La llegada del viajero
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: El viaje a la Segunda Dimensión ha comenzado. ¿Que consecuencias traera para esos dos mundos?. Capítulo final y epílogo subidos.
1. Chapter 1

**La llegada del viajero.**

Despuntaba el alba por las montañas del bosque de Danville y con esto daba inicio al primer día de las vacaciones de verano, todos los niños y jóvenes esperaban con ansias y alegría este día, especialmente 2 hermanos que vivían en la zona de los suburbios del área limítrofe, y creo yo ya todos conocemos bien y que estaban por hacer de este el mejor verano de sus vidas.

Sí, sin duda alguna sería todo un verano increíble para ellos y sus amigos. Mas sin embargo algo también increíble o mejor dicho raro e inusual estaba pasando en una zona de los bosques de Danville, en un claro del bosque un venado pastaba, pero de un momento a otro el animal alzó su cabeza y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia atrás de él, pasaron 2 segundos más y el animal se echo a correr hacia adelante al parecer algo lo había asustado.

En ese instante y a un metro de donde había estado el venado, se comenzó a formar una bola de energía azul y negra que desprendía una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas, luego todo eso tomo forma rectangular como una puerta y de ella emergió un ser con forma humana.

Bueno eso es lo que se podría pensar al vérsele de lejos, pero al verlo más de cerca este ser se veía muy extraño, una máscara blanca con forma de pico como las que usaban los médicos de tiempos pasados le cubría el rostro los ojos vistos por la abertura de la máscara eran color azul oscuro el derecho y rojinegro el izquierdo. Vestía ropas negras con un estilo como del siglo XVIII, su cabello era negro ya con algunas canas, sus manos se veían normales mas eran de un color inusual para un humano ¡eran grises!, también llevaba unos zapatos como los que usan los obreros para trabajo pesado solo que recubiertos en algunas parte por un metal parecido a la plata, portaba además un bastón hecho de una hermosa madera blanca con finos trazos de color plateado y dorado, la punta del bastón era de jade con un borde al frente y otro atrás para sostenerlo y finalmente llevaba una mochila gris muy llena, algo rara y con mucho bolsillos diversos colores.

Tomo unas buenas bocanadas de aire puro y comenzó su marcha, veía con mucha curiosidad la flora y fauna del lugar ya desde una ardilla corriendo hasta un hongo o árbol que tocaba, pronto llego hasta un lago, bajo su mochila la abrió por la parte central y saco una cantimplora que se puso a llenar.

Tras beber unos buenos sorbos de agua y guardar la cantimplora, miro al cielo y dijo con una inusual voz sepulcral y un poco fina a la vez.

-Sera mejor que me de prisa en llegar a la civilización ya tendré tiempo después, para deleitarme y explorar la naturaleza de este mundo.

Y acto seguido puso sus manos a la altura del pecho y una oscuridad lo cubrió y una oscuridad lo cubrió y cambio su forma hasta quedar convertido en un cuervo, este emprendió el vuelo hasta llegar a un parque, el extraño ser se posó en la estatua de un hombre de gruesa y elegante barba.

Observo a todos lados y veía indiferente a la gente pasar por las calles, o en sus carros dirigiéndose a sus trabajos o a quien sabe dónde, así como otros corriendo y haciendo ejercicio en el parque.

Tras ver esto el cuervo pensó que había demasiada gente como para volver a su forma original, sin duda no quería hacer pública su presencia a nadie por el momento. Así que para hacer las cosas más raras el cuervo bajo hasta el pedestal de la estatua y estando en su sombra, pues como decirlo se convirtió en una especie de humo negro muy volátil, luego se fue transportando a través de las sombras de cualquier objeto ya fuera un árbol, un poste de luz, un buzón, un edificio y hasta en la sombra de las personas, y si se ocultaba en la sombra de alguien nadie lo notaba así pudo explorar la ciudad sin contratiempo alguno.

Mientras viajaba en las sombras se puso a observar atentamente los edificios, fábricas, restaurantes y demás puntos importantes y sitios de interés general, hubo un lugar en especial que llamó su atención, un gran edificio morado y que en la parte más alta tenía escrito: Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-Vaya pero que cosa tan rara como es que alguien se expone de esa manera, si es malvado como dice cualquiera que fuera su enemigo le encontraría fácilmente y mas al estar en pleno centro de esta urbe. Esto debe ser alguna broma o rareza de este mundo.-Dijo el extraño ser ahora en forma etérea.

Continuo su camino a buena velocidad a través de las sombras hasta llegar a la zona de los suburbios, se detuvo a descansar en la sombra de una casa con un árbol(un manzano).Le llamó la atención el ver a dos niños sentados a la sombra de aquél árbol uno tenía la cabeza triangular cabello rojo, una camisa a rayas color blanco y naranja, así como unos pantaloncillos azules. El otro niño como un año tal vez mayor al otro tenía la cara rectangular, cabello verde, una pequeña camisa color crema y unos pantalones de mezclilla que le llegaban casi hasta las axilas y junto a ellos un ornitorrinco verde.

-Vaya pero que infantes humanos con características físicas tan geométricas, no había oído de humanos así en los mundo que han explorado mis hermanos, y el animal que les acompaña creo que se le conoce como ornitorrinco, sí ese era el nombre, aunque según lo que leí en la "Biblioteca Arcana" son de color café y no verde.-Dijo el extraño ser dentro de su mente.

Luego escucho su conversación, el niño pelirrojo le dijo al otro que debían aprovechar el verano de la mejor manera posible y que empezarían como primer proyecto la construcción de una montaña rusa.

-Ellos solo deben de estar jugando, son solo niños, demasiado jóvenes para construir tal cosa-Pensó la sombra.

-¿Oye y Perry?.-Le dijo el pelirrojo a Ferb así lo llamo cuando le dijo de su proyecto el niño de cabeza triangular.

Aquella sombra se quedo sorprendida al ver como el ornitorrinco mascota de esos niños se ponía en 2 patas, centraba sus ojos como un humano y se ponía un sombrero como los que usan los detectives. Estando en forma de sombra el extraño ser se dispuso a seguir al ornitorrinco, vio luego como este abría una escotilla con un control remoto y se deslizaba por un tobogán que había bajo la casa. El extraño ser no tuvo que deslizarse por la forma en la que se había convertido así que paso a través del tubo como lo haría una corriente de aire.

Llegó hasta donde había ido el ornitorrinco y vaya sorpresa: Toda una base llena de artefactos para el combate así como otros de uso desconocido, había también una enorme pantalla en el centro con luces de muchos colores en los bordes, un enorme teclado y una silla en la cual el ornitorrinco se sentó en el acto.

Siendo un lugar muy iluminado el extraño ser apenas pudo ocultarse en un rincón donde algunos objetos hacían sombra, aún así se puso a cubierto y se preparo para ver que sucedería.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco y militar con dos letras M bordadas.

-Buenos días Agente P. al parecer tu enemigo el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, ha comprado una enorme cantidad de aluminio y con ello ha cubierto toda la Costa Este. Cuando dijo esto se mostró en la pantalla la foto del tal doctor, se le veía al fondo de una playa al atardecer y sonriendo allí un hombre de nariz puntiaguda y apariencia entre lo cómico y lo feo ligero sonreía.

Luego de esto aquel hombre le decía al tal Agente P. que era vital que conservara su identidad como agente al hacerse pasar como una mascota no-pensante ya que así estaría siempre seguro al desempeñar su tarea. Acto seguido el ornitorrinco le hizo un saludo y señal de haber entendido las órdenes y abordo una máquina voladora con propulsores y pico de pato al frente.

No cabía de asombro lo que extraño ser había contemplado un animal antropomórfico agente secreto que iba a enfrentarse a un tal Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Entonces le vino a la mente que de seguro el Agente P. se dirigía al edificio que hasta hace poco le parecía muy raro por lo que había escrito en él.

Sin perder un segundo aquél ser ascendió por el tobogán con facilidad por la forma en la que se había transformado, se deslizó por la abertura de la escotilla y vió en el aire a lo lejos al Agente P. en su máquina voladora, pudo en ese momento convertirse en cuervo y seguirlo pero antes de hacerlo y para su sorpresa los 2 hermanos (así lo dedujo) ya habían construido más de un metro de vía para la dichosa montaña rusa.

-Un ornitorrinco agente secreto, un malvado que se anuncia públicamente y un par de niños con cabezas y cuerpos muy "singulares" y ni que decir de sus habilidades de ingeniería de alto rango.-Dijo en su mente la sombra.

-Parece ser que la casualidad no fue la que me trajo hasta este patio en el que solo me posé a descansar antes de seguir explorando el lugar, seguiré observando unos minutos a estos niños antes de seguir al ornitorrinco, en mi forma de cuervo ya no le alcanzaré pero si en la forma que me encuentro ahora, de todos modos ya se a donde se dirige y no tardare en ubicarlo.-Dijo la sombra en voz baja.

En ese momento una puerta de la casa se abrió y una muchacha (al parecer la hermana de los niños) de pelo rojo, cuello largo y escaso busto, vestida además con una blusa roja y falda blanca apareció y dijo.

-Phineas y Ferb ¿qué creen que hacen?-Les preguntó con enojo la pelirroja.

-Construimos una montaña rusa, ¿Te gusta Candace? –Le dijo Phineas con alegría.

-Oh ya verán le diré a mamá y cuando vea lo que hicieron les va a ir mal.-Dijo Candace igual de enojada.

Sacó su celular y le habló a su madre pero por lo que el ser supuso no le creerían algo así, el mismo no creyó hasta ver de lo que eran capaces esos niños.

Entonces vio que la pelirroja se marchaba refunfuñando, al parecer iba a buscar a su madre para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que Phineas y Ferb habían hecho.

Luego la puerta del patio se abrió y una niña de pelo negro y largo vestida con una camisa blanca, vestido rosa y moño rosa en la cabeza entraba y decía:

-Hola Phineas ¿qué están haciendo?-Dijo la niña

-Ah hola Isabella hacemos una montaña rusa en el patio.-Le contesto Phineas

-¿Eso no es algo imposible?-Inquirió Isabella.

-No para nosotros.-Dijo con seguridad en su voz Phineas.

-Tu medio hermano no habla mucho verdad.-Dijo Isabella.

-Digamos que él es más un hombre de acción.-Y mientras decía esto Phineas, Ferb iba a clavar algo en los rieles pero fallo y menudo golpe se dio en la frente, aún así el chico siguió trabajando como si nada.

-Hombre de acción, ya veo.-Dijo con ironía en su voz el extraño ser.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?-Dijo Isabella

-Si ve y dile a todos sobre la montaña rusa, que será la mejor a la que hayan subido en su vida.-Dijo Phineas con gran emoción.

-Entendido.-Contestó Isabella e inmediatamente se fue a toda prisa a decirle a todos de la montaña rusa.

Luego de esto aquella sombra se marchó a toda velocidad pensando que ya era hora de ver lo que acontecería con el Agente P. y el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

No tardo en divisar el edificio, se paró donde había un balcón y no tardo en escuchar unos ruidos así que se coló por las rendijas de la puerta.

Ahí estaban los dos, el ornitorrinco capturado por unos brazos mecánicos y el doctor Doofenshmirtz contándole al ornitorrinco su malvado plan.

-Bien Perry el ornitorrinco, (Al parecer todos le llamaban por su nombre, excepto en su trabajo) tal vez te preguntarás porque cubrí la Costa Este con papel aluminio, pues atraeré el aluminio de la Costa Este con mi imán combinándolo con mi ingenioso amplificador de magnetismo y con ello jalare toda la Costa Este a la Oeste y viceversa, invirtiendo así la rotación de la tierra.-Dijo todo esto con un claro acento alemán y rió como un loco.

-Pero que le pasa su plan es una insensatez, no importa que haya cubierto las Costa Este con aluminio y atraiga ese metal con un potente imán, no funcionará, porque para invertir de esa manera la rotación de un planeta se necesitaría de una energía titánica que afectara el núcleo de ese planeta y si alguien lo hiciera traería consigo una gran catástrofe para su mundo.-Pensó el ser hecho sombra.

Luego de explicar su plan el doctor Doofenshmirtz hizo una aburrida plática sobre lo que haría cuando su plan tuviera éxito. Por lo que el extraño ser dedujo el tal doctor no era tan malvado como decían, más bien era algo raro y loco, pero no realmente malvado. Además la sombra pensó que el amplificador de magnetismo que el doctor Doofenshmirtz había inventado podría tener otras aplicaciones mas útiles.

-Como se ve que este mundo no conocen el verdadero mal, todo esto que veo es mas bien una parodia de lo que la maldad puede llegar a ser.-Pensó la sombra.

Y mientras tanto el doctor seguía absorto en su discurso.

-Y le dije a mi contador, oiga el hecho de que sea malvado no significa que no me interese mi historial crediticio.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por el ornitorrinco para hábilmente tomar con una de sus patas un pequeño tornillo el cual lanzó a Doofenshmirtz.

-Fallaste Perry el ornitorrinco.-Dijo el doctor al esquivar el tornillo.

Mas esté reboto en las paredes del lugar a gran velocidad y termino por clavársele el tornillo al doctor Doofenshmirtz en el pie. Esto hizo que gritara y se agarrara el pie con dolor, lo cual provocó que soltara y se le rompiera el control remoto con el que controlaba los brazos mecánicos que sujetaban al Agente P.

El ornitorrinco se pudo liberar y comenzó a pelear con el doctor Doofenshmirtz, sin embargo en medio de la pelea el doctor pudo activar su amplificador de magnetismo. El doctor comenzó a jactarse de su éxito, pero de inmediato vio que su plan fracasaba y lo peor de todo es que el aluminio atraído por su poderoso imán, se fue compactando haciéndose una gran bola de aluminio que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-Rápido Perry ayúdame a desviar mi imán antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sin dudarlo el ornitorrinco ayudó a empujar el potente imán a otro lado para así desviar de su curos a la bola gigante de aluminio.

En ese momento de desesperación Perry el ornitorrinco vio un helicóptero que pasaba cerca y sacando un pistola de quien sabe dónde, disparo el gatillo y salió un gancho que se sujeto a una de las patas de helicóptero, luego sujeto el imán y su amplificador y se fue con el volando poniéndose a salvo, mas no a el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

En ese momento el ser oculto en las sombras reacciono instintivamente y con todas sus fuerzas empujó una silla de esas que tienen rueditas hacia el doctor, esto hizo que Doofenshmirtz saliera disparado del balcón donde se encontraba y cayera en la alberca que había mas abajo poniéndose a salvó ya que un par de segundos después la gigantesca bola de aluminio arrasaba con el lugar, el extraño ser apenas se salvó al quedar agazapado a un rincón.

De inmediato el extraño ser volvió a transformarse en cuervo y se fue volando, vio de paso como el doctor salía de la alberca ileso y decía.

-No sé que fue lo que paso, pero estoy feliz por estar vivo, vivooo, jajajjajaja.-Dijo mientras reía aunque esta vez no con locura sino con alegría.

-¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!, todo mi laboratorio quedo en ruinas, pero ya lo reconstruiré, ahora iré a secarme, o podría resfriarme.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz. Antes de entrar vio un cuervo revolotear en el aire aunque no le tomo mucha importancia.

(Nota: Hay que recordar que donde vive Doofenshmirtz en un Pent-house, y está dividido en dos partes la de abajo es donde vive y en la de arriba esta su laboratorio.)

Aquel cuervo siguió adelante y vio como Perry el ornitorrinco usaba el imán para llevarse una montaña rusa que sin duda era la que construyeron Phineas y Ferb, aunque al ver que el helicóptero no soportaría el peso de la montaña rusa soltó el imán y cayó en el vagón en el que venían Phineas y Ferb junto a sus amigos, de inmediato volvió a comportarse como un ornitorrinco común, tras hacer todo esto hizo que el curso del viaje se alterara por completo.

-Este es su fin.- Pensó el cuervo al ver como se desviaba a un destino incierto el vagón pero para gran suerte de los niños el vagón fue a parar por diferentes caminos cayendo hasta en una construcción y siendo lanzado a gran velocidad de un lado a otro.

Mas de una vez se perdieron de vista, hasta que el cuervo vio como el vagón se elevaba hasta el cielo mas allá de la vista, para luego caer en picada y a gran velocidad y hasta incendiarse por la fricción de los gases que hay en la atmosfera.

Pudo ver el cuervo que iban a caer en el patio de la mismísima casa de Phineas y Ferb, así que volvió a hacerse etéreo y pudo ir a gran velocidad a través de las sombras para ver que acontecería.

Pero antes de que el llegara ya habían caído sanos y salvos en la copa del árbol, en ese momento su hermana Candace llegaba con su madre y decía:

-Mira ahí lo tienes Phineas y Ferb no están.-Dijo muy emocionada, pero al parecer no le salieron las cosas como quería porque sus 2 hermanos ya habían llegado antes que ella así que ya no podía acusarlos.

Su madre una mujer también pelirroja le dijo:

-Y bien que se supone que debo ver.-Inquirió.

-Pepeepperooo.-Tartamudeaba Candace.

-Vamos hija ayúdame a sacar las compras del auto.-Y la agarro de los hombros y se la llevó despacio.

Si hubieran permanecido mas tiempo en el patio habrían visto a Isabella y otros niños bajar de la copa del árbol felicitando y agradeciendo a Phineas y Ferb por el viaje. Además de que segundo después el vagón voló en pedazos Candace intentó de nuevo acusarlos pero su madre ya no le hizo caso.

Luego Phineas comento que harían un proyecto como ese cada dí para disfrutar al máximo el verano. Y en ese momento llego Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Oh ahí estas Perry.-Dijo Phineas.

-Podrías enseñarles trucos a Perry.-Sugirió Isabella.

-Es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa.-Respondió Phineas.

-"Los ornitorrincos son los únicos mamíferos que ponen huevos".-Dijo Ferb el chico peliverde que hasta ahora se le oía hablar, y hablaba por cierto con un fino acento británico.

Isabellla se sorprendió al verlo hablar y todavía mas el dijo que agradecía el tener un hermano como Ferb, pero en ese momento el niño peliverde eructó, Phineas al parecer no se molesto para nada sino que lo tomo con mucha gracia.

La sombra siguió ahí observándoles, luego de un rato Isabella se despidió y se fue, Phineas y Ferb fueron llamados por su madre para comer.

La sombra nuevamente se convirtió en cuervo y emprendió el vuelo ya que pensaba que era suficiente por ahora. Voló hasta llegar a la zona del lago en el bosque al cual había llegado en la mañana, esta vez volvió a transformase en su forma original y se puso a sacar de su mochila un bulto de tela amarilla amarrado con una gruesa cuerda blanca.

Echo al suelo el bulto y apuntando con sus manos abiertas dijo: !Ármate¡

En el acto aquel bulto se convirtió en una tienda de campaña de 2 metros de ancho por uno de alto, además de verse al estilo árabe.

Antes de meterse este ser saco de la mochila una canasta de mimbre de tamaño medio y nuevamente volvió a envolverlo la oscuridad para convertirse esta vez en un lobo gris.

Echo su mochila dentro de la tienda y partió rumbo al bosque con el canasto en el hocico, ya en lo profundo del bosque comenzó a olfatear minuciosamente.

-Parece que encontré algo.-Dijo emocionado.

Fue entonces que con sus garras cavó en las raíces de un frondoso árbol, así siguió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, "trufas" (una clase de hongo comestible muy apreciado en la alta cocina).

Así siguió buen rato olfateando, cavando y recolectando trufas hasta llenar la canasta.

Una vez completada su búsqueda regreso a su tienda y allí volvió a su forma "humana", se fue en dirección de la cocina. Si así como lo oyen ya que esa tienda de campaña no era normal, a simple vista no se veía como la gran cosa, pero por dentro había sido ampliada mágicamente hasta tener el tamaño de una casa grande con todo lo necesario, así como otras cosas que luego les contare.

Cocino un par de trufas de buen tamaño, saco de un bolsillo café de su mochila un gran pedazo de pan que partió a la mitad guardando la otra, saco así también la cantimplora y una bolsa con una gran cantidad de extraños frutos secos.

Llenó entonces con la cantimplora una gran jarra y se puso a comer no sin antes santiguarse y agradecer por los alimentos en una lengua desconocida.

Luego de darse por satisfecho, se dirigió a un estudio, saco un grueso cuaderno de cuero negro de un escritorio y se puso a redactar lo que observó y exploró en el mundo al que había llegado, paso el tiempo y el raro ser termino de escribir, guardo en el escritorio el cuaderno y se fue a la sala de estar, como ya oscurecía el ser sacó una rara lámpara de sus ropas y sacó con su poder extraños fuegos que se posaron en unos artefactos que hacían de lámparas y todo quedo iluminado. Luego de esto se sentó en un cómodo sillón verde oscuro y se puso a descansar.

Subestime el venir a este mundo, al parecer hay mucho que investigar con los singulares seres que encontré el día de hoy, estaré al tanto de sus actividades, seguramente contribuirán mucho a la misión que me fue encomendada.-Dijo este ser de tan rara índole.

-Sí sin duda ya sé que voy a hacer desde ahora en este mundo.-Dijo con algo de misterio en su voz, todo esto mientras sacaba de su mochila un grueso y pesado libro con tapa de cuero, cuyos bordes estaban recubiertos de un metal brillante y cuyo lomo tenía escrito en letras doradas: "Biblioteca Portátil".

Anochecía ya, otro día se iba, sin embargo cual sería el propósito por el cual este ser había llegado al mundo de Phineas y Ferb y sería un amigo o enemigo, pues esto ya se sabría con el tiempo.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Espero disfrute la continuación de mi historia. Deje sus reviews ya sea para criticar, felicitar u opinar todo eso me ayudara a mejorar lo que y gracias por su atención.**

**Capitulo 2. Una visita inesperada y una propuesta para Doofenshmirtz.**

Habían ya pasado los días y las noches y el verano había seguido su curso llegando hasta el tiempo del solsticio lo cual indicaba que la estación estaba a la mitad de su ciclo.(Por lo cual los siguientes eventos se desarrollan después del capítulo: "Tuyo el verano es")

En todo ese tiempo 2 niños llamados Phineas y Ferb habían hecho el mejor verano de sus vidas y también de sus amigos y conocidos, exceptuando por su hermana Candace quien se la había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de atraparlos y acusarlos con su madre.

Y por otro lado la mascota de los chicos Perry el ornitorrinco quien a la vez era el Agente P, el cual trabaja para una para una organización de agentes secretos animales conocida como O.S.B.A y cuyo sector es dirigido por el Mayor Monograma.

El ornitorrinco había estado muy "entretenido" en lo que iba del verano ya que todo ese tiempo se había encargado de frustrar los "malvados" planes del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Y en todo ese tiempo un misterioso ser que venía de un mundo desconocido los había estado vigilando. Sin que ninguno de los personajes que he mencionado se percatara siquiera de su presencia, sí ni un solo habitante en toda el Área Limítrofe se había percatado de ello hasta ahora.

Durante todo ese tiempo el extraño ser había mostrado una gran curiosidad e interés por Phineas y Ferb, así como por Perry el ornitorrinco y su nemésis el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Además de los números musicales y coreografías que con tanta naturalidad hacían en ese mundo.

Aquel ser había llevado un registro de las actividades, proyectos y/o aventuras de Phineas y Ferb, así como también de los enfrentamientos de Perry el ornitorrinco (Alias: Agente P) y del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y de sus tan mencionados "inadores" que casi siempre terminaban destruidos por Perry el ornitorrinco aunque como pudo ver aquel ser a veces sus inventos eran destruidos de una manera mas inverosímil.

Tras ver todo esto aquel ser había decidido que era tiempo de hacer algo mas que recabar información.

Era ya el mediodía, en el bosque de Danville por la zona del lago aquel ser salía de su tienda camino entonces unos cuantos pasos y se despojo de su máscara de médico antiguo con forma de pico que traía. Y se pudo al fin ver su rostro, era como ver una silueta en la oscuridad, solo sus ojos, azul oscuro el derecho y rojinegro el izquierdo era lo único que había en aquel rostro sin facciones. Además de eso su cara oscura, no tenía nariz, boca y orejas, mas esto no le hacía carecer de los sentidos de olfato, gusto y oído respectivamente.

-Esto he razonado.-Dijo de pronto

-He de ayudar al doc, con él he de probar algo para este mundo, en especial para aquellos que lo consideran un villano y son sus enemigos.

-Pude considerar el hacer pública mi presencia a Phineas y Ferb, mas ellos tienen un futuro prospero con lo que hacen. Quien si necesita ayuda es el doc y diciendo esto aquél ser tomo su mochila y se puso nuevamente su máscara, y volvió a transformarse en cuervo volando en dirección hacia donde vivía el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Después de estar volando por un rato el cuervo logro divisar el edificio de "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados", aterrizo cercas de la alberca que estaba en la terraza y volvió a tomar su forma "humana", no tuvo dificultad en entrar, la puerta que daba a la terraza no estaba cerrada con llave.

Al entrar pudo oír decir al doctor Doofenshmirtz su clásico "Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco" por lo que el ser dedujó que Perry ya había frustrado otro de los "malvados" planes del doctor.

-Y con que terrible amenaza iba el doctor Doofenshmirtz a tratar de conquistar el Área Limítrofe esta vez.- Dijo con sarcasmo el extraño ser.

Avanzó unos pasos mas y vio que el doctor Doofenshmirtz había volteado cuando aquel ser había hablado, pudo observar que Doofenshmirtz estaba algo lastimado, el doctor estaba atónito al ver semejante ser viéndolo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el doctor se atrevió a hablarle y dijo:

-Se puede saber quién o que eres tú y porque irrumpes así en mi hogar.-Dijo con su característico acento alemán y algo enfadado.

-Me disculpo por no haber tocado o avisado de mi llegada con anticipación doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.-Le contesto el ser con voz sepulcral y algo fina a la vez.

-Pero antes de presentarme como es debido, déjeme ayudarle con esas heridas que de seguro le causo ese ornitorrinco entrometido.

Y dicho esto aquél ser apunto con su blanco bastón de agarradera de jade a Doofenshmirtz.

El doctor al ver que le apuntaba quiso ocultarse, si había aprendido algo en su oficio era que no había porque confiar en tipos de tan rara apariencia y que encima te apunten con un extraño artefacto.

Oh no lo harás.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz entre asustado y enfadado.

En ese momento el doctor Doofenshmirtz se ponía a cubierto detrás de un sillón, pero justo en ese momento el bastón emitió una luz blanca que se dirigió hasta donde estaba el doctor y le impacto, mas para su asombro esta luz no le hizo daño alguno sino que al contrario sintió una gran frescura y alivio que inundaba su ser, vio luego como sus heridas sanaban y se limpiaban así como sus ropas.

Se levanto y con cautela se asomo por el sillón, al ver que aquel extraño visitante seguía parado dijo lo siguiente:

-Gra…gracias eso creo, por lo que veo tus intenciones para conmigo no son malas, te parece si nos sentamos y me explicas el motivo de tu visita.-Dijo mas calmado el doctor Doofenshmirtz y con cierto interés en la voz.

-Me parece lo apropiado doctor Doofenshmirtz.-Respondió aquél ser.

Y ambos se dispusieron a tomar asiento.

-¿Le gustaría beber algo?-Le pregunto Doofenshmirtz al extraño.

-No, se lo agradezco doc, no le molesto si le digo de ese modo verdad.-Inquirió el extraño visitante.

-Mejor dime como mis amigos lo hacen…..-Después de decir esto el doctor Doofenshmirtz se quedó pensativo por un rato para luego decir:

-No olvídalo, puedes decirme como dijiste.-Dijo con tristeza en su voz Doofenshmirtz.

El visitante no dijo nada ante eso, por lo que había investigado de Doofenshmirtz, el pobre hombre nunca había tenido amigos, lo que mas se había acercado a ello en su vida había sido un globo al cual le pinto un rostro y al cual llamo "globito" y que luego perdió encontrándolo muchos años después para su decepción con otro dueño (Véase el capítulo: Las crónicas de Meap).Y claro también estaba Perry el ornitorrinco con el cual llevaba una relación algo extraña que podía catalogarlos como "ene-amigos".

Y bueno cuál es el asunto que querías tratar conmigo.-Preguntó el doctor.

Primero déjeme decirle que usted ya me había visto aunque no en esta forma que me ve ahora, dígame recuerda el día que cubrió la Costa Este con papel aluminio.

-Bueno claro que recuerdo aquel día, ahora que lo veo no fue una de mis mejores ideas y que tiene eso que ver con lo que dijiste de que ya te había visto y que quisiste decir con lo de "no en esta forma".-Pregunto intrigado Doofenshmirtz.

-Me refiero a esto.-Y en el acto aquel ser se transformó en cuervo, para luego volver a su forma original.

El doctor Doofenshmirtz casi se cae de la silla al ver semejante cosa, pero logro ponerse de pie y dijo sobresaltado:

-Pero como hiciste eso y ahora que lo recuerdo no, no puedo creerlo me estas diciendo que ese cuervo que vi cuando salía de la alberca a la cual caí en circunstancias extrañas eras tú.-Inquirió el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Sí y de hecho yo fui quien empujo la silla hacía usted doc, poniéndolo así a salvo de la bola gigante de aluminio.-Le contestó el visitante.

-Pero como haces todo esto, que es ese bastón extraño con el que me curaste y cómo fue que no me percate de tu presencia, porque ahora que lo pienso debías de estar en mi laboratorio aquél día, si no me equivoco.-Le preguntó Doofenshmirtz.

-Si yo estaba ahí aquel día solo que me había convertido a mi forma etérea, la cual me permite viajar y ocultarme a través de la sombras de objetos y seres vivos por lo cual usted no pudo verme y la razón de que pueda hacer todo esto y más es porque yo no soy de este mundo, mi mundo es tan lejano que esta a cien galaxias de este planeta, mi raza es conocida como "Sombras" además de que me dedico a la profesión de "Viajero" y este bastón blanco que ve es un artefacto que yo mismo hice, y le llamo: "Báculo de Salud" todos los "Viajeros" poseemos diversas armas o artefactos que nosotros mismos debemos aprender a fabricar y utilizar.-Le respondió a un cada vez más sorprendido doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Y puedo saber que haces en mi planeta y que es lo que quieres de mí, además porque llevas una máscara que los médicos usaban en el Renacimiento.-Volvió a preguntar el doctor Doofenshmirtz cada vez mas interesado y también algo asustado.

En ese momento el "Viajero" se quito su máscara y el doctor Doofenshmirtz pudo ver aquel extraño rostro.

-Una de las características físicas más notables de mi raza es que no tenemos un rostro, por lo cual usamos máscaras para que podamos vernos con mas individualidad y originalidad en nuestros resto de nuestro cuerpo si tiene mas forma y son notables las diferencias entre los machos y hembras de mi especie.-Le contesto el Viajero.

La explicación de porque llegue a este mundo es mas larga y creo que le gustara mas si uso algo de "video" para acompañar mi narración, y en ese momento el ser uso su poder para crear una especie de holograma en el se veían una galaxia con 7 pequeños soles en su centro, luego vio como la imagen cambiaba a un mundo gris que se ubicaba en aquella lejana galaxia, luego dirigió el holograma a una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala donde ellos estaban sentados. Luego de esto el Viajero comenzó su narración:

_Mi raza siempre sintió el anhelo por el conocimiento y la sabiduría, además de tener una gran curiosidad por lo que había más allá de nuestro mundo, fue ese anhelo el que nos hizo querer viajar a otros mundos para aprender mas de ellos. Aunque al principio no veíamos como poder ir a otros mundos, mi raza en aquellos días ya tenía la capacidad de teletransportarse, mas solo a lugares de nuestro mundo, teníamos que ver la forma de ir a otros mundos con nuestro poder._

_Fue entonces que el sabio Umbra al ver este problema se puso a entrenar hasta dominar su poder para la creación de portales que nos posibilitarían el viajar a otros mundos. Cuando tuvo éxito decidió entrenar en la creación de portales a toda Sombra que así lo deseara y junto con otras sombras que poseían habilidad para el combate y otras habilidades útiles logro la formación de un cuerpo de élite llamado "Los Viajeros" ya con estos "Viajeros" entrenados pudieron embarcase en semejante odisea ya que no sabían que peligros pudieran acechar en aquellos nuevos y misteriosos mundos._

_Pero la fortuna nos sonrío y pudimos obtener el conocimiento de los mundos que había en nuestra galaxia además de forjar alianzas con las razas de esos mundos._

_Para preservar los conocimientos adquiridos usamos estos libros mágicos que llamamos "Biblioteca Portátil" basta con abrir el libro y acercarlo a alguna fuente de información como documentos, archivos y otros libros y este copiara la información y si el conocimiento son recuerdos, experiencias o cosas que nosotros o alguien tenga en su mente basta con poner las manos en la tapa y comenzar a recordar para que el libro lo registre en sus páginas._

_Si alguien abriera el libro lo encontraría con sus páginas en blanco para poder ver su contenido hay que poner las manos en sus hojas y pensar en lo que se busca de información si el libro tiene la información que busca almacenada en él sus páginas aparecerán con lo que busca, en caso de que el libro no tenga almacenada la información buscada en las páginas aparecerá la frase:"Aún no tengo ese conocimiento"._

Y en ese momento el Viajero saco aquél mencionado libro y se lo mostro al doctor Doofenshmirtz el cual puso luego de observarle en la mesita y le pidió que siguiera con su relato ya que estaba muy interesado.

_Bien como iba diciendo una vez que adquirimos esos conocimiento decidimos presérvalos y compartirlo así que construimos la "Biblioteca Arcana", _el doctorpudo ver en el holograma un gran edificio que mas bien semejaba una fortaleza.

_La Biblioteca Arcana no tiene fin siempre se expande mágicamente por dentro para así poder albergar el conocimiento y sabiduría de otros mundos, ahora para compartir todo ese conocimiento y sabiduría las "Bibliotecas Portátiles" son almacenadas en unos estantes especiales que hacen que todo ese saber viaje a través del universo y le llegue luego a cualquier creatura pensante por medio de los sueños, las visiones, las inspiraciones e ideas._

_Con todo esto nuestra raza gozo de prosperidad y paz y aprendimos tantas cosas ya desde nuevas tecnologías, conocimientos médicos, historias, formas de combate y magia y lo mas importante llegamos a conocer y creer en "Aquel que es maestro y fuente de todo saber" y del Mesías._

-Acaso le sorprende el que un ser de otro mundo crea, pues no debería hay un libro de su mundo que se llama "Las Mil y una noches" y ahí menciona a seres fantásticos de su mundo conocidos como efrits (tambien llamados genios) que creen en Dios así que no debería sorprenderle que un ser de otro mundo crea.-Le dijo el Viajero.

Y ahora para finalizar:

_Tras todo esto pasaron 300 años y muchos mundos exploramos unos se nos aliaron otros fueron neutrales hacia nosotros y unos mas básicamente todos los mundos humanos a los que fuimos se mostraron hostiles y recelosos hacía nosotros. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros iba a un mundo humano teníamos que pasar desapercibidos y actuar en sigilo, pocas eran las veces que hacíamos pública nuestra presencia y siempre lo hacíamos a unos pocos. No por nada yo también actué con cautela al venir aquí, además este es el primer mundo al que soy enviado, pensaba que no encontraría algo mas que un mundo humano pudiera aportar, ya que son muy parecidos y todavía tienen mucho que aprender y evolucionar, sin ofender._

_Sin embargo me equivoqué al menos con este mundo ya que encontré muchas cosas de interés así como humanos también interesantes y uno de ellos es usted doc, fue por eso que vine aquí para hacerle una propuesta que creo no va a poder rechazar.-Le dijo el Viajero terminando su relato y desapareciendo el holograma._

-Vaya nunca había oído tal historia y después de ver lo que he visto sé que no mientes, pero dime porque te parezco interesante, bueno no es que no lo sea.-Le dijo Doofenshmirtz.

-Porque he visto como ha sufrido doc, es admirable como sobrevivió a tantos males en su niñez y juventud y todavía puede seguir adelante, si así es he escuchado sus conversaciones y visto sus enfrentamientos con ese "peón" de un status quo inútil y si me refiere a Perry el ornitorrinco y como iba diciendo usted es fuerte doc, ya muchos otros hubieran sucumbido, además yo no lo juzgo como alguien verdaderamente malvado, de hecho me parece una persona agradable y creativa aunque con su talento desperdiciado, y no, no se sienta mal por no considerarlo malvado yo he visto en usted potencial pero no para el mal, pues siendo honestos usted para el mal es un fracaso.-Dijo el Viajero y antes de que Doofenshmirtz reaccionara el viajero tomo su bastón en sus manos y una luz le dio a Doofenshmirtz en la cabeza en ese momento tuvo terribles visiones de lo que era el verdadero mal, Doofenshmirtz pudo ver entonces los mas terribles formas de maldad que jamás había visto, los 7 pecados en su máxima expresión y repugnancia.

-Pero que es todo esto.-Grito Doofenhsmirtz

-Esto mi querido doc es el verdadero mal, le digo en verdad que usted no es verdaderamente malvado pues lo he observado bien y usted no ha caído en semejantes perversiones e inequidades, usted trata a su hija bien no como sus padres fueron con usted y mire ya lleva una mejor relación con ella y fue usted quien lo hizo nadie mas, además suele ser benévolo con su enemigo, a veces pienso que demasiado, además de su caballerosidad con la damas, de la cual el ornitorrinco una vez se aprovecho (Veáse el capítulo: "Este ornitorrinco me hace ver gorda"), le digo en verdad que usted tiene potencial pero está mal, enfocado.

Unamos en sociedad doc, y yo le ayudare a que se libre de sus paradigmas y tenga un futuro mejor de ahora en adelante y no solo eso sino que ahora tenga un aliado que lo respalde.

Luego de eso las visiones en la cabeza de Doofenshmirtz se fueron, se pusó a vomitar en ese momento pues en verdad nunca había visto tales formas de maldad, hasta el grado de asquearlo.

El viajero uso su magia para limpiar el vómito y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila uno de color verde, un frasco con un líquido claro como agua y se lo dio a beber a Doofenshmirtz.

-Lamento haberlo hecho pasar por eso pero era necesario, para que se diera cuenta de que lo que hace no es mas que una parodia del verdadero mal, se lo repito doc usted tiene potencial, pero debe enfocarlo de otro modo y así podrá realmente "conquistar el mundo", aunque claro no del modo que lo había imaginado, sino de uno en el cual no tenga enemigos.

-Gracias por todo me has dejado mucho en que pensar y ese líquido me hizo sentir mejor, que es por cierto.-Pregunto Doofenshmirtz mientras se sentaba ya mas calmado.

-Solo un elixir de paz espiritual.-Mi estimado doc.

-Ahora lo dejo solo para que descanse, vendré mañana para que me diga su decisión sobre si acepta lo que le ofrezco, o no, eso lo dejaré a su libre albedrío.

-Buenas noches doc y por cierto dependiendo de lo que decida haga el favor de no hacer ningún "inador" no quiero que ese ornitorrinco venga y escuche asuntos que no le incumben.-Y diciendo esto el Viajero se convirtió en cuervo.

Antes de partir el doctor pregunto: ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Isaac, hasta mañana doc.-Dijo así Isaac y emprendió su vuelo hacia su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente como a las diez de la mañana Isaac se transformo en cuervo y volo hasta llegar la casa y base de Doofenshmirtz, entro y le encontró en su laboratorio viendo hacia el cielo en el balcón el Viajero le saludo, Doofenshmirtz le devolvió el saludo.

Y bien doc que decidió.-Pregunto Isaac

Pues después de meditarlo y pensarlo mucho vi que no tengo nada que perder y que tengo mucho que podría ganar contigo, si porque no cambiar la forma en que hago las cosas, ahora que lo veo siempre es la misma rutina, hago un inador, Perry el ornitorrinco viene, peleamos, destruye mi inador y mi plan fracasa dejándome siempre herido, no siempre y luego otro día viene y todo se repite y una y otra vez y sinceramente ya me harte. Creo que es hora de que pruebe otras cosas Isaac.-Le dijo Doofenshmirtz.

Lo tomare como un sí mi estimado doc.-En ese momento Isaac se acerco mas y le dio una palmadas en el hombro a Doofenshmirtz y dijo: "Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad"

-Si y lo digo aunque esa frase ya se ha usado antes, pero la vi conveniente para la ocasión y me dije porque no usarla.-Dijo mientras el Viajero soltó una pequeña risa algo que no hacía desde hace mucho.

-Bueno doc, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Doofenshmirtz asintió.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**El Doctor, El Viajero y el "Inador".**

Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Los personajes de Isaac, Umbra, así como la raza de las Sombras y el concepto de los viajeros son una idea original mía.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que les guste este capítulo es seguro que me falta práctica pues este es mi segundo fic, por favor dejen reviews tanto para criticar como para apoyar, todo eso me ayudara para mejorar mi historia y ver si es de su agrado.

(Nota: Una cosa que se ha de aclarar es que aunque la raza de las Sombras carecen de un rostro, esto no les impide saber el estado de ánimo de sus congéneres ya que pueden sentirlo. También esto les permite saber si pueden confiar cuando en alguien cuando se encuentran con los habitantes de los mundos que exploran. Pues aunque un ser se muestre de un modo por fuera, ellos pueden sentir sus verdaderas intenciones).

"_El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos puede cambiar su destino"._

Stephen Crane.

"_Los villanos que son tan obviamente villanos, no son buenos villanos"._

Germán Dehesa.

_**Flashback.**_

**Se ve una escena en la que Isaac el ser que pertenece a la raza de las "Sombras" entra en un gran salón con muchas puertas, unos extraños faroles flotantes iluminan el lugar proyectando sus luces de color amarillo, rojo y azul.**

**Entonces vemos como entra por la puerta central, esta le lleva a un hermoso jardín y se ve sentado junto a un gran árbol gris otra Sombra.**

**Vestía aquel individuo una túnica con capucha color purpura, pantalones color verde esmeralda y botas de cuero blanco. Su máscara también era blanca y tenía las facciones de un anciano, la máscara también tenía una larga barba gris que le llegaba hasta medio pecho. Los ojos de este ser eran blanco el derecho y negro el izquierdo. Portaba además un bastón del color de la madera cuyas punta superior e inferior habían sido hechas con un raro cristal color azul celeste.**

**Esta sombra no era otra sino Umbra el maestro de todos los que se dedicaban a la profesión de Viajeros de mundos. Siendo así uno de los seres más importantes del planeta Magishaterra el mundo de las "Sombras".**

**-Te estaba esperando muchacho, había algo que quería darte antes de tu partida a tu primer viaje.-Dijo Umbra con una voz de anciano que hacía sentir mucho respeto, calidez y confianza.**

**Entonces se paró el anciano Sombra (y lo digo no solo por su máscara, sino porque en verdad lo era ya que contaba con la avanzada edad de 770 años), y saco de sus ropas una singular linterna hecha con un metal de color negro azabache y en cuyo centro una flama roja y esférica ardía sin que ningún cristal le protegiera del viento.**

**-Esto es una "Pyrolinterna" una de las muchas que nuestros aliados del planeta Ígneo tuvieron la amabilidad de fabricarnos, el fuego que arde en su centro es mágico, jamás se apaga ni siquiera en el agua y no quema nada si su portador no se lo ordena.-Dijo el maestro de los Viajeros.**

**-Me siento honrado por este regalo sabio Umbra.-Dijo Isaac haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**

**-Y se que aprenderás a darle un buen uso y sacar todo su potencial.-Dijo el anciano Sombra. Luego le dio la Pyrolinterna a Isaac quien la tomo y observo por un momento para luego guardarla en su mochila.**

**-Qué te sucede, de pronto siento mucho desánimo en ti Isaac.-Inquirió Umbra.**

**Y entonces Isaac le dijo:**

**-La causa de mi sentir maestro es por los resultados nada alentadores que mis hermanos han obtenido de los mundos humanos. Pues hasta ahora solo se ha logrado una alianza con ellos y eso ha sido con el mundo humano de "Quimera", con el resto se ha tenido que mantener la distancia, debido a su hostilidad y conflictos en los que viven sumidos.**

**Además la raza humana tiende a corromperse fácilmente, sus sociedades viven sin fe, moral y esperanza. "Es el hombre devorando al hombre", pienso a veces si es posible el que llegaran a aceptar nuestra ayuda, mas dudó de ello al ver que ni a su prójimo le dan la mano. Y otras veces razono si en verdad vale la pena el que vayamos a esa clase de mundos.**

**-Comprendo tu pesar mi estimado alumno, mas si yo tuve la decisión de que tu primer viaje fuera a un mundo humano fue porque no he perdido la esperanza en ellos y confio en ti y tus habilidades para llevar a cabo esta el anciano Sombra y continuó diciendo:**

**-Y debes saber que sin importar el resultado final, cualquier información y conocimiento recabado es útil para nuestra noble causa de compartirlo con el universo. Hasta el solo saber cosas básicas como el clima, la flora y la fauna así como su geografía son útiles para nosotros, sirven de base para nuevos intentos de incursionar en esos mundos.**

**-Ademas recuerda que "después de la tempestad, siempre viene la calma", pues el mal no prevalece para siempre ya que cada cosa tiene su ciclo y sabes además que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y el de tus hermanos.-Termino diciendo la Sombra con máscara de anciano.**

**-Agradezco en verdad vuestras palabras y apoyo, pues me han hecho recuperar mi ánimo. Puede contar con que daré lo mejor de mí para que esta misión sea fructífera.-Dijo el Viajero de voz sepulcral y algo fina.**

**-Y también le agradezco por el regalo maestro mío, es probable que no lo llegue a usar, si mi viaje termina igual al de mis hermanos y deba mantener mi presencia oculta, espero que no sea así.-Dijo con una voz más seria.**

**-Uno nunca sabe lo que le aguarda muchacho, quizás si la necesites pero eso ya lo veras tu mismo, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje muchacho y que "El que hizo los diferentes senderos del destino, te proteja y guie".- Dijo el anciano Sombra.**

**Luego se ve como el Viajero Isaac se despide y levanta su máscara para besar la mano de su maestro en un gesto de cortesía y respeto. Luego el maestro Umbra lo ve alejarse y dice dentro de su mente lo siguiente:**

**-Si supieras mi estimado alumno que te envíe a ese mundo, porque a través de visiones se me ha revelado que encontraras maravillas y conocimientos como ningún otro Sombra Viajero ha encontrado en los mundos humanos hasta ahora visitados. Tambien dentro de cierto tiempo un gran conflicto se desatara, y este pondrá a prueba a sus habitantes y a ti Isaac. Lamentablemente su desenlace no se me ha podido revelar hasta ahora, en verdad espero que todo llegue a buen término, en verdad lo espero.-Dijo Umbra con su voz llena de anhelo y preocupación a la vez.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Isaac se sentía muy bien al ver como su llegada a aquel mundo humano iba a rendirle muy buenos frutos después de todo. Además el proyecto que tenía para con el Doctor Doofenshmirtz ya había dado su primer paso cuando este acepto una alianza con él.<p>

Esa mañana el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, con ayuda de su "socio" y su robot sirviente llamado Norm habían traído un montón de cajas que contenían los planos y los bocetos de todos los inventos que el científico alemán había hecho o los que tenía planeado hacer en el futuro, también trajeron consigo los restos que el doctor había podido rescatar de aquellos inventos.

Pusieron y organizaron todo las cosas en el laboratorio, esto no les llevo mucho tiempo ya que con la habilidad manual de Doofenshmirtz, la magia del Viajero y la gran fuerza de Norm todo se hizo sin ningún contratiempo.

El Viajero Isaac estuvo por unos minutos los planos de los primeros "inadores" que le había visto hacer al doctor Doofenshmirtz, entonces se llevo uno de los planos y lo extendió bien en un escritorio, luego hizo una seña a Doofenshmirtz para que se acercara y dijo:

-Creo que esto servirá para empezar doc.-Dijo el ser que provenía de la raza conocida como "Sombras".

-Vaya pero si son los planos con los que construí a mis pingüinos robots con rayo congelador (Véase el capítulo: El drama de los bolos), si mal no recuerdo los quería usar en mi plan de congelar toda el Área Limítrofe y así venderles tazas de chocolate orgánico caliente al precio que yo quisiera volviéndome rico jajjajajajaja.-Dijo el científico alemán, mas luego se guardo silencio.

-Disculpa fue la costumbre.-Dijo el doctor algo avergonzado.

La Sombra Isaac solo le hizo un ademan, haciéndole saber que no había problema alguno, y luego dijo:

-Bueno volviendo al tema, yo también recuerdo aquel día y le dire que su plan hubiera salido bien si lo hubiera enfocado de otra forma y le dire como haremos que esta vez salga todo sin ningún problema, siguiendo estos pasos:

1.-Hay que acatar los protocolos de la legalidad, por lo cual hay que patentar cada "inador" que usted construya, aunque en este caso sería reconstruir.

2.-Vamos a tener que usar su bodega "abandonada", pues aún sirve solo hay que hacer algunos ajustes y reparaciones.

3.-Con un nuevo grupo de sus "pingüinos" y el chocolate orgánico, mas la receta original para chocolate suya (Véase el capítulo: Invierano), hemos de crear deliciosos helado que venderemos y tenga por seguro que nos los compraran pues quien en verano se podría resistir a un postre frío como ese. Oh si y también hay que conseguir los permisos para vender nuestro producto.

4.- Y por último es seguro que tendremos la "visita" de Perry el ornitorrinco, lo mejor será actuar con cautela pues sería perjudicial que algo saliera mal arruinando el propósito de este plan.

-Todo se oye muy bien, vaya nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer las cosas de ese modo, pues que esperamos pongámonos en marcha.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz muy emocionado.

-Estoy seguro de que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido, solo es cuestión de analizar con lógica un plan.-Dijo con modestia el Viajero Isaac para que Doofenshmirtz no creyera que no era capaz de hacer bien las cosas, pues él confiaba que el doctor con el apoyo y motivación adecuada podría hacer grandes cosas.

Antes de partir Isaac el Viajero le dejo instrucciones a Norm para que limpiara y reparara la bodega de Doofenshmirtz, mientras ellos iban a arreglar otros asuntos empezando por ir a la oficina de patentes.

-Agarre mi hombro doc, así podremos llegar en segundos a donde queramos por medio de la teletrasportación.-Le dijo el ser de un mundo lejano.

-¿Esto es seguro?- Inquirió el científico algo nervioso.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse, la teletransportación es una habilidad natural de mi especie, ya se lo había dicho antes.- Respondió la Sombra.

Y en ese momento se desvanecieron y en un instante ya estaban a un metro de la oficina de patentes.

-Guau eso fue increíble apenas si sentí algo, fue como si una corriente de aire me pasara por el cuerpo, oye y no llamaras mucho la atención, digo esto porque no todos los días se ve en la calle a alguien como tú, excepto claro en Halloween.- Le dijo el doctor a su "socio".

-No lo creo si he aprendido algo de este mundo humano, es que ya están acostumbrados a situaciones y personas fuera de lo común, además en caso de llamar mucho la atención tengo mis métodos para pasar desapercibido.-Le respondió.

Adelante doc, entremos. Mas en ese momento el Viajero se percato de una presencia que los observaba desde lejos, supo ya quien era, nada menos que Perry el ornitorrinco. No le dijo nada al doctor Doofenshmirtz para no alarmarlo, además ya tenía previsto que Perry no pasaría ni un día sin tratar de "detener los malvados planes del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz".

Afortunadamente no hubo contratiempo alguno y al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz le dieron su certificado de patente por los "pingüinos" con rayo congelante así como por su receta original de chocolate.

Los atendió un amable hombre calvo, de complexión mediana y como de unos 60 años. Cuando ya se iban oyeron como decía para si mismo:

-Vaya cuantos inventos no he visto, ha este paso tal vez llegue a ver que el hombre llega hasta Marte.- Dijo suspirando con aire soñador.

- O mejor dicho una pelirroja semineurótica y sus dos ingeniosos hermanos.- Pensó el Viajero al salir de lugar.

Sabiendo que el ornitorrinco les seguía la pista, el extraño ser hizo que el doctor Doofenshmirtz le siguiera a un callejón para ahí teletransportase.

El ser de otro mundo pensó que Perry no iba a perder su rastro por nada del mundo, pues no solo era su deber indagar y frustrar siempre los planes del científico alemán, sino que también querría saber quien era el raro acompañante de Doofenshmirtz.

El siguiente lugar al que llegaron fue el Ayuntamiento de Danville para poder sacar los permisos correspondientes para abrir una fábrica y vender con libertad sus productos. Para alegría de Doofenshmirtz su hermano el alcalde estaba fuera ese día, así no hubo problema alguno pues el Viajero sabía que el doctor Doofenshmirtz odiaba a su hermano Roger, pues siempre fue Roger el favorito, mientras que a él lo trataban como basura. Y ni que decir de esa vez que uso a Doofenshmirtz como chivo expiatorio. (Véase el capítulo: El Halcón).

Además a Isaac el Viajero tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos el hermano del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Luego de terminar sus asuntos en el Ayuntamiento se teletransportaron al deshuesadero de autos.

-Mire doc justo lo que andaba buscando, un par de camiones de helados.- Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

-Pero si son una chatarra, tan solo míralos, ¿cómo es que van a servirnos?- Dijo el científico.

-Puedo repararlos con mi magia, no se preocupe. Oh mire parece que tenemos compañía.- Dijo Isaac el Viajero quien apuntaba con su mano a 3 perros raza Doberman, que ladraban furioso y se acercaban lenta y amenazadoramente a ellos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y rápido.-Dijo el doctor, jaloneando a el Viajero.

Mas este no se inmutó y en el acto saco de su mochila una especie de mano esquelética tallada en madera negra, la "mano" tenía una apariencia tétrica pues en la parte superior se veía una especie de cráneo cuya boca estaba muy abierta, como se ve en un cuadro famoso conocido como: "El Grito".

El raro ser apuntó esa "mano" a los perros quienes alzaron la cabeza como cuando olfatean algo y de pronto estos dejaron de gruñir para luego darse la vuelta y echarse a correr por donde habían venido aullando muy asustados.

-Vaya pero que fue lo que les hiciste.- Preguntó el doctor Doofenshmirtz, entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Yo nada, solo les enseñe otra de mis armas "La Garra de Peste", y debo decirle que no use ninguno de sus poderes basto que sintieran la presencia de este artefacto para que se asustaran, los animales tienen sus sentidos mas despiertos que ustedes los humanos por lo cual pueden detectar las cosas mas fácilmente y en este caso fue una gran amenaza lo que sintieron.-

-Y será mejor que de ahora en adelante traiga "La Garra de Peste" mas cerca, puede ser de mucha utilidad. Y tras decir esto saco de un bolsillo color café de su mochila, una funda de cuero negro algo ovalada la cual ajusto sin problema a su cinturón y allí metió esa singular arma.

Despues de este suceso, el Viajero puso sus manos en los 2 viejos camiones de helados y le hizo una seña al doctor para que se agarrara de su hombro.

* * *

><p>Luego la escena cambia a la bodega de Doofenshmirtz y se oye el jingle musical que dice:"Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada". Y se puede apreciar que Norm hizo un buen trabajo limpiando y reparando el lugar dejándolo en buenas condiciones, todo un logro si se toma en cuenta el desastre que ocurrió ahí cuando el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz le hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hija Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. (Véase el capítulo: Sí, vamos a reunir a la banda).<p>

De repente hacen acto de aparición el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz e Isaac el Viajero en la vieja bodega. Al ver eso Norm el robot exclama: -Buen truco señor.-

-Dale el crédito a Isaac, Norm, vaya viaje el que hicimos. Por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo aquí, no solo arreglaste el lugar sino que terminaste de reconstruir mis pingüinos con rayo congelador.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz muy complacido al ver lo bien que había quedado todo.

-Sí, has hecho un buen trabajo noble autómata.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral y algo fina.

-Se los agradezco mucho, señores.-Respondió el educado robot.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo Norm, solo llámame Isaac.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-Así lo hare, Isaac.-Dijo asintiendo Norm.

El Viajero le hizo una señal de aprobación. Luego el ser de otro mundo se acerco a unos pasos del destartalado camión de helados y profiriendo unas cuantas palabras en su idioma que se oía como susurros en una noche oscura y solitaria, empezó a repararse todo el daño que el viejo camión había sufrido con el paso del tiempo. Primero toda la suciedad y el óxido se fueron, quedando impecable, las llantas ponchadas y cuarteadas quedaron como nuevas. Y el motor dañado así como el sistema de enfriamiento para el producto fueron reparados.

Luego moviendo las manos como si dirigiera una orquesta, el extraño ser "pinto" el camión de helados y escribió en el: "Helados Doofenshmirtz y Asociados". Hizo lo mismo con el otro camión y luego ante el asombro del doctor y su robot sirviente, el raro ser acumulo una enorme cantidad de energía mágica en sus manos que luego dispersó por todo el lugar en una estela de luz plateada que cubrió todo el edificio. Y entonces todo el lugar comenzó a crecer y expandirse a lo largo y ancho.

Era como ver una ilusión óptica, además al estar haciendo esto Isaac movía sus manos en raros ademanes, pues unas veces parecía que estuviera amasando algo, otras dando indicaciones a alguien invisible y otras como si bailara con las manos en un singular ritmo. Luego de terminar su trabajo le pregunto a Doofenshmirtz su opinión diciendo: -Y bien que le parece mi estimado doc-.

-Es asombroso nunca había visto algo así.- Respondió el científico.

-Se lo agradezco, más esto no es la gran cosa, hay muchos otros Viajeros mas poderosos que yo. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender, por ahora solo soy un Viajero en su primer viaje.

-Pues de todos modos opino que has hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz muy contento.

El raro ser le indico a Doofenshmirtz y a Norm que lo siguieran afuera, ahí el extraño ser uso su magia para cambiar el letrero de "Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada" a "Fábrica de Helados Doofenshmirtz y Asociados".

En ese momento el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz se percató que la bodega seguía del mismo tamaño por fuera y le preguntó a Isaac que había pasado. Él le explico que su conjuro de amplificación solo lo uso en el interior del lugar, porque si lo hubiera usado en el exterior se hubiera ocasionado un gran desastre, llamando demasiado la atención, algo que no beneficiaba en nada al plan.

-Y ahora que es lo que sigue en nuestra agenda.-Inquirió el doctor.

-Bien ya que lo pregunta, si Norm siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, algo de lo cual estoy muy seguro que lo hizo, no deben tardar en llegar… Oh mire que bien ya están aquí y justo a tiempo.-Dijo Isaac mientras señalaba 10 camiones repartidores.

-Ahora doc usted encárguese de firmar los recibos, aquí tiene la lista de lo que encargue, verifique que todo este en orden. Mientras tanto Norm y yo ayudaremos a estos caballeros a poner todo dentro de la bodega.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral y algo fina.

La habilidad de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Isaac y Norm hizo que solo tardaran media hora en descargar y poner todo en orden para la nueva fábrica. Todo se llevo sin ningún problema salvó cuando el doctor firmaba unos documentos unos de los repartidores le pregunto lo siguiente:

-¿Oiga no son muy raros para manejar una fábrica?-

-Sí, si lo somos algún problema caballero.-Respondió Isaac

Cuando el hombre aquel lo vio solo exclamo algo nervioso:-No claro que no, no hay ningún problema señor. Y después de eso ya ninguno de los repartidores comentó nada al respecto.

Si el trabajo de Norm hizo que aquella vieja bodega quedara como nueva, ahora con todo el equipo puesto, los pingüinos con rayo congelante del doctor y la ampliación que Isaac el Viajero le hizo, contribuyeron a que se viera como una verdadera fábrica lista para iniciar la producción. Todos se veían complacidos con los resultados de su esfuerzo en especial el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien luego de unos momentos de contemplar el lugar pregunto a Isaac lo siguiente:

-¿Oye y ahora que lo veo como fue pagado todo esto, porque al firmar los recibos decía que ya todo estaba pagado y que yo recuerde tu no me pediste dinero?-.

-Porque yo quise contribuir también financieramente y lo hice con esto mi estimado doc.-Respondió Isaac mostrándole una moneda grande de oro la cual saco de un bolsillo color amarillo de su mochila.

-Acaso creía que vendría a un nuevo mundo sin recursos, eso hubiera sido algo imprudente, además esto que ve forma parte de los regalos de nuestros aliados o de los tesoros que mis hermanos Viajeros han encontrado en sus viajes.

-Ya veo, y otra cosa que vi en el inventario fue que no solo encargaste chocolate, sino además otros ingredientes para preparar más sabores.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Pensé que sería bueno ofrecer al público toda la variedad de sabores disponibles, no solo el de chocolate con la receta original Doofenshmirtz, además estos sabores serán como "el betún y la cereza del pastel", usted me entiende.

-Si claro que lo entiendo y me agrada tu iniciativa. Sera mejor que empecemos a darle marcha al plan, empecemos por… Sin embargo en ese momento el doctor fue interrumpido. Pues una de las ventanas del lugar se había roto en pedazos pues un animal color verdiazul y con sombrero de espía había entrado por ahí. Sin duda ya saben a quién me refiero.

* * *

><p>-Perry el ornitorrinco llegas de manera inesperada y con inesperada me refiero a… no espera esta vez si fue algo completamente inesperado.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz algo pensativo.<p>

-No entiendo que haces aquí esta vez no estoy tramando algo malvado y si no me crees, aquí están los documentos que lo prueban.- Y el doctor le entrego a Perry el ornitorrinco los papeles algo malhumorado, el ornitorrinco los leyó rápidamente y luego apunto con el dedo a los pingüinos robot que ya había enfrentado en uno de los planes del doctor y despues apunto al extraño que estaba con él, dando a entender que hacían ahí.

-Oh ya que lo preguntas y como pudiste ver en los documentos pienso abrir una fábrica de helados, para eso usare el rayo congelante de mis pingüinos mecánicos, así será mas rápido y fácil la elaboración de los helados. Y la persona que esta conmigo es mi nuevo socio y se llama Isaac.

-Te saludo Perry el ornitorrinco el peón de un status quo decadente y obsoleto, he oído mucho sobre ti. Y no te preocupes aquí no estamos amenazando la seguridad internacional con lo que hacemos solo tratamos de ganar recursos monetarios de forma honrada, y si todavía te quedan dudas revisa la fábrica veras que todo esta en norma.-Dijo el extraño ser.

Perry el ornitorrinco se sintió muy extraño no solo por la forma en que le hablo, sino también por la apariencia de aquel sujeto. Pensó que tal vez seria otro miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A (la organización de científicos malvados a la que pertenece Doofenshmirtz) que ayudaba al doctor, mas había algo muy diferente en ese tipo que lo hacía dudar. De todos modos no pensó mucho en eso y reviso de cabo a rabo la fábrica, al ver que todo estaba en orden decidió irse para luego avisar al Mayor Monograma de lo que estaba haciendo ahora el doctor Doofenshmirtz así como de su nuevo "socio".

Antes de irse, Perry hizo una seña apuntado con sus dedos a sus ojos y luego señalando a Doofenshmirtz y al raro ser que estaba con él. Dándoles a entender que lo estaría vigilando.

-Sí entendido monotrema, no te preocupes no nos portaremos mal.-Dijo Isaac el Viajero con algo de sarcasmo. Perry decidió no hacer caso a lo grosero que estaba siendo el tipo así que solo dio media vuelta y salió de ahí con una mueca de enfado.

Tras este percance el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, su robot sirviente Norm y el Viajero Isaac se dedicaron por completo a la fabricación de los helados y gracias a sus habilidades y al poder congelante de los pingüinos mecánicos no tardaron mas que una hora en hacer un gran lote del delicioso producto frío.

-Muy bien doc, ahora ir, distribuir y ganar.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac.

-Norm tu quedate a cargo de la producción de la fábrica, se que haras un buen trabajo.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral y algo fina.

-Así lo hare seño… digo Isaac.-Respondió el robot.

-Muy bien pongámonos en marcha.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Y así tanto el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su socio Isaac el Viajero partieron a recorrer toda Danville para vender los helados. Se fueron con sus ropas en vez de un uniforme de heladero ya que a ambos les gustaba mas sus atuendos normales y el Viajero pensó que eso le daría un toque mas original al negocio.<p>

Para fortuna de ambos todo se les vendió como "pan caliente", en especial el helado de chocolate "con la receta original Doofenshmirtz", el éxito que estaban teniendo curiosamente no impresiono mucho al Viajero, ya que había visto como Phineas y Ferb con una simple bebida conocida en el mundo humano como limonada lograron crear un monopolio en un solo día (Véase el capítulo: El puesto de limonada). Recordar ese suceso le inspiraba mas confianza en el éxito del plan que tenía para con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Más de una vez tuvieron que volver a la fábrica para resurtirse y como Norm seguía trabajando eficientemente en la producción del helado no hubo problema alguno para que se reabastecieran.

Por una casualidad del destino el Viajero fue en uno de sus recorridos a repartir helados donde vivían Phineas y Ferb, cuando diviso el patio vio que no había ninguno de sus inventos esto sorprendió algo al extraño ser ya que según lo que había observado y aprendido de ellos era que la desaparición de todo lo que hacían se debía a cuando Perry frustraba los planes del doctor Doofenshmirtz hacía que estos se encargaran de desaparecerlos, destruirlos, cambiarlos etc, etc.

Esto hizo que el Viajero se pusiera a pensar y razonara lo siguiente: Que simplemente Phineas y Ferb estaban destinados a no ser descubiertos y si eso llegaba a pasar siempre salían bien librados y mientras su hermana Candace estaba destinada a jamás lograr que ellos fueran castigados por cosas que según ella eran "malas", cuando en realidad eran buenas, útiles y divertidas. Y ni que decir de que habían ayudado a muchas personas y a la propia Candace varias veces con esos inventos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en estas reflexiones que no se dio cuenta que ya Phineas y Ferb estaban parados frente a él con su mascota Perry el ornitorrinco quien ya todos sabemos era también un agente secreto, mas el Viajero sabia que el ornitorrinco no haría nada, ya que no debía revelar su verdadera identidad a sus dueños o lo separarían de ellos y era seguro que el no quería eso. Y ni que decir de que el Viajero ya le había demostrado que no estaba haciendo nada malo él y el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Disculpe señor podría atendernos.-Dijo Phineas sacando a Isaac de sus pensamientos.

Al Viajero le dio gusto verlos y disculpándose por estar distraído los atendió y les sugirió que probaran el helado de chocolate "con la receta original Doofenshmirtz", ellos aceptaron gustosos y también pidieron un helado para Perry, otros para su padre y madre y uno con base de agua para Candace (Recordad que ella es intolerante a la lactosa, aunque curiosamente en algunos capítulos se le ve comiendo productos lácteos como queso. ¿Qué raro no?).

-Ella se porta tan mal con ellos al querer atraparlos y todavía le llevan helado, la ilusa no sabe la fortuna que tiene de que sean sus hermanos.-Pensó Isaac fríamente.

-Oiga y ese atuendo, ¿acaso es una nueva estrategia comercial?-Pregunto Phineas.

-Podría decirse niño.-Contesto el raro ser.

-Me recuerda a un médico del Renacimiento.-Dijo Ferb con su fino acento inglés.

Phineas y Ferb no siguieron comentando nada mas pues no querían ser groseros o incomodar al extraño heladero, así que pagaron y le dieron las gracias. Vio Isaac como saludaban a otros niños cuando se iban, estos eran Baljeet, Buford e Isabella con su tropa de exploradoras.

Cuando los atendió tuvo diversas reacciones de ellos. Buford se burló de él aunque no le importo, Baljeet se asusto, e Isabella y su tropa sintieron entre curiosidad y algo de miedo por el extraño Heladero. De todos modos los atendió cortésmente y al terminar siguió con su recorrido.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Doofenshmirtz hacía ya su tercer recorrido y decidió pasar por donde vivía su hija Vanessa y su ex esposa Charlenne. Toco el timbre y salió Vanessa pues su madre había salido hacía horas a trabajar.<p>

-¿Papá que haces aquí y ese camión de helados, no me digas que es otro de tus planes?-Pregunto la chica gótica.

-Digamos que estoy probando cosas nuevas y no esta vez no es algo malvado. Solo pasaba por aquí y vine a traerte esto para ti y tu madre.-Respondió el científico alemán.

Le dio entonces a Vanessa una caja grande que contenía diversas presentaciones del helado de chocolate "con la receta original Doofenshmirtz", algunos de esos helados contenían nueces, almendras y otras semillas o venían combinados con vainilla, fresa o en versión napolitano.

Vanessa tomo la caja la abrió y saco un helado con cacahuate, lo vio con curiosidad, lo olfateo y luego probo.

-Al parecer no esta mal.-Dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado linda.-Le dijo su padre sonriéndole.

-Bueno será mejor que continue con mi recorrido, te veo el fin de semana hija.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz despidiéndose de Vanessa.

-Gracias papá.-Dijo Vanessa despidiéndose de su padre.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado Vanessa dijo: Espero que esto le salga bien y no se meta en problemas. Luego cerró la puerta y guardo los helados en el congelador.

Y así el tiempo paso y la noche cayo. Fue tanto el éxito que tuvieron aquel día que toda la producción de helado de la fábrica se les termino ese mismo día.

-Y bien doc ¿qué tal le fue?-Inquirió Isaac.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz le mostro una bolsa grande llena de dinero.

-¿Eso fue la ganancia del día?-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.

-No, estas son las propinas, las ganancias están en el camión.-Y diciendo esto abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo y una avalancha de sacos con dinero cayó al piso.

-Vaya que casualidad, yo igual.-Y usando su magia el Viajero abrió las puertas del camión de helados dejando caer otra avalancha de sacos con dinero.

-Aunque a mí no me dieron propina, y no sé porque.-Dijo Isaac mientras que curiosamente un rayo pasó por detrás de una ventana donde se encontraba y una música de terror sonó de quien sabe dónde.

-Yo tampoco entiendo la razón.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz con algo de ironía en su voz.

Las ganancias que obtuvieron eran tantas que bien podrían abrir hasta 2 fábricas mas. Cuando terminaron de contar el dinero y poner la fábrica en orden para cerrarla volvieron al edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz teletransportandose con el poder del Viajero.

* * *

><p>Una vez ahí cenaron una buena cantidad de sándwiches que el doctor preparo. Y mientras comían el Viajero le dijo a Norm:<p>

-Aquí tienes noble autómata, te lo ganaste.-Dijo el raro ser mientras sacaba de un bolsillo color blanco de su mochila un frasco con un líquido color dorado.

-Esto es un aceite de mi planeta, extraído de las semillas "Gluto", te lubricaran como ninguno.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral y algo fina.

-Se lo agradezco Isaac.-Dijo el robot.

Cuando terminaron de alimentarse, lo cual fue una situación algo extraña para el doctor ya que su invitado al comer parecía que el alimento se desvanecía al ponerlo en su oscuro rostro que mas bien era como la oscuridad de la noche.

Bueno pues al terminar de comer, se dirigieron a la sala a contar como les había ido, al Viajero se le hizo curioso el detalle de que el doctor Doofenshmirtz le llevara algo de helado no solo a su hija sino también a su ex esposa, mas luego razono que ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar en ese detalle.

Tras un rato de charla amena el Viajero Isaac le dijo al doctor Doofenshmirtz lo siguiente:

-Por el éxito que hemos tenido veo que será prudente contratar mas personal, para eso habrá que publicar un anuncio en el periódico, así como también comprar mas camiones de helados para lo cual usaremos las ganancias de hoy.

-Me parece buena idea, que bien al fin tendré gente bajo mis órdenes y sin tener que haberles lavado el cerebro.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz muy emocionado y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que le gusten mis ideas doc.-Respondió la Sombra.

En ese momento Doofenshmirtz llamaba al periódico para que publicaran su anuncio, Isaac también le pidió al doctor que era prudente que lo dejara vivir en el edificio ya que tenía que estar cerca de él, mas que para supervisar el proyecto era para que Perry el ornitorrinco no interfiriera y echara todo a perder.

El doctor Doofenshmirtz le ofreció el cuarto que estaba al lado de Vanessa, en el solo había unas cuantas cajas vacía y basura. El extraño ser volvió a usar su magia para limpiar el lugar y poner todo el contenido de la tienda de campaña en la que había estado viviendo usando el mismo conjuro que había usado en la bodega.

El Viajero invito al doctor Doofenshmirtz y a Norm a ver el lugar, después del tour que les dio los dos salieron fascinados especialmente el doctor. Luego de eso le dio las buenas noches a los dos y agradeció mucho al doctor Doofenshmirtz por el cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto pensó: Este día fue muy fructífero, por los resultados veo que no me he equivocado con él, lo he de ayudar como lo hicieron en esa historia los 3 espirítus de la Navidad con aquel viejo avaro haciendo que cambiara para bien su vida.

**Fin del tercer capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**La pesadilla de Perry el ornitorrinco.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.****El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y su mundo son una idea original mía.****Este es un capítulo algo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

"**La suprema facultad del hombre no es la razón, sino la imaginación".**

**De: Edmundo O´Gorman.**

"**Mentes pequeñas discuten con la gente, mentes promedios discuten sucesos, mentes grandes discuten ideas".**

**De: Anónimo**

"**Un hombre con una idea nueva es un loco hasta que la idea triunfa".**

**De: Mark Twain**

"**Para empezar un gran proyecto hace falta valentía, para terminar un gran proyecto hace falta perseverancia".**

**De: Anónimo**

Aquella noche en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, alguien estaba todavía despierto, era Perry el ornitorrinco, seguía pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz aquel día pues no había sido como siempre, pues no solo no había hecho ningún plan loco y malvado, (mas locos que malvados eran sus planes la mayoría de las veces) sino que hacía esta vez algo honrado y sensato esta vez.

Mas esto no era lo que más se le hizo extraño a Perry, sino el hecho de que ahora tenía un "socio", uno que se hacía más raro que el propio doctor y que se había mostrado muy descortés con él cuando fue a ver que planeaba su nemésis.

Recordaba que tras irse de la bodega del doctor Doofenshmirtz se dirigió de inmediato a su base que se ubicaba bajo la casa de sus dueños Phineas y Ferb para reportarle a su superior el Mayor Monograma sobre lo sucedido.

Perry pensó que tal vez el "socio" del doctor podría ser uno de los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. (Organización de villanos a la cual pertenece el doctor Doofenshmirtz). Sin embargo cuando Carl el interno busco en su base de datos no encontró nada que relacionara al socio de Doofenshmirtz llamado Isaac con la organización mencionada, además no encontró a ningún villano independiente que tuviera las características y el nombre que Perry el ornitorrinco les había proporcionado.

Aún así el Mayor Monograma le ordenó a Perry que estuviera al pendiente de las actividades de Doofenshmirtz, pues no se podían fiar tan fácilmente de él y menos ahora que tenía un socio como ese.

Perry el ornitorrinco puso su mano en la frente haciendo la señal de que había entendido las órdenes y las cumpliría.

Despues de pensar todo esto por largo rato, Perry reflexiono que lo mejor era dormir , pues no ganaba nada en darle vueltas al asunto y mañana le esperaba un nuevo día para seguir vigilando al doctor Doofenshmirtz y a su nuevo "socio".

Así que se acomodo en el regazo de su dueño Phineas y despejo su mente para relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Y el monotrema se sumió en un profundo sueño, soñaba en un bonito día soleado en compañía de sus dueños viendo como hacían otro de sus tantos proyectos y sin que esta vez Perry no se pudiera quedar mucho tiempo por ser llamado a una nueva misión.<p>

Sin embargo luego todo el ambiente se torno sombrío ya que gruesas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo, cuando volteo al otro lado del patio pudo ver a Isabella y a su tropa que en vez de dirigirse a Phineas y Ferb y preguntarles su acostumbrado ¿Qué están haciendo? se puso a jugar a saltar la cuerda con sus amigas, sin embargo se sorprendió el ornitorrinco al ver que de repente la piel y ropas de las niñas se había vuelto tan grises como el ambiente y el cabello de todas era ahora negro como el de Isabella.

En ese momento las niñas comenzaron a cantar una rara canción que decía algo como: "Uno, dos y tres ya viene por ti…", Perry desconcertado ante tal suceso volteo a ver donde estaban sus dueños, mas estos ya no se encontraban ahí.

Luego vio como un cuervo negro se paraba en la cerca del jardín y con una voz sepulcral le habló y dijo:

-En verdad aprecias a los miembros de esta familia, en especial a esos dos pequeños. Y ellos te quieren también como alguien más de su familia. ¿No es así?-Dijo el cuervo.

Perry el ornitorrinco asintió con su cabeza en respuesta.

-Y entonces dime porque no protestaste cuando tu agencia te envió a luchar contra el Regurgitador (Véase el capítulo: Oh ahí estas Perry.) separándote de tu familia porque tenían que reubicarte ya que él era ahora tu nuevo oponente. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda accidental del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, tal vez "nunca más" hubieras vuelto a ver a tu querida familia, sabes eso no habla muy bien del cariño que dices tenerles.-Dijo el cuervo negro.

Ese comentario molesto mucho al mamífero semiacuatico, además de que se pregunto quién era ese cuervo y de donde le conocía. Volteo para ver si alguien los veía, mas ya nadie se encontraba ahí. Por lo cual Perry se puso su sombrero de agente y se paro en dos patas listo para encarar a aquel cuervo.

-Piensa en mis palabras, "nunca más" lo hubieras vuelto a ver.-Dijo el cuervo sin inmutarse al ver como el ornitorrinco se disponía a atacarle.

El cuervo grazno y se fue volando, de repente todo se volvió nebuloso y de un momento a otro Perry el ornitorrinco sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, se encontraba ahora en el laboratorio del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en absoluta calma y no parecía que alguien estuviera ahí, una inusual soledad reinaba en el lugar. De repente algo se movió entre las sombras, una figura se fue acercando a Perry quien de inmediato se puso en posición defensiva.<p>

Aquello se fue acercando mas y mas hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del ornitorrinco, era nada más y nada menos que un lobo gris lo que se había acercado a Perry.

El lobo gris en vez de lanzarse al ataque como Perry pensó se sento y nuevamente con voz sepulcral hablo y dijo:

-¿En verdad crees que haces la diferencia, que ayudas al mundo?-

-Si así fuera, cada vez que tú y tus compañeros van a detener los planes de sus respectivos enemigos , no sería lógico que después de vencerlos les capturasen y llevaran a ser juzgados por sus crímenes. Pero ¡Jamás lo hacen! y cuando lo hacen como tú (Véase el capítulo: Viaje al centro de Candace) tu superior al mando te sale con que no tienen gente disponible para llevarse a tu enemigo y que esperes quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y al final tu preso se escapa de tus patas.

-"Sabía que una característica de los lobos es su lealtad y hermandad, la manada siempre cuida a los suyos"-

-¿Realmente valoran tu esfuerzo?, no, no lo hacen, ni siquiera te dejan un solo día de asueto (vacaciones) y tampoco aumentan tu salario.

Terminado su dialogo el lobo se paró para aullar y eso hizo que de repente Perry viera un montón de recuerdos como en una pantalla de cine. Todos esos momentos en que el quiso quejarse o pudo protestar contra las ordenes que se le daban y no lo hizo, todo lo que había querido reprimir y lo que no pudo opinar se reflejaban en ese momento frente a él.

* * *

><p>En ese momento una vorágine se llevo todas las imágenes y a Perry mismo, para luego aparecer esta vez en un vasto campo verde, el se encontraba parado en lo que parecía ser un tablero gigante de ajedrez y de repente noto que se había convertido en una pieza más del tablero, "un peón blanco".<p>

Una sombra apareció de repente y se puso a observar el juego, luego Perry vio como las piezas se comenzaban a mover y entraban en batalla, una tras otra las piezas de ambos bandos fueron cayendo.

Mas en ese momento el ser sombra le habló a Perry y nuevamente con una voz sepulcral dijo:

-"Tu solo eres un peón de un status quo decadente y obsoleto"-

Fue entonces que vio como aquella "sombra" buscaba entre las piezas caídas de color negro y sacaba a un peón negro. El ornitorrinco se sorprendió al ver que ese peón negro era el doctor Doofenshmirtz y entonces el ser sombra le transformaba en otra pieza, una torre.

Luego el ser sombra se llevaba al doctor ahora convertido en una torre, fuera del lugar. Y creyendo que las cosas ya no se podría poner más extrañas sintió como una pieza le atacaba por la espalda, mas no era una pieza negra como él creía sino una pieza de su propio bando ¡el rey blanco! y este tenía una apariencia extraña, pues su rostro era el de un personaje militar famoso conocido como: "El Tío Sam", el cual tenía una sonrisa siniestra, llevaba un traje militar y una afilada espada con la que se preparaba para darle una estocada final a Perry el ornitorrinco.

El ornitorrinco intento moverse sin embargo no pudo, pues como pieza de ajedrez que era ahora, no se podía mover hasta que se lo ordenaran aquellas manos invisibles que habían movido al resto de las piezas.

Y cuando vio que era inevitable su fin, pues la espada ya se dirigía en cámara lenta hacía él, todo desapareció y se encontró a salvo nuevamente en casa de sus dueños. Al parecer todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Calma Perry ¿acaso tuviste pesadillas?- Pregunto su dueño Phineas quien se había despertado debido a lo mucho que su ornitorrinco se había movido mientras dormía.

El ornitorrinco al ver que estaba con su dueño se tranquilizo y dejo que acariciara su cabeza, después los dos volvieron a dormirse. Perry pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla, causada por tanto pensar en el doctor Doofenshmirtz y su extraño socio, ya no había nada que temer.

Sin embargo lo que había visto y oído de aquellas raras creaturas le harían reflexionar los siguientes días.

Si Perry el ornitorrinco se hubiera asomado por la ventana del cuarto de Phineas y Ferb hubiera visto a aquel sujeto llamando Isaac parado en aquel momento en la banqueta, para luego darse media vuelta y desaparecer de repente en la quietud de la noche.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews me ayudan para saber su opinión y si mi historia les gusta o quisieran ver algo mas en ella. Saludos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Vanessa y el Viajero de mundos.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y su mundo son una idea original mía.**

"_**Yo hago lo que usted no puede y usted hace lo que yo no puedo juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas".**_

_**De: Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**_

"_**La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito".**_

_**De: Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

"_**A veces sentimos que lo que hacemos es tan sólo una gota en el mar, pero el mar sería menos si le faltara esa gota".**_

_**De: Anónimo.**_

"_**La paciencia es amarga pero sus frutos son dulces".**_

_**De: Jean Jacques Rousseau.**_

* * *

><p>Fue tal el éxito que tuvo la fábrica que en los siguientes 2 días no solo se reunió una gran cantidad de personal para la producción y distribución del producto, sino que debido a la alta demanda de los helados del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, fueron abiertas varias heladerías y no solo en el Área Limítrofe sino también en otros varios estados cercanos.<p>

Al ver esto el Viajero Isaac pensó que ya era tiempo de dar otro paso. Así que le dijo al doctor Doofenshmirtz, que ahora había que probar con mas "inadores". El doctor acepto gustoso la idea y para que pudiera estar enfocado por completo a esa tarea, dejo a cargo de la fábrica a Norm su robot sirviente pues había demostrado ser muy eficiente en ello.

Le dejo instrucciones precisas y le dijo que solo los llamara en caso de necesitar resurtirse de mas producto o en una verdadera emergencia.

Ese mismo día (un viernes por cierto) también sucedió algo que el Viajero esperaba y a la vez no se esperaba. Pues ya en su departamento el doctor Doofenshmirtz le hablo por teléfono a su ex esposa Charlenne para que ya no le diera mas pensión ya que le estaba yendo muy bien con la fábrica de helados y que le agradecía mucho la ayuda económica que le había dado todos esos años.

Y algo que el Viajero si que no se había esperado en absoluto, fue que el doctor le dijo a su ex esposa que de ahora en adelante el le enviaría dinero para ella y su hija, según él como una retribución y agradecimiento suyo.

Al ver esto el Viajero Isaac pensó lo siguiente:

-Pues no entiendo porque se divorciaron, que yo sepa no le fue infiel, bueno de eso cualquiera se daría cuenta al conocer por un tiempo al doc, tampoco le pegaba pues él es un caballero de la "vieja escuela", lo único que sé es que según ella tenían diferencias y no congeniaban.

-Es lamentable como ese concepto del divorcio se ha extendido en los mundos humanos como una plaga, y este mundo no está exento de el por lo que he visto, se sabe que en un matrimonio siempre puede haber problemas o diferencias en un tema o situación, pero el caso es resolver esos conflictos con amor y comprensión mutua. Bueno tal vez algún día quizás… quizás también pueda ayudar al doctor a que pueda tener una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Ja!, mira quien lo dice, tengo 177 años y ni siquiera he tomado de la mano a alguna hembra de mi especie que me atraiga como pareja y ni que decir de algo mas avanzado como un ósculo (beso).

-Aunque debo de decir que sin duda alguna mi singular deleite por la soledad ha contribuido mucho a ello. Por fortuna nuestra raza es longeva pues vivimos poco más de mil años. Pero aun así… bueno ya basta de todo esto, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes en que enfocar mi mente. Ya pensare en mis asuntos personales después, tal vez.

Al día siguiente de esos acontecimientos, el Viajero se levanto temprano para buscar algún "inador" entre los planos que fuera de interés, cuando encontró lo que buscaba bajo a desayunar y encontró ahí al doctor.

-Mire doc esto puede le puede interesar, ¿lo recuerda verdad?-Dijo Isaac.

-Si que lo recuerdo es el acelerador de edad y tiempo, lo use en uno de mis pocos planes no-malvados, con su rayo añeje por 58 años y medio en tan solo un segundo un queso hecho con una receta secreta de familia, aunque después de hacerlo, Perry el ornitorrinco no pudo resistirse a su suculento sabor y termino comiéndoselo todo, lo cual hizo que me enfadara y luego basta decir que al final las cosas no salieron bien para mí.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. (Véase el capítulo: Luces, Candace, Acción).

-Si eso lo se, pero no se desanime, esta vez le pido que al hacerlo lo modifique de tal modo que el rayo solo afecte a los alimentos y no a humanos y animales, para que no haya problemas después.-Dijo el ser que pertenecía a la raza conocida como "Sombras".

Despues de desayunar pusieron manos a la obra en aquel nuevo proyecto y mientras lo hacían el doctor le comentaba a Isaac que ese día vendría su hija Vanessa, ya que ella se quedaba los fines de semana con él.

El Viajero le comentó al doctor Doofenshmirtz que le revelaría a su hija quien era él, así como de la alianza que ahora tenían ya que Vanessa era una persona de confianza. Esto alegro al doctor ya que hacía tiempo que quería revelarle este secreto a su querida hija.

Tras terminar el "acelerador de edad y tiempo" lo cual solo les llevo no más de una hora gracias a la habilidad del doctor y a la magia de Isaac, se pusieron a descansar pero tan solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente la puerta del laboratorio cayo rota de un solo golpe y por ella entro Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Otra vez tú, necio bellaco acaso no vez que no tramamos ningún ardid en contra de nadie.-Dijo el Viajero algo molesto y apuntando su "Báculo de Salud" que siempre traía consigo a Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Si Perry el ornitorrinco, lo único que quiero es volver a producir ese queso apestoso e irresistible que tú devoraste sin dejar ni una miga, es seguro que no olvidaste aquel día ¿verdad?, pues intente envejecerte en venganza, mas el único que envejeció fui yo, porque tu traías una protección contra mi rayo, por cierto ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea de cómo volví a la normalidad.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz mientras se frotaba la cabeza pensativo.

Al ver que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no planeaba nada malo, Perry se fue de ahí para reportárselo a su cuartel general, no sin antes levantar la puerta caída y ponerla recargada en un lado de la pared. Cuando ya se iba se encontró por el pasillo del edificio a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz la hija del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ella le saludo a Perry quien también le correspondió el saludo.

* * *

><p>-Parece ser que ya no tengo que tocar la puerta.-Dijo la chica gótica al ver la puerta destrozada.<p>

Cuando entro allí vio a su padre con otro de sus inventos, sin embargo esta vez no estaba solo, un tipo raro con una máscara de médico del Renacimiento se encontraba ahí parado con una especie de bastón blanco en la mano derecha.

-Hola Vanessa hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.-Dijo el científico alemán.

El Viajero Isaac le saludo cortésmente para presentarse y lo que paso a continuación dejo sin palabras a Vanessa ya que aquel extraño se quito la máscara y comenzó a explicarle quien era él, de donde venía, que era lo que hacía en su mundo y el porque ayudaba a su padre.

Asimismo explico esta vez mas detalladamente acerca de sus poderes y habilidades de la siguiente forma:

-Han de saber que cada Viajero es muy versátil ya que puede escoger la forma de combate en que se ha de entrenar. Ya sea con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, magia o una combinación de estas disciplinas.-

-Los únicos poderes estándar que un Viajero debe aprender son: la magia básica, el abrir portales a otros mundos y el hechizo defensivo "Protec Santorum".-

-La capacidad de teletransportarse adonde se desee y convertirse a forma etérea son habilidades que todos los de mi raza tienen desde el nacimiento.-

-Curiosamente soy el único de mi planeta que puede convertirse no solo a forma etérea sino también en cuervo y lobo. Es algo que no sé cómo, pero desarrolle cuando solo era un infante, el sabio Umbra llamo a esta habilidad "formas tótem", y me dijo también que esos animales en los que podía convertirme estaban relacionados con mi personalidad.

El Viajero en ese momento les hizo una demostración convirtiéndose en esas 3 formas: La de cuervo, la de lobo y la etérea.

Vanessa se encontraba fascinada ya que jamás pensó ver cosas todavía más raras en su vida, aun más raras que las que hacía su padre.

-¿Y en qué clase de disciplina te entrenaste si podemos saber?-Inquirio la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Yo en mi caso me entrene en la magia del "Equilibrio" la cual consiste en dominar mi luz y oscuridad interna canalizándola a través de mis artefactos "El Báculo de Salud" y "La Garra de Peste". Con mi "Báculo de Salud" puedo curar cualquier mal o herida, aunque también de ser necesario puedo usarlo como arma usando poderosos ataques de luz.-

-Por otro lado "La Garra de Peste" tiene la capacidad de causar enfermedad, lanzar maldiciones y ataques de energía oscura que causan terribles daños a cualquier enemigo.-

-Y finalmente la "Pyrolinterna" cuyo poder de fuego esta imbuido mágicamente por lo cual su fuego nunca se apaga ni siquiera en el agua. Bueno con este artefacto llevo poco tiempo pero he practicado como para ya dominar algunas habilidades, si me siguen a la terraza les hare una demostración con gusto.

Y allí el Viajero uso el poder de la "Pyrolinterna" y levantándola al cielo produjo una poderosa llamarada que dirigió al cielo la cual alcanzo hasta 100 metros de altura. Luego con la magia básica hizo aparecer un monton de blancos en diferentes partes del lugar y con la "Pyrolinterna" les apunto y destruyo con diversos ataques, en algunos eran bolas de fuego, otros eran como proyectiles disparados por un mortero, otras más eran una especie de "espadas" de fuego que cortaban y quemaban a la vez y unas veces usaba poderosas llamaradas como la que uso al principio solo que mas cortas esta vez.

Luego de todo esto volvieron a entrar y se dirigieron a la sala.

Allí Isaac uso la "Pyrolinterna" para encender la chimenea y luego reabsorbió todo el fuego con el dicho artefacto. Tras concluir la demostración el Viajero se dirigió a Vanessa y le dijo:

-Se que eres de fiar y sabrás guardar el secreto de que quien soy yo realmente.-

-Así lo hare.-Afirmo Vanessa.

-Aunque hasta ahora las personas de este lugar me han visto al andar vendiendo helados en el camión, la mayoría cree que soy una especie de botarga en una extraña campaña publicitaria, eso o que voy a una convención de ciencia ficción o algo similar.-Dijo el extraño ser y continúo diciendo:

-Con eso no tengo problema, es con cualquier agencia gubernamental entrometida que si sabe que vengo de otro mundo me consideraran un "enemigo" y querrán capturarme y estudiarme de una manera poco "amistosa". Claro que yo no permitiría algo así pues me bastaría abrir un portal e irme a casa, pero yo no tengo intención alguna de irme pues por lo que he visto todavía hay mucho que puedo hacer e investigar en este mundo.

-Lamentablemente ya tengo a la O.S.B.A (la agencia para la que trabaja Perry el ornitorrinco) al pendiente de mis actividades con tu padre, aunque afortunadamente hasta ahora el ornitorrinco no ha causado muchos problemas, sin embargo será prudente no descuidarse.-

Tras decir esto Isaac pensó lo siguiente:

-Y mas le vale al ornitorrinco que no eche todo a perder, porque se lo hace haremos una pequeña visita a la fábrica de curtido de pieles…. ¡y el no irá! (Espero que no les moleste este chiste que se me ocurrió poner).

-Te entendemos perfectamente Isaac, verdad papá-Dijo Vanessa.

-Así es hija.-Contesto el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Bueno después de una charla tan amena, lo ideal sería ingerir y beber algo, que les parece. Sugirió el ser que provenía de la raza llamada "Sombras".

-Pues vayamos.-Dijo el doctor.

-Los sigo.-Dijo la hija del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Ya en la cocina, Vanessa platicaba a su padre como le había ido y lo que había hecho en la semana, el Viajero Isaac escuchaba en silencio y sentía un cierto bienestar al ver el amor fraternal que se tenían.

Una vez terminaron de comer el Viajero le pidió al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz que le dejara llevarse a su cuarto los planos de los "inadores" para así estudiarlos mas detalladamente y ver cuál sería el siguiente que harían.

-Adelante, haz lo que creas mas conveniente. Respondió el científico alemán.

-Se lo agradezco en verdad mi estimado doc.-Dijo el Isaac haciendo una reverencia en la cual puso su brazo en el pecho e inclino la cabeza.

-Bien creo que hoy avanzamos mucho en el trabajo, si lo desea puede pasar el resto del fin de semana con su hija, continuaremos al próxima semana ¿qué le parece doc? -Dijo el extraño ser.

-Me parece muy bien Isaac.-Dijo el doctor muy alegre.

Después de un rato el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz le dijo a Isaac que iría con su hija Vanessa al cine y que si no gustaba acompañarlos. El Viajero respondió que se lo agradecía pero que ya tenía planeado a donde ir y que además quería transformarse para así recorrer la ciudad con toda libertad.

-Bueno les veo luego, cuídense.-Y diciendo esto el extraño ser se puso de vuelta su máscara y se desapareció teletransportandose a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la guarida de Perry el ornitorrinco. Perry informaba al Mayor Monograma de lo sucedido ese día con el doctor Doofenshmirtz y su extraño socio.<p>

-Vaya falsa alarma agente P., bueno de todos modos ¡Buen trabajo!-Dijo el Mayor Monograma en un intento por animar a su subordinado.

-Bien es todo por ahora Agente P., puedes retirarte, te informaremos en caso de que ese demente y su raro socio tramen algo malo de verdad.-

El ornitorrinco asintió con su cabeza algo desanimado y volvió a su hogar a través de una de las tantas entradas y salidas secretas que había en su hogar.

Cuando la pantalla se apago y el ornitorrinco se fue, alguien hablo entre las sombras, era Isaac en su forma etérea.

-Demente tal vez un poco, pero cuantos grandes genios no han sido considerados como tales a través de los tiempos. Raro yo, pues eso para mí es un halago, ser normal es aburrido, ser diferente es lo mejor. Tan solo me basta pensar en Phineas y Ferb o el doc y su hija para constatarlo.-

-Ahora que lo pienso tal vez deba hacer algún día una "visita" a los cuarteles generales de la O.S.B.A. se podría decir que tengo mucha "curiosidad" pro lo que ahí sucede.-Dijo el ser con forma etérea quien luego salió de ese lugar teletransportandose.

Una vez que salió se transformo en cuervo y se paro en cerca de la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Allí vio a los 2 hermanos en el patio con sus amigos y a Phineas diciendo: ¡Oh ahí estas Perry!

Estando allí Perry vio un cuervo negor parado en la cerca eso lo hizo recordar el extraño sueño que días antes había tenido. Esto hizo que se estremeciera y Phineas al ver esto dijo:

-Que te pasa, te sientes mal amigo.-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

El ornitorrinco volvió en si con las palabras de su dueño y pensó para sus adentros:

-Vamos tranquilízate este cuervo no te está hablando, es solo un cuervo común y corriente.-

Sin embargo bien sabemos que este "cuervo" no tenía nada de ordinario.

Estando ahí Isaac vio como Perry le siguió observando por un rato, pero para su fortuna la mamá de Phineas y Ferb los llamo para tomar un bocadillo y también a los otros niños, cuando se metieron junto a su ornitorrinco, Isaac en su forma de cuervo grazno y se fue volando de ahí.

* * *

><p>Voló por un rato hasta divisar un punto de interés, en este caso una de las heladerías recién abiertas por el doctor Doofenshmirtz y él. Aterrizo en un callejón cercano y ahí se transformo a su forma "humana" para luego dirigirse a la heladería.<p>

Cuando entro ahí el lugar estaba algo solo, pues nada mas estabas sentados un par de jóvenes, uno rubio y la muchacha que le acompañaba era pelirroja. Isaac no tardo en reconocerlos eran Candace y su Jeremy quien hacía tiempo ya eran novios (Véase el capítulo especial: Tuyo el verano es).

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señor.-Dijo una voz femenina.

El raro ser volteo y vio otra cara conocida al de una muchacha asiática con pelo negro. Al parecer Stacy Hirano la amiga de Candace estaba trabajando ahí ya que la paga no estaba nada mal y el trabajo le parecía entretenido.

-Vaya pero que conveniente. Pensó Isaac.

-Dame un cono grande de vainilla recubierto de chocolate y nueces, por favor jovencita.-Dijo el extraño sujeto.

Pago con dinero humano y le dio de propina a Stacy una moneda de plata de su mundo, ella reviso aquella rara moneda que solo tenía escrito lo que parecían letras de un idioma desconocido. Cuando vio que era plata autentica se alegro y dijo:

-Muchas gracias señor…-

-Isaac, así es como me llamo.-Dijo el singular cliente y se sentó de espaldas en una de las mesas para que nadie se fuera a asustar si lo veían comer en la bizarra forma en que lo hacía.

Como estaba cercas de Candace y Jeremy pudo oír lo que decían.

-Otra vez se me escaparon mis hermanos, Jeremy, hicieron un concurso de Karaoke y no pude atraparlos, porque al parecer antes de que llegara mamá le dieron el Karaoke al ganador del concurso y el escenario se lo dieron a un sujeto que lo necesitaba con urgencia para un concierto de Love Handel ya que el escenario que tenían estaba ya muy viejo y dañado.

-Que lastima… me hubieras hablado a mí y a mi banda para el concurso.-Dijo Jeremy.

Candace solo puso una gran cara de enfado. (Como en el capítulo: Doble Personalidad).

-Vamos tranquila era solo una broma.-Respondió el muchacho rubio al ver su error.

-Si hazle caso a tu novio jovencita, un día de estos vas a provocar que tus nervios colapsen o te dará un ataque cardiorespiratorio. Cómo no dice nada cuando es para ella alguno de los inventos de sus hermanos, vaya.

Después de terminar su helado el Viajero se despidió de Stacy y le dio las gracias. Aunque camino unos cuantos pasos fuera del establecimiento, como tenía los sentidos más agudos que los humanos pudo escuchar lo que los jóvenes decían.

-Ya vieron a ese tipo, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con las rarezas que hacen mis hermanos.-Dijo Candace a sus amigos.

-Tal vez solo se dirige a una convención, Candace.-Dijo su novio.

-Pues tal vez se veía algo raro, pero a mí me pareció muy amable.-Dijo Stacy.

-Mira quien lo dice la que se vistió de Pato Momo en aquella ocasión. (Véase el capítulo: Convención de nerds).-Dijo el extraño ser sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que dijo Candace.

* * *

><p>Camino un rato en su forma "humana" hasta llegar al museo de Danville había ahí algo que le interesaba, para su "Biblioteca Portátil" y que en los otros mundos humanos que sus hermanos Viajeros habían visitado era solo un cuento de la ciencia ficción la "Máquina del Tiempo", una vez dentro localizo aquella máquina y copio toda su información. Sabía que algo así era digno de ir a la "Biblioteca Arcana" para luego compartirlo con el universo a través de ella.<p>

Cuando salió del museo se transformo en cuervo de nuevo y voló por la ciudad curioseando de aquí allá hasta que cayó la noche, al ver esto decidió volver al edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz teletransportandose, se reapareció cercas de su cuarto y allí volvió a su forma original.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su hija ya habían regresado hacía tiempo y se encontraban cenando, Isaac les saludo y se puso también a cenar. Platicaron un rato mas lo único de lo que no hablo mucho Isaac fue de lo que pasó en la heladería, al doctor y a su hija les pareció muy interesante lo de la máquina del tiempo, aunque ellos no sabían que realmente funcionaba. (Recordemos que ninguno ha viajado en el tiempo y eso que Vanessa ya se ha encontrado antes con Phineas y Ferb, mas con Ferb como ya hemos visto).

Después de cenar se despidió de ellos y ya en su cuarto se puso a revisar los planos de los "inadores" hasta avanzada la noche. Después de anotar en una lista los inventos del doctor que sería conveniente probar, se puso a rezar en su extraño idioma natal, el cual sonaba como una extraña melodía hermosa y terrorífica a la vez. Tras terminar se durmió y apago las luces sin embargo una lámpara flurocente (conocida también como "lámpara de lava") que había en un estante, iluminaba en ese momento una caja con planos que todavía no había revisado y entre los planos había uno que decía en su título: "Planos para construir un portal a la segunda dimensión". Nadie sabía que dentro de un tiempo una gran batalla se desataría y que todo comenzaría cuando ese "inador" se usara.

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. La calma antes de la tempestad.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y su mundo son una idea original mía.**

Con el paso del tiempo las invenciones del doctor Doofenshmirtz tuvieron un gran auge, por ejemplo el "acelerador de edad y tiempo", con el cual produjo un queso único y delicioso. Mas su uso no se limito solamente a eso, ya que grandes empresas productoras de vino se interesaron en ese invento e hicieron muchos pedidos de esa forma vinos de 50 o hasta 100 años se podían producir con aquel "inador" en tan solo unos segundos.

Aunque esto redujo considerablemente el precio de vinos antes tan caros, aumento la demanda en gran medida ya que ahora las clases bajas y medias podían disfrutar de vinos de gran calidad, que antes solo los ricos podían darse el lujo de comprar.

Además el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz con la ayuda de su robot sirviente Norm, el Viajero Isaac y recientemente su hija Vanessa. Fábrico no solo "inadores" para la producción de alimentos sino también para otros usos útiles tales como:

-Un casco que una vez uso para controlar termitas (Véase el capítulo: Los poco magníficos), el cual se modifico y mejoro para no tener que ponerle un casco a cada insecto y que solo bastara el casco principal para poder controlar y dar órdenes a los insectos u otros animales (Como se vio en el capítulo: Náufragos). Este invento fue usado en toda la industria agrícola para librar de las plagas a los cultivos sin tener que acabar con ellas y sin el uso de pesticidas, así como una mejora en la polinización en lugares como los invernaderos.

-El "Vestinizador" (Véase el capítulo: El gran videojuego), el cual se modifico para que no solo vistiera elegantemente a las mujeres sino también a los hombres con su otra versión llamada "trajeinador". Por sugerencia de Isaac estos inadores se hicieron de tal modo que solo se pudieran usar un número limitado de veces y solo en caso de emergencias, ya que sino se hubiera hecho esto, era seguro que se hubiera arruinado la industria textil, dejando sin trabajo a millones y lo que ya no necesitaba el doctor era gente que le odiara.

-Un súper fertilizante (Véase el capítulo: La Atlántida), cuya fórmula fue rebajada y modificada, para que las plantas crecieran de gran tamaño, pero esta vez sin efectos secundarios tales como crecimiento sin control u hostilidad hacia otros seres vivos.

-Y también un casco volador que llevaba a donde se quisiera a quien se lo ponía. Este invento se vendió como pan caliente, pues imagínense a quien no le gustaría viajar de una forma tan divertida y práctica.

Con todo esto varias cosas le sucedieron al doctor, primero que nada los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. le enviaron una carta en la cual le comunicaban su expulsión de la organización y la cancelación de su membrecía al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Esto no le importo mucho pues ahora veía ante él un futuro más prometedor, usando sus "inadores" de una manera diferente. Y en cuanto a los otros científicos malvados, estos se alegraron y festejaron la expulsión de Doofenshmirtz, pues todos ellos le consideraban un estorbo y un inútil para la maldad.

Y poco tiempo después fue llamado por su propio hermano el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, para una ceremonia en su honor en la cual le sería entregado un reconocimiento por todas las fuentes de empleo y turismo logrados con sus inventos.

A la ceremonia el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz fue acompañado por Norm, Isaac y Vanessa quien venía también con su madre ya que ambas fueron invitadas por el doctor a la ceremonia.

-Y es todo un honor entregar este reconocimiento a mí también hermano el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz por hacer de Danville un lugar mejor para vivir.-Dijo Roger Doofenshmirtz con su acostumbrada y estúpida sonrisa.

Tras esto el doctor Doofenshmirtz dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, en el que lógicamente no incluyo a sus padres y también menciono que se sentía bien al ver que esta vez no le dieran el premio a un volcán de bicarbonato.

Obvio que la gente creyó que ese último comentario era un chiste.

Después de ello dio crédito y gracias por sus logros a Norm su robot por su lealtad y servicio, a Isaac (de quien no revelo muchos detalles) por su apoyo, a su hija Vanessa por también todo su apoyo y por su amor de hija y también a su ex esposa Charlenne por todo el apoyo económico dado todos esos años.

Y de paso le mando un saludo a Perry el ornitorrinco ya que el dicho evento también era transmitido por televisión. La gente se pregunto porque le enviaba saludos a un ornitorrinco y curiosamente entre toda esa gente se encontraba ya el mencionado mamífero semiacuático.

Perry el ornitorrinco había ido a la ceremonia también, por órdenes del Mayor Monograma, se había mezclado en la multitud con un disfraz tan simple que solo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz no lo hubiera reconocido, pues aparte de su sombrero llevaba el trillado disfraz de unos lentes redondos, cejas gruesas y una gran nariz.

Perry sonrió unos segundos por el comentario del doctor.

Luego de que el doctor Doofenshmirtz termino su discurso su hermano el alcalde, agradeció a todos por haber venido y cosas de ese tipo para luego dar fin a la ceremonia.

-Debería pensar más en su familia que lo quiere y valora aunque ellos creen que no hace la gran cosa, en vez de venir aquí. ¿Acaso pensó que el doc iba a poner una bomba o vengarse de su hermano Roger?. Bueno al menos no hubo ningún problema con él y hasta se alegro por el saludo que el doc le envió.-Pensaba esto el Viajero Isaac mientras se iba del lugar.

También el doctor apareció en la revista Times de Nueva York y en revistas de interés científico en las cuales lo nombraban "revelación científica del año".

Asimismo la princesa de su país natal Gimmelshtump (quien aparece en el capítulo: Las 2 Candace), le entrego personalmente en otra ceremonia celebrada también en Danville, el premio de "hijo predilecto de Gimmelshtump" al doctor Doofenshmirtz, premio que su hermano Roger había también recibido anteriormente.

Aunque Roger Doofenshmirtz sonreía en la ceremonia, el Viajero Isaac podía sentir la envidia en su corazón y comenzó a pensar lo siguiente:

-Con que eso sientes, y ahora que lo recuerdo cuando le dieron a él ese premio el doc le quiso arruinar ese día, claro su plan fallo pero no se me olvida la triste historia que el doc le conto a Perry el ornitorrinco para que supiera sus motivos.

-Según recuerdo el doc en su infancia uso su mesada de un año (un mísero centavo) en una máquina de sacar premios con una pequeña grúa, el saco con mucha suerte el único premio que valía la pena, un osito de peluche ya que el resto de los premios eran solamente piedras y cuando lo obtuvo se lo dio a su madre como muestra de su afecto y que fue lo que hizo esa…. Mujer, pues se lo dio a Roger ante la triste mirada del doc.

-Más vale que te andes con cuidado Roger Doofenshmirtz, a veces suceden "desafortunados" "accidentes".- Pensaba el Viajero mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, quien no lo noto pues estaba ocupado con la princesa y su hermano en aquel evento.

Isaac dejo de verlo así y mejor se puso a mirar a otro lado, tras lo cual empezó a saludar moviendo su brazo de lado a lado. Las personas ahí presentes creyeron que les estaba saludando por lo cual también correspondieron al saludo.

Sin embargo Isaac no saludaba a la gente, sino a Perry el ornitorrinco quien en aquella ocasión se encontraba vigilando desde el techo de un edificio cercano con la ayuda de unos binoculares y una máquina para oír desde muy lejos lo que acontecía en aquel lugar.

-Pero como, ¿acaso sabe que estoy aquí?- Pensó Perry el ornitorrinco algo dubitativo.

Han de saber que Isaac no tuvo la necesidad de buscarle con la mirada ya que la raza "Sombra" a la que él pertenece tienen también la habilidad de detectar la "esencia" de cualquier ser vivo e Isaac ya reconocía bien esa singular esencia de ornitorrinco.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después el doctor Doofenshmirtz contrato gente de confianza para que le ayudaran a administrar su negocio, tales como contadores, publicistas y aquellos que tenían que encargarse de trámites burocráticos para poder exportar sus productos alrededor del mundo.<p>

De este modo el doctor podía tener más tiempo para enfocarse en construir sus "inadores", lo cual solo le llevaba unas cuantas horas.

Además para facilitarse las cosas diseño un inador que multiplicaba cada inador que él hacía de ese modo solo les bastaba fabricar un "inador" y luego con el "Multiplicainador" como él lo llamo producía cientos de copias exactas y funcionales en segundos, lo cual facilitaba y aceleraba la producción.

Un día Isaac fue al bosque de Danville pues era fin de semana y esos días eran cuando el doctor Doofenshmirtz pasaba el tiempo con su hija Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, el Viajero aunque se llevaba bien con ellos le gustaba poder disfrutar de su soledad pues así era él. Por lo cual declinaba siempre cualquier ofrecimiento que el doctor y su hija le hicieran de pasar el día con ellos.

-Son mis aliados lo sé, pero yo no soy, como es que le dicen en este mundo…. Oh si, social.-Decía para sí mismo el extraño ser.

-Ademas ella es su familia, yo solo soy como decirlo, más que un conocido pero menos que un amigo, se que aprecia mi ayuda y que le he caído bien a su hija Vanessa, sin embargo no es algo que acostumbre.

-En mi mundo me llevaba bien con todos, mas siempre guardaba mi distancia, siempre he disfrutado mas de mi soledad y privacidad.-

Estaba en esta charla consigo mismo cuando oyó unas voces que se acercaban. Se oculto para ver quiénes eran y cual no fue su sorpresa, pues eran Isabella y su tropa, seguidas de Buford, Baljeet, y Phineas y Ferb, quienes traían consigo unos aparatos parecidos a los que se usan para detectar el metal, y que también son apodados "busca tesoros", solo que estos en la parte inferior tenían un par de agujeros de gran tamaño y emitían un sonido parecido a cuando alguien olfatea algo.

-Es que acaso no puedo estar solo, bueno al menos son ellos, es seguro que harán algo interesante, me pregunto que será.- Pensó el Viajero quien se puso a escuchar que hacía en el bosque.

-Les agradezco el que nos ayuden a mi tropa y a mí a ganar nuestras insignias de buscar trufas.-Dijo Isabella

-No es nada, Isabella, siempre me gusta ayudarte a ti y tu tropa.-Dijo Phineas

Isabella sonrió y dijo:-Dime Phineas siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme.

-Claro, que no haría por ti.-Respondio el niño pelirrojo.

Esto hizo que Isabella se sonrojara, sin embargo su "momento" se echo a perder porque Phineas agrego:-Tú y yo somos buenos amigos. (Hagan de cuenta que escucha el efecto de sonido de cuando un disco se raya.)

-Si solo amigos. Respondió la niña de cabello negro con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno basta de charla pongámonos a buscar esos hongos con estos aparatos.-Dijo Buford.

-Se llaman "olfateadores", Buford.-Le corrigió Baljeet.

-Si como sea.-Respondió el bravucón sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Menuda coincidencia yo también busco lo mismo, así como insectos y savia para comérmelos. Creo que me uniré a ellos, además quien no quiere participar en un proyecto de Phineas y Ferb.

En ese momento los chicos oyeron ruidos extraños en unos arbustos, Buford inmediatamente se le ocurrió arrojar una piedra y gritar: -¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Ouch, mi cabeza.-Dijo una voz.

De repente alguien salió de los arbustos, era Irving el fan número uno de Phineas y Ferb.

-Así que solo era este loco "otra vez".-Dijo Buford muy molesto.

-Si querías venir con nosotros lo hubieras dicho Irving, en vez de andar escondiéndote, creo que ya nos hemos visto suficientes veces como para que sigas escondiéndote.- Dijo Phineas.

-Lo lo siento, es la costumbre.-Respondió el chico de lentes y conducta obsesiva.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro los niños dejaron de ver a Irving y se pusieron a mirar como a un lado de donde estaba, bueno todos menos Baljeet quien estaba temblando de miedo.

Luego los niños le hicieron ademanes para que volteara.

-Que no sea ningún animal salvaje.-Pensó Irving muy asustado.

Cuando este volteo lo que vio hizo que soltara una cámara de video que traía consigo y que cayera de espaldas desmayado.

* * *

><p>-Vamos despierta, despierta Irving.-Decían varias voces conocidas.<p>

-Pero que, que era esa cosa.-Decía Irving muy nervioso.

-Prefiero que me llamen Isaac.-Respondió una voz sepulcral.

Cuando Irving miro quien había dicho eso exclamo: La madre que… y volvió a desmayarse.

-Vaya no sé porque paro presentía que algo así sucedería.-Dijo el Viajero.

Dicho esto el Viajero saco su cantimplora y le echo agua en la cabeza a Irving. Este volvió en sí y se aparto Isaac rápidamente para no provocarle otro desmayo.

Los niños se pusieron a explicarle que no había nada que temer de aquel raro sujeto, que ya lo conocían algo, pues una vez les vendió helados y lo habían visto en la televisión junto a un tal señor Doofenshmirtz quien se había vuelto un científico muy reconocido en el Área Limítrofe.

Y que además se encontraba buscando trufas al igual que ellos.

-No era mi intención asustar a nadie, me disculpo por ello niños.-Dijo el extraño ser que se encontraba sentado en una roca.

Después de este incidente los niños y aquel raro tipo con un curioso bastón blanco se pusieron a buscar esos hongos comestibles conocidos como trufas, con la ayuda de los "olfateadores" de Phineas y Ferb.

Platicaban sobre cosas como el paisaje y otras cosas así, no le preguntaron sobre su apariencia para no ser groseros, al señor Isaac, como empezaron a decirle. Buford quiso decir algo sobre los locos y el manicomio pero Isabella lo callo en seguida pisándole el pie.

El Viajero Isaac no dijo nada ni se molesto.

Cuando todos reunieron una buena cantidad de trufas se sentaron a descansar y el Viajero Isaac repartió sorpresivamente todas sus trufas a las niñas exploradoras.

-No es necesario que nos de sus trufas, señor Isaac, ya tenemos suficientes para recibir nuestras insignias.-Dijo Isabella.

-No te preocupes jovencita, yo tengo algunas reservas en mi hogar, además con lo que les di podrán sus padres hacer una buena comida.-Dijo el raro ser.

-Además es un gusto ayudarles damitas.-Dijo Isaac haciendo un saludo caballeroso.

Las niñas se sonrojaron y emitieron unas pequeñas risitas.

Buford hizo sus ojos hacia arriba como diciendo, quien se cree este y los demás niños hicieron un ademan alzando los hombros y mostrando las palmas de sus manos dando a entender que no sabían que decir ante eso.

-¿Sera un noble de viejas costumbres?-Dijo Baljeet en voz baja.

-Tal vez, aunque nunca había oído de uno como él.-Respondió Phineas.

Después de descansar lo suficiente volvieron sus pasos devuelta a la civilización. Eran cerca de las 3 cuando ya habían llegado al hogar de Phineas y Ferb.

* * *

><p>Por lo que comentaron Phineas y Ferb, el Viajero supo que su hermana Candace no los había seguido porque al oír que iban al bosque a buscar trufas con Isabella, las exploradoras y sus amigos, Candace pensó que no valía la pena seguirles y decidió salir entonces con Jeremy quien ya le había invitado previamente.<p>

Llegaron pues a su casa sin embargo Candace había llegado antes con Jeremy, no vio los "olfateadores" de sus hermanos porque estos podían compactarse hasta reducirse al tamaño del bolsillo y así guardarse cómodamente.

Mas en cuanto ella vio quien venía con ellos se puso muy nerviosa y a gritar:-Mamá, mamá, Phineas y Ferb han venido con un sujeto demasiado extraño.

Entro rápidamente a la casa y siguió gritando eso hasta dar con su madre y llevarla casi arrastrando para que viera quien había venido con sus hermanos.

-Vamos Candace no crees que estas exagerando….. Pero quien es usted.-Dijo Linda Flynn algo sorprendida al ver semejante tipo.

-Permítame presentarme soy Isaac y trabajo junto al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, deje le doy una tarjeta de "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados" por si algún día le interesa comprar algún inador.-Dijo extendiéndole la mencionada tarjeta.

Linda la tomo y luego exclamo:-Así que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, vaya ahora que lo recuerdo fue un ex novio mío con el cual salí una sola vez.

-En serio mamá.-Dijeron sus hijos muy interesados por el tema.

-Es una historia que luego les contare y ahora dígame usted señor Isaac, porque vino hasta acá con mis hijos y sus amigos.-Dijo Linda algo recelosa.

-Vera me encontraba en el bosque recolectando insectos, savia y trufas, llevaba un rato ahí y lo único que me faltaba por recolectar eran las trufas, sin embargo oí a sus hijos y a sus amigos comentar que también buscaban esas setas, así que decidí unírmeles en su búsqueda y luego les acompañe hasta su hogar pues era más seguro si volvían con un adulto.

-Bien entiendo y agradezco todo eso, pero disculpe y no quiero ser grosera, pero y ese atuendo y la máscara.-Preguntó la mujer pelirroja.

-Digamos que es parte de mi personalidad.-Respondió Isaac.

-Pues en mi opinión es una moda muy extraña y lo hace ver como un…-Sin embargo Candace no termino su frase pues Linda su madre le dio un codazo.

-Y bien porque no pasan todos a comer algo.-Dijo Linda a modo de disculpa.

-Siiii.-Dijeron los niños.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Candace.

-Gracias señora Flynn.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Acepto con gusto la invitación Madame.-Dijo Isaac con un saludo cortes.

Phineas y Ferb le dieron las trufas que consiguieron a su madre para que las usara en la comida, y así Linda las uso para preparar un espagueti como solo ella sabía hacer y mientras todos degustaban ese platillo, el inusual invitado le dijo que recordó que se le hacía tarde y que le echara el espagueti en un recipiente para llevárselo a su hogar y que luego él se lo devolvería, además le dio una moneda de plata por la amabilidad que le mostro.

-No es necesario, señor Isaac.-Le dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-Vamos acéptela, me sentiré deshonrado sino la aceptara.-Dijo el extraño con máscara de médico antiguo.

Linda Flynn ya no dijo más acerca de ello y guardo la moneda de plata y le agradeció por todo y le dijo que era bienvenido siempre.

Cuando Linda guardo el espagueti en un recipiente Isaac lo tomo y se despidió de todos los ahí presentes y les dijo que esperaba volver a verlos pronto.

Momentos después de que aquel singular sujeto se fuera Ferb hablo y dijo:

-Tal vez se vea un poco raro pero sus modales hablan muy bien de él.-

-Así es hijo.-Dijo su madre.

-Un poco raro, más bien demasiado raro y acaso cree que estamos en el siglo XVI o que.-Dijo Candace con su ya clásica actitud hacía lo que le parecía diferente o fuera de lo normal.

-Vamos Candace no seas tan grosera.-Dijo su madre algo molesta.

-Perdón mamá.-Dijo la muchacha pelirroja y siguió comiendo para no terminar metiéndose en un lío.

-Oh ahí estas Perry.-Dijo Phineas quien puso en su regazo al mamífero semiacuático.

Perry el ornitorrinco se la había pasado siguiendo al doctor Doofenshmirtz por horas pero al ver que su némesis no haría nada malo otra vez, y que solo estaba pasando el día con su hija, volvió a su base secreta para informar al Mayor Monograma y luego de eso regreso con sus dueños.

Si hubiera sabido que el "socio" del doctor Doofenshmirtz se había encotnrado con sus dueños, que convivió con ellos y hasta entro en su casa quien sabe que hubiera pensado el ornitorrinco.

* * *

><p>El Viajero ya se había alejado un par de calles de la casa Flynn-Fletcher y como vio que no había nadie alrededor comenzó a decir para sí mismo:<p>

-Insensato casi haces que te descubran, que, acaso ibas a darte cuenta de tu error hasta sentarte en la mesa, recuerda que tu no comes como los humanos y ni que decir que no tienes rostro, no crees que se les hubiera empezado a hacer raro si les empezabas a decir que no podías quitarte la máscara para comer. Son pocos los humanos en que podemos confiar, recuérdalo.-

Tras terminar ese dialogo interno el Viajero golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y empezó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de decepción por si mismo.

Unos segundos después se calmo y como las calles seguían igual de vacías se teletransporto al edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Una vez allí se dispuso a comer el espagueti de la madre de Candace y sus hermanos no sin antes dar gracias al que da la abundancia o la escasez.

-Que bien que no me preguntaron para que quería los insectos y la savia, es seguro que les hubiera parecido raro si les hubiera dicho que eran para comérmelos y todavía más con la savia.-Dijo esto aquel ser antes de echar un montón de escarabajos al espagueti y untarle savia a un pedazo de pan.

Después de alimentarse, se paso un rato viendo mas planos de inadores que pudieran ser útiles, pasado el tiempo llegaron el doctor y su hija.

-Y como estuvo tu visita al bosque, Isaac.-Preguntó Vanessa.

-Pues después de recolectar insectos en mi forma de cuervo y savia en mi forma original, me pase un rato agradable con unos niños en profundidad del bosque.-Contesto Isaac.

En ese momento el doctor y su hija pusieron una expresión en sus caras de What that fuck¡? Por lo último dicho por el Viajero.

-Veo que lo dije en un mal contexto.-Dijo Isaac al ver esa reacción.

Y entonces se puso a explicarles bien, el encuentro que tuvo con Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos en el bosque y de la situación que hubo cuando los llevo de vuelta su hogar. Claro que sin mencionar que allí también vivía Perry el ornitorrinco.

Vanessa hizo un comentario sobre conocer ya a esos niños en especial al llamado Ferb y de cómo le habían ayudado antes, el doctor dijo que no se imaginaba que tuvieran tanto talento y que esperaba algún día poder conocerlos.

-Así que Linda Flynn tuvo unos hijos tan inteligente, vaya no me lo imaginaba, la recuerdo bien fue uno de mis tantos fracasos amorosos.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz. (Para más detalles vean el capítulo: ¿Qué es lo que hace?).

Y así estuvieron charlando amenamente los 3 hasta caer la noche. Aunque claro solo Isaac era el único que sabía que esos niños eran también los dueños de Perry el ornitorrinco, eso era algo que sabía no debía revelar al menos no por ahora.

Isaac agradeció al Creador que aquel día hubiera pocos contratiempos y que al final todo saliera sin ningún problema.

**Fin del sexto capítulo.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen este historia. Les pido por favor que siempre que puedan dejen sus**** reviews ya sea para apoyar o criticar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. El viaje a la Segunda Dimensión. **

**Un mundo en crisis. Parte 1.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y su mundo son una idea original mía.**

"**Cuando los que mandan pierden la vergüenza, los que obedecen, pierden el respeto".**

**De: Georg Lichtenberg.**

"**El pueblo no debe temerle a sus gobernantes, son los gobernantes quienes deben temerle a su pueblo".**

**De la película: "V de Venganza".**

**Aclaraciones: En la historia de este fic, Phineas y Ferb son medios hermanos, tanto los de la primera como los de la segunda dimensión.**

**Según lo que he leído la cronología de la serie la ubica en el verano del 2007, pues fue en ese año en que empezó a emitirse. Así que me basare en esas fechas.**

El capítulo comienza con una escena en la que se ve a la ciudad de Danville con luz y vida, luego de unos segundos la escena se transforma completamente ya que ahora los edificios de la ciudad son color gris y negro, un cielo rojo con algunas nubes se alza a la vista, como si los días de cielos claros hubieran desaparecido del mundo.

Toda la gente viste con una especie de overoles con tirantes de color negro y una letra D roja algo grande grabada en el pecho de sus overoles, así como también una camisa blanca por dentro y zapatos también negros. Todos ellos se les ve caminar con miedo y tristeza y no es para menos pues una especie de robots (los mismos de la película), patrullan y vigilan las calles.

Todo el ambiente da un aire de desesperanza, de no haber un mejor mañana.

Luego de esto se escucha una música de fondo (el soundtrack de Terminator) y la voz de Candace de la Segunda Dimensión, que comienza a narrar lo siguiente:

-Aun recuerdo los viejos días, tiempos mejores antes de toda esta pesadilla en vida, es una lástima que mis hermanos no recuerden mucho de cómo era el mundo antes, pues eran muy pequeños en aquellos días.-

-Todo comenzó en el año 2000, existía un grupo de científicos malvados, todos ellos pertenecientes a la organización conocida como M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, no eran una gran amenaza pues ellos tenían quien frustrara sus malvados planes, siendo la O.S.B.A. y sus agentes animales sus principales enemigos.-

-Lamentablemente esto no duro para siempre, alguien vio que ellos eran débiles, al trabajar cada uno por su cuenta en cada plan malvado que hacían y sin cooperar entre ellos, así que usando sus medios logro unificarlos a todos ellos para que trabajaran y lucharan a su lado. Una vez hecho esto no tardaron en lanzar un golpe maestro para hacerse del dominio mundial.-

-Entonces desataron sus inventos más temibles, así como un gran ejército de robots y máquinas de guerra sobre las principales potencias del mundo. Nadie pudo hacer nada contra ellos y su poder, ni siquiera la O.S.B.A. que fue de hecho lo primero que cayó al iniciar su guerra.-

-No tardaron en obtener la victoria y tener al mundo bajo sus pies y luego a cada uno le fue dada una parte del mundo para que la gobernara y a la vez todos ellos servían y era su líder supremo el que los unificó y planeo todo, él dejo para sí la capital de nuestro país, Washington D.C y desde allí controlaba y mandaba al mundo según su retorcida mente.-

-Han pasado siete largos años desde entonces.-

-Sin embargo con lo que no contaba ese maldito es que la gente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sin oponerse a este régimen. Yo Candace Gertrude Flynn líder de la resistencia aquí en Danville y mi gente somos un ejemplo de ello.-

-Y hare lo que sea necesario para proteger a los que amo y liberar al mundo de esta escoria mecánica y hacer que paguen esos bastardos y su líder.-

-Muchos han sido nuestros esfuerzos, dentro de poco lanzaremos un ataque a la fábrica de armas y robots del Área Limítrofe, mejor conocida como "La Gran Forja". Si logramos tener éxito habremos asestado un duro golpe a este régimen.-

-Más aún con todo esto, veo que todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, si tan solo tuviéramos más ayuda.-

-¿Pero quién nos ha de ayudar en estos tiempos de gran necesidad, en nuestra hora más oscura?-Aquí finaliza la narración de Candace de la Segunda Dimensión.

* * *

><p>Pues Phineas y Ferb… estaban ya despertándose con los primeros rayos del sol, se sentían muy emocionados pues ese día celebraban el quinto aniversario por haber adoptado a su mascota Perry el ornitorrinco.<p>

Se pusieron a recordar el día que adoptaron a Perry mientras veían un collar que su ornitorrinco traía en el cuello, y en el cual estaban las fotografías de ellos tres de hace 5 años atrás. (Para más detalles vean la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, que creo ya todos vieron, y si no, pues que estab esperando).

Lo que ellos no sabían es que ellos adoptaron más que un ornitorrinco, que en su opinión no hacía la gran cosa. Pues en realidad era un agente secreto al servicio de una organización secreta conocida como la O.S.B.A.

Cada agente animal de la O.S.B.A. debía ser colocado en una familia que se ubicara en una zona cercana a donde viviera un científico malvado de la organización M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. contra el cual tenían que luchar.

Y si por alguna razón la identidad secreta de algún agente animal era descubierta por sus dueños, el agente se vería obligado a dejar a sus dueños para luego ser reubicado y no volver a verlos jamás, según el líder de la O.S.B.A el Mayor Monograma por motivos de seguridad. (Bah, yo en lugar de Perry, escupía sobre esa tonta regla, si Phineas y Ferb son niños en los que se puede confiar).

Perry el ornitorrinco recordaba bien esto y esperaba que ese día jamás llegara, pero lo que no sabía es que cuando ocultas la verdad por tanto tiempo a los que amas, cuando esta es revelada, terminas haciéndoles mucho daño.

Después de terminar de recordar el día que adoptaron a Perry, Phineas y Ferb se pusieron a cantar y a bailar junto con su mascota la canción: "Todo mejora con Perry".

**Cada día es sensacional**

**Si un ornitorrinco esta**

**Nos tiene tan estáticos**

**Que es un semiaquático**

**Es ornithorincus anatinus Sonrisas trae para dos**

**Y nunca es aburrido**

**Mi palmípedo amigo**

**Cepillarse con él, mejora**

**Los zapatos atar, mejora**

**Peinarse con él, mejora**

**Somos un sándwich y él es el queso**

**Y parpadear, mejora**

**También respirar, si mejora**

**En la silla sentar, mejora**

**Un baño tomar aunque siempre nos moja**

**Cada día un sueño es**

**Cuando a un monotrema puedes ver**

**Con tu cola castor peludo (Porque Todo es mejor)**

**Todo mejora con Perry**

**(Todo mejora con Perry)Todo mejora con Perry**

**(Todo mejora con Perry)**

**(Todo es perfecto)**

**Mejora con Perry (Todo es mejor)**

**Mejora con Perry (Todo es mejor)**

**Mejora con Perry (Todo es mejor)**

**Te queremos decir, oh Perry**

**Contigo es todo mejor (Todo es mejor).**

Tras finalizar esta canción los chicos bajaron a desayunar.

Y mientras tanto Candace hablaba con su novio Jeremy, él le contaba que ese día iría con su padre (el de Jeremy no el de Candace), a ver la universidad en la que su padre estudió, ya que Jeremy era un año mayor que Candace y por lo tanto ya era tiempo para que viera en que Universidad debía estudiar.

Después de esta conversación Candace se cuestiono así misma si era lo suficientemente madura para Jeremy y para poder hacerse cargo de mayores responsabilidades como atrapar a sus hermanos.

Así que después de desayunar se puso a deshacerse de todo lo que según ella no le permitía ser adulta.

Su amiga Stacy Hirano llego en ese momento al cuarto de Candace y le vio tirar un oso de peluche y otras cosas así que la pelirroja tenía desde la infancia en una caja de cartón.

La chica asiática le preguntó porque tiraba sus cosas y entonces le explico todo ese asunto de madurar y que empezaría deshaciéndose de todo lo que podría considerarse infantil.

Y como muestra tomo un unicornio de cerámica y dijo:

-Mírame tengo 6 años.-Dijo con una voz infantil como regañándose a sí misma y luego lo echo en una caja junto con las demás cosas que planeaba tirar.

Curiosamente en esta escena de la película no se ve que tire a su muñeco del pato Momo (Véase el capítulo: Convención de Nerds), al parecer no quiso dejar atrás esa parte de ella.

Stacy se ofreció ayudarle, aunque por su expresión, más bien planeaba quedarse con las cosas que su amiga se disponía a tirar.

Cuando echaron todo en la caja, Candace se fijo en que ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, ya que los proyectos de sus hermanos siempre comenzaban a las nueve en punto, se dirigió al patio junto con su amiga Stacy para tratar de atraparlos y acusarlos con su madre por según ella, "sus locos y monstruosos inventos".

Más esta vez no encontró ni a sus hermanos ni a ninguno de sus proyectos en el patio.

Al ver esto Candace entro a su casa, busco a su madre y le pregunto que donde estaban Phineas y Ferb.

-Hija, el señor Isaac invito desde ayer a tus hermanos y a sus amigos a ver el nuevo "inador" hecho por el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ellos pensaron que sería una buena idea para celebrar el quinto aniversario de cuando Perry llego a formar parte de nuestra familia.-Dijo Linda Flynn su madre y agrego:

-Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es ese día.-Le pregunto inquisidoramente a su hija.

-Claro que lo recuerdo cómo iba a olvidarlo.-Ella mentía, pues se le había olvidado por completo.

Aunque muchas veces no trataba bien a Perry, como cuando se dormía en su lecho y luego en la mañana lo sacaba de su cuarto enojada, si le quería. Claro no tanto como sus hermanos, pero si le tenía cariño aunque lo demostrara poco.

-De hecho pensaba ir ahora con mis hermanos y darle allí su regalo a Perry.-Dijo Candace a modo de disculpa.

Ya en el patio le conto todo esto a Stacy y le dijo que le acompañara, sin embargo su mente egoísta le daba otros motivos para ir con sus hermanos.

-No lo ves Stacy, cada vez que intento que mi mamá vea lo que hacen mis hermanos una "Fuerza Misteriosa" actúa y evita que eso pase, pero pienso que ahora que he demostrado madurez, la "Fuerza Misteriosa" me ayuda, haciendo que ahora tena una mejor oportunidad, para atrapar a mis hermanos y mostrarle la verdad a mi madre.-Dijo Candace sonriente.

-Es seguro que mis hermanos se traen algo grande con ese tipo raro llamando Isaac, algo me dice que este es mi día y que les va a ir mal, mal, mal. Si este es mi gran día .-Dijo Candace riendo como loca.

Stacy acostumbrada a los desplantes de su amiga expreso su opinión y dijo:

-Pues hace tiempo supe que el señor Isaac es el principal socio del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ellos además fueron los que abrieron las heladerías "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados", yo por cierto trabajo en una de ellas, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Además el no me parece un mal tipo, se porto muy amable conmigo cuando fue a la heladería. Vamos Candace por una vez en tu vida diviértete con tus hermanos en vez de querer acusarlos, como cuando luchamos con ellos en arboles robotizados (Véase el capítulo: Pelea de arboles) y además explícame que es eso de la "Fuerza Misteriosa".-Termino diciendo la chica asiática.

En ese momento Candace se lo explica con la canción "Misterioso Poder":

**Voy a explicar algo raro ya lo sé.**

**No piensen mal de mí les pediré.**

**Me enferma que, mis hermanos logren hacer, lo que nadie más puede ver.**

**Quiero mostrar la verdad por eso llamo a mamá pero al llegar al lugar.**

**Lo que estaba no está.**

**Lo que construyeron voló, algo se lo llevo.**

**Nadie vio porque es, un misterioso poder.**

**Y mi madre piensa que todo absurdo es.**

**Y no me cree no importa que haga yo.**

**Pero aunque tenga razón confieso que,**

**Tal vez ya demente estoy.**

**Quiero mostrar la verdad por eso llamo a mamá pero al llegar al lugar.**

**Lo que estaba no está.**

**Lo que construyeron voló, algo se lo llevo.**

**Nadie vio porque es, un misterioso poder.**

**Misterioso poder (x4)**

-Pues yo no creo en eso de la "Fuerza Misteriosa", yo soy más una mujer de ciencia….. o al menos eso es lo que dice mi horóscopo.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

Después de su conversación se encaminaron al edifico de "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados", así fue como le modifico el nombre el doctor después de todo lo que había sucedido con su "socio".

* * *

><p>Phineas, Ferb, su mascota Perry el ornitorrinco y sus amigos habían llegado ya al edificio que Isaac les había indicado por teléfono. Cuando llegaron ahí Phineas dijo:<p>

-Bien según me dijo, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz vive en el pent-house, le avisare de nuestra llegada.-

Phineas oprimió un botón y anuncio su llegada a Isaac y este le respondió:

-Adelante Phineas, me alegra que hayan venido a la demostración, estoy seguro de que quedaran fascinados por lo que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha logrado.

-Siento que esto va a ser muy emocionante, vamos muchachos entremos.-Dijo Phineas.

Todos los ahí presentes estaban muy entusiasmados por lo que estaban a punto de ver. Todos excepto Perry el ornitorrinco quien había ido con ellos solo porque el Mayor Monograma, le ordeno que fuera a ver la demostración que el doctor y su "socio" haría a unas cuantas personas escogidas y saber por medio del Agente P. lo que el doctor tramaba.

Cuando los niños llegaron por el elevador tocaron a la puerta y quien les abrió era nada menos que Vanessa Doofenshmirtz la hija del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Vanessa que haces aquí, también te invitaron.-Pregunto Phineas.

-Pues de hecho mi padre el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz me invito a ver su nuevo "inador" y también a mi madre.-Contesto Vanessa.

-Creo que debí mencionarlo antes.-Dijo Ferb.

Y entonces Ferb les dijo a todos que ya había descubierto esto, ya que vio al doctor por primera vez en París aunque muy de lejos, cuando se llevo a Vanessa de la torre Eiffel (Véase el capítulo especial: Tuyo el verano es) y luego al verlo en las noticias cuando le entregaron aquellos reconocimientos el alcalde de Danville.

-El es mi tío, Roger Doofenshmirtz.-Agrego la chica gótica.

-Umh, ahora que lo veo es lógico que sean parientes, pues ese apellido no se oye mucho en Danville.-Dijo Phineas frotándose el mentón pensativo.

Tras aclarar este asunto los chicos entraron al laboratorio, allí también vieron a la madre de Vanessa y también ex esposa del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Charlenne Doofenshmirtz (que por alguna razón mantuvo el apellido de su ex esposo con ella).

Le saludaron y ella les correspondió también el saludo.

Entonces de una habitación contigua salió Norm el robot sirviente del doctor, quien llevaba cuidadosamente en sus manos mecánicas el nuevo "inador", el cual a simple vista parecía un gran disparador de rayos láser.

Atrás de él, venía el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y el Viajero Isaac, quienes saludaron y agradecieron a todos el haber venido.

-Y podría decirnos que hace este "inador", doctor Doofenshmirtz.-Dijo Phineas muy entusiasmado.

-Si queremos saberlo.-Dijeron los niños emocionados, todos excepto Buford.

-Sí, así podremos irnos más rápido.-Dijo el bravucón pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Vaya puede creerlo jefa, nunca pensamos que este señor a quien traíamos panecillos se volvería tan famoso.-Dijeron las niñas exploradoras a su líder Isabella.

-Adelante papá, danos tu explicación.-Dijo Vanessa esbozando una sonrisa.

Y el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz se los dijo así:

-Esto que ven ante ustedes es el "otrodimensionador", el cual nos permitirá viajar a otra dimensión.-

-Otra dimensión, es eso posible.-Pregunto Baljeet.

-Claro que lo es Baljeet, una dimensión es como decirlo…. Un mundo dentro de un mundo, una versión diferente del mundo en el que vives.-Explico el Viajero Isaac.

-Pues suena muy interesante.-Dijo Isabella

-Nosotras también lo creemos.-Dijeron el resto de las niñas exploradoras.

-Sí que se oye divertido, no Ferb.-Dijo Phineas.

Ferb asintió levantando su pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

-Pues primero hay que ver si funciona.-Dijo Buford, quien no creía en nada hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Ya quiero ver cómo funciona.-Dijo Baljeet entusiasmado.

-Adelante doc, no hagamos esperar a nuestros invitados.-Dijo el extraño ser.

* * *

><p>Y mientras el doctor ponía en funcionamiento el "otrodimensionador", Isaac recordaba que apenas el otro día, había encontrado los planos de ese invento, no supo cómo pero estos planos estaban en el suelo fuera de su caja, en cuanto los recogió y vio de que se trataban no dudo en contárselo de inmediato al doctor, pensando muy entusiasmado lo siguiente:<p>

-Es seguro que esto va a ser algo grande, y que ha de llevarnos a una gran aventura. Cuando almacene esta historia en mi "Biblioteca Portátil" y la lleve a la "Biblioteca Arcana" es seguro que fascinara a todos.-

Lo que él no sabía, es que el destino mismo estaba actuando y que pronto ese "inador" desencadenaría eventos que pondrían a prueba al mundo de Phineas y Ferb, así como también a su singular visitante.

-Bien creo que ya esta, ahora contemplen el poder del "otrodimensionador".-Dijo triunfante el doctor.

Sin embargo cuando la máquina disparo su rayo, esta abrió un pequeño portal que apenas duro unos segundos antes de desvanecerse y luego la máquina se apago.

-Pero que paso, se supone que debía funcionar.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Phineas, Ferb porque no le echan una mano al doc.-Dijo Isaac.

-No son muy jóvenes para saber de este nivel de tecnología. Inquirió Charlenne.

-Si lo son, pero créame señora, son niños realmente hábiles.-Contesto el ser con máscara de médico antiguo.

Phineas y Ferb pusieron manos a la obra y no tardaron en hallar el problema, un mecanismo de autodestrucción.

-Que le dije acerca de eso doc.-Dijo Isaac un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, es una manía que todavía me cuesta trabajo quitarme.-Se excuso el científico.

Nota: Han de saber que de no ser por la ayuda de Phineas y Ferb el invento no hubiera funcionado, ya que aunque Isaac sabe usar magia, el no es científico. Puede reparar el daño y ayudar a armar con su magia y aconsejar, pero hacer funcionar los "inadores" era ya cosa del doctor.

Y mientras Phineas y Fer ayudaban al doctor, tocaron a la puerta y cuando Vanessa abrió, entraron Candace y su amiga Stacy. Quienes por cierto dieron con el lugar preguntando a la gente.

-Ah con que ahí están, esperen a que mamá se entere de esto.-Dijo Candace quien tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de su madre.

Mas no pudo pues en ese momento Isaac, uso su magia para hacer que el celular saliera volando de las manos de Candace y llegara a las manos de él.

Lo siento pero no puedo permitir interrupciones, muchacha escandalosa, estamos ante algo grande.-Dijo el Viajero con una mirada de enojo.

-Creo que les debo una explicación sobre como hice eso con el celular, pero ya tendremos tiempo luego.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral algo más calmado.

-No lo tomes a mal, porque mejor no aprovechas para venir en esta aventura.-Dijo Isaac dirigiéndose a Candace.

-Usted también puede venir señorita Hirano.-Dijo el extraño ser cortésmente.

Stacy esbozo una sonrisa por sentirse halagada y dijo:

-Vamos Candace no seas aguafiestas, veamos qué es lo que han hecho y unámosle, es seguro que será divertido..-

Pe….pe, pe, pero.-Dijo Candace anonadada al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por atrapar a sus hermanos.

Stacy tuvo que jalonear para que volviera en sí.

Luego de ese percance Phineas, Ferb y el doctor Doofenshmirtz, hicieron funcionar la máquina, esta vez abrió un portal más grande y el cual no desapareció.

Phineas también diseño un control remoto para que pudieran abrir otro portal cuando necesitaran volver a casa, el doctor Doofenshmirtz lo felicito por su ingenio.-

-Es increíble…. Maravilloso…..gua.-Y otras cosas así dijeron todos los ahí reunidos.

Todos excepto Candace quien tenía una expresión como de "niña regañada", ya que al parecer la "Fuerza Misteriosa" en vez de ayudarle solo la había hecho quedar mal y humillada ante todos, además de ver que no podría atrapar a sus hermanos… "otra vez".

-Muy bien ahora entremos a lo que he decidido llamar: "La Segunda Dimensión".-Exclamo el doctor mientras una música dramática se oía al fondo.

-Gracias por el efecto de sonido, Norm.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-De nada señor.-Dijo el robot mientras ponía devuelta una especie de estéreo en su cuerpo mecánico.

-Muy bien creo que ya es el momento entremos.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Le sigo doc.-Dijo Isaac.

Luego entro Norm, seguido de Phineas y su medio hermano Ferb, les siguieron luego Vanessa y su madre, Isabella, su tropa, así como Buford, Baljeet y finalmente Candace y Stacy.

-Bueno pues ya que… tal vez si resulte divertido.-Dijo la pelirroja para consolarse, a la vez que recordaba aquellas pocas veces en que se había divertido con los proyectos de sus hermanos.

Cuando todos entraron, el portal se cerró. No sabían que estaba por comenzar lo que podría ser la más grande y peligrosa aventura de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del séptimo capítulo.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, no olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Como adelanto les diré que el capítulo 8 continuara con el inicio del viaje a la Segunda Dimensión y el 9 se titulara "El Asalto a la gran Forja". Me tardare aproximadamente 2 semanas en cada capítulo, o tal vez menos dependiendo de qué tanta inspiración tenga gracias a Dios.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. El viaje a la Segunda Dimensión. **

**Un mundo en crisis. Parte 2.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**En los diálogos para diferenciar a los personajes de la Primera y Segunda Dimensión, les pondré cosas como Doofenshmirtz 1 ó Doofenshmirtz 2.**

**O también cuando nombre algún personaje y escriba a su lado la palabra alterno, me referiré al de la Segunda Dimensión, por ejemplo:**

**Candace (con el nombre solo, me refiero a la de la Primera Dimensión). Candace alterna (la de la Segunda Dimensión).**

**Así como otros detalles que diferencien claramente a cada uno de su versión.**

**Bueno y sin más cosas que decir, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>La visión que tenían ante ellos era algo increíble, pues aunque sabían que habían dejado atrás el laboratorio, era como si siguieran ahí, solo que las cosas estaban algo cambiadas, empezando por el lugar el cual ya no parecía laboratorio, sino más bien una sala de espera, había unos cuantos sillones de tapiz rojo y de madera negra con un toque algo gótico y con una mesita redonda en el centro.<p>

Además de una pantalla de televisión arriba de una puerta cercana la cual estaba apagada, habían también una terraza con las puertas abiertas, la cual dejaba pasar una luz rojiza, cuando todavía era de mañana. Unas macetas estaban colocadas en cada esquina de aquella terraza.

Phineas y Ferb salieron a la terraza del edificio para ver cómo era la ciudad en ese "nuevo mundo".

-Oiga doctor D, creo que esto le interesara.-Dijo Phineas, llamando de este modo la atención del resto del grupo.

-Pero que es lo que pasa….-El doctor se quedo atónito por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Al oír aquello el resto del grupo fue a ver qué pasaba y se quedaron tanto o más sorprendidos que el científico alemán. Pues primero que nada vieron que el color de todos los edificios de la ciudad era muy monocromático (blanco y negro en diferentes tonalidades), había tambien decenas de robots patrullando las calles, así como varios anuncios de neón y uno en un dirigible que proclamaban al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz como: "Gobernante absoluto del Área Limítrofe"" y "Lugarteniente del Gran General".

Había también una estatua de Doofenshmirtz cabalgando un jabalí y con una espada y escudo en mano, en lo que parecía un pequeño parque.

-Por lo que se ve es muy famoso aquí doctor.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mejor dicho su versión de la Segunda Dimensión.- Corrigió el Viajero.

-Esto no me da buena espina, no dejo de sentir "esencias" de tristeza, aflicción, desesperanza y miedo, en los humanos de este lugar, así mismo he podido sentir 2 esencias corrompidas muy cerca de nosotros, me pregunto si…-Pero los pensamientos de Isaac se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente.

Ya que en ese momento la pantalla de televisión de aquella "sala de espera", se activaba y un androide (un Normbot como los de la película), aparecía en ella y les decía:

-Bienvenidos visitantes, mi señor el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz les espera en su oficina, se les pide que se coloquen en la banda transportadora.

Y en el acto la pantalla se apago y una banda transportadora emergió del suelo.

Sepan que aunque Isaac desconfiaba de las intenciones de ese "otro Doofenshmirtz", una gran curiosidad le empujaba a querer conocerlo.

Además en caso de surgir problemas, usaría sus poderes. Y también confiaba en que Norm protegería a los Doofenshmirtz y pensó que Perry no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su familia. Isaac confiaba plenamente en que el ornitorrinco y el autómata serían de gran ayuda.

Cuando se acomodaron todos en una fila en aquella banda, unas sillas aparecieron y todos se sentaron en ellas.

Luego la puerta cercana a la pantalla se abrió y la banda movió las sillas y a sus ocupantes rápidamente. Atravesaron lo que parecía ser las atracciones de una feria, ya que un montón de gnomos mecánicos en una especie de jardín muy colorido, cantaban una canción acerca de la grandeza del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Todos los niños incluyendo a Buford les pareció divertido aquel singular recibimiento y al único adulto que también le gusto, fue el propio doctor quien exclamo:

-Yujuuu… que divertido.-

Vanessa al ver eso se sonrojo y se llevo la palma de su mano para cubrir parte de su frente y ojos en una expresión que quería decir que aquello le daba pena ajena.

-Se no a leguas que el pobre doc, no tuvo infancia, bueno eso cualquiera lo sabría con solo escuchar un par de historias sobre su pasado.-Pensó el ser de mascara de médico antiguo.

Al final de aquel recorrido había un hombre con disfraz de vaca que les abrió la siguiente puerta, una vez que el grupo la cruzo, llegaron ante una gran oficina.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron vieron que ya les esperaban adentro 2 personas, detrás de un escritorio, una sentada y la otra persona parada a su lado. Mas lo que tenían ante ellos parecía un truco de la "casa de los espejos" de una feria.<p>

Pues aquellas 2 personas que tenían frente a sus ojos eran el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su hija Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, solo que en la versión de la Segunda Dimensión.

Aquel doctor vestía todo de negro y con un toque militar, así como guantes y un parche en el ojo izquierdo en el que curiosamente una cicatriz dibujada, pasaba a través del parche completando a la vez la línea de una verdadera cicatriz que empezaba de la ceja y terminaba en la mejilla.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, como de científico loco y unos pantalones grises que eran lo único con un color diferente al resto de su vestimenta.

La Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión vestía ropas negras con un toque entre lo gótico y lo victoriano, llevaba una especie de brazaletes de acero con unos pequeños botones así como una pantalla también pequeña.

Su cabello estaba sujeto en un gran mechón hacia arriba, tenía la mirada mas seria que la de la primer Vanessa.

Entonces el Doofenshmirtz con el parche se levanto de su escritorio y dijo:

-Antes que nada quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y de donde vinieron.-

-Hemos venido de otra dimensión, por uno de mis inventos, esa es la razón por la que nos parecemos tanto y he de decir que eres muy apuesto.-

-Igualmente compañero.-Contesto Doofenshmirtz 2 agradecido por el comentario y continuo diciendo:

-¿Otra dimensión?, eh, hubiera jurado que eras otro yo, que había viajado en el tiempo, ya que los vi salir de una especie de portal, con una de mis cámaras.-

-Si también lo de otra dimensión es factible, había oído teorías sobre eso, pero se me hacía más creíble viajar en el tiempo que a través de dimensiones.-Dijo el Doofenshmirz alterno.

-Y veo con alegría, que ella está viva en tu dimensión, mi amada Charlenne murió dando a luz a nuestra hija Vanessa.-Dijo algo melancólico el doctor con parche en el ojo.

La Charlenne de la primera dimensión sintió pena por aquellas 2 personas, al parecer en ese otro mundo ellos pudieron haber sido una familia unida, de no haber sido por esa tragedia.

Pensaba que para la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión, debió ser difícil crecer sin el amor de su madre. Que como ella sabía y por extraño que sonara había sido ella pero en su versión de la Segunda Dimensión.

-No sabes lo afortunado, que eres porque ella este a tu lado.-Dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno, con voz triste.

-Ah pues de hecho en mi dimensión ella y yo estamos divorciados.-Contesto Doofenshmirtz 1.

-Vaya no me digas.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz 2 con un tono misterioso y sublimemente alegre en su voz.-

-Y tienen forma de regresar a casa.-Pregunto el doctor con el parche en el ojo.

-Claro señor yo mismo diseñe un control remoto para abrir un portal que nos regrese a casa.-Dijo Phineas que se abrió camino entre el grupo junto con su medio hermano Ferb y su mascota ornitorrinco.

Sin embargo al ver que junto a los niños venía un ornitorrinco, el otro Doofenshmirtz exclamo:

-Pero que hace este agente secreto con ustedes.-

-¿Agente secreto?, pero de qué habla, este es nuestro ornitorrinco mascota Perry, el no hace la gran cosa.-Respondió Phineas.

Mas el doctor de negro no hizo caso y presiono un botón de su escritorio y dijo:

-Perry el ornitocyborg ven aquí un momento.-

Una especie de escotilla se activo de debajo del suelo y de ahí salió la versión de la Segunda Dimensión de Perry el ornitorrinco. Como su nombre lo indicaba era un cyborg, pues muchas partes de su cuerpo habían sido remplazadas o combinadas en su cuerpo. (Su apariencia es igual al de la película).

-Tiempo atrás este agente, de la ahora caída O.S.B.A. era mi mayor enemigo, pero logre derrotarlo y lo convertí en un cyborg, para que luego fuera el líder de mi ejército robótico.-Explicaba el Doofenshmirtz 2.

-Y ahora les demostrare quien es ese ornitorrinco realmente. Perry el ornitocyborg, ataca a ese ornitorrinco.-Ordeno el Doofenshmirtz alterno.

El Perry de la Segunda Dimensión obedeció la orden en el acto y ataco a su otro yo, sin embargo el Perry de la Primera Dimensión no hizo nada por defenderse, solo reboto con el golpe y siguió como si nada.

-Lo ve es un ornitorrinco común, no hace la gran cosa.-Dijo Phineas algo enfadado.

-Uhmm…. Interesante, ahora creo que probare algo diferente. Bien ahora Perry el ornitocyborg, ataca a esos 2 niños.-Exclamo el Doofenshmirtz con parche en el ojo.

Isaac pudo haber hecho algo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo pues sabía que este era el momento en que la seguridad de la familia de Perry valdría mas para él, que seguir ocultando se verdadera identidad.

No se equivoco pues en el instante en que el ornitocyborg, se disponía a atacar a Phineas y a Ferb, este fue recibido por un poderoso puñetazo, el cual fue propinado por Perry el ornitorrinco, quien se había puesto de pie y con su sombrero de agente secreto.

En ese momento su identidad había quedado al descubierto.

Phineas y Ferb estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que veían, así que su mascota todo este tiempo era en realidad un agente secreto, justo como se los había dicho el Doofenshmirtz alterno. Ahora también entendían en parte porque se ausentaba tanto su mascota y también amigo.

-Así que eres tu el mismo Perry el ornitorrinco, yo pensé que era una coincidencia el que estos niños me dijeran que te llamabas Perry, jamás pensé que se tratara de ti viejo enemigo.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Vanessa si sospecho de este ornitorrinco cuando oyó su nombre aunque no dijo nada en la mañana cuando fueron a la presentación del "otrodimensionador", para que así no se desatara ningún conflicto.

-Entonces ya lo conocía, doctor D.-Inquirio Phineas.

-Sí, pero es una historia que luego les contare, pues por ahora no veo que sea el momento adecuado.- Respondió el doctor con apariencia de farmacéutico.

El resto del grupo estaban atónitos por lo que estaban presenciando, todos excepto Isaac quien ya sabía todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía en él una mezcla de sentimientos, pues le alegraba el saber que la verdad por fin fuera revelada y por otro lado le preocupaba el ver como se vería afectada la confianza y amistad que esos dos niños le tenían a su ornitorrinco, pues sentía en ellos, decepción y enfado sobre todo en Phineas, ya que su amigo ornitorrinco, al parecer nunca confío lo suficiente en ellos para compartir un secreto de esa magnitud, siendo que ellos siempre quisieron que fuera parte de sus proyectos y como bien sabemos él se ausentaba la mayor parte del tiempo, para detener los planes del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y cuando volvía el proyecto de Phineas y Ferb desaparecía, curiosamente casi siempre por causa de los enfrentamientos de él y el doctor.

También el Viajero se preguntaba que acontecería ahora que el Doofenshmirtz alterno, había confirmado que ese ornitorrinco era un agente secreto. Pues este "otro doc", no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

* * *

><p>Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas ya que mientras todos estaban distraídos con la situación del ornitorrinco, el doctor de la Segunda Dimensión aprovecho la distracción del grupo para accionar un botón de su escritorio, el cual hizo aparecer y activar un montón de distintas trampas, que atraparon a todos los ahí presentes.<p>

Phineas y Ferb los ataron de manos y pies unas extrañas cuerdas, lo que hizo que cayeran al piso, Perry fue encerrado en una jaula pequeña, Buford, Baljeet, las niñas exploradoras e Isabella estaban atrapados por una sustancia muy pegajosa que les fue lanzada y les impedía moverse. Candace y Stacy fueron capturadas por un par de Normbots, y hablando de robots Norm fue atrapado por un imán gigante. Mientras que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, su hija Vanessa y su ex esposa Charlenne, fueron atrapados por unas sillas que salieron del piso, las cuales los amarraron de pies, manos y cintura. El Viajero Isaac por otro lado quedo encadenado de pies y manos.

-Vanessa hazme el favor de traer ese control remoto a tu padre.-Dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno.

La Vanessa alterna asintió con su cabeza y oprimió un botón de su brazalete. Con lo cual hizo que el control remoto, que se le había caído a Phines al ser amarrado, volara hasta las manos de aquel otro Doofenshmirtz.

Cuando el doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión lo tuvo en su poder exclamo con euforia:

-Ahora con este artefacto, el poder del "Gran General" se expandirá a un nuevo mundo, o mejor dicho una nueva dimensión. Y es seguro que ser muy bien recompensado, tal vez me deje quedarme con el Area Limítrofe de esa dimensión, si eso estaría muy bien. …..

Sin embargo esa extraña risa ceso, pues en ese momento el control remoto que le quito a Phineas, comenzó a arder en llamas.

El Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, lo soltó en el acto espantado, no se quemo gracias a sus guantes.

-No dejare que un poder así, caiga en manos equivocadas.

Y en ese momento vieron todos como Isaac se había liberado de sus cadenas, gracias a su magia y sostenía un artefacto que él llamaba "Pyrolinterna". Después de haberla usado para destruir el control remoto que los debería de llevar de vuelta a su dimensión, el extraño ser uso el poder de la "Pyrolinterna" para lanzar unas poderosas bolas de fuego que destruyeron las cabezas de los Normbots que sujetaban a Candace y a Stacy.

Isaac hizo que cayeran de pie con su magia.

-Perry el ornitocyborg detenlo ahora.-Ordeno enfurecido el doctor con el parche en el ojo.

Y justo cuando el ornitocyborg se lanzaba para atacarle, Isaac le cegó y aturdió temporalmente con su "Báculo de Salud".

Después de eso saco su "Garra de Peste" y lanzo un ataque conocido como: "onda de desgaste", sobre el escritorio y los brazaletes del doctor y la Vanessa alterna respectivamente.

Esto hizo que el escritorio se hiciera polvo y que los brazaletes de la otra Vanessa se oxidaran y se cayeran en pedazos. De este modo ya no tenían forma de usar ninguno de sus "trucos" o llamar Normbots.

-Muy bien ahora sácanos de aquí.-Grito el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz algo nervioso.

-En eso estoy doc.-Respondió el extraño ser.

Y tras decir eso todos los ahí presentes vieron como una especie de negrura los envolvía llevándoselos de ahí.

* * *

><p>Aquello duro solo un instante y después ya no estaban más en aquel lugar, pues ahora se encontraban libres de aquellas trampas y en un sitio conocido por muchos, el patio de la casa de Phineas y Ferb.<p>

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo fue Isaac el que habló y de manera alarmada exclamo:

-Rápido, cuéntense y revisen que no falte nadie.-

Así lo hicieron y solo les bastaron unos cuantos segundos para percatarse de que alguien del grupo faltaba.

-Oh no mamá, mamá…. ella no está aquí.-Gritaba Vanessa desesperada.

-Ya…Ya me temía que algo así pasara, nunca antes había tenido que teletransportar a tantos seres vivos a la vez.-Dijo Isaac muy frustrado y golpeando el césped.

-Ha sido… mucho…esfuerzo mental para mí….-En ese momento Isaac se agarro de su bastón y jadeaba dando claras muestras de cansancio.

-Pero mi madre, no podemos dejarla abandonada.-Dijo Vanessa muy apurada y comenzó a llorar.

El Viajero Isaac también pudo sentir mucha angustia y preocupación en el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, mas este no lo expresaba, pues en ese momento no tenía palabras para ello.

-Te…te prometo… que iremos por ella… pero ahora es muy peligroso para todos… ne..necesitamos… más ayuda e información sobre ese otro Doofenshmirtz… me disculpo mucho contigo….Vanessa….entenderé si estas molesta conmigo…pero ahora te pido que te tranquilices,hay que saber mas sobre la situación de esta dimensión.

El padre de Vanessa la abrazo y le dijo que tratara de calmarse, que podían confiar en Isaac y el grupo. El resto del grupo también le dio ánimos y le dijeron que podían contar con ellos.

El extraño ser volvió a hablar y dijo:

Lo bueno es que…llegamos a este lugar, es probable que las versiones de Phineas y Ferb de…. esta dimensión… nos puedan ayudaaaaaaarrr….-Termino diciendo el Viajero ya que en ese momento una especie de plataforma que se encontraba en donde estaba el grupo se activo, haciendo caer a todos por una especie de rampa resbaladiza.

No tardaron en llegar a suelo firme de manera abrupta, uno segundos después se levantaron con mucho cuidado y comenzaron a caminar en la profunda oscuridad de aquel sitio subterráneo. Sin embargo no avanzaron muchos pasos, pues de un momento a otro un montón de luces se prendieron haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos debido a lo potente de aquellas luces.

Luego sin previo aviso todos fueron amarrados por unas cintas o listones de color negro en cuestión de segundos haciendo que todos los del grupo cayeran al piso.

-Es que este día no puede ponerse mejo.-Dijo Candace sarcásticamente y muy enojada.

-Señor, mis lecturas me indican que estamos rodeados.-Dijo Norm el robot sirviente del doctor Doofenshmirtz de la primera Dimensión.

-No me digas.-Respondió el científico alemán.

Pero entonces antes de que alguien más dijera algo, una persona de apariencia conocida salió de las sombras y con una voz autoritaria pero también muy conocida dijo:

-¿Qué están haciendo, aquí y quienes son ustedes?-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 8.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Me disculpo pues al parecer no calcule bien ya que el capítulo 9 continuara con el principio del viaje a la Segunda Dimensión y ya el capítulo 10 si se titulara "El asalto a la Gran Forja".**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. El viaje a la Segunda Dimensión. **

**Un mundo en crisis. Parte 3.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

La base subterránea en la que fueron a caer el grupo de Phineas y Ferb, fue alguna vez parte de un viejo subterráneo, la ex guarida de Perry el ornitorrinco de la Segunda Dimensión y unas viejas minas abandonadas del siglo XVIII.

Todas estas zonas que ahora formaban parte de los cuarteles de la Resistencia de Danville fueron descubiertas por el Irving de la Segunda Dimensión, este no estaba obsesionado con Phineas y Ferb, sino que en ese otro mundo era un explorador nato y en sus ratos de ocio, buscaba lugares nuevos que catalogar y explorar, todo ello lo anotaba en una bitácora y cuando la guerra se desato en el Área Limítrofe la Resistencia le recluto y usaron sus valiosos conocimientos para poder encontrar un lugar seguro, en donde pudieran instalar los cuarteles generales de la Resistencia.

Al Irving de esa dimensión se le asigno el trabajo de "Centinela de la Resistencia", junto a otro grupo de personas que le ayudaban en esta tarea para siempre estar alerta frente a cualquier posible amenaza y avisar de inmediato a la líder y poner a salvo a la gente que vivía en aquellas bases secretas.

Por cierto este Irving de la Segunda Dimensión no llevaba lentes pues la vista le funcionaba bien, traía el cabello un poco más largo que su versión de la Primera Dimensión, vestía una camisa marrón y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos cafés.

Cuando Isaac tele transportó a todo el grupo a la casa de Phineas y Ferb de la Segunda Dimensión, no se imagino que los estaban vigilando y al ver el parecido que tenían, con varios de los miembros de la Resistencia incluyendo su líder y ni que decir de ver a alguien tan parecido como el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su hija Vanessa que como bien sabemos, en su versión de la Segunda Dimensión eran enemigos de la Resistencia.

Pues al ver esto y ser detectados por Irving y los demás "Centinelas", ellos activaron uno de los compartimientos secretos que daban a los cuarteles para que luego, fueran capturados por Isabella y su tropa de la Segunda Dimensión para poder saber quiénes eran realmente aquellos intrusos.

Ese día en la base de la Resistencia, muchos de las personas que ahí vivían tantos soldados, voluntarios o refugiados veían correr a toda prisa al "Centinela" Irving, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle a la líder. En el camino choco con su hermano Albert, (el tenía la función de soldado, ya que recordemos que sabe artes marciales, como se vio en un capítulo, además de saber espionaje), quien al verle tan apurado le pregunto:

-Oye porque tanta prisa hermanito, hay algo en que pueda ayudarte-.

-Ah, hola Albert lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de charlar, es muy urgente que la líder vea esto, la Teniente Isabella y su tropa capturaron unos extraños intrusos que… bueno no lo creerás hasta que lo veas.-Dijo el Irving de la Segunda Dimensión, aunque luego se vio que ponía cara de tener una idea.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que sí puedes ayudarme en algo y viendo que ya estás aquí hazme un favor y reúne a la gente que puedas en el área central de la base es algo que a todos nos puede interesar, yo por mi parte le diré a la líder que convoque a todos en la base para que puedan saber sobre las personas que encontramos hoy.-Dijo el Irving alterno muy entusiasmado.

Después de esto el Irving alterno, volvió a tomar su marcha y no tardo en llegar a una especie de cabina en donde según tenía informado la líder Candace, estaba en una reunión con otros miembros importantes de la Resistencia.

Cuando llego el muchacho a ese sitio vio que alguien cuidaba la entrada, era la versión alterna de Buford (su apariencia es igual a como vimos en la película, ya saben toda su ropa negra algo militar y con un corte punk), al ver al "Centinela" Irving, le detuvo y le pregunto:

-Que pasa Centinela, sino es algo que valga la pena lárgate, la líder está muy ocupada.-

-Claro que es algo importante, es un código rojo, es algo que tiene que ver la líder en persona.-Dijo el Irving de la Segunda Dimensión, muy apurado.

-Un código rojo eh, bien suena importante y puedo saber de qué se trata.-Inquirió el Buford alterno.

-Ya lo veras y créeme, es algo que te sorprenderá cuando lo veas. –Respondió Irving 2.

-Eso espero "Centinela" por tu bien y que no sea una exageración tuya, como cuando creíste encontrar diamantes, en la zona de la mina abandonada y era solo cuarzos.-Dijo Buford2.

-Oye pero de todos modos, sirvieron para algunos proyectos de Phineas y Ferb, los hermanos de nuestra líder, por ejemplo unos rayos de calor para calentar agua o cocinar, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de charlas, vas a entrar o no.-Dijo el Buford alterno que al igual que su contraparte no le gustaba que lo corrigieran.

Después de esto Irving ingreso en aquella especie de cabina, al entrar vio a la líder Candace, con otros miembros de la Resistencia y esta al verlo le pregunto qué era lo quería y si era muy urgente como para interrumpirle.

-Se lo prometo gran líder, esto es algo que tiene que ver para creer.

* * *

><p>A juzgar por la apariencia del lugar se podía deducir que estaban en una base secreta, aunque el grupo se preguntaba quienes eran estas personas ¿acaso le servían al Doofenshmirtz de aquella dimensión? ó eran otra cosa, sus preguntas estaban por ser contestadas.<p>

Llegaron hasta donde habían un montón de personas reunidas, todas les miraban con asombro y murmuraban entre ellos.

Pero después de pasado un tiempo, el ruido ceso y oyeron a alguien decir:

-Todos en posición de firmes para recibir a la líder de la Resistencia: Candace Gertrude Flynn.

Las personas capturadas no daban crédito a lo que oían, y todavía estaba más sorprendida la Candace de la Primera Dimensión.

La Candace de la Segunda Dimensión su apariencia es igual a la de la película.

También venía acompañada por Isabella y su tropa de la Segunda Dimensión, sus hermanos y su madre, así como también las otras versiones de Irving, Buford, Baljeet (conocido ahí como doctor Baljeet) y también y a su lado la Stacy y Jenny en sus versiones de la Segunda Dimensión.

Aquella Stacy traía un traje de ninja, con la cara descubierta, así como una Katana (espada de origen japonés) y una ballesta. Por otro lado la Jenny de la Segunda Dimensión traía un traje blanco y una cruz roja en el, pues era una doctora importante en la Resistencia, además de tener buenos conocimientos para curar con plantas medicinales y medicina alternativa muy efectiva.

Cuando Candace alterna vio lo que era causa de tanto alboroto se quedo perpleja así como su familia y sus acompañantes y después de unos momentos de no saber que decir se pudo recobrar y ordeno que les quitaran las mordazas de la boca para que pudieran hablar.

-Pero que es todo esto acaso forma parte de un plan de la retorcida mente de ese del doctor Doofenshmirtz, ese esbirro del "Gran General".-Dijo Candace alterna.

En ese momento alguien del grupo capturado hablo, un raro tipo con máscara y voz sepulcral, el cual dijo lo siguiente:

-Nada de eso, y puede descartar el hecho de que seamos clones, o androides pues eso es lo que está pensando ahora no es así.-Dijo Isaac

La Candace alterna se sorprendió por lo que dijo aquel raro sujeto, pues eso era lo que estaba pensando o acaso era solo un truco. De todos modos lo dejo continuar.

-Y para empezar le diré que no somos sus enemigos, ni tampoco hemos viajado en el tiempo, de hecho más bien nosotros venimos de otra dimensión y no es necesario que nos ate.-

-Otra dimensión, líder Candace creo que eso es factible hace tiempo que trabajo en la teoría del viaje interdimensional, hay una cierta probabilidad de que digan la verdad.-Dijo el doctor Baljeet.

-Puedes creer en la palabra del chico, Candace Gertrude Flynn de la Segunda Dimensión, además, que no ves que entre nosotros esta tu versión de la Primera Dimensión, así como las de tus hermanos.-

-Bueno y en caso de que lo que dicen fuera verdad, como es que fueron a dar aquí.-

-Digamos que tuvimos un desafortunado encuentro con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, por lo que veo es un mal tipo, pues por poco y se hace con la tecnología que nos trajo a esta dimensión, además de capturarnos en sus trampas sin embargo con mis poderes saque a todos mis compañeros de viaje de ahí, lamentablemente no pude teletransportarlos a todos pues me falto una persona, y discutía con sus familiares la manera de rescatarle.-Termino diciendo el Viajero.

Tras escuchar esto los demás ahí reunidos se rieron pues no daban crédito a tales disparates como eso de tener un encuentro y sobrevivir a unos de los principales enemigos de la Resistencia, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Y mucho menos se creían o entendían eso que aquel tipo comento sobre teletransportación.

-Veo que tendre que usar otras tácticas para que crean en la veracidad de mi historia.-Dijo Isaac muy decidido.

Y en ese momento uso su magia para liberar a sus aliados y a él mismo, al ver esto la Candace alterna dio la orden de capturarlos pero a sus soldados y a ella misma se le fueron las armas de sus manos las cuales terminaron flotando en el aire, así mismo Isaac creó una especie de barrera mágica para que nadie intentara capturarles de nuevo o hacer algo imprudente.

La mayoría de los ahí presente no podían creer lo que veían.

* * *

><p>-Ha llegado el momento de que muchas verdades sean reveladas y de que nos quitemos nuestras máscaras.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.<p>

Y tras decir esto se quito su máscara de médico antiguo, dejando al descubierto su singular rostro en el que solo había un ojo azul oscuro el derecho y rojinegro el izquierdo, el resto de lo que se suponía era su cara era solo una negrura como un rostro en la oscuridad de la noche, en el cual no se veían ni boca, orejas o nariz, aunque claro como ya sabemos el hecho de no tener estas partes no le impedían tener los sentidos que estas proporcionaban.

Tanto la gente de la Primera y Segunda Dimensión, estaban completamente sorprendidas. Exceptuando al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su hija Vanessa de la Primera Dimensión que ya conocían el secreto de Isaac el Viajero de Mundos.

-Me disculpo por sus armas, aquí tienen.-Dijo el extraño ser.

En ese momento todas las armas volvieron a las manos de sus dueños, y aunque casi al instante todos se iban a lanzar al ataque la Candace de la Segunda Dimensión les dio la orden de que se detuvieran y dejaran hablar a aquel singular ser.

-Además si fuera su enemigo no creen que hubiera mandado a sus armas en su contra en vez de defender a la gente que viene conmigo y a mí mismo, tan solo razónenlo un poco.-Dijo Isaac muy serio.

-Bien como iba diciendo es hora de que se revelen muchas verdades.-Dijo el Viajero.

-Oh si y tu también ornitorrinco, creo que le debes muchas explicaciones a tus dueños, pero para ello y ya que ni siquiera con un traductor animal que hicieron Phineas y Ferb, pudiste hablar (Véase el capítulo: Entrevista a un ornitorrinco), veo que debo usar mi magia para ayudarte a expresarte.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-¡Antropomorfo Parlo! -Dijo Isaac apuntando con ambas manos a Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Desde ahora podrás hablar en las lenguas de los humanos, intenta decir algo monotrema, tal vez hola o buenos días, que se yo.- Sugirió el Viajero.

-…ho…ho..hola.-Dijo Perry el ornitorrinco ante le estupefacción de todos los ahí presentes.

Su voz por cierto sonaba como de alguien de mucha confianza y seguridad en sí mismo.

-Si me lo permites ornitorrinco, empezare yo mi narración pues veo que ya es el tiempo y el momento para que revele mi identidad, solo espero que esto sirva para bien y no para mal.-Dijo Isaac, dirigiéndose primero al grupo de la Primera Dimensión y luego a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión.

* * *

><p>Y así comenzó su relato desde la explicación acerca de su raza y de la misión que le fue encomendada, resumió parte de lo que observo en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb para luego pasar a la historia de su alianza que hizo con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y de todos los eventos que luego propiciaron que viajaran a la Segunda Dimensión, así como una narración muy detallada del fatídico encuentro que tuvieron con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión y finalmente sobre el escape y perdida lamentable de un miembro del grupo, al cual juro rescatar.<p>

Después de oír esto la gente de la Segunda Dimensión se dio cuenta de que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión no era malo como lo era su homólogo. Ademas de que los Phineas y Ferb de la Segunda Dimensión se entristecieron al darse cuenta de que el ornitorrinco que venía con aquel grupo de personas no era el suyo que se había perdido hace tiempo sino su otro yo de la Primera Dimensión. Y para mayor tristeza suya se enteraron de que había sido transformado en un Cyborg que estaba bajo las órdenes del malvado Doctor Doofenshmirtz.

Ellos se fueron con su madre pues empezaron a llorar por semejante noticia.

Tras terminar su relato el Viajero Isaac le dirigió una mirada a Perry el ornitorrinco y le dijo:

-Bien creo que es tu turno mamífero semiacuático.-

Y Perry ahora con la capacidad de hablar comenzó su relato mas cuando menciono a la O.S.B.A., las personas de la Segunda Dimensión comenzaron a murmurar sin embargo su líder les dijo que dejaran continuar al ornitorrinco, cesaron pues sus conversaciones y Perry continuo con su relato sobre su profesión de agente aunque por lo que se veía dirigía mas sus palabras a sus dueños: Phineas, Ferb y también Candace.

Cuando hubo terminado su explicación, Phineas hablo y dijo algo enojado:

-Muy bien acaso hay aquí alguien más que tenga una vida secreta.-

Ferb en ese momento levanto su mano, sin embargo la bajo pues Phineas dijo molesto:

-Ferb, baja la mano.-

-Muy bien ahora os toca a vosotros explicarnos la situación de este mundo y quienes son ustedes, pues hemos de necesitar su ayuda, y espero que después de haber visto y oído todo esto puedan confiar, aunque sea un poco en nosotros.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

-Bien creo que podemos decirles lo que pasa aquí.-Contesto Candace 2.

Y así comenzó su explicación de cómo en un tiempo todo era paz y armonía hasta que el "Gran General" y los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A lanzaron sus ataques sobre el mundo. Cuando llego a la parte sobre la caída de la O.S.B.A en la Segunda Dimensión, Perry el ornitorrinco se sobresalto por tal noticia y pregunto que les paso a los agentes animales y cómo fue que la organización cayó.

La Candace alterna explico que la O.S.B.A cayó por un traición interna y que luego de ser vencidos uno a uno los agentes animales fueron transformados también en Cyborgs y puestos a disposición de cada uno de los científicos que antes eran sus enemigos.

Continúo la líder de la resistencia con su relato explicando también el origen de la Resistencia, así como del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Y cuando termino su relato el Viajero Isaac se le ocurrió preguntarle:

-Y entonces podrías decirnos, si conoces el verdadero nombre de aquel al que llaman el "Gran General"-

-Si según nuestras investigaciones, su nombre verdadero es:

Francis Monograma, quien fuera alguna vez el líder de la O.S.B.A. y también el traidor.

Cuando la gente de la Primera Dimensión escucho esto se quedaron muy sorprendidos y todavía más Perry el ornitorrinco quien en ese momento tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos pues no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Así que entonces la versión de la Segunda Dimensión del Mayor Monograma fue el que comenzó toda esa guerra, fue quien traiciono a la O.S.B.A y ahora junto a los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A gobernaba ahora aquel mundo, bajo su tiranía.

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**El siguiente capítulo será la primera parte del "Asalto a la Gran Forja", no se lo pierdan.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. **

**Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. El asalto a la Gran Forja. Parte 1: Decisiones.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

-Acaso fue un sueño.-Se decía a sí misma Charlenne Doofenshmirtz.

(Recordemos que en un capítulo ella menciona que aunque se divorcio del doctor, siguió manteniendo su apellido de casada porque según ella le gusto, ¿algo extraño no?).

El lugar donde se encontraba se le hacía en cierto modo familiar, aquel cuarto era amplio estaba pintado de gris, los muebles eran negros y grises, además de que una inconfundible luz rojiza pasaba a través de una ventana, luego al dirigir su vista a otro lado vio una foto enmarcada, arriba de un cajón que estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba.

Allí pudo confirmar lo que su intuición le decía, ya que en la foto estaba ella y su ex esposo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz afuera de una casa parecida a la suya, solo que de color negro y además se les veía felices.

Pero le basto ver la apariencia del doctor para saber que se trataba de sus versiones alternas, pues aquel doctor traía un parche en el ojo. Además la Charlenne de la foto también se veía diferente pues en primer lugar no traía anteojos, su cabello estaba más largo y le llegaba a los hombro además de no traer copete, su vestimenta era igual a la suya la única diferencia era que la camisa era de color gris. Y también pudo ver que en esa foto su otra yo, se encontraba embarazada.

(**Nota:** Y como se vio en el capítulo: "Sí vamos a reunir a la banda". En el que el doctor le hace una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hija, se deduce que ya se había divorciado de Charlenne antes de que naciera su hija Vanessa, pues en una de las fotos que le enseña a Perry el ornitorrinco de los cumpleaños de Vanessa, están el doctor y ella cuando era una bebé y no se ve a su madre Charlenne con ellos. Me refiero claro al doctor de la Primera Dimensión).

Recordaba ahora las palabras del doctor de la Segunda Dimensión, como si fueran un eco en su mente:

_-Y veo con alegría, que ella está viva en tu dimensión, mi amada Charlenne murió dando a luz a nuestra hija Vanessa.-_

-Entonces todo fue verdad, pero como fue que llegué aquí, solo recuerdo a esa persona llamada Isaac, hacer uso de no sé cómo decirlo, ¿magia acaso?, en contra de esas "otras versiones" y luego a Heinz decirle que nos sacara de ese lugar.-Pensaba Charlenne.

Y continuo con aquel monologo interno diciendo:

-Pero luego todo se volvió confuso, pues vi como una especie de oscuridad envolvía a todos y los sacaba de ahí, excepto a mí, pues pude ver que intentaba alcanzarme pero luego parecía perder su fuerza y se alejaba para finalmente desaparecer con todos y dejar las trampas vacías.-

-Y ahora que lo veo, oh no a donde habrán ido a parar, Isaac destruyo el control de ese niño llamado Phineas el cual nos llevaría devuelta a casa.-

-Oh, espero que estén a salvo.-Dijo angustiada la mujer de cabello negro.

Y entonces comenzó a repasar en su mente lo que sucedió después de aquellos eventos.

-Y luego… luego de que todos se fueron, un grupo de robots entro y vi como ese "otro Heinz" les decía:

-Estamos bien, ven a ella, no le hagan daño, llévenla a donde se que estará cómoda.-

-Y luego una de esas máquinas me echaba una especie de humo con el cual me quede dormida y luego termine despertando en este lugar.-Decía para sí misma Charlenne.-

Seguía absorta en aquellos pensamientos cuando de un momento a otro escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Se puso en guardia pues no supo quien quería entrar, esperaba que no fuera uno de aquellos robots.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio una figura conocida entrar con una charola de comida.

-Vanessa… no, no es ella, es la "otra Vanessa".-Pensó la mujer.

-Disculpe que no haya tocado antes, le vine a traer esta comida, espero le guste yo misma la hice.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en aquel rostro que parecía que no lo hacía a menudo.

La comida que le trajo consistía en una sopa, un pedazo de pan integral y un bistec asado con verduras, así como un vaso de agua grande. También puso una servilleta de tela y cubiertos en la bandeja.

Charlenne no sabía que pensar o decir pues aquella era una situación muy inusual en verdad. Tan solo imagínense tener ante ti a alguien que tú conoces pero "que es y a la vez no es" y sin saber si puedes confiarte de esa persona.

A Charlenne solo se le ocurrió decir:

-Gracias.-

La Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión asintió y oprimiendo un botón de uno de sus nuevos brazaletes (pues recordemos que los otros le fueron destruidos por Isaac), hizo que una mesita saliera del piso y se acercara a la mujer de cabello negro.

La Vanessa alterna no se marcho, como lo pensó Charlenne, pues tomo una silla del lugar y se sentó a un lado de donde estaba ella.

-Disculpe, si no le molesta me podría platicar acerca de esa otra dimensión de donde usted viene, es algo que se oye muy interesante.-

Charlenne se sobresalto ante aquella pregunta, acaso solo le habían enviado a esa muchacha para sacarle respuestas.

-Lamento si mi pregunta le incomodo, debí explicarme antes, yo no quiero que me diga nada que comprometa y ponga en riesgo la seguridad de la gente que le acompañaba y menos de usted.-Dijo Vanessa 2 y continuo:

-Solo quiero saber algunas cosas como, si el mundo de allá es libre, el cielo es diferente y como era vivir ahí.-

Tras oír aquello Charlenne decidió platicarle un poco a aquella Vanessa, pero sépanse que no fueron las palabras lo que le convencieron, sino su intuición de madre que le decía que la muchacha era sincera.

Era algo raro en verdad pues también sentía como si estuviera hablando con su verdadera hija, más no olvidaba que esta era su otra versión, pero aún así decidió confiar en ella y tuvo cuidado con lo que le contaba por si acaso.

Así estuvo platicándole de la Primera Dimensión mientras comía, la muchacha de pelo castaño escuchaba atentamente como una niña a la que le cuenta un cuento antes de dormir.

Le fascino oír como en aquel otro mundo había paz y libertad, no había hambre ni necesidad, había empleo para todos, la gente no era vigilada por robots, eran felices y ningún país estaba gobernado por un tirano.

(Recordemos que el mundo del que hablo es el mundo de Phineas y Ferb, Bueno fuera que nuestro mundo estuviera así de bien ¿no creen?, aunque miren al menos aquí no estamos vigilados por robots).

Después de un rato de charla la Vanessa alterna se paro, tomo la charola vacía y antes de salir de aquel cuarto dijo:

-Oh si, por si quería saberlo, mi padre no ha podido encontrar a sus amigos y las otras versiones de él y yo, por alguna razón no aparecen en el radar.-

-Pero no creo que deba preocuparse, yo sospecho que lo más seguro es que ya se hayan encontrado con la Resistencia, solo espero que no tengan problemas con ellos porque dos personas de ese grupo son idénticas a sus enemigos.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna.

Y antes de que Charlenne pudiera decir algo esa otra Vanessa se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pudo oír como aquella muchacha sollozaba un poco, compadeciéndose de ella la abrazo y por un momento fue como sentir a su verdadera hija.

-Gracias por la plática tan amena, por ahora no puedo decirle más, vendré en la noche para traerle la cena, por cierto este es mi cuarto, me dormiré en ese sillón, lo bueno es que puedo convertirlo en cama con mí "brazalete multiinador".-Dijo la muchacha.

-Oh si y no le recomiendo que quiera escapar, hay Normbots por las calles y Seekers en las afueras de la ciudad, además padre se molestaría conmigo y no sabría que decirle.-Dijo Vanessa 2.

-Si se aburre hay un montón de libros en este librero.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna, mientras oprimía otro botón de su brazalete y hacía que de la pared saliera un librero oculto.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna.

-Son míos pero puede leerlos cuando quiera.-

Ahora veía que tenía una oportunidad de saber el paradero del grupo y su verdadera hija, sabía que tenía que confiar y ganarse la confianza de aquella otra Vanessa si quería saber más acerca de esa dimensión. Además algo en su interior, mejor dicho un instinto materno le hacía querer ayudar en algún modo a esa otra Vanessa, quizás no era tan mala como parecía. Con el tiempo vería que tenía razón, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Te lo agradezco jovencita.-Respondió Charlenne.

La muchacha de pelo castaño asintió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando ya iba por el pasillo susurro:

-De nada mamá.-

* * *

><p>-Pues a mí no me sorprende que la versión alterna de Monograma sea el responsable de todo esto, tan solo piénsalo ornitorrinco, aquí en la Segunda Dimensión la versión del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz si es verdaderamente malo, pude sentir mucho resentimiento y maldad en él. Ahora si alguien que era una parodia de lo malo en tu mundo aquí es realmente malvado, ahora imagínate a alguien que está rodeado de poder y que siempre quiere que todas sus órdenes sean obedecidas al pie de la letra, tú en que crees que se convertirá su otra versión.-Le inquirió Isaac<p>

-Ah si se me olvidaban unas cuantas cosas.-Dijo el extraño ser y continuo:

-Infórmale a tu superior acerca de la situación en este mundo es seguro que le interesara oírlo y creo que todavía mas a ese chico llamado Carl.-

-Si sé que me lo querías preguntar desde hace tiempo, aunque yo creo que ya lo intuiste cuando platique quien soy yo, si fui yo quien te adentro en aquel sueño, espero que pueda servirte algún día las lecciones que trate darte.-

Perry no supo que decir ante aquello así que se dirigió a comunicarle lo sucedido al Mayor Monograma. Cuando termino de darle su informe, el Mayor no daba crédito a lo que oía y en especial porque lo oía de propia voz del ornitorrinco, sin embargo sabía que el Agente P. no le mentía y a pesar de lo fantástico que era toda aquella situación no dudo de él y le creyó.

El Mayor Monograma y el interno Carl le indicaron que los mantuvieran al tanto de su situación para ver si podían ayudar en algo.

Cuando hubo terminado su comunicado volvió con el grupo y entonces el Viajero hizo que desapareciera la barrera protectora y se dirigió con cuidado de no inquietar a nadie de la Resistencia, a su líder a la cual dijo lo siguiente:

-Si algo se es que la confianza no se gana solo con palabras, sino con hechos y quiero proponerte algo a ti Candace Gertrude Flynn líder de la Resistencia. Te ofrezco mi poder y servicios, dame una misión y la he de cumplir.-

-Piénsalo un poco y formula tu respuesta mientras hablo con mi grupo por un momento.-Dijo Isaac.

Entonces el extraño ser le hizo una seña al grupo para que se reunieran y hablaran en privado, lo mismo hizo la Candace alterna y algunos de sus soldados de confianza.

Entonces el ser de voz sepulcral comenzó a hablar:

-Viéndolo bien y en la situación en que nos hemos metido, no veo probable que podamos volver tan pronto pues no solo debemos rescatar a la señora Charlenne, si y sé que ustedes, Phineas y Ferb pueden volver a hacer otro control, pero ahora les pido que no usen sus dotes para ello.-

-Y sé lo que sientes ahora mas no te has de preocupar más Vanessa pues he podido sentir a tu madre y has de saber que no he sentido en ella dolor, angustia o sufrimiento alguno, pues sea donde este, no le están haciendo daño y está a salvo por ahora, es seguro que el otro doctor Doofenshmirtz no le hará daño pues le recuerda a su Charlenne. Mas ten por seguro que la hemos de traer de vuelta con nosotros.

Vanessa asintió.

-Ahora ustedes al igual que yo han podido escuchar la historia de esta gente, saben lo mal que están y además yo he podido sentir su aflicción. Podríamos fácilmente ir a por Charlenne e irnos de aquí, mas les pido algo más, que ayudemos a estas personas a liberarse del mal que azota este mundo, no podemos dejarlas más a su suerte, yo pienso que todo esto que nos ha pasado ha sido por una razón.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

-Todos ustedes son capaces de grandes cosas y no lo digo solo por Phineas y Ferb, como les revele yo los he visto desde hace tiempo y sé que cada uno es hábil y útil a su manera, si hasta tu Stacy, aunque tú no creas mucho en ti.-Dijo el Viajero.-

-Ustedes han sido capaces de cosas que nunca hubiera creído en seres de la raza humana.-

-Yo no obligo a nadie, pueden quedar aparte de esto y permanecer seguros aquí mientras resolvemos esto todos los que quieran unírseme en esta aventura, en lo que yo pienso que será la más peligrosa que han enfrentado hasta ahora.-

-Si nadie quiere seguirme no me sentiré mal por ello, cada uno tiene libertad de elegir, pero en verdad apreciare cualquier ayuda vuestra.-

Tras terminar de decir esto el Viajero Isaac se dirigió a la Candace alterna quien ya tenía su decisión y la cual dijo:

-Pues si así lo quieres, serás puesto a prueba, mañana será el día en que planeamos atacar y destruir de una buena vez por todas "La Gran Forja".-

-Y puedes decirme que es eso que llamas "La Gran Forja".-Inquirió el Viajero.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes.-Dijo Candace alterna sonriendo con malicia ya que esperaba ver que reacción tendría el extraño ser con el que hablaba cuando le contara sobre "La Gran Forja".

-"La Gran Forja" se ubica en la zona de los bosques de Danville, allí se fabrican todas las armas y robots del malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, cientos de Normbots y otras abominaciones robóticas vigilan el lugar, tanto por dentro como por fuera de ella, además de estar bien protegida y amurallada.-

-Además hay muchos prisioneros entre ellos varios de los nuestros que son puestos a trabajar en arduas tareas por las máquinas, necesitamos sacarlos a todos con vidas entiendes y por si eso fuera poco según nuestros informes, hay un poderoso y terrible ser mecánico más poderoso que ninguno de los robots de Doofenshmirtz que hayamos visto hasta ahora, custodiando el lugar. Le conocen por el nombre de: "El Herrero".-

-Dime, aún así sigues estando dispuesto.-Le pregunto la Candace alterna a Isaac.

-Acepto con gusto esta encomienda.-Respondió Isaac seguro de sí mismo.

De repente Isaac vio como Phineas y Ferb se acercaban a su lado y uno de ellos decía:

-Y no estará solo, oye Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer desde ahora ayudar al señor Isaac con esta misión.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es seguro que esta se convertirá en la mejor aventura del verano.-Dijo Ferb con su fino acento inglés.

-Tú me diste tu apoyo e hiciste que enfocara mi ingenio a cosas más provechosas, también puedes contar conmigo y mi ingenio.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Usted también tiene mi apoyo seño….digo Isaac, así como mi fuerza y habilidades.-Dijo Norm el robot sirviente del doctor.

-Debes saber que no estoy enojada contigo Isaac, no fue tu culpa el que pasara todo eso con aquellas otras versiones de mi papá y yo. Puedes contar también conmigo y mi valor, confío en que me ayudaras a rescatar a mi madre y ahora que lo pienso si nos ganamos el favor de estas personas ellos podrán darnos información útil que nos lleve al paradero de mi madre.-Dijo Vanessa

-También puede contar con nosotras y nuestras habilidades.-Dijeron Isabella y su tropa al unísono.

-Te lo agradezco también, hija de Jacob (recuerden que Isabella es mitad judía).-Dijo el Viajero cortésmente.

-Y además donde vaya Phineas iré yo.-Pensó en secreto Isabella.

-Conmigo también pueden contar.-Dijo Stacy.

-Y yo no puedo dejar a mis hermanos solos ante tal peligro, ayudare en lo que pueda.-Dijo Candace para sorpresa de todos y todavía más del Viajero Isaac que no esperaba ayuda alguna de ella.

-Y yo tampoco dejare sola a mi familia, espero que me perdonen, por ocultarles mi secreto tanto tiempo.-Dijo Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa amigo, pues se que si me revelabas tu secreto tendrías que ser reubicado, pero confío en que podremos arreglar esa situación cuando salgamos de aquí.-Y terminando de decir esto el niño pelirrojo abrazo a su ornitorrinco y Ferb también lo hizo y para mayor sorpresa de los niños su hermana también les abrazo. De esa manera el mamífero semiacuático y su familia se reconciliaban.

Al ver esto alguien más se ánimo para unirse al grupo.

-También pueden contar conmigo, tienen mi conocimiento, para ayudarles… aunque esté un poco asustado.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Y mi hacha.-Dijo Buford.

-Buford, de donde sacaste eso.-Pregunto Baljeet.

De ahí y apunto a una vitrina rota en la que había cosas en caso de incendio.

-Eh… bien es bueno tu entusiasmo muchacho pero sería preferible que devolvieras eso a su lugar.-Dijo Isaac.

-Está bien.-Respondió el bravucón malhumorado.

La Candace alterna quedo sorprendida al ver la unión de todas esas personas de la Primera Dimensión, sonrío entonces y dijo con voz solemne:

-Ante mí tengo 18 valientes guerreros que se unen para una gran misión, pues que así sea, desde ahora su nombre será la Comunidad del….-Sin embargo antes de terminar su frase el Viajero puso su dedo índice en su boca y le dijo:

-Silencio, acaso quieres que nos demanden por derechos de autor.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-Me disculpo por eso, ya pensaremos en un nombre para nuestro grupo, lo que importa ahora es que has aceptado nuestra ayuda líder Candace, te prometo que no te fallaremos, no es así.-Dijo Isaac dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Así lo haremos.-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Tras ver esto el Viajero sabía que solo faltaba un último detalle darles una explicación a los padres de porque sus hijos no podrían volver aquel día y tal vez varios más.

Isaac les explico esto a los niños, así como también a Candace y a Stacy.

-Pero como haremos eso y ahora que lo veo como fue que Perry se pudo comunicar a su cuartel general si estamos en otra dimensión.-Pregunto Candace.

-Digamos que mi reloj comunicador es lo último en avances para la comunicación.-Respondió el ornitorrinco

-Pues yo no poseo esa clase de tecnología pero tengan por seguro que puedo hacer algo para comunicarles con sus familiares.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

Entonces usando su magia comenzó a conjurar algo en su lengua y entonces ante la sorpresa de todos una especie de pantallas de vidrio aparecieron y en cada una de ellas se veían a cada uno de los padres de los chicos.

-Ahora dejen que yo hable.-Ordeno el extraño ser.

Imagínense que susto se llevaría alguien al ver aparecer en su casa o en su trabajo a un ser como Isaac a través de una especie de espejo mágico que salió de la nada. Lo bueno fue que Isaac tuvo la prudencia de ponerse la máscara de vuelta antes de eso.

Entonces comenzó con una elocuente explicación sobre como por causa del experimento del afamado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz: el "Otrodimensionador", el cual sus hijos fueron invitados a ver. Les hizo llegar a otra Dimensión y que por circunstancias imprevistas, de las cuales solo menciono que el control remoto que abriría el portal para traerlos de vuelta, se destruyo (por causas que solo atribuyo a un desafortunado accidente), y por lo tanto no podrían regresar a casa por ahora y que deberían quedarse hasta que pudieran volver a crear otro control remoto para volver a casa. Además de explicar el hecho de que hubiera otras versiones de sus hijos al estar ellos en otra dimensión.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz apoyo la historia y como ya era famoso en Danville, los padres de los chicos lo reconocieron y confiaron más en la palabra de aquel extraño.

El Viajero Isaac les dijo a los padres que cuidarían de los chicos, luego indico al grupo que si hacía lo querían podían platicar un momento con sus padres.

Todos hasta Buford sabían que no debían mencionar nada sobre lo que en verdad pasó para que se quedaran en aquella dimensión y de lo que tenían planeado hacer.

La madre de Stacy le preguntó que hacía ahí, ya que ella no había recibido una invitación para que su hija fuera a ver el nuevo experimento del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, como los demás chicos, mas Candace se disculpo por su amiga pues dijo que ella fue la quien la había invitado ese día a ver el "Otrodimensionador" y que no había de que preocuparse pues le aseguraba que volvería a casa pronto.

La madre de Stacy la doctora Hirano se tranquilizo con esto.

La madre de Candace y su padrastro hablaron con ella y le dijeron que cuidara bien a sus hermanos.

-Pueden confiar en mi papá y mamá.-Dijo Candace.

-No se preocupen mamá y papá estaremos bien.-Dijeron Phineas y Ferb.

-Pueden estar seguro de ello, les prometo que sus hijos y los de los otros padres volverán sanos y salvos.-Afirmo el Viajero.

-Sé que puedo confiar en usted Isaac.-Dijo Lindana Flynn Fletcher.

Tras terminar de charlar con sus padres, de que estos se despidieran de sus hijos y de que tanto el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y el Viajero Isaac les volvieran a asegurar que sus hijos habrían de volver sanos y salvos, Isaac con su magia hizo desaparecer los "espejos".

-Bien ahora no hay vuelta atrás, nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-Nos haría el honor de mostrarnos el lugar señorita.-Dijo Isaac haciendo una reverencia de cortesía a la Candace de la Segunda Dimensión.

-Sera todo un placer.-Respondió la Candace alterna.

Y entonces Isaac y el grupo comenzaron a adentrarse en los cuarteles de la Resistencia, su viaje en la Segunda Dimensión apenas había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 10.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante. Y lo digo también por aquellos usuarios que aunque han registrado mi fic en favoritos no han comentado desde el primer capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. El asalto a la Gran Forja. Parte 2: Preparativos y estrategias.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

-Muy bien todos vuelvan a sus tareas, te veré luego mamá.-Le decía la Candace de la Segunda Dimensión a su madre y a sus hermanos.

Entonces el grupo de la gente de la Primera Dimensión se puso en marcha, eran conducidos por sus varios de sus alternos a través de los cuarteles de la Resistencia, y mientras lo hacían charlaban entre ellos.

-Vaya si que nos vemos geniales, no crees Stacy.-Le decía Candace a su amiga al ver a sus versiones alternas.-

-No puedo creer que yo me vista así en la otra dimensión.-Comentaba la Isabella alterna.-

Y otros comentarios de esa índole hacían entre ellos, todos hablaban excepto Isaac el Viajero quien estaba absorto en varios pensamientos ya fuera como harían para rescatar a la señora Charlenne, que tan arriesgado sería para el grupo ir a la "Gran Forja" y también si pudiera haber otra forma de regresar a casa que no fuera construyendo algún artefacto.

-Y aquí tienen la bodega del Arsenal, por si quieren echarle un vistazo.-Dijo la Candace alterna.

El Viajero Isaac fue el primero en observar aquel lugar y lo que contenía minuciosamente.

-Por lo que veo están algo escasos.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

-Han sido muchas las batallas contra esos engendros mecánicos y no hemos podido conseguir más, ni tampoco material para crear más munición, pues el doctor Doofenshmirtz ha ordenado redoblar la vigilancia.-Respondió la Candace alterna.

-Creo que os puedo ayudar un poco con eso.-Dijo el ser con máscara de médico Renacentista.

Y usando sus poderes Isaac multiplico por mucho cada arma y munición hasta que aquella bodega estaba repleta y apenas podían caber 2 personas delgadas.

-Veo que fue una buena decisión aceptarte.-Dijo Candace 2 esbozando una sonrisa.

Isaac respondió con una reverencia.

-Dime puedes hacerlo con el resto de las bodegas y no digo solo las de armas sino también con las de provisiones.-Inquirió Candace 2.

-Claro y con todo gusto señorita.-Respondió el extraño ser.

-Y no es necesario tantas formalidades, solo llámeme Candace.-Dijo Candace 2.

-Así lo hare desde ahora, Candace.-Dijo el ser que pertenecía a la raza "Sombra".

Y así Isaac volvió a usar su magia y relleno todas las bodegas de armas, alimentos y una que contenía material médico.

Después de eso se dirigieron a una especie de cabina (la misma mencionada en el capítulo 9 de este fic), allí alguien de tamaño pequeño ya les estaba esperando.

-Ya la esperaba líder Candace.-Dijo la voz de una niña.

Aquella niña era ni más ni menos que Suzy Jonhson, en su versión de la Segunda Dimensión he aquí algo de su historia.

Ella junto con su hermano Jeremy se unieron a la Resistencia cuando sus padres murieron en la invasión a Danville, ella es muy inteligente tanto o más que su versión de la Primera Dimensión, sin embargo esta otra Suzy no era manipuladora y mala sino que todas aquellas experiencias le hicieron que solo deseara venganza por su familia y ayudar a liberar a su mundo del dominio del "Gran General" y sus esbirros.

Su gran astucia la convirtieron en una gran estratega de la Resistencia lo que le valió el respeto y confianza de la líder Candace. Aunque esta versión de Suzy no es celosa de su hermano, se siente muy triste cuando es enviado a misiones ya que él es un soldado y teme que no vuelva algún día ya que él es la única familia que le queda, por lo cual tiende a entrar en estado de gran depresión y a veces con deseos suicidas.

En cuanto apariencia traía un traje militar parecido al de Isabella y su tropa en su versión alterna, además no llevaba moños en el pelo.

La Candace alterna le informo a Suzy 2, de que ahora contaban con más oportunidades, ya que aquel extraño ser había incrementado su arsenal. Esto le alegro.

Después de eso y una vez que todos estuvieron allí reunidos Suzy y Candace alterna comenzaron a explicar el plan trazado en un mapa, el cual consistía en mandar el grupo A, por los bosques de Danville para encargarse de los robots que vigilaban el área, luego ese grupo lanzaría una señal para que otro equipo, el grupo B, se encargara de echar abajo las puertas y torres de vigilancia y luego el grupo A y el grupo B comenzarían el ataque.

Luego mandarían llamar al grupo C, para que viniera a rescatar a todos los prisioneros y los llevaría a la base sanos y salvos. Ademas de que los otros grupos debían irse en retirada pues no sabían si podían hacerle frente a ese horror mecánico conocido como "El Herrero".

-Y bien que les parece.-Finalizo la Candace alterna.

-Primero quisiera saber qué grupo seremos nosotros.-Pregunto el Viajero.

-Ustedes serán el grupo A, el que se encargara de la parte del bosque.-Respondió Candace 2.

-Creo que tengo algo que sugerirte.-Dijo Isaac.

Y entonces aquel extraño ser cambio la estrategia dicha de este modo, ellos irían al bosque a "limpiarlo" tal y como era la idea original solo que ellos también se encargarían de derribar las puertas y torres de vigilancia, además de encargarse de liberar a los prisioneros y de paso cargarse al "Herrero". Solo necesitarían la ayuda del grupo C para que sacaran a los prisioneros de ahí.

-Veo que todavía no confías en que podamos con semejante reto solos, pero ya verás que no te fallaremos, tienes mi palabra, además de este modo no pones en riesgo a tantos de tus soldados.-Dijo el extraño ser

Isaac sentía que esa Candace, cedería ante aquello ya que le importaba más proteger a su gente y no sacrificar tantos soldados.

-En verdad creen poder ante tal reto.-Le pregunto la Candace de traje militar a aquel grupo.-

-Puedes contar con ello….claro…si….no le fallaremos se lo aseguro.-Y otras cosas así respondieron la gente de la Primera Dimensión e Isaac el Viajero.

-Pues que así sea.-Dijo la Candace alterna estrechando la mano de Isaac.

* * *

><p>Una vez discutida la forma en que se iba a organizar el ataque, la líder de la Resistencia condujo a sus "invitados", al comedor del lugar.<p>

Ya había una gran cantidad de gente allí reunida, pues con todo lo que habían hecho ya era la hora de la cena.

La líder de la Resistencia se coloco en la mesa principal, esta se ubicaba de tal modo que veía a todos las personas que estaban en el comedor. Al grupo de la Primera Dimensión se les asigno una mesa cercana a la de la líder, ya en su mesa se sentaba su familia y los miembros más importantes de la Resistencia, como: Stacy, Jenny, Suzy, Irving e Isabella con su tropa en sus versiones alternas.

Por lo que pudieron saber las versiones alternas de Linda Flynn Fletcher y Vivian García Shapiro (así se llama la mamá de Isabella, para los que no sabían), se encargaban de preparar la comida junto con otras personas, ya pueden imaginarse lo rico que comían ya que la mamá de Candace, Phineas y Ferb en sus versiones alternas era tan buena cocinera como su versión primera.

También pudieron ver a las versiones alternas y a los padres de ellos allí reunidos.

Cuando la comida fue servida, el Viajero Isaac se puso a dar las gracias por los alimentos en su lengua (la cual sonaba como una especie de murmullo o canción extraña).

**Aclaración**: No pongo si los otros personajes dieron las gracias pues no estoy seguro de que religión profesan, o si profesan alguna. Recordemos por ejemplo el capítulo del portal a Marte, en que al final de la primera parte se ve a Baljeet comiendo una salchicha, yo pensaba que al ser hindú era budista y como sabrán ellos no comen carne, pero al parecer me equivoque y además también se puede ver a Isabella comiendo también una salchicha, y como recordaran Isabella es mitad judía y según la dieta Korshen de los judíos ellos no pueden comer carne de cerdo al considerarle un animal impuro. Así que mejor no puse eso pues, no quiero luego cometer un error y entrar en alguna controversia, así que solo puse a Isaac dando las gracias.

Y mientras comían se pusieron a charlar con la líder de la Resistencia, la Suzy alterna le dijo a su líder que si podía ir a comer con su hermano Jeremy quien había llegado en aquel momento, la líder no se opuso y le dejo ir con su hermano.

Candace de la Primera Dimensión hizo un comentario acerca de si no le parecía atractivo Jeremy ya que ella y él en su dimensión eran novios.

La Candace alterna le respondió secamente:

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y gente que proteger, que andar perdiendo el tiempo en esas cosas.-

Candace ya no pregunto nada sobre ese tema a su otra yo.

-Y a mí me decían que estaba loca.-Pensó Candace.

Para romper la tensión hecha por aquellos comentarios, el resto del grupo de la Primera Dimensión comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas y pudieron con ello saber algunas cosas, como que la versión alterna de de la mamá de Stacy 2, era doctora igual a su versión de la Primera Dimensión, que la versión alterna de Lawrence Fletcher trabajaba casi toda la semana (por mandato de Doofenshmirtz), en la ciudad para que de esa manera les informara que pasaba en el mundo exterior y pudiera informarles sobre cargamentos que pudiera robar la Resistencia para reabastecerse de recursos.

Los vecinos que vivían en el exterior fungían como vigías para que nunca fueran descubiertos los cuarteles de la Resistencia.

En lo último de la charla fue Phineas quien hablo y pregunto lo siguiente:

-Y como se divierten en verano.-

-Divertirnos dices, pues no lo hacemos antes de venir a los cuarteles, nos quedábamos a salvo en casa, es una fortuna que al menos las vacaciones de verano, fueran las únicas que no quitara, como las demás, el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz.-Respondió el Phineas alterno.

-Pues esto no debe seguir siendo así, les prometemos que pronto sabran lo que es tener esa libertad y poder divertirse como se debe en verano, de hecho tengo una canción para ustedes, ven Ferb.-Termino diciendo el pelirrojo a su medio hermano y entonces se pusieron a cantar la canción: "Verano por dónde empezar".

_**Los días más largos**_

_**Las noches cortas**_

_**El sol brillante**_

_**(Y más calor se nota)**_

_**Verano**_

_**Es cada momento**_

_**Valioso de verdad**_

_**Verano es como el**_

_**Mejor cuento que se**_

_**Tiene que conta-ar**_

_**Helados y Refrescos frios,**_

_**¿Qué voy a toma-ar?**_

_**Verano**_

_**Por donde hay que empezar**_

_**Verano**_

_**Estanques y Piscinas**_

_**y Mangueras para el calor**_

_**Verano**_

_**Bicicletas y patines y descalzo estoy**_

_**(Y a veces)**_

_**Surf practicar**_

_**Crear nanorobots**_

_**Los sesos de Frankenstein ver**_

_**Un dodo encontrar**_

_**A un país pintar**_

_**Tu hermana furiosa pon...**_

_**(Oh alto creo que vamos muy rápido).**_

(Dijo aquello Phineas, al ver la expresión de terror y nerviosismo de no solo Phineas y Ferb alternos sino de todos los alternos ahí presentes, pues hace mucho que no veían tanta alegría y animo por la vida, no hacía muchos años al menos. Esto para que lo entiendan mejor, es como cuando una persona, se pone a beber o a comer algo frío en exceso y termina doliéndole el cerebro, pues bueno, hagan de cuenta que el alimento frío en exceso para la gente de la Segunda Dimensión fue toda la diversión narrada en la canción de Phineas y Ferb y más que nada, cuando empezaron a narrar cosas tan rápido para que aquella gente lo pudiera asimilar).

Luego de unos segundos de esperar a que la gente se tranquilizara Phineas y Ferb siguieron con su canción.

_**Verano**_

_**Es juegos y cigarras, limonadas hay que beber**_

_**Verano**_

_**Sentarte con tu hermano en el patio debajo de un gran árbol**_

_**A pensaaaar es para mí lo ideal**_

_**Los días más largos**_

_**Las noches cortas**_

_**(Las noches cortas)**_

_**El sol brillante**_

_**(El sol brillante)**_

_**(Y más calor se nota)**_

_**Verano es cada momento**_

_**Valioso de verdad**_

_**Verano**_

_**Es como el mejor**_

_**cuento que se**_

_**Tiene que conta-ar**_

_**Verano**_

_**Helados y Refrescos fríos,**_

_**¿Qué voy a toma-ar?**_

_**Verano**_

_**Por donde hay que empezar**_

_**Verano**_

_**Por donde hay que empezar.**_

Una vez terminada aquella canción, el público esta vez tuvo una reacción diferente y todos los ahí presentes terminaron aplaudiendo.

Phineas y Ferb de la Segunda Dimensión le dijeron a sus homólogos, si les permitían abrazar a su ornitorrinco.

Phineas y Ferb de la Primera Dimensión le preguntaron esto a Perry, el cual respondió:

-Claro no hay problema.-

-Me pregunto si existirá una manera de traer de vuelta a nuestro ornitorrinco.-Se pregunto Phineas 2.

-Yo lo dudo, ahora es un sirviente de Doofenshmirtz.-Dijo Candace 2.

-Pues si hay algún modo de que vuelva con ustedes tenga por seguro que lo haremos.-Respondió Phineas 1, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ferb asintió.

Luego de comer y de una charla amena la líder de la Resistencia les indico sus habitaciones, los dividieron en un cuarto para los varones y otro para las chicas, a que adivinan quien protesto. Achuu…Isabella…achuu.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz pregunto si había un lugar donde pudiera trabajar, pues tenía en mente un proyecto para ayudar en el asalto.

Aunque no se había ganado la confianza de la líder, Isaac y Vanessa intervinieron y así pudieron hacer que la líder Candace accediera.

-Vamos Norm, necesitare tu ayuda.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Enseguida señor.-Respondió el autómata.

-Pero sépanse que no les perderemos de vista.-Dijo la Candace alterna a modo de advertencia.

-Le aseguro que no tiene nada por lo cual desconfiar en el doc.-Dijo Isaac cuya voz sonó mas sepulcral de lo habitual.

La Candace alterna ya no discutió más y le dio indicaciones para que llegara a una especie de taller que había en el lugar.

Tras esto el doctor y su robot sirviente se pusieron en marcha, y cuando ya el doctor se había retirado, el Viajero le pregunto a la Candace alterna donde había un lugar para entrenar, ella le dio indicaciones de un sitio que se ubicaba cerca de una de las bodegas de armas, Isaac se lo agradeció.

Y una vez que vio que la líder se fuera dijo lo siguiente:

-Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes en privado, síganme por favor.-Dijo Isaac

Los 3 asintieron.

-Y el resto descansen mañana nos espera un día agitado y eso va para todos, entendido.-Dijo enfatizando esto último aquel extraño ser.

-Si señor.-Dijeron los niños y niñas.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Candace.

-No tiene que pedírmelo, estoy muerta de cansancio por el viaje.-Dijo Stacy.

-Y en serio esto es privado, así que más le vale que nadie nos siga y lo digo también por ti ornitorrinco.-Dijo Isaac con su voz más sepulcral que de costumbre.

-Venga no hay nada de que tengas preocuparte.-Respondió Perry el ornitorrinco.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, una especie de gimnasio con una sala de tiro al blanco integrada, así como cosas para entrenarse en artes marciales.<p>

Isaac se puso a decirles lo siguiente:

-Os traje a vosotros pues son las personas del grupo en quien más confío, junto con el doc claro.-

-Phineas y Ferb, desde ahora les dejo al cuidado de mi mochila de Viajero, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes para su cuidado.

-Así lo haremos, no es así Ferb.-Dijo Phineas tomando la mochila de Isaac.

-Puede contar con ello.-Dijo Ferb.

-Y a ti Vanessa, creo que ya estas lista para esto, permíteme muchacho.-Dijo el extraño ser a Phineas para que le permitiera abrir su mochila.

Y con un movimiento solemne, saco una especie de bastón o vara de color azul celeste muy brillante y con una especie de grabados de color plata en él, además tenía en la punta superior incrustado una especie de cristal con forma triangular de color crema.

-Esto que ves ante tus ojos mi estimada muchacha es: "El Cetro Espiritual".-

-Cree esta arma tiempo después de mi alianza con tu padre, está hecha especialmente para ser portada por seres de la raza humana, y todo este tiempo busque a alguien digno de él y ahora le tengo ante mí.-

Vanessa no sabía que decir.

"El Cetro Espiritual", es tan fuerte como tu espíritu y podrás hacer los ataques que te imagines con él, solo necesitas practicar un poco adelante.

Vanessa entonces tomo aquel extraño artefacto, con algo de nerviosismo por semejante sorpresa. Y con él se puso a dispararle a las dianas que había en la sección de tiro.

Para gusto y satisfacción del Viajero, pudo ver como empezaba a sacar rayos de energía de color azul de él, con los que daba certeramente a los blancos.

-No está nada mal, no podía esperar menos de la hija del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.-Dijo Isaac.

Esto hizo que Vanessa se sonrojara un poco y que Ferb se sintiera celoso, nadie lo noto pues sabía ocultar muy bien lo que sentía, mas no hacía para el Viajero quien tenía la habilidad de saber lo que sentían otros seres.

-Bien Vanessa, antes de que continúes practicando necesito decirte algo y también ustedes deben escucharlo muchachos y necesito que lo guarden en secreto.-Dijo el Viajero.

-Después de analizarlo, siempre es prudente tener un plan de respaldo, en caso de alguna contingencia inesperada, así que estaré practicando, para crear un portal con mi magia, que pueda llevarles de vuelta a casa. Esto es algo que nunca ha hecho alguien de mi raza, pero lo he de intentar.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-Cuando hayamos ayudado con esta misión a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión y de rescatar a tu madre Vanessa, les daré la opción de se vayan a casa, todo aquel que así lo desee, yo y los que quieran, seguiremos aquí hasta liberar a este mundo.-

-Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros para guardar este secreto.-

-Puede confiar en nosotros y en nuestra ayuda siempre, verdad Ferb.-Dijo Phineas.

Ferb hizo su clásico guiño de ojo mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho en señal de afirmación.

-También puedes contar conmigo y confío plenamente en que me ayudaras a traer de vuelta a mi madre sana y salva.-Dijo la chicha gótica.

-En verdad se los agradezco, cosas como estas reafirman mi esperanza en su raza hijos de Adán y de Eva.-Dijo el Viajero solemnemente.

-Phineas y Ferb ustedes ya pueden irse a dormir, Vanessa y yo estaremos aquí practicando.-Dijo el ser de la raza "Sombra".

-Buenas noches señor Isaac.-Dijo Phineas

-Buenas noches Vanessa.-Dijo Ferb algo tímido.

Vanessa le dio un beso a Ferb en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara y que caminara como si anduviera en un mundo de ensueño, por suerte Phineas le dirigía para que no fuera a tropezarse con algo.

Y después de eso tanto Vanessa como el Viajero Isaac se pusieron a practicar, hasta muy entrada la noche.

Vanessa mejoro su poder de combate y ahora hacía bolas de energía, y también logro producir una especie de espada de energía así como un escudo.

Isaac se puso en un estado de gran concentración y a hacer un montón de conjuros en su lengua extraña.

Después de un rato de conjurar logro abrir un portal mediano de color verde, pero para su desilusión, el portal no daba a la Tierra sino a Marte.

Esto no hizo que se rindiera sino que redoblo sus esfuerzos y después de otro rato logro producir otro portal y aunque esta vez no era el planeta Marte lo que se veía en aquel portal, esta vez era la Luna.

-Al…al..me..nos…me acerque…mas esta…vez.-Dijo el extraño ser cansado antes de caer de rodillas al piso.

-Isaac estas bien. Inquirió preocupada la chica gótica.

-Si no… no te preocupes, creo que ya va siendo hora de que descansemos, por poco y olvido lo que mañana nos espera.-Dijo Isaac.

Vanessa dijo sí a aquello y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Pero antes de ello Vanessa le sugirió, ir a ver a su padre para ver si ya había terminado con su proyecto. El Viajero Isaac asintió.

* * *

><p>-Bien por aquí debe ser, según recuerdo lo que la líder de la Resistencia le indicio a mi padre.-Dijo Vanessa.<p>

Cuando llegaron al taller vieron al doctor quien murmuraba, al lado de un gran bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca. Había en aquel sitio un montón de chatarra regada por doquier y restos de robots que la gente de la Segunda Dimensión habían conseguido en batallas ganadas, así como lo que parecían ser partes de Norm.

-Pero que has hecho papá.-Dijo Vanessa algo alarmada.

-Ah, hola hija e Isaac, me alegra verlos para que puedan ver mi último invento.-Dijo el doctor muy ansioso.

Y entonces el doctor quito la sábana que cubría aquel bulto y lo que vieron fue algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

-Ante ustedes, el poderoso "Norm Omega".-Dijo el científico triunfante.

-No me diga que ese es el Norm anterior, doc.-Inquirió Isaac.

-Si así es, es increíble no.-Dijo el doctor triunfante

Aquel nuevo Norm había sido construido con las partes de muchos otros Normbots y otros robots del Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, el cerebro del Norm original fue puesto en aquel cuerpo por lo cual conservaba su esencia y personalidad que tenía antes.

Su apariencia era una combinación entre el primer traje de la película: "Iron Man" y un Normbot (como los de la película), por lo cual una persona podía meterse en él y comandarlo. Además este traía un arsenal muy variado y poderoso.

-Vaya será muy bueno tenerlo en el asalto.-Dijo Vanessa emocionada.

-De eso quería hablarte, hija.-Dijo el doctor serio.

-No iré mañana con ustedes.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Pero porque.-Inquirió la chica de cabello castaño, sobresaltada.

-Tengo planeado que mientras ustedes atacan eso que llaman "La Gran Forja", yo iré a los cuarteles de mi otro yo y traeré de vuelta a tu madre cueste lo que cueste.-Dijo el doctor muy decidido.

-No padre es muy peligroso.-Dijo Vanessa muy apurada.

-No te preocupes herma…digo señorita Vanessa, el tendrá todo mi apoyo y poder, le aseguro que traeremos a su madre sana y salva. Es una promesa.-Dijo Norm Omega.

-Y también puedes contar conmigo en esa misión, no dejare al doctor Doofenshmirtz solo, Vanessa.-Dijo una voz que salía de las sombras y que se trataba de Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Vaya veo que no dejas algunas de tus costumbre, no es así ornitorrinco. Pero bueno esta vez no te reclamo nada pues tu apoyo es ahora de gran ayuda y muy inestimable.-Dijo Isaac.

-Te lo agradezco Perry el ornitorrinco.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz

-Pues si esa es su decisión doc, tenga uno para usted y otro para ti monotrema.-Dijo el Viajero entregándoles unos comunicadores de la Resistecia.

-Úsenlos en caso de que necesiten ayuda y tengan por seguro que la tendrán, ya que si ven que la situación se pone demasiado arriesgada, yo mismo iré a por ustedes.-Dijo Isaac.

-Y si todo sale bien, le habremos dado una gran victoria a esta gente y a nosotros mismos.-Dijo el extraño ser.

Al ver esto Vanessa sintió más confianza en el éxito de su padre en tan arriesgada misión.

-Agradezco toda su ayuda en verdad, lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que tengas cuidado papá.-Y diciendo esto Vanessa abrazo a su padre.

-Tenlo por seguro así como que traeré a tu madre de vuelta, hija.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Vaya, vaya pero que es esto.-Dijo el Viajero dentro de su mente.

Ya que en ese momento el extraño ser sintió, en el corazón del doctor que no solo quería rescatar a Charlenne por su hija Vanessa, sino porque le importaba aquella mujer, además de que "ciertos sentimientos", parecían renacer.

(Recordemos que en varios capítulos se ha visto que en el departamento del doctor Doofenshmirtz, tiene una foto enmarcada en la pared de su ex esposa Charlenne, ¿porque conservara una foto de ella y además en un marco?).

-Bueno ha sido mucho por hoy será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir. Sugirió el científico.

-Opino igual.-Respondió Isaac.

Después de todo esto todos se fueron a dormir, lo cual no duro mucho pues ya a las 6 de la mañana sonaban las alarmas de la base.

Se dirigieron todos al comedor y una vez alimentados, la líder Candace los llevo al arsenal para que se equiparan.

Ahora escuchen la canción: "Ezio Family".

Todo el grupo se puso trajes militares como sus alternos, excepto Isaac claro.

Casi eran como gotas de agua, solo que con algunas diferencias claras como los peinados, expresiones o cosas como que la Isabella 1 se quito el moño y su otra versión traía boina. Candace 1 no se puso lentes ni boina, solo un traje militar completo. Esto por poner unos ejemplos.

No vieron a Phineas y Ferb 2 ya que según Candace alterna, ellos todavía no estaban listos para una misión como esa, además de que como se vio en la película les sobreprotegía y no les dejaba combatir.

Ahora dejen de escuchar: "Ezio Family"

-Muy bien todos listos.-Pregunto la Candace alterna.

Todos los dijeron sí o asintieron con la cabeza.

-Entonces andando.-Dijo Candace 2.

Entonces se dirigieron al centro de la base y allí Isaac le explico que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, su robot ahora modificado y Perry el ornitorrinco irían a los cuarteles del otro Doofenshmirtz para con ello saber dónde estaba la madre de Vanessa y rescatarla así como de paso derrotar al doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión.

-Es que acaso nunca dejaran de sorprenderme.-Dijo la Candace alterna esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado amigo.-Dijo Phineas

-Te lo aseguro amigo mío. Respondió el ornitorrinco.

Y entonces Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Perry el ornitorrinco se abrazaron para despedirse antes de partir a aquellas misiones.

-Muy bien pongámonos en marcha, que el Señor nos guie a la victoria en estas misiones.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac.

Y entonces con sus poderes abrió 2 portales uno hacía el bosque de Danville y otro al edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados de la Segunda Dimensión.

-Creo que así será más seguro, en vez de teletransportarlos conmigo, es otra de las cosas en que debo trabajar.-Dijo el extraño ser sintiéndose culpable por la última vez que los teletransporto.

Y así la gente de la Primera Dimensión atravesó los portales que los conducirían ante terribles peligros, a los cuales estaban dispuestos a enfrentar para ayudar a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 11.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante. Y lo digo también por aquellos usuarios que aunque han registrado su historia en favoritos, no han comentado desde el primer capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. El asalto a la Gran Forja. Parte 3: Un lamento en el bosque.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**El Juramento de Linterna Verde es una idea original de DC Comics.**

**Cualquier cosa en relación a Final Fantasy, es propiedad e idea original de Square Enix. Esto lo digo porque en un momento del fic hago alusión a su música y otra cosa.**

"**En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal de mí vista escapara, pues aquellos que veneran el poder del mal, que se cuiden de mí poder, la luz de Linterna Verde".**

El complejo industrial conocido como: "La Gran Forja" es uno de los grandes logros del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, así como también una de las más grandes y principales productoras de robots y armas para el tiránico régimen mundial. Esto haría que si la "Gran Forja" cayera, sería un golpe muy duro para el tiránico régimen.

Se ubica en la zona de lo que alguna vez fuera el bosque de Danville, dividido en tres secciones que constan de:

-La zona de carga y descarga, en la cual se reciben tanto los materiales para la fundición, como los robots y armas recién creados para su distribución. Se localiza en la parte occidente, a un lado de la zona de prisioneros.

-La zona de los prisioneros, ubicada cerca de la entrada principal. Aquí es donde reside tanto gente de la Resistencia como también personas consideradas "criminales", por ejemplo gente que robo comida por necesidad ó aquellos que se quejaron en público y hablaron en contra de la dictadura.

-La zona de los altos hornos, ubicada en la parte oriente del lugar, además de estar por debajo del suelo. Aquí es donde se funde el metal y se forja, para la construcción de armas, máquinas de guerra y robots del régimen tiránico. Tanto máquinas como los humanos prisioneros trabajan aquí. Se divide en tres plantas y en la última de ellas es donde habita una abominación robótica conocido como: "El Herrero", la Resistencia gracias a sus espías ha podido saber unos datos acerca de él, mas nadie lo ha visto cara a cara hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>En la entrada a la zona del bosque de Danville un portal se abría y a través de el, la gente de la Primera Dimensión llegaba a su destino.<p>

Cuando llegaron ahí, ante sus ojos tenían una escena lamentable, pues lo que alguna vez fuera un gran y hermoso bosque con vida abundante, había sido completamente talado, apenas quedaban unos troncos secos, el lago estaba seco y no se veía ni se escuchaba vida alguna, ni el canto de alguna ave, todo ahí era desolación y devastación.

De repente, el grupo vio como el Viajero Isaac se abría rápidamente paso entre ellos, para luego correr hacia adelante y contemplar mejor aquel triste panorama.

Por cierto sepan que Isaac, siente un gran aprecio y admiración por la naturaleza, tanto la flora y fauna, ya sea de su mundo o de cualquier otro.

-Ya… ya me lo temía en mi corazón, sin embargo mantenía la esperanza de que no hubieran dañado demasiado el bosque.-Dijo el extraño ser con la voz ahogada.

Y en ese momento cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños cerrados y luego exclamo con su sepulcral voz, que ahora se oía como un lamento:

-Malditos, malditos, malditos locos, lo destruyeron todo…toodo. Ya no hay mas verdor, ni vida aquí, solo veo muerte.-

Y en ese momento y para sorpresa de todos el extraño ser, comenzó a aullar profundamente como un lobo, solo que de la forma en que un lobo aúlla cuando esta lastimado o a perdido a uno de los suyos.

Y luego dijo con una voz, mucho más sepulcral, que hizo que a todos se les enchinara la piel, y no por miedo sino por algo mas, que había en aquella voz.

-Esto, todo esto, no se quedara impune, escuchad impías máquinas y su amo, nos aseguraremos de que ya no vuelvan hacerle daño ni a los humanos de este lugar ni a su naturaleza, vuestro tiempo llega a su fin.-

-La sentencia se ha dicho y aquí está el verdugo listo para que sea ejecutada.-

Y en ese momento el Viajero saco de una especie de funda negra que traía en su cinturón, aquel artefacto conocido como "Garra de Peste".

Entonces el extraño ser puso la "Garra de Peste", en su mano izquierda y esta se adhirió a su mano como un guante.

-Ya es el momento de usar todo mi poder.-Dijo Isaac.

Entonces Isaac empezó a realizar un conjuro en su lengua concentrando su poder y de un momento a otro una especie de círculo de energía brillante le rodeo y un par de alas, emergieron de su espalda. Aquellas alas tenían las plumas de color negro en la parte superior, gris en la parte media y de color blanco en la parte inferior.

-Y estas alas que son.-Pregunto Stacy sorprendida, ella fue la primera en hablar después de haber visto todo eso.

-Esta habilidad se le conoce como "Alas de fuerza espiritual".-Contesto el Viajero.

Han de saber mis lectores que esta habilidad lleva a su clímax, los poderes de su convocador y lógicamente le permite volar. Esta habilidad solo pueden ser aprendida ya sea por Viajeros que usen la "Magia del Equilibrio", Cazadores Sombra y por los Sacerdotes de Magishaterra. (Recuerden que así se llama el planeta de la raza "Sombra", a la cual pertenece Isaac).

Todo esto se los explico también Isaac al grupo.

-Pongámonos en marcha y será mejor que todos estén atentos pues recuerden lo que dijo la líder de la Resistencia, de que había vigilancia tanto por fuera como por dentro de la zona, y al ya no haber arboles estaremos muy expuestos, así que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento, y avisen si ven algo sospechoso.-Les advirtió el ser que pertenecía a la raza "Sombra".

Todos asintieron o dijeron si en respuesta.

No habían ni avanzado 5 metros cuando de pronto escucharon unos extraños ruidos mecánicos.

-Miren ahí.-Dijo Baljeet algo nervioso.

-Ferb, los binoculares.-Dijo Phineas a su medio hermano.

Ferb los saco en el acto y se los dio.

-Pero qué clase de robots serán esos, caminan en cuatro patas.-Dijo Phineas.

Los seres que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos era un grupo de seres mecánicos conocidos como: Seekers.

Estos seres tenían forma animal, como un puma o jaguar, no tenían ninguna cubierta de piel solo su esqueleto metálico y unos ojos rojos que inspiraban temor, hacían una especie de chillido para comunicarse entre ellos.

Estas máquinas protegen la zona del bosque devastado, contra cualquier intruso, están dotados de un olfato artificial muy potente, además de contar con visión nocturna, infrarroja y de rayos X, por lo cual es muy difícil que sus "presas" logren escapar de ellos.

Y por si esto fuera poco son muy veloces, agiles y brutales en sus ataques. Sus mandíbulas son tan afiladas que pueden cortar el acero y siempre gustan de atacar en grupo. Aunque afortunadamente tienen la desventaja de que su armadura no es muy resistente, ya que su fabricante sobrestimo su poder.

Aquellos seres venían en una "manada", de al menos 20, por lo cual la situación se ponía muy peligrosa para el grupo.

Más en ese momento, alguien ya estaba planeando una estrategia contra ellos, nada más y nada menos que Ferb. Entonces hablo y dijo:

-Rápido dividámonos en 3 grupos Isabella con su tropa, Phineas, yo, Baljeet y Buford con nosotros, veo que trajiste el hacha, verdad, bueno creo que así está mejor.-Y continúo:

-Señor Isaac usted con Candace, Vanessa y Stacy, luego que cada grupo atraiga a unos cuantos hacia ustedes, allí denles con todo, es seguro que así tendremos ventaja sobre ellos en vez de lanzarnos todos contra todos.-

-Una buena táctica, hijo de los anglos.-Dijo Isaac en señal de aprobación.

(Los anglos o anglosajones, son los antepasados de los pueblos ingleses).

Entonces en cuestión de segundos todos se dividieron en sus respectivos grupos y pusieron en práctica la estrategia del chico peliverde.

Un grupo de criaturas se lanzó primero, al ataque contra Isabella y las exploradoras, mas estas se armaron de valor y utilizando su astucia y trabajo en equipo, se echaron a correr cada una en diferente dirección.

Los robots se pusieron a darles caza, y cuando una de aquellas máquinas que perseguía a la exploradora llamada Ginger, mientras corría y estando a punto de alcanzarle, cayó en una trampa que consistía en una cuerda que al pisarla hacía que la victima quedara colgada de los pies o en este caso patas. Ginger se oculto y espero.

La cuerda fue puesta en un árbol caído sobre unas rocas, de manera que el árbol se encontraba inclinado verticalmente.

En ese momento, al verse en aquella situación el Seeker comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros con su extraño chirrido, no tardaron en llegar para tratar de ayudarle. Sin embargo aquello era otra trampa de las exploradoras, pues en ese momento salía Isabella y el resto de las exploradoras subiendo el árbol inclinado.

-Ahora chicas.-Dijo Isabella.

Y entonces todas las niñas sacaron una especie de globos que les lanzaron a los Seekers, haciendo que estos quedaran atrapados en una sustancia pegajosa de color amarillo que los inmovilizo, trataron de liberarse, cortando aquello con sus poderosas mandíbulas, sin embargo esto solo hizo que sus dientes se quedaran pegados y que ya no pudieran mover sus bocas, pues se les quedaron atascadas por aquella sustancia.

-Ya está lista, Gretchen.-Inquirió la líder de las exploradoras.

-Lista jefa.-Respondió la chica de lentes.

Lo que tenían listo era una bomba que Gretchen se había encargado de poner en funcionamiento. De inmediato la lanzo hacía los Seekers y grito:

-Ahora corramos.-

Y todas se echaron a correr, y aquella bomba no tardo más que solo 15 segundos en hacer una poderosa explosión, haciendo volar en pedazos a aquellas máquinas.

Ahora pasemos con los chicos. Al ver que un grupo de Seekers se fue a darles caza a las exploradoras, ellos también atrajeron a otros Seekers con la ayuda de Buford quien les grito:

-Vengan acá pedazos de chatarra.-

Los Seekers enfurecieron y se lanzaron contra ellos.

Phineas comenzó a disparar con una especie de pistola laser y le dio en las piernas a uno de ellos destrozándoselas, haciendo que cayera y otro más tropezara con él, Ferb les dio certeramente en la cabeza acabando definitivamente con ellos.

Mientras hacían esto, vieron como Buford, se lanzaba el solo contra un Seeker y sacando el hacha que traía consigo, acabo con él, con un poderoso golpe de aquella arma decapitando a la máquina y luego rematándole clavando el arma en la cabeza del Seeker, pues este seguía activo, pues recordemos que se trata de una máquina.

Baljeet quien tampoco se quería quedar atrás le dio a tres Seekers con una especie de rayo congelante.

-Me los has dejado muy fácil.-Dijo Buford gustoso

Quien se lanzo ante aquellos robots y recogió entonces una gran roca la cual les echo encima y como estaban tan congelados, aquel duro golpe hizo que se rompieran en pedazos.

De esta manera los chicos acabaron con aquel grupo de Seekers.

Y en cuanto al tercer grupo, estos también combatían contra otro grupo de Seekers, ya solo unos 7.

Candace y Stacy se protegían mutuamente disparando a discreción contra aquellas máquinas, Candace tenía muy buena puntería y acabo con 2.

El Viajero Isaac uso su "Báculo de Salud" y cegó al resto de los Seekers y luego exclamo:

-Tu turno Vanessa.-

Ella entonces usando el poder del "Cetro Espiritual", lanzo una buena cantidad de bolas de energía a los Seekers hasta destrozarles por completo.

Tras haber invertido los papeles de cazador y presa, todos volvieron a reunirse todos se alegraron al ver que no habían perdido a nadie y que ni siquiera había heridos.

-Un buen trabajo hijos de Adán y Eva, les felicito.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-Sera mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino pueden venir mas.-Sugirió Vanessa.

-Si será mejor movernos.-Dijo Candace

-Solo denme un momento.-Dijo el Viajero.

Entonces Isaac se dirigió a donde estaban los restos de un Seeker y lo toco con sus manos por unos momentos. Luego de eso dijo:

-Bien ahora ya he captado su "esencia", podre advertirles en caso de que se acerque más.-

-Phineas, a ti te dieron el mapa sabes cuánto nos falta para llegar a nuestro destino.-Inquirió el ser de la raza "Sombra"

-Según esto tenemos que darle la vuelta por la base de la montaña. Respondió el pelirrojo.-

-Pues bien todavía nos queda camino por recorrer, en marcha.-Dijo Isaac.

Comenzaron entonces a andar, más tras haber avanzado medio kilometro, vieron como el Viajero se paró en seco y exclamo:

-Ya decía que no la íbamos a tener tan fácil.-

Y tenía razón pues en ese momento al menos cien Seekers se dirigían veloz y peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Isaac entonces movió sus brazos hacia atrás en señas de que esperaran.

-Esta vez déjenmelos a mí todos pónganse a cubierto, entendido.-Dijo seriamente el Viajero.

Ellos asintieron y Phineas dijo:

-Pero que piensa hacer.-

-Ya lo veras muchacho.-Respondió el ser con máscara de médico Renacentista.

Y entonces una vez que el grupo se puso a salvo tras unas grandes rocas, vieron como el Viajero Isaac se lanzaba solo hacia un gran peligro.

Los Seekers ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de él, cuando de repente uno se lanzó hacia él, pero de un momento a otro, ese Seeker fue agarrado de la cabeza con la "Garra de Peste" que traía Isaac en su mano izquierda y cuyos dedos ahora se habían extendido como unos negros y macabros tentáculos.

Acto seguido Isaac sacudió al Seeker con aquellos "tentáculos" y golpeo con el cuerpo de aquella máquina a manera de látigo a varios Seekers, hizo unos cuantos golpes circulares y otros horizontales con gran furia destrozando a muchos de ellos.

Después soltó el cuerpo destrozado de aquel Seeker y de un momento a otro se puso a volar con sus "Alas de fuerza espiritual".

Los Seekers lo vieron volar y le persiguieron, mas este no tardo en dejar de volar y aterrizo cayendo de pie, unos cuantos metros adelante.

-Los tengo donde quería.-Dijo Isaac con malicia en su voz.

Tomo la "Pyrolinterna" con la mano que tenía la "Garra de Peste" y apuntándoles hizo que el poder de aquellos 2 artefactos se combinara y entonces dijo con voz potente:

_-¡Exterminio!- _

El hechizo que desato fue algo increíble, pues unas poderosas llamaradas rojinegras que parecían adquirir en momentos la forma de una especie de soldados con espadas o lanzas, se fueron directamente hacia los Seekers, destrozándolos y quemándolos en el acto.

Phineas, Ferb y el resto de los chicos estaban atónitos y daban gritos de victoria.

-Eso les enseñara.-Dijo Buford.

El grupo al ya no ver peligro, se acercaron al Viajero, rodeando la zona del combate, que ahora despedía un fuerte olor a quemado.

-Creo que ya no nos molestaran mas, pues ya no siento esencia alguna de esas cosas, creo que acabamos con todos los que había aquí, ahora ya no tendremos interrupciones para llegar a nuestra meta, pero no se confíen, tengan por seguro que el verdadero reto todavía nos espera más adelante.-Dijo Isaac.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se podía ya divisar un par de torretas de vigilancia, en las cuales había un Normbot en cada una de ellas. De repente uno de ellos se comunico con su compañero.<p>

-Detectando presencia de energía inusual.-

-Alguna arma enemiga.-Inquirió el otro autómata

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar un ser extraño emergió de las sombras.

Era Isaac quien uso su forma etérea para colarse en las sombras de las torretas de vigilancia, de esa manera ascendió hasta donde estaban los Normbots que vigilaban desde ese lugar la zona.

Lo siguiente que Isaac al emerger en un ataque sorpresa fue atravesar la cabeza del Normbot con su "Garra de Peste" y antes de que el otro robot pudiera reaccionar uso su otra mano para usar la "Pyrolinterna" y darle con una poderosa bola de fuego destruyéndole en el acto.

-Ahora a derribar esta puerta.-Dijo el extraño ser.

-_¡Combustión espontanea!-Exclamo._

Y entonces aquella puerta de acero comenzó a arder hasta fundirse. Los Normbots que estaban ahí al percatarse de aquel ataque se lanzaron contra la torreta en donde se encontraba el intruso. Sin embargo al ver esto, Isaac usando su magia lanzo el recién metal fundido de la puerta contra los Normbots acabándolos.

-La puerta ha caído, es la señal, vamos.-Dijo Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Y entonces el resto del grupo le siguió por el recién camino abierto y se pusieron a darle su apoyo a Isaac.

La zona que ahora estaban asediando era la zona de prisioneros, aquellas personas esclavizadas, veían desde sus celdas esa escena con una mezcla de miedo y emoción por lo que estaba pasando, pues sentían que ya su liberación estaba cerca.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la zona de prisioneros tomaron una posición defensiva protegiendo todos sus flancos en una posición circular. De inmediato Isaac se teletransporto donde ellos estaban.

Los Normbots no eran los únicos robots que estaban ahí pues también había unos cuantos Seekers mas y un nuevo tipo de monstruosidad mecánica que no habían visto hasta ahora, cerca de las celdas de los prisioneros: Los "Celadores".

Los Celadores son androides, que se encargan de vigilar a los prisioneros de la "Gran Forja", tienen una forma muy parecida a la humana, son color de bronce, miden como 2 metros, tienen ojos redondos y negros como el carbón y su armadura está diseñada para soportar las más altas temperaturas, esto hace que también vigilen la zona de los altos hornos. Aunque para fortuna del grupo ese día los Celadores estaban más ocupados en la zona de prisioneros.

Su arma principal es una especie de látigo de cadenas con puntas afiladas, además de poseer una buena fuerza bruta.

-Vosotros encargarse de los Normbots y las bestias mecánicas, yo me hare cargo de los autómatas con látigo.-Les dijo Isaac al grupo.

Y así empezó otra batalla, Phineas, Ferb y el resto del grupo hacían gala de todas sus habilidades y artimañas para acabar con sus enemigos, muchos de los robots cayeron en un primer ataque en el que les dieron con todo el poder de sus pistolas y armas, luego volvieron a usar la táctica de separarse en grupos, para acabar con el resto de sus enemigos y tener ventaja sobre ellos al separarlos.

Mientras tanto Isaac se fue al ataque contra uno de los "Celadores", primero lo cegó con su "Báculo de Salud" y luego con la "Garra de Peste" y esos singulares "dedos" que salían del artefacto, atravesó la cabeza y parte del abdomen del androide destruyéndolo.

Sus compañeros otros 4 Celadores más, al ver esto se lanzaron al ataque, uno le intento dar con su látigo pero Isaac se transformo a su forma etérea y no sufrió daño alguno y cuando el arma golpeo con fuerza el piso Isaac, volvió a su forma original y usando una maldición de la "Garra de Peste", hizo que el látigo de aquel Celador se volviera en su contra y amarrara todo el cuerpo de su portador y luego las cadenas de puntas afiladas de aquella arma comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad cortándolo en pedazos.

Los restantes Celadores decidieron tomar cautela y se fueron acercando lentamente a su enemigo.

-Crees que eres capaz de venir aquí y desafiarnos, pudiste contra nuestros compañeros pero no podrás contra 3 de nosotros juntos.-Dijo uno de aquellos androides.

Isaac no respondió nada.

Se mantuvo quieto hasta que en un momento dado los tres Celadores le lanzaron rocas y vigas de metal con su gran fuerza, el extraño ser volvió a entrar en su forma etérea.

-Pero a donde ha ido.-Dijo una de aquellas máquinas

Su respuesta la tuvo de inmediato pues comenzó a arder de repente, pero gracias a su armadura no se fundió.

-Veo que resisten el fuego, pero al menos ha servido para distraerles.-Pensó Isaac.

Y aprovechando aquello, Isaac en su forma etérea uso su magia para hacer levitar una de las vigas de metal lanzándola contra los Celadores y atravesando al que estaban ardiendo y otro que estaba muy cerca de él. La viga llego con ellos hasta una de las paredes de la prisión, estando clavados trataron de zafarse pero antes de que lo lograran vieron como el impacto en la pared hizo que se cuarteara y entonces grandes trozos de concreto les cayeron encima y les aplastaron.

El último Celador contemplaba aquella escena atónito y lo que hizo fue empezar a latiguear como loco por todos lados y lanzar cuanto tenía al alcance tratando de acertar a un enemigo invisible, sin embargo no se percato que su propia sombra estaba cambiando su forma y algo emergía de ella. Era el Viajero que se había ocultado en la propia sombra de su enemigo.

Y antes de que se percatara el Celador termino partido en 2 con un ataque de luz del "Báculo de Salud".

Cuando Isaac acabó con los Celadores, vio que también los chicos habían ya encargándose del resto de las máquinas.

Los prisioneros aplaudían y lanzaban vítores de alegría.

Sin embargo cuando se dirigió al grupo vio como estos corrían hacía él y que Vanessa y Candace traían cargada a Stacy, al parecer estaba herida.

-Por favor haga algo.-Dijo Candace con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero que ha pasado, rápido déjenme revisarle.-Dijo el extraño ser preocupado.

Stacy había sido mordida en un brazo por un Seeker, al que luego su amiga Candace destruyo en el acto con un certero disparo de su arma que parecía una especie de escopeta.

(Se ha visto que Candace goza de buena puntería vean el capítulo: El gran videojuego).

El brazo de la chica sangraba mucho, haciéndole perder mucha sangre pues la mordida del Seeker había sido muy profunda y además le había arrancado un trozo de piel, a tal grado que se le veía el hueso.

Los niños veían aquella escena muy asustados, hasta Buford.

-Vanessa sostenla, esto será rápido y te garantizo muchacha que no te dolerá.-Dijo Isaac serio.

Stacy trato de decir algo pero el intenso dolor y la pérdida de sangre no le dejaron.

Entonces el Viajero uso el poder de su "Báculo de Salud" y una luz blanca se poso en la herida como si fuera un parche y el brazo empezó a absorber aquella luz y la sangre dejo de escurrir y la herida se cerró completamente en cuestión de segundos y sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

-Ahora Phineas dame mi mochila.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.

Phineas le dio la mochila rápidamente, e Isaac saco de un bolsillo amarillo un gran frasco de cristal con un líquido del mismo color y le dio a beber varios sorbos a Stacy.

-Esto es un elixir energético te ayudara a reponer tu sangre perdida.-Dijo Isaac amablemente y acariciando fraternalmente el cabello de la chica asiática.

-Candace encárgate de ella, el resto del grupo háganme el favor de seguirme para sacar a los prisioneros de su celda.-

-Adelante vaya yo estaré con ella.-Dijo Candace llorando ahora de felicidad al ver que su amiga ya estaba fuera de peligro.

El grupo siguió a Isaac y empezaron a abrir con sus armas las celdas, los prisioneros estaban felices al verse libres.

-Un momento, Phineas, Ferb necesito que interroguen a algunos prisioneros y que nos digan cómo podemos llegar hacia el resto de ellos pues he sentido muchas esencias debajo de nosotros, pienso que esa ha sido la razón de que no hayan venido refuerzos hasta ahora, pues deben estar muy ocupados allá abajo, apuesto a que es el lugar donde procesan el metal.-

Phineas y Ferb acataron la orden y en unos cuantos minutos traían a un par de personas, al parecer un matrimonio que formaba parte de la Resistencia.

Era un hombre bajito de lentes y bigote y una mujer delgada y de cabello café, ambos tenían un aspecto algo campirano. (Y por si no han adivinado ellos son las versiones de la Segunda Dimensión, de ese hombre al que siempre le dice su esposa que en que estaba pensando, que le iba a caer X cosa del cielo y luego para su fortuna al hombre le cae lo que necesitaba, ya sea por un invento de Phineas y Ferb o por uno del doctor Doofenshmirtz).

-Señor Isaac, estas personas nos han dicho que para llegar al resto de los prisioneros debemos ir por un elevador, que está cerca de las celdas, y que ese lugar está dividido en tres plantas, en la última ya no hay prisioneros solo máquinas, incluido aquel al que llaman "El Herrero".-Dijo Phineas y entonces una música dramática que quien sabe de dónde salió, se oyó de fondo.

-Además ya me dieron su ubicación, sígame.-Complemento el chico pelirrojo.

-Acaso planean enfrentarse al horror que hay ahí abajo.-Pregunto sorprendido el hombre de lentes.

-Es seguro que será necesario, no lo cree.-Respondió el ser con máscara ante la sorpresa de aquel prisionero.

Phineas y Ferb lo llevaron hasta el elevador, Isaac les felicito y agradeció por su ayuda y luego dijo:

-Bien ahora llevemos a todos los prisioneros cerca de donde entramos.-Dijo Isaac.

Después de unos minutos llegaron con el resto del grupo y reunieron a los prisioneros a donde había dicho Isaac, vieron con alegría que Stacy ya se encontraba mucho mejor que antes y ya estaba en pie.

Los prisioneros lógicamente confundían a sus liberadores con la gente de la Resistencia y les agradecía a todos ellos en especial a Candace de la Primera Dimensión a quien confundieron con la líder de la Resistencia. Isaac no les dijo quienes eran realmente ellos, pues suponía que ahora no había tiempo para eso y que ya se enterarían después.

Isaac empezó a convocar un portal este se abrió al cabo de unos segundos y se podía ver la base de la Resistencia a través de él.

Los prisioneros no daban crédito ante aquello.

-Crúcenlo, les llevara devuelta a la base.-Dijo el extraño ser.

La gente lo dudo un poco pero creyendo que su líder estaba ahí, lo cruzaron, viéndose libres de ese modo de su encierro de una buena vez.

Cuando todos los prisioneros cruzaron el portal, Isaac decidió dejarlo abierto pues todavía tenían más gente que liberar, no le preocupaba que el enemigo lo cruzara, pues aquel portal tenía un conjuro de protección que dañaría gravemente a cualquier intruso.

-Oiga que no debía informar a la Resistencia para que vinieran por los prisioneros, señor Isaac.-Pregunto Baljeet.

-De hecho si, ahora que lo dices muchacho, pero por que hacerles esperar a estas personas que lo que más ansían, es su libertad, no crees.-Respondió Isaac.

Baljeet asintió.

-Muy bien ahora vayamos a la boca del lobo, te sientes mejor, crees que ya estas lista para continuar Stacy.-Dijo Isaac.

-Claro que sí, en verdad le agradezco toda su ayuda señor.-Respondió la chica asiática.

Isaac asintió.

El grupo entro entonces en el elevador algo apretados, nada más llegar a la primera planta, comenzaron el ataque teniendo cuidado de no dañar a ninguno de los prisioneros en medio de la batalla.

Phineas, Ferb y Candace eliminaban con sus disparos a varios Normbots, Stacy también les apoyaban disparando a discreción, Baljeet congelaba a otros tantos y luego Buford les daba con el hacha rompiéndoles en pedazos, las niñas exploradoras y su líder Isabella usaban desde granadas, sus cintas para amarrar a los robots y luego dispararles o dejarlos atascados en aquella sustancia pegajosa. Vanessa e Isaac hacían lo propio con el poder de sus artefactos.

Así fueron con todo hasta limpiar las 2 plantas de los altos hornos.

-Muy bien según los informes recabados por Phineas aquí presente, ya no hay mas prisioneros en la siguiente planta, pero a cambio esta aquel al que llaman "El Herrero".-Dijo Isaac solemnemente.

-Necesito que un grupo se lleve a los prisioneros y que otro se formado por los que decidan ir contra ese ser mecánico tan temido.-

Phineas, Ferb y Vanessa aceptaron el reto y acompañaron a Isaac. El resto del grupo comenzó a sacar a los prisioneros para llevarlos al portal.

-Puedes confiar en que no dejare que nada malo les suceda a tus hermanos, Candace Flynn.-Dijo el Viajero dirigiéndose a la hermana de los chicos.

Ella le agradeció por aquello y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Entonces Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa e Isaac se dirigieron a por el "pez gordo".

* * *

><p>Tomaron otro elevador cuando llegaron ahí, hacía un calor realmente intenso, todavía más que en las otras plantas, al ver esto Isaac y para que no les fuera a afectar uso el siguiente conjuro:<p>

-_Shield Warmus-._

Este conjuro hace que una especie de impermeable invisible rodee el cuerpo de su conjurador y de cualquier otra persona a quien se desee dar. Protegiéndoles así de las más altas o más bajas temperaturas, un conjuro muy útil en verdad para cualquier travesía.

Tras avanzar unos cuantos metros en aquel lugar que más bien parecía un volcán por la cantidad de ríos de metal fundido que corrían por todos lados. Escucharon ruidos de algo muy pesado, siguieron avanzado con cautela pero de un momento a otro algo emergió desde quien sabe dónde.

Era sin duda "El Herrero", era un robot de unos 3 metros o más, muy robusto tenían una larga cadena amarrada en el estomago a modo de adorno, era de color negro, sus brazos y piernas parecían grandes y gruesas columnas. Su cabeza era como una caldera, tenía unos ojos cuadrados de un color tan rojo como el fuego, de los cuales salía mucho vapor y los hoyos de aquella "caldera", le daban la apariencia de dientes en una sonrisa siniestra.

Traía como armas una gran maza, un atizador gigante y un garfio de igual tamaño.

Ahora escuchen la música de cuando se entra en batalla en cualquier juego de "Final Fantasy".

**Jefe de Area: "El Herrero"**

**Nivel: 25**

**Salud: 10000**

**Ataques: "Atizar la leña", Garfio siniestro, Golpe brutal, Mazazo y Llamaradas infernales.**

El grupo se puso en guardia pero entonces "El Herrero", ataco con su garfio a Ferb, mas este lo esquivo hábilmente, Phineas le disparo con su rayo laser pero no parecía tener efecto en el ya que este robot también había sido diseñado para soportar temperaturas muy altas, sin embargo luego volteo a otro lado pues sintió algo de daño en su armadura pues los poderes mágicos de las armas de Vanessa e Isaac, si lograban hacerle algo de daño.

Entonces Ferb al ver esto le dijo rápidamente a Phineas que tenía un plan, ellos se pusieron entonces a llamar la atención de "El Herrero", atacándole, Isaac se dio cuenta de la estrategia de los chicos y junto con Vanessa le daban con todo lo que tenían.

Aunque aquella abominación robótica era muy fuerte, también estaba demasiado confiado en su poder y armadura, y no le tomo importancia a que le estaban atacando por ambos flancos. Y entonces se puso a atacar a los hermanos con sus poderosos puñetazos.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro al ver que no podía alcanzar a Phineas y Ferb, pues corrían muy rápido uso su gigantesca tenaza para tratar de atravesarlos picando todo el piso frenéticamente, afortunadamente Phineas y todavía más Ferb era muy hábiles, así que esquivaron fácilmente las estocadas de aquel robot.

-Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, impía máquina.-Le grito el Viajero.

"El Herrero", enfurecido ante esto le lanzo el atizador como una lanza pero Isaac usos sus alas, esquivando a tiempo la "lanza", la cual termino clavada en el piso, luego Isaac uso su magia haciendo que el atizador gigante fuera a dar a los ríos de metal fundido para que su enemigo no pudiera volver a usarla.

-Ahora Vanessa.-Grito Isaac.

Y entonces en ese momento, Vanessa aprovecho para usar el "Cetro Espiritual" y con su poder hacer aparecer una especie de espada de energía, con la cual le corto un pie al Herrero.

E inmediatamente Phineas le dijo algo a su medio hermano y este corrió hacia él mientras que el pelirrojo se agachaba y juntaba sus manos. Ferb se apoyo en las manos de su medio hermano y luego este con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo hacia la espalda del Herrero y con gran habilidad Ferb le puso un explosivo plástico y luego bajo espectacularmente casi al estilo "Matrix" y cayendo de pie doblando diagonalmente una de sus piernas, justo en el momento que la bomba detonaba, dañando gravemente al Herrero.

Entonces el Viajero uso su habilidad de teletransportación para mover a Phineas y Ferb de ahí. Y justo a tiempo pues el Herrero por poco y en un ataque furioso arrojo su garfio hacia ellos.

Luego vieron como el Herrero hacía una especie silbido con su cabeza como si fuera de verdad una caldera pues estaba furioso y entonces lanzo unas poderosas llamaradas hacia sus enemigos.

Mas antes de que siquiera los tocaran, el Viajero uso su "Pyrolinterna", para absorber las llamas del Herrero y no solo eso pues se las devolvió con el doble de poder.

El Herrero no podía creerlo y se negaba a perder ante aquellos intrusos, así que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se empezó a mover frenéticamente con ayuda de sus brazos hacia sus oponentes.

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa e Isaac le dispararon entonces con sus armas a la cabeza de aquel ser.

Y este en un intento desesperado por librarse de ellos de una buena vez, alzo su gran mazo y lo dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre ellos.

-_Protect Santorum-Dijo el Viajero Isaac._

Y entonces el mazo del Herrero se impacto contra algo que hizo que rebotara el golpe y su mazo saliera volando y el cayera de espaldas.

Lo que había golpeado su mazo, era nada más y nada menos que el Protect Santorum, "la defensa definitiva", esta protección mágica era una especie de esfera dorada, con varias oraciones brillantes de color blanco, escritas en lo que se conoce como la "Lengua Arcana" y que además producía una hermosa melodía, que confortaba los corazones de aquellos que le escuchaban.

Esta esfera cubre a su convocador o a cualquier otra persona a la quien se quisiera proteger y hasta las más poderosas armas o conjuros no pueden traspasarle.

Aunque se dice que existen ciertas clases de poderes ocultos y oscuros que podrían franquear esta defensa, sin embargo esa es otra historia y por ahora, por ahora, no será contada.

Y continuando con nuestros amigos.

Entonces Isaac al ver esto des invocó el Protect Santorum y cuando el Herrero trataba de reincorporarse, después de aquel ataque fallido fue atacado por lo que parecían un montón de soldados de fuego y oscuridad, estos le dañaron a tal grado que muchas partes de su armadura se cuartearon.

Y no solo eso pues aquellos "soldados" lo empujaron, hasta hacerlo caer en uno de los ríos de metal líquido.

Al parecer Isaac había vuelto a usar el hechizo: Exterminio.

Pero como aquella creatura tenía una armadura resistente al calor incluso al metal fundido, comenzó a querer salir mas no pudo, pues la cuarteaduras provocadas por el hechizo Exterminio, su pie cortado, por Vanessa y su espalda dañada por la explosión hecha en conjunto por Phineas y Ferb, hicieron que el metal fundido comenzara a hacer estragos en su cuerpo mecánico. Comenzó a gritar en una especie de extraño quejido mecánico y por si eso fuera poco veía para su desgracia como mas enemigos llegaban en ese momento.

-Que bien llegan en buen momento muchachos.-Dijo Isaac.

-Creo que tengo una idea para darle el golpe de gracia a esta abominación robótica, Baljeet hazme el favor de disparar al metal fundido que le rodea con tu rayo congelante.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.

-Entendido.-Dijo el niño hindú, para luego disparar con su rayo congelante como le había dicho el Viajero Isaac.

El Herrero quedo atrapado en el ahora metal solidificado.

Esto de hacer que de repente el Herrero pasara de un calor intenso, al frío congelante, provoco que su cuerpo metálico se dañara todavía mas.

Al ver esto Isaac dijo:

-Ahora denle con todo lo que tengan.-

Y así todos le dispararon a su cuerpo y la alguna vez inexpugnable armadura del Herrero empezaba ahora a caerse en trozos, dejando su cuerpo cada vez más débil y vulnerable.

-Ahora todos cubrid sus ojos, rápido.-Dijo Isaac.

Y entonces acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su "Báculo de Salud" exclamo:

-Explosión Fulgor-

Y en ese momento una gran bola de energía de luz penetraba por el cuerpo del Herrero, para luego explotar y destruirlo por completo y de una buena vez por todas.

Ahora escuchen la musica que se oye tras haber ganado una batalla en Final Fantasy.

Todos los ahí reunidos gritaban de emoción, se daban palmadas en la espalda y algunos hasta se abrazaban, momento que por cierto Isabella aprovecho para abrazar a Phineas.

-Bien mis valientes guerreros, hemos vencido, Phineas y Ferb háganme el favor de notificarle nuestra victoria a la líder de la Resistencia, es seguro que esto le complacerá.-Dijo el ser con máscara de médico Renacentista.

Lo habían logrado no solo acabaron con el Herrero y sus huestes, sino que también ahora, gracias a ellos la "Gran Forja", estaba en las manos de la Resistencia.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Doof y P. **

**En: Rescatando a la civil Charlenne.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**Todo lo relacionado a Final Fantasy es propiedad de Square Enix.**

"_**El amor de un solo corazón puede marcar la diferencia. Creo que podemos sanar a nuestro mundo, sanando un corazón a la vez**_**".**

**De: Inmaculée LLibagiza. Sobreviviente del genocidio de Ruanda en 1994.**

Han de saber que la Vannessa de la Segunda Dimensión, aunque es hija del malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, no es tan mala como aparenta, ya que cuando Isaac el Viajero menciono aquello de que sentía 2 esencias corruptas, cuando llegaron al edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, no explico que la corrupción de la Vanessa alterna, consistía en una profunda tristeza y desesperanza, así como algo de locura.

Pero aún así ella trataba de ser diferente a su padre, pues algo en su interior le decía que si seguían con esa vida, iban a acabar mal. De hecho ella cada vez que podía, ayudaba dando algo de alimentos y medicinas gratis a las personas del Área Limítrofe de manera anónima y también llego ayudar a la Resistencia, ya que ella fue quien les proporciono los datos sobre la "Gran Forja" y "El Herrero". Lo consiguió con ayuda de la gente de Danville a la cual ayudaba y para su fortuna entre ellos se encontraban informantes de la Resistencia, a quienes les paso esos valiosos datos.

Y se preguntaran como le hacía para que no le reconocieran, pues fácil, ya que con ayuda de su "Brazalete Multi-inador", podía adquirir otra apariencia y ya disfrazada como alguien más del Área Limítrofe, se ponía a ayudar en lo que podía.

Algo intrigante sobre Vanessa Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, que ustedes mis lectores deben saber, es que su conciencia está representada, por alguien que ella en su mente creo y que se llama Mary McGuffin. Esto se los digo para que entiendan con quien dialoga en la siguiente parte.

En el ático de una casa, una chica de pelo negro se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora, de repente se pone de pie y comienza andar por el ático de un lado a otro, unas veces se lleva una mano a su barbilla, otras cruza los brazos y mira hacia arriba desesperada, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta y finalmente comienza a decir:

-Que es lo que debo hacer, no sé si sea lo correcto seguir manteniéndola aquí cautiva.-

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta, debes hacer lo correcto, este no es su mundo, debe volver con los suyos.-Responde Mary McGuffin.

-Y crees que no lo sé… pero ha sido tan bueno tenerle a mi lado, me he sentido tan feliz, como no lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna.

-Si lo sé, yo también me he sentido feliz, pero es algo que no durara, cuanto crees que tardaran esas personas de la otra dimensión en llegar aquí, además padre ha estado muy ocupado últimamente en no sé qué proyecto, si sigue así la Resistencia no dudara en aprovecharse de ello, Vanessa.-Dijo Mary McGuffin.

-Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, estoy tan harta de todo, esto no debería ser así, un líder debería ser amado y respetado, no temido y odiado, pero padre no ve eso, y mucho menos al que llaman "El Gran General".-Dijo Vanessa 2.

-Sí, bien sabemos nosotras que a través de la historia toda tiranía tiene su fin y bien sabes en que terminan los que oprimían al pueblo.-Dijo Mary McGuffin.

La Vanessa alterna se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar.

-Es por eso que anhelo el que padre pueda cambiar de algún modo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, para él.-

-Y crees que mamá le hará cambiar, pues no te engañes, bien sabes que solo la trajo para ti, el ya ha aceptado que no es su Charlenne, pero te la ha dejado a ti, pues espera que eso te haga algún bien, de algún modo.-Dijo Mary McGuffin.

-Y créeme que lo ha hecho, mas no puedo negar que tienes la razón al decir, que debe volver con los suyos, no quiero que ella sea infeliz, aunque eso signifique no volver a verla.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces Vanessa 2, se puso a reflexionar mas sobre aquello y finalmente dijo:

-Debo velar más por la seguridad de mamá, tendré que buscar el momento oportuno, si planeo devolvérsela a esa gente.-Dijo Vanessa 2 algo triste.

-Bien, veo que has escogido la mejor opción.-Respondió Mary McGuffin.

Y tratando de cambiar el tema, para que ya no se sintiera tan triste, su "conciencia" dijo:

-Oye y entre otras cosas quien sería ese sujeto exageradamente raro, con quienes escaparon esas personas de la otra dimensión, porque a mí en lo personal no me parecía que fuera miembro de la Resistencia, es mas no sé porque pero algo me dice que ni siquiera era humano.-Dijo Mary McGuffin.

-Venga, no digas locuras.-Respondió la chica de pelo negro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto un portal se abría, en pleno centro del Área Limítrofe, la poca gente que se encontraba fuera, veía aquello con asombro.<p>

De aquel portal un gran robot emergía y se ponía a mirar a su alrededor.

-Señor hemos llegado con éxito a la zona del edificio de su otro yo.-Dijo Norm Omega.

-Bien ahora empieza lo realmente difícil.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión.

-Y tú que tal allá atrás, Perry el ornitorrinco.-Dijo el científico alemán.

Perry el ornitorrinco se encontraba en una cabina más pequeña en la parte de la espalda de Norm Omega, pues había decidido acompañar al doctor en aquella peligrosa aventura.

-Bien doctor, gracias por preguntar.-Respondió Perry.

En eso estaban, cuando la gente allí reunida comenzó a dispersarse. Pues en ese momento un gran grupo de Normbots comenzaba a llegar

-Creo que los problemas ya empezaron doctor y ahora que lo pienso si queremos llegar al edificio sin problemas, lo mejor sería acabar con una buena cantidad de esas máquinas para que no nos interrumpan.-Dijo Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Pero antes, sería conveniente ir a lugar más abierto y sin gente, pues algún civil podría resultar lastimado.-Dijo el monotrema.

-Señor según mis datos la mejor opción es, atraerlos y llevarlos a la zona del parque de Danville.-Dijo el autómata.

-Pues andando.-Dijo el doctor.

Y entonces Norm Omega se puso a volar y comenzó a disparar a los Normbots que se le cruzaban, tratando de llamar su atención lo máximo posible, además Perry desde su cabina, usaba una especie de ametralladora y certeramente daba a cuanto androide les perseguía.

-Vengan por nosotros pedazos de chatarra.-Gritaba el científico.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque de Danville y junto con ellos, como un millar de Normbots.

Aunque aquel parque era de las pocas áreas verdes del lugar, no era un sitio de recreación y relajación, pues solo estaba dedicado a vanagloriar a los tiranos de la Segunda Dimensión, al albergar, varias estatuas del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, así como del "Gran General" y de los demás científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Aquellos tres personajes ya se encontraban preparados para lo que venía.

-Activando funciones defensivas y ofensivas.-Dijo Norm Omega.

-Vamos a por ellos.-Dijo el doctor, muy decidido.

-Oiga doctor, creo que debería sacarme de aquí primero, o no podre pelear contra ellos.-Dijo el mamífero semiacuatico.

-Oh si, disculpa Perry el ornitorrinco.-Respondió el doctor Doofenshmirtz, mientras abría una escotilla, de aquella cabina.

Perry el ornitorrinco al salir del cuerpo de Norm Omega empezó a dar batalla a los Normbots que venían hacía él. Y hacían lo suyo el doctor y su androide.

Perry usaba todas sus habilidades de agente secreto, así como los aditamentos de su sombrero.

Varios Normbots le atacaban, pero estos eran fáciles de engañar pues hasta podía hacer que se dispararan accidentalmente unos a otros, con su velocidad y astucia.

En tanto el doctor con Norm Omega, disparaban con todo su arsenal, eliminando a docenas de Normbots, unas veces usando un cañón laser que Norm Omega tenía en su mano derecha, otra veces con una especie de taladro que tenía integrado en su mano izquierda, así como la visión laser, misiles que salían de su pecho y espalda, su fuerza bruta y finalmente un poderoso rayo de energía que comenzó a acumular en su brazo derecho y que antes de soltar, grito el doctor:

-Agáchate Perry el ornitorrinco.-

Y en ese momento aquel poderoso rayo fue disparado en un movimiento circular, destrozando así a cientos de Normbots en solo unos segundos, hasta no dejar ninguno en pie.

-Bien hecho doctor.-Dijo Perry felicitándole.

-Que bien que sustituí la energía de ardillas de Norm, por un nucleó de Pizacio Infinito.-Dijo el doctor, triunfante.

El doctor había vuelto por el Pizacio Infinito (Véase el capítulo: Rudeza Vanessaria), un poco antes del viaje a la Segunda Dimensión, pues pensó que tal vez sería necesario y vaya que tuvo razón.

La gente que al oír semejante alboroto, se acerco a ver qué sucedía, comenzaban a dar gritos de victoria y agradecimiento, por aquellos extraños que al parecer estaban de su lado.

Sin embargo aquello no duro mucho pues un pequeño grupo de Normbots llegaban en ese momento y con ellos venía nada menos que Perry el ornitocyborg.

Ahora escuchen la música de cuando se entra en una batalla en Final Fantasy.

**Jefe de Área: Perry el ornitocyborg, comandante de los ejércitos del malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, gobernante del Área Limítrofe.**

**Nivel: 25**

**Salud: 40000**

**Ataques: Múltiples habilidades de agente secreto combinadas y reforzadas con el poder de sus partes cibernéticas.**

-Doctor Doofenshmirtz, usted encárguese de los Normbots, yo me encargo de mi "otro yo".-Dijo el ornitorrinco.

-Entendido, Perry el ornitorrinco.-Contesto el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión.

Y entonces ambos ornitorrincos comenzaron una feroz batalla, Perry el ornitorrinco logro darle varios golpes con sus puños y otro mas con su cola, sin embargo el ornitocyborg no se inmuto en absoluto, solo le sonrío como diciéndole: "eso es todo lo que tienes".

Y en ese preciso momento, Perry el ornitocyborg le propino un fuerte puñetazo a su contrario, derribándole y luego lo tomo entre sus brazos y activo entonces su jetpack y alas mecánicas de su espalda para elevarse con él, por los aires.

Perry el ornitorrinco trataba de zafarse pues veía que el plan de su otro yo sería tirarlo desde una gran altura, y mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en ello, un rayo le dio al ornitocyborg en una de sus alas y también daño su jetpack. Fue el doctor quien tras haber acabado con los Normbots, se dispuso a ayudar a su ene-amigo, dando un tiro digno de un francotirador a Perry el ornitocyborg.

Entonces Perry el ornitorrinco se zafó finalmente de su enemigo y mientras caían, comenzaron a combatir en el aire al más puro estilo de una película de artes marciales.

Era algo increíble pues cada golpe que se daban, cada uno lo bloqueaba hábilmente, sin embargo, Perry el ornitorrinco era mejor y lo demostró pues después de una combinación de golpes, patadas y un poderoso coletazo logro romper la defensa de Perry el ornitocyborg por unos valiosos segundos, mismos que aprovecho para sujetar por la espalda a su enemigo, haciéndole una llave, agarrándole la cabeza y torciéndole un brazo como en la lucha libre.

Y así lo sujeto hasta impactar contra el duro concreto a su adversario, haciendo que hasta el piso se fracturara, Perry el ornitorrinco salió impactado hacía atrás por el golpe, pero hábilmente dio varias volteretas antes de caer de pie.

El daño que recibió Perry el ornitocyborg, fue demasiado, empezaba a sacar chispas y hasta el brazo que era bionico se le cayó. Se trataba de levantar con mucha dificultad, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y debido al poderoso impacto un poste de luz cercano comenzaba a tambalearse para finalmente caer y su generador le cayó encima a Perry el ornitocyborg, causando una terrible descarga eléctrica y luego una explosión. Perry el ornitorrinco había vencido.

Más la victoria no duro mucho pues en ese momento, tanto Perry como el doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión vieron como al parecer toda la reserva de robots del malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, venían a por ellos y no solo eran Normbots, sino también cientos de Seekers, y varias docenas de Celadores.

Perry y el doctor se pusieron lado a lado listos para combatir contra las huestes robóticas. En ese momento Norm Omega hablo y dijo:

-Señor le recuerdo que el Señor Isaac, le dejo unos comunicadores para pedir ayuda cuando fuera necesario y según veo este es el momento.-

-Oh pero como es que se me había olvidado, muchas gracias Norm.-Dijo el doctor agradecido.-

-De nada Señor, estoy para servirle.-Respondió el autómata.

Pero antes de que siquiera prendiera el radio comunicador, una fuerte explosión se escucho y vio como varios de los robots volaban en pedazos, al parecer un misil les había dado, pero de donde.

Las líneas enemigas comenzaron a dispersarse pues les estaban atacando por todos los flancos, la gente de Danville se había lanzado contra ellos y no estaban solos pues la Resistencia y el grupo de la Primera Dimensión venían en su apoyo.

Al fin el momento de la liberación había comenzado, la Revolución estaba comenzando.

Aunque los robots eran miles, los humanos eran millones y además ahora contaban con la ayuda de la gente de la Primera Dimensión y de un ser de otro mundo.

Candace de la Segunda Dimensión iba a la cabeza del ataque, junto a sus hermanos, a quienes por fin había decidido dejar luchar y venían vestidos tal y como vimos en la película.

-Libertaaad.-Grito la líder de la Resistencia, mientras ondeaba una bandera con el escudo de armas de Danville. (Vaya ya solo le faltaba la pintura blanca y azul no creen. XD)

Todos se habían lanzado en un ataque definitivo y con todo lo que tenían, contra sus opresores y ellos ya no podían hacer nada por detenerlos, ahora todos parecían uno solo. Eran como una poderosa tormenta que cae en un bosque cuando este comienza a ser arrasado por un incendio, apagando sus llamas y salvando la vida que era amenazada.

La batalla solo duro unos minutos y de los robots que antes amenazaban a aquella ciudad solo quedaban despojos, habían ganado.

Ahora escuchen la canción "We are the champions".

Y mientras todos celebraban con gritos, cantos y lágrimas la victoria. El doctor le hizo a Perry una señal para que subiera en Norm Omega, el monotrema asintió y subió en el robot y fueron hasta el edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión.

El techo de la oficina del Doofenshmirtz alterno cayó en pedazos y de ellos emergieron el doctor de la Primera Dimensión con su robot Norm Omega y Perry el ornitorrinco, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ríndete ya, todo termino.-Dijo científico alemán, dirigiéndose a su alterno.

Sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa el otro doctor no se encontraba ahí, sino la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión, quien se había hecho a un lado justo a tiempo, antes de que algún trozo de techo le cayera encima.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, fue ella quien hablo primero, acercándose con cautela a ellos y con voz seria dijo:

-Les estaba esperando.-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 13.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Encrucijada.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión no me pertenecen son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

Charlenne Doofenshmirtz se encontraba en la habitación de la Vanessa alterna, cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte ruido, que al parecer provenía de la parte de afuera de aquel lugar. Salió de ahí pues aunque tenía algo de miedo, era mejor saber de lo que realmente se trataba.

Se fue acercando con cautela a través del pasillo, y cuando ya se encontraba en la zona de la sala, escucho de pronto como forcejeaban la cerradura de la puerta, esto no duro mucho ya que de un momento a otro, esta se vino abajo con todo y goznes.

Ella se oculto de pronto en un sillón y pudo escuchar uno voz muy familiar que le decía:

-Charlenne, soy yo Heinz, estas ahí he venido a rescatarte y también viene conmigo, Perry el ornitorrinco.-Dijo el científico alemán.

Aunque sabía que podía ser una trampa ya que el Doofenshmirtz alterno tenía la misma voz de su ex, algo en ella le hizo saber que podía confiar y no tardo mucho en incorporarse para salir de su escondite. Tuvo razón pues evidentemente y para su fortuna si era el doctor de la Primera Dimensión.

No le sorprendía tanto el que la vinieran a rescatar, pues siempre mantuvo esa esperanza, lo que más le sorprendía era que fue su ex esposo, quien la había venido a rescatar.

Lo que paso a continuación entre esos 2 fue algo realmente inusual e inesperado, pues tanto el doctor como ella, corrieron en la misma dirección, en cámara lenta y terminaron abrazándose. (Nótese la parodia de esta escena, no sé exactamente de qué película sea, creo que era de: "Lo que el viento se llevo").

Tanto Perry el ornitorrinco, como Norm Omega, estaban atónitos ante aquella escena tan conmovedora.

Después de estar así por unos segundos, dejaron de abrazarse y ambos dijieron: Ejem…Ejem…

Luego Charlenne dijo:

-Y cómo fue que me encontraron, Heinz.-Inquirió la mujer de cabello negro.

-Pues veras…-

**-Flashback-**

-Los estaba esperando.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna.

-Pero que haces tú aquí, donde esta mi otro yo.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Eso es algo que ya les explicare, pero por ahora les pido que bajen sus armas, no son necesarias conmigo.-Dijo Vanessa 2.

Sin embargo como vio que no lo hacían y con justa lógica, ella dijo:

-Bien ya que lo ponen así.-

Los ahí presentes se pusieron mas a la defensiva pues le vieron que tocaba sus brazaletes, sin embargo, no paso nada malo sino que estos se cayeron al piso y luego con sus pies los arrojo a donde estaban ellos, en señal de que se entregaba.

-Pero que pasa, acaso no vas a luchar contra nosotros.-Preguntó Perry el ornitorrinco.

-No soy tan mala como aparento, de hecho yo bloquee las comunicaciones de los Normbots, en cuanto vi que llegaron, para que no pudieran avisar, a los otros científicos y mucho menos al "Gran General", de que el Área Limítrofe, estaba siendo liberada.

-Sí y ya sé que va a preguntar, si busca a mamá…digo a su ex esposa Charlenne, la encontraran en mi casa, se ubica en la zona alta de Danville.-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, ante la sorpresa del doctor, su robot y su eneamigo.

-Ahora le pido que me lleve, allá abajo, hay muchas cosas que tengo que aclararle a la Resistencia, le pido también que me dé su apoyo para que puedan confiar en mí, pues ya se lo he demostrado a usted y sus acompañantes.-Dijo la Vanessa alterna.

Y el doctor así lo hizo y llevo a la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión, ante el pueblo ahí reunido, aunque la gente se mostraba recelosa ante ella por ser la hija de su opresor, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión le dio su apoyo.

Y de ese modo, se dispuso a explicarles como ella también había colaborado con la Resistencia y en sus recientes triunfos, para hacerles ver que decía la verdad, le pidió al doctor uno de sus brazaletes, el doctor desconfió un poco pero algo le decía en su interior que podían confiar en ella.

Tras tomar uno de sus brazaletes se disfrazo como lo había hecho al ayudar a la gente de Danville y entonces varios de los ahí presentes le reconocieron y así obtuvo más credibilidad, después de eso le regreso el brazalete al doctor.

La líder Candace, fue hacía ella y después de observarle unos instantes dijo recelosa:

-Y podemos saber donde se encuentra tu padre, el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz.-

-Por ahora se encuentra rumbo a la convención anual de científicos malvados, que se organiza cada año en Washintong, ahí cada miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, presenta sus nuevos inventos para "El Gran General".-Respondió la Vanessa alterna.

-Señor Doofenshmirtz, si le parece este es un buen momento para que vaya por mamá…digo por la señora Charlenne, es seguro que preferiría estar aquí, con los suyos, en vez de seguir encerrada en mi casa.-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

El doctor asintió y le dio las gracias antes de salir volando junto con Norm Omega y Perry el ornitorrinco.

Aunque la líder Candace todavía no confiaba plenamente, en aquella Vanessa la condujo junto con su gente y las personas de la Primera Dimensión ahí reunidas.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Y eso fue lo que paso y bueno como puedes ver ahora estamos aquí para llevarte con nosotros.-Dijo el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión.

-Sabía que era una buena chica después de todo.-Dijo Charlenne, con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

Tras esto Perry el ornitorrinco les dijo que lo mejor sería que la señora Charlenne se subiera en la parte de la espalda de Norm Omega, que era donde el ornitorrinco había venido, que él podía seguirles el paso, ya que su sombrero tenía una función para convertirse en una especie de helicóptero.

Tanto el doctor como su ex esposa se lo agradecieron y partieron de ahí rumbo al centro de Danville donde ya les esperaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Danville de la Segunda Dimensión, la gente celebraba la gran victoria que habían tenido. Y entre ellos estaban también la gente de la Primera Dimensión y el extraño ser que había venido con ellos.<p>

En medio de aquel tumulto de gente Isaac se puso a mirar hacia los lados pues había sentido algo y dijo:

-Siento una presencia que se encuentra agonizando.-

-Phineas y Ferb síganme, y traigan también a sus versiones alternas, no hay mucho tiempo.-Dijo el Viajero a los niños.

Llegaron a donde estaban los restos de un generador chamuscado, Isaac uso su magia para levantarlo y menuda sorpresa, aquella esencia que sintió se trataba nada menos que de Perry el ornitocyborg o lo que quedaba de él. Al parecer la explosión lo había dañado bastante, pero aún seguía con vida.

-Acaso es…-Dijo Phineas alterno, pero no continuo pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta por la tristeza.

-Sera mejor que actué rápido.-Dijo Isaac.

Entonces uso el poder de su "Báculo de Salud" y con el curo todo el daño del cuerpo del ornitocyborg, este de inmediato se puso de pie.

Los niños se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo Isaac les hizo una seña indicándoles que ya no había ningún peligro, y en efecto pues el ornitocyborg en vez de atacarlos se puso a hacer el conocido sonido de: Grrr.

Para luego dirigirse hacia sus dueños caminando en 2 patas, como lo hacía su versión de la Primera Dimensión. Sus dueños lo abrazaron con gran alegría.

-Al parecer la descarga eléctrica, de algún modo debió de devolverle a la normalidad.-Dijo Phineas de la Primera Dimensión.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto a nosotros, querido amigo, no es así Ferb.-Dijo Phineas 2.

El Ferb alterno asintió.

-Si me lo permiten, todavía hay algo más que puedo hacer por su ornitorrinco.-Dijo Isaac.

-Y de que se trata, señor Isaac.-Inquirió Phineas 2.

-Ya lo veras.-Respondió el extraño ser.

Y entonces les dijo a los niños de la Segunda Dimensión que dejaran de abrazarle por un momento, y que lo pusieran enfrente de él.

Acto seguido, Isaac comenzó a usar el poder de su "Báculo de Salud" y también sus "Alas de fuerza espiritual", de las cuales empezó a emanar una especie de energía dorada hacia el ornitocyborg. Y luego dijo las siguientes palabras:

-_Que todo el daño que te fue hecho se repare, que la carne vuelva a su lugar, que lo que en un tiempo fue regrese.-_

Tras decir esto algo asombroso paso, pues todas las partes metálicas de Perry el ornitocyborg se cayeron dejando al descubierto, muchos despojos de carne que en el acto se comenzaron a regenerar, incluyendo su pie y su brazo. El ojo biónico se le cayó también y en su lugar comenzó a salir un nuevo ojo orgánico.

-Ha vuelto a ser como lo recordaba.-Dijo Phineas 2.

Entonces toda aquella energía mágica se disipo y el nuevo ornitorrinco se fue con sus dueños nuevamente.

-Como podremos pagarle tan gran favor.-Dijo el Phineas alterno.

-No me debes nada muchacho, ya se merecían algo de alegría en sus afligidas vidas.-Dijo el ser con máscara de médico del Renacimiento.

Tras esto todos volvieron con la líder de la Resistencia y su gente. Allí también se encontraba la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión, quien se había reunido recientemente con ellos tras los eventos de la última batalla.

Estando ahí, de pronto vieron como en el cielo una especie de robot venía, la gente de la Segunda Dimensión se puso en guardia, pero los de la Primera intervinieron y supieron que se trataba en realidad del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Primera Dimensión.

Se hizo un espacio en el centro de la plaza para que pudiera aterrizar, cuando lo hizo unos segundos después también llego Perry el ornitorrinco.

En ese momento una especie de escotilla del pecho de Norm Omega se abría y de ella emergió el científico y no venía solo pues también con él venía, Charlenne Doofenshmirtz.

Al ver a su madre de vuelta sana y salva, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz corrió hacía ella y la abrazo.

-Gracias papá por traer de vuelta a mi madre.-Dijo la chica gótica.

-No solo me lo agradezcas a mi hija, también debes de darle crédito a Perry el ornitorrinco y a Norm.-Contesto el doctor.

Ella entonces también les agradeció al robot y al monotrema por su gran ayuda.

Después de todo eso, se llevo a cabo una gran reunión en lo que alguna vez fue el ayuntamiento de Danville y que ahora solo era un montón de ruinas. Allí la líder Candace junto con su gente de confianza y la de la Primera Dimensión, tenía algo importante que decirles a todos, tras lo que le contó la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión.

Y comenzó así discurso:

-Escúchenme mí amado pueblo hoy gracias a la ayuda de estos grandes héroes, así como de alguien en quien nunca hubiera pensado.-Y tras decir esto les mostro a la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión y luego continúo: -Hemos podido conseguir nuestra liberación y también la de nuestros hermanos que se encontraban prisioneros en "La Gran Forja", la cual por cierto es ahora nuestra.-

Toda la gente comenzó a ovacionarle y aplaudir, después de unos momentos la líder Candace pidió silencio.

-Hemos ganado esta batalla, pero aún no hemos ganado la guerra, nos hemos liberado del control que las máquinas de Doofenshmirtz tenían en nosotros, sin embargo, no habremos obtenido la verdadera victoria hasta que "El Gran General", haya caído y con él sus aliados.-

-Y para ello, la hija del malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz, me ha proporcionado una información muy valiosa.-

-Al parecer los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, mañana estarán todos reunidos en Washington D.C. para la convención anual de científicos malvados, iremos allí y junto a nuestros nuevos aliados y todos los que se nos quieran unir, daremos el golpe definitivo a este régimen tiránico y finalmente liberaremos a nuestro mundo de ellos.-Finalizo la Candace alterna.

La gente volvió a dar gritos en señal de victoria, mas algunos de ellos empezaron a cuestionarse como llegarían hasta Washington sin ser detectados. Su líder le indico a Isaac como lo harían y usando su poder abrió un portal mágico hasta Washington, la gente se quedo asombrada y después de ver que ya no habría ningún problema empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar de emoción.

Ese día por primera vez la Resistencia pudo volver a sus hogares y dejar de esconderse, aquello era una sensación realmente satisfactoria en verdad. La Candace alterna les indico que temprano en la mañana todos sus soldados y los que se quisieran unirse al ataque final irían junto con ellos y que se reunirían en la plaza principal.

Después de esto ella volvió a la base de la Resistencia y también la gente de la Primera Dimensión y su reciente aliada la Vanessa alterna.

Todos estaban muy confiados en que al siguiente día obtendrían la victoria sin embargo, el Viajero Isaac por algún razón, se sentía preocupado como si sintiera que algo malo se avecinaba, aunque no sabía que era exactamente.

Y entre otras cosas al parecer Charlenne Doofenshmirtz y el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, salieron un rato a caminar ellos 2 solos, por las instalaciones de la base, para hablar un rato sobre todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo.

Esto se le hizo muy extraño a Vanessa.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana comenzó muy agitada pues nada más dieron las 6:00am, cuando las alarmas de la base empezaron a sonar, indicando que ya debía levantarse para iniciar los preparativos para el "golpe final".<p>

Mientras se encontraban desayunando algo apurados, alguien se acerco al grupo de la Primera Dimensión, era la Vanessa alterna fue hacía donde estaba su "otra yo", así como el doctor, la señora Charlenne y el Viajero Isaac.

Entonces se dirigió hacía la Vanessa de la Primera Dimensión y dijo:

-Hay algo que debo pedirles y en verdad les pido que puedan cumplirlo.-Dijo Vanessa 2.

-Y de que se trata.-Inquirió Vanessa 1.

-Les pido que hagan lo que hagan por favor perdonen la vida de mi padre, lo prefiero ver en la cárcel que muerto.-Dijo Vanessa 2.

Los ahí presentes estuvieron unos segundos quietos y luego uno de ellos hablo, era Charlenne:

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para cumplir con ello, tienes nuestra palabra, no es así.-

Todos asintieron.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros, además pude sentir en la esencia de tu padre que todavía tiene algo de esperanza, pues lo que queda de luz en él se refleja en el amor que te ha tenido como su hija.-Termino diciendo el Viajero Isaac.

La Vanessa alterna se los agradeció, y antes de que se fuera a otro lado la gente de la Primera Dimensión le ofreció que se sentara con ellos a desayunar, ella acepto gustosa.

Luego de desayunar todos se prepararon para la gran batalla y salieron de la base de la Resistencia, ahora incluso Charlenne les acompañaría y para mayor seguridad se fue con su ex, pues estando en el cuerpo robótico de Norm Omega estaría más segura.

Se subieron a una especie de convoy de la Resistencia piloteado por la versión alterna de Stacy, ella les llevo hasta la plaza principal. Una vez ahí Isaac pidió a todos que se hicieran para atrás y comenzó a abrir el portal que los abría de llevar a su destino.

Era una buena cantidad de gente ahí reunida, su líder Candace ahí presente les explico que lógicamente no iban a aparecer directamente en lo que alguna vez fue la "Casa Blanca", el cual era el punto de reunión de los científicos y el hogar y base de operaciones del "Gran General", sino que gracias a los informes de sus contactos en Washington, sabían que podía llegar por medio de una base subterránea que pasaba por ese punto.

La cual aunque estaba vigilada por Normbots, no les supondrían problema alguno y podrían hacerse cargo de ellos y pasar desapercibidos para dar su golpe maestro.

Tras terminar de explicar todo esto, el Viajero Isaac dio la indicación de que el portal ya estaba listo. Una vez ahí las familias de los que irían a la batalla se despidieron de los suyos.

Por cierto la Vanessa alterna optó por quedarse en Danville, pues no quería estar en aquella pelea por respeto a su padre. Se despidió de todos con tristeza en especial de la señora Charlenne por obvias razones. Ella, su versión de la Primera Dimensión y el doctor le agradecieron mucho por lo que había hecho por todos.

Y así partieron rumbo a su objetivo.

* * *

><p>-Avancen con cautela.-Decía la Candace alterna quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.<p>

Cuando todos cruzaron el portal, al menos mas cien personas, contando también a la gente de la Primera Dimensión y al extraño ser, habían llegado a aquella especie de subterráneo.

Estaba débilmente iluminado y para su fortuna no había cámaras que les observaran.

-Por como se ve se podría decir que esto alguna vez fue donde pasaba el Metro.-Comentó el Phineas alterno.

-Y lo era, hermano, pero después de que el mundo cayó bajo el poder del "Gran General", esto se convirtió en una especie de ruta de escape, para él, en caso de que fuera atacado, por lo que veo pensó en todo, pero jamás en que esta misma ruta de escape sería usada por sus enemigos, para atacarle directamente.-Termino diciendo la Candace alterna, para después hacer su clásica y extraña risita.

Tras avanzar cautelosamente por aquel lugar y no ver ni un alma, se comenzaron a preguntar dónde estaba todo el mundo.

-Esto no me da buena espina.-Pensó el Viajero.

-Es muy extraño que no se haya presentado ni siquiera un Normbot hasta ahora.-Dijo la Candace alterna.

-No bajen la guardia.-Dijo Candace 2.

Y así siguieron avanzando por ese lugar hasta dar con unas grandes escaleras que ascendían y al final de ellas se encontraba una gran puerta de madera, que según sabía la Resistencia les llevarían directamente a la boca del lobo.

-Es nuestro momento cuando de la señal, atacaremos con todo, en estos momentos los científicos y su líder estarán completamente vulnerables y no podrán hacer nada ante nuestro ataque sorpresa, pues estarán muy ocupados y distraídos en su convención.-Dijo Candace 2.

Después de que todos asumieron su posición de ataque dijo con fuerza:

-Ahora.-

Y entonces aquella gran puerta fue echada abajo y todos se lanzaron al ataque en lo que parecía ser un gran vestíbulo con varías puertas a los lados.

Pero menuda sorpresa no había nadie, solo una especie de caja negra de metal, con un botón rojo en la tapa, con una letra d negra pintada, estaba encima de una mesita redonda. Todo eso era muy extraño e inquietante.

-Pero que pasa aquí.-Dijo la Candace alterna.

-Y que es eso.-Preguntó Phineas alterno.

-Podría tratarse de una bomba.-Dijo la Stacy alterna.

-No, se trata de un "mensaje", para nosotros.-Dijo el Viajero muy serio.

Entonces se acerco a la extraña caja negra, al ver que sus aliados le decían que no se acercara a aquello, el les dijo que no se preocuparan y que sabía lo que hacía y sin más oprimió el botón rojo que ella tenía.

Entonces apareció un holograma con la imagen tamaño natural del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión el cual les dijo lo siguiente:

-Acaso creían que no me daría cuenta de que mi Área Limítrofe fue liberada, gracias a un satélite que puse antes de partir a la convención pude saber de su pequeña victoria, mas no me importo. Ya que ahora yo el gran doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he podido inventar una máquina que me llevara a mí junto a mis camaradas y a mi líder el "Gran General", a la conquista de un nuevo mundo, Jajajajajajaajajaja…-

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y alarmados por lo que estaban escuchando.

(Al parecer la versión alterna del doctor Doofenshmirtz resulto ser más hábil, que el primero ya que solo le basto saber que era posible viajar a otras dimensiones, para luego con esa idea y su gran inventiva diseñar un nuevo "otrodimensionador").

-Para la conquista, todos nos hemos ido con nuestros ejércitos, sin embargo y como estoy seguro de que intentaran seguirme, lamento decirles que no puedo permitírselos y les he dejado una pequeña sorpresa, fue un gusto tener rivales tan dignos, hasta nunca. Jajajajajaja.-Termino riendo como loco y finalizando su mensaje.

-Esto no puede ser.-Dijo la líder de la Resistencia completamente indignada por aquel mensaje.-

-Nuestro mundo se encuentra ahora en grave peligro, ahora ya sabemos porque no había nadie aquí, ya deben de estar en camino a nuestro mundo.-Dijo Vanessa de la Primera Dimensión alarmada.

-Tienes razón hija, ahora veo que ha llegado el momento de regresar a casa y detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Doctor y todos los aquí presentes será mejor que vean por la ventana, al parecer, el otro doc no estaba alardeando cuando dijo hasta nunca.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac.

Lo que vieron por la ventana, puso en alerta a todos pues hordas de robots, tanto los que ya habían visto como de tipos desconocidos, venían hacía ellos, desde lejos. Si planeaba la retirada este era el mejor momento, sin embargo.

En ese momento de desesperación, Isaac ideo un nuevo plan:

-Escuchadme gente de la Segunda Dimensión, este es su momento, si mi lógica no falla al irse todos los científicos del mundo, habrán dejado las ciudades que gobiernan a merced del pueblo.-

-Entonces te pido a ti Candace Gertrude Flynn, líder de la Resistencia que te comuniques con todos los otros cuarteles rebeldes y sus líderes y que les informes de esta nueva situación, es momento de la liberación y de que todos se alcen en armas en tu mundo y tomen bajo sus manos los cuarteles de sus opresores, es seguro que ahora ya no les será imposible, pues han cometido un grave error al llevarse a sus ejércitos para invadir la Primera Dimensión.-

-Con esto también podrán evitar que llamen más reservas para ayudarles en su ataque al mundo de mis aliados.-

Entonces Isaac hizo un portal para que la gente de la Segunda Dimensión volviera a su base en la otra Danville. Y luego dijo:

-Adelante iros ya, nosotros por nuestra parte volveremos a la Primera Dimensión a impedir la invasión y de este modo atacaremos por los dos flancos a nuestros enemigos.-

-En verdad me gusta y apruebo tu idea, entonces adelante, nosotros partiremos para llevar a cabo nuestra parte, tengan cuidado, en verdad ha sido un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, espero volver a verlos, buena suerte.-Dijo la Candace alterna para despedirse y luego cruzo el portal junto a su gente.

Una vez que la gente de la Segunda Dimensión cruzo el portal Isaac lo cerró y comenzó a abrir con mucho esfuerzo un nuevo portal pero esta vez para volver a la Primera Dimensión.

La noche anterior estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero el cansancio lo venció, sabía que esta vez no debía de fallar, pues no era lo mismo abrir un portal que te lleve a lugares de un mismo mundo, o a otros mundos, que abrir un portal hacia una nueva dimensión, algo que hasta ahora ningún Viajero había tenido que hacer.

Entonces sabiendo que el tiempo se les acababa pues las hordas de robots ya estaban cerca, Isaac uso un conjuro para bloquear las entradas y ventanas de aquel lugar. Los robots no tardaron en llegar y comenzar a querer entrar, afortunadamente la protección mágica les impedía el paso, pero no por mucho pues abrir aquel nuevo portal estaba realmente agotando a Isaac así como mantener enfocado el bloque mágico.

Finalmente después de momentos angustiosos para Isaac, que se le hicieron una eternidad, pudo abrir exitosamente el portal en el cual se veía ya el Área Limítrofe de la Primera Dimensión.

-Rá…Rápido entren no podre sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac.

Todos hicieron caso y atravesaron el portal tan rápido como podían. De pronto el conjuro de bloqueo se debilito más y varios de los robots empezaron a poder romper las puertas y ventanas.

-Vamos…no…no… podre sostener el portal mucho tiempo.-Dijo Isaac.

Entonces Isaac se encamino con cautela a donde estaban queriendo entrar las hordas mecánicas, para acabar con cualquiera que osara entrar.

Ya casi todos habían cruzado el portal los últimos fueron Candace y sus hermanos, sin embargo antes de que Phineas fuera el último en cruzar quiso ayudar al Viajero.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del portal, cuando vio que el bloqueo mágico se debilitaba aún más y unos cuantos Normbots entraban, pero de inmediato y usando una maldición de la "Garra de Peste", los Normbots comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos, salvando así al pelirrojo.

-Que estas esperando muchacho, vete, yo estaré bien.-Dijo Isaac.

Sin embargo lo que paso a continuación no fue nada bueno. Pues en ese momento una poderosa explosión se hizo presente, al parecer todos los androides al ver que no podrían entrar tan fácilmente. Y como se les ordeno que a cualquier costo acabaran con los intrusos, activaron sus mecanismos de autodestrucción, creando una gigantesca y poderosa explosión, que termino con el bloqueo mágico de las puertas y ventanas.

-_Protect Santorum-Dijo el Viajero débilmente._

A Phineas no le pasó nada gracias al Protect Santorum, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del Viajero, lamentablemente y debido a que no quería que el portal se cerrara sin que el último de sus aliados lo cruzara, hizo que con su gastado poder solo pudiera enfocar "la defensa definitiva", sobre el niño pelirrojo protegiéndolo.

La explosión golpeo de lleno a Isaac, dañándole gravemente, su máscara se fragmento por la mitad dejando al descubierto parte de su rostro negro y en él su ojo rojinegro.

Y no solo eso pues su brazo izquierdo había volado en pedazos, solo su mano no se destruyo porque en ella traía la "Garra de la Peste" y siendo un artefacto mágico no era tan fácil de destruir, lo mismo con sus otros artefactos que tampoco se destruyeron pero salieron volando fuera de su alcance.

Además también buena parte de su abdomen se destruyo y hasta dejaba ver fragmentos de que lo que debía ser sus costillas, cuyos huesos eran del color de la plata y un charco de sangre que más bien se parecía al mercurio emanaba en grandes cantidades de aquel cuerpo fatalmente herido.

Phineas estaba en shock ante aquella escena, para su fortuna el Protect Santorum no duro mucho, cuando se quito corrió de inmediato hacía Isaac.

Para su sorpresa el Viajero herido hablo y dijo lo siguiente con la voz debilitada:

-Que estas…esperan..do…mucha..cho…debes irte…debes proteger…a tus seres queridos…..y …a …tu mundo…no podre tener…el..portal…por…mas…tiempo…protege los secretos de mi…mochila…ve…ve…vete yaaaaa.-Termino diciendo el Viajero.

Y antes de que Phineas pudiera hacer o decir algo, el Viajero uso su magia y empujo al pelirrojo hacia el portal y en cuestión de segundos había caído de espaldas en un lugar familiar, el parque de Danville.

El grupo vio como llegaba él y en ese momento el portal se cerró, todos se acercaron a él y entonces Vanessa preguntó:

-Pero que ha pasado donde está el señor Isaac.-

Phineas solo alcanzo a decir ahogadamente:

-No lo logro.-Y tras esto, Phineas agarro la mochila que el Viajero le había confiado con anterioridad a él y a su hermano (Para más detalles véase el capítulo 11 de este fic.) y varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

El Viajero Isaac se había quedado atrás y su destino ahora era desconocido.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Batalla interdimensional. **

**Parte 1: La invasión.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**Quiero también recordar que en este fic, decidí que Phineas y Ferb fueran medios hermanos.**

El ataque había iniciado, "El Gran General" y sus esbirros ya estaban llegando a la Primera Dimensión, junto con todos sus ejércitos, todo esto gracias al nuevo invento de la versión alterna del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Más de un centenar de portales comenzaban a abrirse alrededor del mundo, esparciendo con ellos el caos y la destrucción.

Aunque los gobiernos y la ONU comenzaron a responder al ataque enemigo de inmediato, no podían hacer mucho contra enemigos como esos, mas no se daría por vencidos y lucharían hasta el final por proteger a su mundo y a su dimensión.

Por cierto el punto desde donde salieron el Doofenshmirtz alterno y sus ejércitos era el bosque de Danville, una vez que él y todas sus huestes mecánicas cruzaron el portal, lo cerró y se dispuso a hacerse de una nueva Área Limítrofe, no sin antes dejar bajo el cuidado del portal a varios de sus Celadores.

El Área Limítrofe no era la excepción, cuando el grupo de la Primera Dimensión volvió de la Segunda Dimensión ya la batalla estaba comenzando. Cientos tal vez miles de Normbots, invadían Danville, atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso, sometiendo a los ciudadanos, además de proclamar como su nuevo gobernante al malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Incluso la camioneta del grupo musical conocido como: Love Händel, fue impactada por varios Normbots por fortuna sobrevivieron, pero veían con gran sorpresa como la ciudad era invadida.

Y mientras tanto de vuelta con el grupo, todos se encontraban muy tristes por la noticia de Phineas, sobre lo que había pasado con el Viajero Isaac.

Sin embargo Phineas no duro mucho llorando, pues aunque le dolía lo que le había sucedido al extraño ser, sus palabras resonaban como un poderoso eco en su cabeza: Debes proteger a tus seres queridos y a tu mundo, protege los secretos de mi mochila.

De pronto se seco sus lágrimas con el brazo y puso la mochila de Isaac en sus hombros, que curiosamente aunque se veía muy llena, no pesaba mucho.

-Tenemos que salvar nuestro mundo, eso es lo que hubiera querido el señor Isaac, no ganamos nada lamentándonos por ahora, tenemos que ayudar a la gente.-Dijo Phineas muy decidido.

-Pero como lo haremos, son demasiados.-Dijo Candace.

En ese momento y tras ver la determinación de Phineas, Perry el ornitorrinco también puso de su parte pues vio que ya era momento de usar un arma secreta que tenía para un momento como este.

-Phineas, Ferb tengo una idea.-Dijo Perry el ornitorrinco.

Tras decir esto se quito un collar de su cuello, que sus dueños le dieron cuando lo adoptaron como su mascota.

-Necesito que vuelvan a casa y entre en mi guarida, hay entradas secretas por toda la casa, cuando lleguen ahí pongan este collar en la computadora y ya verán lo que pasa.-Dijo el ornitorrinco.

-Vamos que están esperando, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-Dijo Perry.

-De acuerdo amigo, confío en lo que haces.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

Ferb asintió.

Y antes de que los niños partieran el ornitorrinco les dijo:

-Mientras tanto yo me pondré en contacto con la O.S.B.A y los demás agentes para que protejamos el Área Limítrofe.-

-El resto del grupo, les pido que se queden aquí, en el parque, hasta que Phineas y Ferb regresen.-Termino diciendo el ornitorrinco, a los demás para después partir hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Phineas y Ferb echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían.

Afortunadamente no se toparon con ningún contratiempo y no tardaron en llegar a su hogar. Cuando entraron a su casa vieron en la sala a su madre y padre quienes veían las noticias muy alarmados.

-Phineas, Ferb, que alegría, han vuelto sanos y salvos, donde esta Candace.-Dijo su madre al verlos de vuelta y luego se puso a abrazarlos.

-Chicos la ciudad está siendo atacada debemos de refugiarnos.-Dijo Lawrence.

Phineas indico a su madre que dejara de abrazarles y dijo muy apurado:

-No hay tiempo mamá, esto es algo que te explicare después, deben de ir a la "Habitación del pánico" de Candace ahí estarán seguros, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer.-Dijo Phineas.

Y entonces los chicos comenzaron a tocar cualquier cosa para ver si era una entrada secreta como les había dicho Perry. No tardaron en encontrar una de ellas, pues Ferb toco un cuadro que estaba arriba del sillón y este dejo ver un agujero.

-Pero que es todo esto.-Se inquieto Linda.

-Confíen en nosotros, ya tendremos tiempo para explicárselo todo.-Termino diciendo el pelirrojo, para después él y su medio hermano caer por aquella especie de agujero, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

Solo unos segundos después ya habían llegado a la base secreta del Agente P.

Phineas y Ferb no tardaron en reconocer el lugar pues ya habían dado con él una vez por accidente. (Véase el capítulo donde Candace y Stacy cantan con las Bettys).

De repente una gran pantalla se encendió y los dos niños se dirigieron a los controles, ahí vieron para su sorpresa una especie de ranura con la misma forma del collar de Perry, cuando este estaba abierto.

Dedujeron que ahí debían colocarle.

Y al hacerlo una voz de computadora se oyó y les saludo, diciéndoles también que el código que habían activado estaba hecho para casos de emergencias extremas justo como ahora.

Entonces una especie de láser escáner apareció y con ello todos los inventos que los chicos habían construido en el verano, volvieron a ser hechos.

Si todos estaban ahí, era como magia aquella singular tecnología.

Al parecer el collar de su ornitorrinco tenía la tecnología para tomar los datos de cualquier invento y luego rehacerlos.

Phineas y Ferb estaban maravillados y muy animados al ver aquello, pues ahora veían cual era el plan de su amigo ornitorrinco.

-Oye Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, salvar y proteger todo lo que amamos.-Dijo Phineas muy animado.

* * *

><p>El agente P. activo su reloj comunicador tras alejarse un poco del parque y hallar un rincón seguro en la ciudad invadida.<p>

-Oh agente P. eres tú, que bien que has vuelto, como ya habrás notado el Área Limítrofe está siendo invadida. Pero eso no es todo nos llegan reportes de todos los agentes del mundo.-Dijo el Mayor Monograma a través de un holograma de aquel aparato.

-Ya me ocupe de comunicárselo a todos los agentes del Área Limítrofe y han comenzado a proteger la ciudad, Carl te enviara las coordenadas de su ubicación.-

-Agente P. confiamos en ti y en tus compañeros, no nos falles.-Termino diciendo el Mayor Monograma.

Perry hizo una señal con la mano en su frente, en señal de haber entendido sus órdenes.

Mientras tanto y como lo había dicho el Mayor Monograma, los agentes animales como Peter el Panda, Pinky el chihuahua y muchos otros agentes mas, se lanzaban valientemente al ataque contra los Normbots.

Sin embargo, aún con sus habilidades, aquellas máquinas no tardaron en vencerlos, pues en realidad pocos agentes eran capaces contra aquellos seres mecánicos, ya que hasta ahora los villanos con los que se enfrentaban no habían sido un reto tan grande como el que ahora tenían ante ellos.

Y cuando ya todo parecía perdido para los agentes pues habían terminado siendo acorralados por los Normbots, llego su salvación, Perry el ornitorrinco el mejor agente de la O.S.B.A.

Perry con sus habilidades logro acabar con varios Normbots, ya fuera dándoles puñetazos y coletazos en la cabeza, o la técnica de hacer que entre ellos se dispararan pues eran poderosos, más no muy astutos aquellos androides.

Los agentes al ver esto no dudaron en tomar ventaja y ayudar a su compañero, no tardaron en vencer a ese grupo de Normbots, mas su triunfo no duro mucho pues otro grupo mas grande comenzó a combatirlos.

Y mientras se defendían como podían, de repente varios de ellos fueron embestidos por una especie de robots que parecían toros, estos eran conducidos por Ferb.

Perry el ornitorrinco sonrío, sus dueños estaban ejecutado su plan con éxito.

Y antes de decir algo Phineas también llego al lugar y acabo con varios Normbots, con una especie de pistola que disparaba pelotas de golf, mientras que estaba subido en un perro robot gigante.

-Vamos sube amigo.-Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Cuando Perry subió su amigo y dueño le entrego otra de esas curiosas "armas" y le dieron con todo a otro grupo de Normbots que cayeron ante sus disparos.

-Vamos amigo hay que reunirnos con el resto.-Dijo Phineas.

Entonces llegaron a cierta zona de Danville y menudo espectáculo el que se comenzaba a formar.

Todos los amigos de Phineas y Ferb así como el grupo que había ido con ellos a la Segunda Dimensión, estaban usando todas las invenciones que los 2 hermanos habían hecho a través del verano, pero ahora no para divertirse sino como armas contra sus enemigos.

Isabella venía montada en una especie de unicornio mecánico, Baljeet se había puesto el traje mecánico del "Halcón", las niñas exploradoras y otros niños y hasta el hermano de Irving, Albert estaban preparados para luchar y ayudar a sus amigos. Se habían puesto en inventos varios como trompos gigantes, una maquina que disparaba regalos, las carretas de carreras griegas, la montaña rusa y un muy largo etc.…

Además también aparecieron en el aire un gran número de Phineasdroids y Ferbots, arriba de un gran avión de papel mache.

Por su parte Candace y Stacy se habían hecho cada una del control de los "arboles robotizados", que Phineas y Ferb construyeron en el capítulo: Pelea de arboles.

-A esto le llamo atrapar.-Dijo Candace triunfante, en su árbol robot.

Vanessa no se puso a usar ninguno de los inventos de Phineas y Ferb sino que se dispuso a pelear con el "Cetro Espiritual", que Isaac le había regalado.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz por lógica iba a pelear en conjunto con Norm Omega, Charlenne por su parte y después de todo lo que había vivido se animo y dispuso para la gran pelea y opto por comandar una especie de bola de boliche gigante. (Véase el capítulo:)

Casualmente el lugar donde los chicos se preparaban para la batalla, era el mismo donde el grupo de Love Händel había caído y al verlos un miembro de aquella banda pregunto lo siguiente:

-Necesitan algo chicos.-

-Sí, acompañamiento musical.-Respondió Phineas.

Y entonces todos se lanzaron al ataque al ritmo de la canción: "Luchando con robots".

**Y a patear robots venimos,**

**Mejor díganle al robot de estado**

**Van a rogar robots y prepararse hoy**

**La aniquilación los ha alcanzado.**

**Si creen que van a dominar**

**Pues mecánicos monstruos intenten**

**Van a sacar al pueblo desde luchando con robots, (robots luchando)**

**Sabes que quiero decir. (Robots luchando).**

**Luchando con robots,**

**Los voy deshacer**

**Chatarra van a hacer**

**La venderé y**

**Me voy a hacer un nuevo trampolín.**

**Tu mamá era licuadora y**

**Tu Padre lavadora, oh sí.**

**Luchando con robots.**

**Los voy a destrozar,**

**Los voy a deshacer,**

**Los llevaré a un deshuesadero.**

**Llego y su miedo se oye,**

**Armagedón androide,**

**Se ve que están sudando,**

**Hay que revisar su aceite.**

**Saben que perderán,**

**Y que van a llorar,**

**Fusibles quemarán**

**Y dormirán.**

**Voy a desactivarlos,**

**Pues he llegado a odiarlos,**

**No vayan a esconderse,**

**Porque vamos a diezmarlos.**

**(Robots, luchando)**

**Ya va a empezar.**

**(Robots, luchando)**

**Luchando con robots.**

**Los voy a destruir,**

**Y a reconstruir,**

**De otro modo y**

**Mi césped luego podaran.**

**Pues tu hermana es nevera,**

**Y seguro descongelará.**

**Luchando con robots.**

**(Robots luchando...)**

**(Robots luchando...)**

**(Robots luchando...)**

**(Robots luchando...)**

**Es una lucha robot.**

**Y pónganme atención,**

**Noticias les daré,**

**Los voy a derretir y**

**Hacer zapatos de bebé.**

**Y escuchen mis misiones,**

**Son las demoliciones,**

**Y a terminar voy a**

**Dejarlos sin sus transmisiones**

**Ooh sii!**

Ahora para todos los que vieron la película ya sabrán todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras que esta canción sonaba, escenas como la de Baljeet usando el poder del traje del "Halcón", aunque de una manera un tanto "graciosa", Isabella acabando con un Normbot clavando el cuerno de su unicornio mecánico y luego estrellándolos, no sin antes caer con gran habilidad y hacer un gesto con su brazo en señal de triunfo. Candace y Stacy encargándose de docenas de Normbots con el gran poder de los arboles robotizados, una niña exploradora con lentes llamada Gretchen disparando regalos y frutas con una máquina, mientras gritaba con furia. (Esta escena solo se ve en la versión extendida, muy divertida por cierto esta escena).

También los otros niños se cargaban por montones a los Normbots, con aquellos increíbles y a la vez divertidos inventos.

Los Phineasdroids y Ferbots lanzándose desde un avión de papel mache, para luego caer sobre sus enemigos y destruyéndolos como si fueran hormigas que se les subían.

El doctor por su parte junto con Norm Omega disparaban a diestra y siniestra con sus rayos láser y balas de ametralladora.

La señora Charlenne por su parte arrollaba a cuando robot enemigo se le cruzaba con la bola de boliche gigante.

-Vaya esto sí que es divertido, tráguense esa asquerosas máquinas.-Dijo Charlenne tras aplastar una docena de Normbots.

Vanessa hacía lo suyo con el poder del "Cetro Espiritual", generalmente cortando en pedazos a sus enemigos o defendiéndose cuando fuera necesario con el poder mágico de aquel artefacto.

Ferb seguía comandando a sus "toros" y Phineas junto a Perry el ornitorrinco pasaban tiempo de calidad disparando a los Normbots con sus pistolas de bolas de beisbol.

La victoria parecía que ya estaba en sus manos, mas esto no iba a ser tan fácil pues de un momento a otro, aquellas máquinas al ver que estaban en desventaja partieron en retirada.

-Si eso es, huyan cobardes.-Alardeo Buford.

La gente de Danville quienes habían contemplado la batalla, aclamaron a sus héroes, sin embargo lo Normbots no huían por miedo sino porque ellos solo habían sido "los peones en aquel juego", cuyo uso fue el de probar que defensas tenían en ese lugar y ahora llegaban las piezas más fuertes.

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción: El lamento de los Altonato. **

De repente y sin previo aviso, un gran grupo de Seekers salieron al combate, se lanzaron primero contra las toros robots que Ferb comandaba, aun con sus poderosas embestidas los Seekers se lanzaron con terrible furia contra ellos, se les lanzaron al cuello y patas para hacerles caer y luego llegaban mas atacando el resto de su cuerpo una vez que habían caído, igual que depredadores. Apenas y pudo escapar sano y salvo Ferb, de no ser porque aquellos Seekers estaban más ocupados destrozando a los "toros mecánicos".

Luego también fueron a por el perro robot en el cual se encontraban Phineas y Perry, aunque este robot se defendió mejor de los Seekers no tardaron en reducir sus defensas y acabar despiadadamente con él, no sin antes Perry el ornitorrinco uso una especie de pistola con gancho para salvar a su dueño y a él.

Luego llegaron un montón de Celadores unos a pie y otros tantos en una especie de extrañas carretas la cuales ellos conducían y le incrementaban su velocidad dando de latigazos al piso.

También venían detrás de ellos una especie de robots de unos 5 metros con la cara de Doofenshmirtz.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro un gran zeppelín fuertemente armado y conducido por nada más y nada menos que el "Regurgitador", junto al resto de los Normbots que habían aparento huir y los cuales le hacían guardia de lado a lado.

Entonces los Celadores que venían en una de aquellas "carretas" comenzaron a decir lo siguiente:

-Vamos hay que acabar con estos imbéciles, los Normbots ya han hecho su parte, ahora demostrémosle el verdadero poder de Doofenshmirtz.-

-Carguen los misiles y fijen las coordenadas.-Dijo un Celador.

-Que eliminamos primero.-Pregunto otro.

-Según mi computador debemos acabar con esos robots arboles de nuestros enemigos.-Respondió uno de los Celadores.

Entonces oprimieron un botón de aquel vehículo y este comenzó a transformarse, hasta tener la forma de una especie de lanzamisiles.

Los cargaron y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía sus objetivos fijados.

-Fuego.-Dijo un Celador con fuerza.

Entonces un buen número de poderosos misiles se impacto contra los arboles robotizados de Candace y Stacy dejándolos hechos trizas, por fortuna tenían equipado un mecanismo eyector para emergencias por lo cual al darle los misiles, automáticamente salieron disparadas con un montón de llantas viejas, cayendo sanas y salvas en el piso.

Nuevamente volvieron a cargar y dispararon esta vez contra el avión de papel mache, el cual por lógica solo le basto un misil para terminar hecho pedazos, luego también le dieron a una especie de tiburón robot volador, así como a los rieles de la montaña rusa.

Por fortuna Baljeet en su traje del Halcón, salvo a los niños que iban en el vagón y quienes estuvieron a punto de caer por una de las vías recientemente destruidas.

Los Phineasdroids y los Ferbots se lanzaron al ataque contra los Seekers y Celadores sin embargo no tardaron en ser destruidos por sus enemigos ya que las diferencias de poder eran grandes.

Y por si fuera poco el Regurgitador utilizaba una especie de cañones de su Zeppelín y junto a los Normbots destruían los edificios que tenían cerca.

Las hordas mecánicas avanzaban hacia ellos peligrosamente.

La banda de Love Händel había dejado de tocar al ver cómo estaban perdiendo y se pusieron a cubierto.

-No se rindan.-Dijo Phineas tratando de animar a sus amigos, mientras junto a Perry seguían disparando con sus pistolas que lanzaban bolas de beisbol.

-El chico tiene razón, no les demos oportunidad demostrémosles de que estamos hechos.-Apoyo el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

De repente oyeron disparos y varios Normbots y Seekers caían, los chicos voltearon a ver, era una buena parte de los ciudadanos de Danville, quienes envalentonados por lo que ellos estaban haciendo decidieron salir a ayudarles y defender la ciudad, se habían hecho de varias armas de fuego, así como de antorchas, picas y todo cuanto podían usar como arma, mientras que las abominaciones mecánicas estaban distraídas destruyendo las invenciones de Phineas y Ferb.

-No le vamos a dejar que tomen nuestra ciudad y destruyan lo que amamos, no sin darles pelea.-Dijo un ciudadano de cabello negro.

-Este es un pueblo tranquilo y aquí no queremos "buscapleitos", pues.-Dijo un señor de cabello entre rubio y café y con acento vaquero.-

Y para sorpresa de Candace, Phineas y Ferb, casi haciendo que se les cayera la boca de la impresión, su madre y padre, así como los otros padres de los chicos se habían unido también a la pelea.

-Y yo no dejare solos a mis hijos en esto.-Dijo Linda muy decidida.

-Nosotros igual.-Dijeron los demás padres al unísono.

-Y yo tampoco querida, ahora verán como pelean los auténticos ingleses, verdad hijo.-Dijo Lawrence a Ferb.-

Este le sonrió y guiño el ojo.

La banda de Love Händel también aparecieron de pronto bien armados.

-De donde sacaron eso.-Inquirió Phineas.

En estos tiempos tan locos hasta los cantantes deben estar preparados para todo tipo de peligros.

-Ah ya veo.-Dijo el pelirrojo, levantando una ceja.

-Y no se olviden de mí yo también me uno no dejare a mí pueblo solo.-Dijo Roger Doofenshmirtz, el alcalde y hermano del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Si como digas hermano.-Respondió el doctor desde su Norm Omega.

-Muy bien vamos a demostrarle de que estamos hechos, a esas chatarras.-Dijo Phineas.

**Ahora busquen y comiencen a escuchar la canción: The last march of the ents.**

Y entonces comenzó una batalla campal, los humanos contra las máquinas.

Baljeet y el doctor Doofenshmirtz en su Norm Omega se lanzaron contra los robots gigantes con cara del Doofenshmirtz alterno, mientras que el resto se lanzaban al ataque contra los Seekers, Celadores y varios Normbots.

Aquello era una batalla encarnizada.

Más cuando el Regurgitador desde su Zeppelín se dio cuenta de esto envío a todos los Normbots que venían con él y entonces dijo:

-Ahora les daré una muestra de mi gran poder, jajjajajaja.-

-A ver que hacen contra mi cañón de partículas.-Dijo mientras que oprimía un botón.

Esto hizo que saliera un gran cañón de la parte baja de Zeppelín, por donde estaba ubicada la cabina. Entonces una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a acumularse peligrosamente.

Phineas y Ferb se percataron del gran peligro, mas no sabía qué hacer en ese momento pues estaban muy ocupados contra los cientos de robots que les atacaban a ellos y a su gente.

La situación era verdaderamente crítica.

Pero de repente y en medio de la batalla Ferb vio como una pluma negra caía lentamente frente a él. Entonces noto que el cielo se ennegrecía aunque no sabía porque, no tardo en ver la causa.

Entonces exclamo con júbilo:

-Los cuervos, los cuervos han venido a ayudarnos.-

-Pero que dices…. y no solo ellos… también han venido los lobos.-Dijo Phineas muy sorprendido.

Cientos de cuervos y un gran número de lobos habían llegado de quien sabe dónde, graznando y aullando respectivamente.

Los cuervos de inmediato se dirigieron al Zeppelín del Regurgitador y le dieron con todo, rompieron en cuestión de segundos las ventanas con sus picos y se lanzaron al villano.

-Oh noooooo….-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir.

Y mientras los cuervos le picoteaban despiadadamente en todo su ser. Un grupo de ellos comenzó a destruir los controles, después de unos momentos los cuervos salieron volando rápidamente de allí, alejándose los mas que pudieron, pues sintieron que un gran peligro se cernía sobre ellos.

Al haber dañado los controles hicieron que el poder del cañón de partículas se atascara y después de unos segundos de contenerse exploto con una gran y devastadora fuerza

Las manadas de lobos por su parte se lanzaron contra el resto de los robots, ni siquiera los Seekers que eran una especie de contraparte mecánica pudieron contra ellos.

Era algo raro el ver como esos animales podían destrozar el metal con sus dientes, lo mismo que los cuervos con sus picos, pues al parecer y como luego se percataron varias de las personas que peleaban, aquellos animales estaban cubiertos por una especie de aura blanca, que al parecer era la que les brindaba todo ese incremento de fuerza y poder.

De repente, entre una de las manadas de lobos que llegaban, los chicos vieron algo que en ese momento les causo tanto asombro, así como alegría y esperanza renovada.

Pues un ser con una especie de máscara ahora partida por la mitad izquierda, con casi todo el pecho descubierto, unas alas extendidas como si fuera a echar a volar y sosteniendo un artefacto blanco y brilloso, llegaba ahora a unirse a la lucha.

Todo eso mientras cabalgaba sobre un gran lobo de color gris y blanco.

-Él ha vuelto.-Dijo Ferb con énfasis y voz grave.

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Batalla interdimensional.**

**Parte 2: Diversos Sucesos.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**La frase: "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido", le pertenece a la saga de Assassin Creed y a la vez esto le pertenece a Ubisoft Entertainment.**

**Se me olvido mencionar que en mi anterior capítulo el "Regurgitador" que aparece es el de la Segunda Dimensión, y su única diferencia es que traía un traje todo de negro y que también trabajaba para el régimen tiránico de la Segunda Dimensión.**

**Aprovecho también para agradecer a Angelofdeath241107 por su felicitación que me dio por mi cumpleaños y a Doofan por el dibujo que me hizo en Devianart, se los agradezco mucho. **

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción:The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack-08-Flight to the Ford.**

Isaac se encontraba ahí tirado y con un grave daño en su cuerpo por aquella explosión. Phineas habían cruzado el portal a su dimensión sano y salvo, con esto el extraño ser ya podía enfocarse en él y ver una manera de salir de semejante situación.

-Confío… en que sabrán manejar la situación.-Decía el Viajero con la voz cansada.

Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad para sobrevivir y sería alcanzando el "Báculo de Salud", pero había perdido mucha de su singular sangre, así como el brazo izquierdo y ni que decir de su abdomen explotado.

-Si tan solo… pudiera llegar… a… el.-Dijo Isaac.

Mas en ese momento de angustia y necesidad, algo insólito paso, ya que de repente, Isaac vio ante sus ojos algo que más bien parecía una alucinación, pues sin saberse de quien sabe dónde, un lobo gris apareció trayendo en su hocico su "Báculo de Salud" y también un cuervo negro que traía en su pico la "Garra de Peste".

-¿Oh pero que es esta extraña visión que tengo ante mis ojos, acaso ya estoy en los delirios de la hora final?-Inquirió el extraño ser.

-Todo lo contrario Isaac.-Hablo para su sorpresa el lobo gris.

-Nuestra hora aún no llega todavía, hay mucho que podemos y debemos hacer nosotros.-Dijo ahora el cuervo negro.

-Esta aventura solo es el principio.-Dijeron los 2 animales al unísono.

Isaac no podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo no estuvo mucho en aquellos pensamientos y tomo de vuelta el "Báculo de Salud" que el lobo gris le ofrecía y con el brazo que le quedaba convoco una enorme cantidad de energía de luz, entonces un gran resplandor inundo aquel lugar y todo el daño que su cuerpo había sufrido comenzó a curarse.

Su abdomen y su brazo se regeneraron por completo y volvió a ponerse su "Garra de Peste", luego de esto se volvió a poner de pie. Y entonces los animales y el Viajero Isaac dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Es hora de volver, hay que ayudar a los hijos de Adán y Eva, a luchar contra los invasores.-

-Somos uno no hay que olvidarlo, que nuestro poder se desate.-

Y tras decir esto, el cuervo negro y el lobo gris se unieron a Isaac haciéndose como el aire y entrando en su cuerpo. Al hacer esto Isaac volvió a invocar el poder de sus "Alas de fuerza espiritual", pero ahora tenían una nueva forma.

En el ala derecha emergió un ojo de lobo y en la izquierda un ojo de cuervo, además de que ahora, más de la mitad de las plumas de cada ala, se habían hecho tan blancas como el mármol.

Entonces y con todas esas fuerzas renovadas a Isaac le entro una inspiración que hizo que hiciera algo único, pues en ese momento levanto su "Báculo de Salud" con su mano derecha y con su izquierda sostuvo la "Pyrolinterna" y dijo con su sepulcral voz:

-"Nada es verdad, todo está permitido".-

Un gran poder mágico se desato en aquel momento y con ello hizo que la "Pyrolinterna" y el "Báculo de Salud" increíblemente se fusionaran.

-Desde ahora te nombro: "El farol de la esperanza"-

Y antes de abrir el portal para partir hacia la Primera Dimensión, Isaac recito una especie de juramento de su profesión:

"_**El conocimiento es fuerza".**_

"_**La sabiduría es más valiosa que cualquier tesoro".**_

"_**Somos los Viajeros, hemos de compartir y propagar las semillas de nuestro saber a todo el cosmos"**_

"_**Que el impío y el reprobó tiemblen ante nuestro poder, que nuestra hoja corta la carne del mal y que nuestras manos den su apoyo en tiempos de gran necesidad".**_

En ese momento Isaac volvió a concentrar su poder y con ello logro abrir nuevamente otro portal.

-En marcha.-Dijo antes de cruzarlo.

Hecho esto reapareció en su zona favorita, el bosque de Danville. Sin embargo cuando emergió del portal vio que no estaba solo pues en ese momento pudo divisar a varios metros de él un buen grupo de los robots del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, quienes vigilaban un artefacto que sin duda era el "otrodimensionador" que el Doofenshmirtz alterno había hecho.

-Veo que ya comenzaron.-Dijo el Viajero.

-_Explosión fulgor.-_Exclamo Isaac.

Y dicho esto aquellos robots fueron arrasados en un instante por aquel poder junto con la máquina que les abrió el portal a aquel mundo.

Isaac se convirtió en cuervo para volar muy alto y poder ver desde ahí lo que acontecía en la recién invadida Área Limítrofe, la batalla estaba comenzando y no tardo en ver y con gran alegría a los chicos, quienes habían quien sabe como vuelto a hacer sus anteriores inventos y ahora los usaban como maquinaría de guerra.

-Esto sin duda renueva mis esperanzas, pero algo me dice que van a necesitar más ayuda, ya es hora de que use este recurso y será mejor que me de prisa en ello.-Dijo Isaac en su forma de cuervo.

Entonces se interno en lo más profundo del bosque, se transformo de vuelta a su forma original y entonces convoco a los animales con los que estaba en cierta forma relacionado y dijo:

-Escuchadme seres de la naturaleza y hermanos nuestros también, os pido su ayuda en esta hora oscura. Su mundo y el de los hombres se encuentra en grave peligro por seres mecánicos y por un grupo de malvados que no se detendrán ante nadie ni nada solo para conseguir sus oscuras ambiciones, ya llega la hora en que la naturaleza demuestre su poder.-

-Confíen en mí, sientan mi esencia y con ello sepan que mi boca dice la verdad.-Termino diciendo el ser que viene de la raza llamada: Sombra.

En ese momento vio con gozo, como sus palabras fueron escuchadas, pues una gran parvada de cuervos volaban de todas direcciones hacía él y así mismo varias manadas de lobos se le acercaban.

Entonces varios lobos y cuervos fueron hacia él y hablaron:

-Somos los líderes de nuestras manadas.-Dijeron los lobos Alfa.

-Y nosotros los de nuestras parvadas.-Dijeron los cuervos.

-Hemos escuchado tu llamado, y hemos visto también como esos seres de metal atacan a los humanos, es seguro que cuando acaben con ellos, también vendrán a por nosotros, ya que solo sentimos la destrucción en ellos.-Dijeron los cuervos.

-Tu esencia es algo que jamás habíamos sentido u olido en este mundo hasta ahora, pero sabemos dentro de nosotros que podemos confiar en ti extraño.-Dijo un gran lobo de piel gris y blanca.

-No dejaremos que destruyan lo que amamos.-Dijeron los cuervos

-Y nosotros tampoco, que sientan nuestra furia.-Dijeron los lobos.

-Me alegra oírles decir eso nobles creaturas, les daremos una lección a esas impías máquinas y a todo invasor.

-Cuenta con nosotros.-Dijeron los lobos y después de eso aullaron.

-Tienes nuestra ayuda también, extraño hombre.-Dijeron varios cuervos y luego se pusieron a graznar.

-Pues siendo honesto ni siquiera soy de este mundo y no pertenezco al linaje humano sino a una raza un tanto "similar".-Respondió Isaac.

-Eso tiene más sentido para nosotros.-Dijeron los lobos.

-Lo mismo decimos.-Respondieron los cuervos.

Y así se encaminaron hacia la batalla, uno de los lobos Alfa se ofreció para llevar a Isaac, el se negó pues no quería incomodarle de ningún modo, sin embargo, el lobo insistió en que eso era algo que tenía que hacer el para la batalla, con lo cual el Viajero termino accediendo.

Cuando llego con su ayuda para la gente del Área Limítrofe y una vez que los cuervos se había encargado del "Regurgitador" de la Segunda Dimensión y los lobos habían diezmado a las hordas robóticas, Isaac en medio de la batalla, levanto su "Farol de la Esperanza" y con ello hizo que una gran luz ascendiera al cielo y se quedara ahí.

-Espero que esto funcione y que mis hermanos acudan a mi llamado, pues ya llega el momento de otra batalla en la que hemos de intervenir, nosotros la raza Sombra, pues esta batalla todavía está lejos de terminar y más de esas impías máquinas y sus amos vendrán por seguro al combate.-Pensó el Viajero mientras cabalgaba aquel lobo gris y blanco.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con la gente de la Segunda Dimensión. Tras haber vuelto a su base con el portal que el Viajero Isaac les hizo, la líder de la Resistencia Candace Gertrude Flynn de la Segunda Dimensión, se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones, junto a sus soldados de confianza.<p>

Llamo al experto en esas cosas, Irving el Centinela. Le pidió que le pusiera en contacto con los demás líderes de la Resistencia alrededor del mundo, no tardo mucho en aquella tarea gracias a sus habilidades.

Aquella sala estaba conformada por un escritorio redondo con varias sillas dispuestas a su alrededor y con una docena o tal vez mas de pantalla de televisión que en ese momento mostraba los rostros de los diferentes líderes rebeldes.

Todos eran ya mayores y de distintas razas y naciones, al parecer Candace era la más joven de aquel grupo de élite.

-Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión líder Candace.-Inquirió uno de los líderes, que tenía apariencia asiática.

-Espero que sea algo bueno para nuestra causa y no mas malas noticias.-Dijo un hombre con pecas y lentes.

(Y por si no adivinan de quien se trata, es de Carl el interno en su versión de la Segunda Dimensión quien después de la traición del Mayor Monograma alterno a la O.S.B.A., se convirtió en todo un líder nato, siempre dije que el chico tenía potencial solo había que despertarlo de algún modo.)

-Les aseguro que lo que les voy a decir, es algo que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo.-Dijo la Candace alterna esbozando una sonrisa.

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción****: God of War II Soundtrack-The End Begins-.**

Y entonces la líder Candace les relato lo que había sucedido con su plan anterior y de cómo por causa del malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, "El Gran General" y sus ejércitos, habían ido a invadir la Primera Dimensión y que un grupo de personas que vinieron de ese lugar y quienes les ayudaron mucho en su causa, habían regresado a su mundo a combatir contra aquella amenaza.

Y que uno de los miembros de aquel grupo le dijo a ella, que ahora con la gran mayoría de las fuerzas de sus enemigos yéndose a una nueva dimensión, había llegado el momento de atacar y darle el golpe de gracias a sus enemigos, alzando a sus pueblos en armas y destruyendo las fortalezas y sedes de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y de su líder.

Los líderes con esta información ahora sabían la causa de que sus enemigos hubieran bajado tanto su influencia, pues ya todo tenía sentido se habían ido a conquistar un nuevo mundo.

Pero mientras sus enemigos lo intentaban ahora la Resistencia se comenzaba a alzar en un ataque sin cuartel a sus bases y tomaban el control de ellas.

Y así comenzó un día glorioso para la Resistencia, pues bajo la música de tambores, trompetas y demás instrumentos musicales adecuados para amenizar una batalla, una gran revolución mundial comenzaba, las pocas huestes robóticas que se quedaron a resguardo no pudieron hacer mucho contra la furia y poder colectivo del pueblo, quien ahora se liberaría por fin del poder de sus opresores.

Cohetes y cantos se comenzaban oír en cada rincón de la Segunda Dimensión con cada victoria que lograban, todo lo que alguna vez le fue despojado volvía ahora a quien realmente le pertenecía al pueblo y no solo a unos cuantos tiranos.

Era seguro que si a los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y a su líder se les ocurría volver, se encontrarían con una desagradable sorpresa para ellos.

Pues el tiempo de un nuevo amanecer para la oprimida gente de la Segunda Dimensión había finalmente llegado.

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

**Es un capítulo algo corto lo sé, pero espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Batalla interdimensional.**

**Parte 3: La marcha de las "Sombras".**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**Todo lo relacionado con Assassin Creed es propiedad de Ubisoft Entertainment. Lo digo por una de las escenas de este fic.**

Mientras aquellos hechos acontecían en el Área Limítrofe, en el resto del mundo también se libraba una gran batalla contra los invasores.

Las grandes capitales de los 5 continentes habían caído frente al poder de sus invasores, las hordas robóticas, era muy poderosas además de que en ellas había incluso Normbots versión 2.0 los cuales traían una armadura más avanzada, así como piernas en vez de flotar como sus primeras versiones.

Y también los temibles Normbots versión 3.0 los cuales tenían un arsenal todavía más avanzado, además de traer espadas, escudos y lanzas como guerreros de épocas antiguas.

Y mientras tanto en Danville. La batalla parecía llegar a su fin, pues gracias a la ayuda de los cuervos y lobos que trajo Isaac, los robots del doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, estaban siendo destruidos rápidamente.

Sin embargo, de pronto, en medio de la batalla, todos escucharon un gran y poderoso ruido metálico, pues se trataba del Doofenshmirtz alterno, quien venía en un gigantesco robot como de unos 5 metros y con la cara del doctor.

-Ustedes no van a poder detenerme jamás.-Grito el Doofenshmirtz alterno.

Entonces al ver esto el Viajero Isaac, se bajo del gran lobo en el que venía montado y se dirigió rápidamente al grupo donde estaban Phineas y Ferb y dijo:

-Rápido Phineas, Ferb y Vanessa, vengan conmigo necesito su ayuda, el resto cúbranos.-

Cuando ellos lo vieron de cerca y el extraño ser adivinando que le iban a preguntar, solo se limito en contestar:

-Se que tienen mucho que preguntarme, pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra, cuando hayamos acabado con esta situación, ahora démonos prisa.-

Se dirigieron entonces al gran robot y volvieron a usar la misma estrategia que usaron contra el "Herrero". Phineas y Ferb se encargaron de distraer a la gran máquina y Vanessa junto a Isaac usaron el poder de sus artefactos para dañar cuanto podían, a aquella descomunal máquina, que manejaba el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión.

Pero al ser manejado esa máquina por el propio doctor en persona, el no tardo en deducir la estrategia, que era usada en su contra y entonces dejo de enfocar sus ataques a aquellos dos niños y entonces disparo una gran y letal cantidad de su arsenal.

_-Protect Santorum.-_Dijo Isaac en el acto.

Con ello los misiles, balas y láseres no les hicieron ni un solo rasguño. Esto encolerizo al doctor de la Segunda Dimensión.

-A ver si tu defensa puede con esto.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz 2.

Y entonces comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en ambos brazos de aquel robot, los cuales en ese momento tomaron forma de cañones. Una vez que estos se cargaron de la cantidad de energía suficiente, desataron su terrible poder sobre Isaac y Vanessa.

Pero eso tampoco sirvió contra "la defensa definitiva", además el doctor de la Segunda Dimensión no se percato que en ese momento un niño de pelo verde y otro pelirrojo, que ya sabemos bien de quienes se trata, se habían subido hasta la parte más alta de aquella cabeza robótica y con sus habilidades, empezaron a manipular los circuitos del gigantesco robot, haciendo que se descontrolara por completo.

-Alerta, alerta, daño gradual en funciones motrices…perdiendo estabilidad…alerta…alerta.-Sonaba todo aquello en el interior del Normbot gigante.

-Oh no maldición, ninguno de los controles responden.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

Al verse en aquella desesperada situación y como no era un buen perdedor se le ocurrió algo terrible.

-Jamás me atraparan jajajajajajajajja.-Rio como un loco.

Entonces oprimió un gran botón rojo que estaba protegido por un pequeño cristal y que decía: "Mecanismo de autodestrucción".

Entonces comenzó a sonar una cuenta regresiva de tan solo 20 segundos, y la gente ahí reunida comenzó a dispersarse debido al inminente peligro, los padres de Phineas y Ferb, así como los de Vanessa los llamaron desesperados.

Mas el Viajero, no dijo nada sino que desinvocó el Protect Santorum y se transformo en su forma etérea y con ello se introdujo de inmediato en el interior de los mecanismos de aquella máquina y unos segundos después traía consigo el detonador del mecanismo de autodestrucción, acto seguido lo lanzo por los aires con el poder de su magia.

Y luego usando el poder de su "Garra de Peste", dijo:

-_Onda de desgaste.-_

Con esto aquella bomba fue afectada por la maldición y empezó a degradarse, hasta el punto de quedar hecha polvo y sus restos ser arrastrados por el viento.

Después de hacer eso Isaac uso el poder de la "Garra de Peste" y con sus siniestros "tentáculos" de aquel oscuro artefacto, barrió los pies del robot gigante destrozándolos, esto hizo que aquella máquina cayera de espaldas haciendo un gran estruendo y luego de ello Isaac se dirigió con toda prisa al centro del Normbot gigante y volviendo a usar aquellos tentáculos, abrió el interior del mecanismo y saco al doctor Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión.

-No esto no puede ser, como es posible que me hayan derrotado.-Decía el malvado científico.

Isaac no hizo caso y puso al doctor en el piso y luego este exclamo:

-Qué esperas, acaba con todo esto de una vez.-Dijo el doctor alterno, con rabia y aceptando ya su destino.

El Viajero se limitó a decirle lo siguiente:

-Tienes suerte de que en tu mundo al menos 1 persona te quiera sinceramente y esa misma persona abogo por ti y nos pidió que te trajéramos con vida, y no pienso fallar en la promesa hecha.-

-Hablas de mi hija acaso.-Dijo Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quien más crees.-Sentenció el Viajero Isaac.

Y entonces usando su magia uso unos cables de los restos de las máquinas del malvado doctor y creo con ello una especie de esposas mágicas de las cuales no se podría zafar, si intentaba escapar.

La gente entonces alzo vítores para Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa y el Viajero Isaac, pero entonces en medio del ruido y mientras conducía al doctor alterno, para ponerlo en un lugar seguro, Isaac oyó decir resignado y en voz baja, al doctor de la Segunda Dimensión, lo siguiente:

-De todos modos aún con lo que han hecho, ya es muy tarde, él ya viene hacía acá.-

Isaac entonces adivino que era de lo que hablaba, al parecer el "Gran General", junto con sus huestes, venían a encargarse personalmente y de una vez por todas de aquellos que estaban interfiriendo con sus planes.

-Ya me temía algo así, eso explica porque no dejaba de sentir tantas esencias oscuras acercándose desde lejos.-Respondió el Viajero.

Isaac se dirigió entonces, hacía donde se encontraban las parvadas de cuervos y las manadas de lobos, no sin antes dejar al doctor de la Segunda Dimensión al cuidado de los chicos.

-Su parte en esta guerra ya está hecha amigos de la naturaleza, es momento de que vuelvan a sus hogares, pues ahora el resto de esta batalla, depende de los humanos de este mundo y de mis hermanos y hermanas que pronto llegaran.-Termino diciendo el Viajero Isaac.

Los cuervos y lobos graznaron y aullaron respectivamente en señal de haber entendido y aceptado lo que el extraño ser les decía, pues tenían plena confianza en lo que estaba por realizarse. Después de ello volvieron a su hogar en el vasto bosque de Danville.

* * *

><p>Ahora pasemos a que estaba pasando en el mundo de Magishaterra (el planeta de Isaac), tras haber enviado aquella señal con "El Farol de la Esperanza".<p>

El poder de aquel rayo de luz y su mensaje de convocación para aquella guerra, que se libraba en un planeta humano, llego reflejado hasta su planeta y entonces algo maravilloso paso, pues apareció en cada una de las zonas de los 7 clanes como una especie de señal luminosa en el cielo, el mensaje les llegaba de este modo:

Primero con el líder de cada clan y luego este mensaje se dispersaba y transmitía en una especie de vapor luminoso a los habitantes de esa zona regida por ese líder. (De estos los líderes de los clanes y los diferentes clanes hablare con más detalle en otra de mis historias, en otro tiempo). Aquel mensaje que les envió Isaac con "El Farol de la Esperanza", no era un mensaje hablado sino era algo que penetraba en sus cuerpos y hacía sentir en los corazones de sus hermanos y hermanas Sombra, que les necesitaba y también empezaban a sentir empatía, por el terrible momento por el que pasaban aquellos humanos.

Sus hermanos y hermanas Sombra no dudaron en lanzarse de inmediato al combate.

El mensaje se distribuyo de este modo a los líderes de los 7 diferentes clanes de Magishaterra:

Primero le llego al sabio Umbra maestro de los Viajeros y líder del primer clan.

Luego le llego a Encríptico, maestro de la "Magia del Equilibrio" y líder del segundo clan.

Después fue con el Alto Sacerdote: Agustino Francisco y líder del tercer clan.

El mensaje también le llego a Eco Pacha maestra de la "Magia de la Naturaleza" y líder del cuarto clan.

Así mismo llego con Xiau Long maestro guerrero y líder del quinto clan.

En seguida el mensaje también le llego a Leonardo Paracelso maestro de la "Alquimia" y líder del sexto clan.

Y Finalmente el mensaje de convocación para la batalla le llego al gran "Cazador Sombra", Van Sigmud líder del séptimo clan.

Cuando el mensaje fue recibido por aquel singular mundo, sus líderes se dirigieron a su pueblo y convocaron su ayuda para la batalla.

Y mientras tanto, también el sabio Umbra convocaba a su gente, pensaba dentro de sí:

-Vaya muchacho yo ya había tenido una visión sobre estos eventos, pero no me imagine que llegarían hasta este punto. Veo con orgullo que tu haz usado el poder de la "Pyrolinterna", que te di, más allá de lo que se hubiera podido predecir o siquiera imaginar.-

-Es seguro que esto nos ayudara a forjar una nueva alianza y lo mejor de todo con un mundo humano, que son los que más necesitan ayudan, tanto de ellos mismos y porque no de seres de un mundo tan distante como el nuestro. Jujujujuju.-Termino riendo en silencio el anciano Sombra.

Y si hubiera tenido rostro hubiera hecho una mueca de aprobación.

Mientras que los demás seres de la raza Sombra se organizaba adecuadamente para la batalla. En el mundo de Phineas y Ferb el Viajero Isaac les explicaba sobre la grave amenaza que se estaba aproximando a ellos.

Todos comenzaron a organizarse y formar barricadas, trincheras y trampas con lo que tenían a la mano, y claro con la ayuda de Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos.

-Adelante quiero que los que tengan armas de fuego o similares, se ubiquen en los puntos altos, ustedes chicos vean cómo podemos usar algunas partes de esas máquinas para nuestro propio beneficio.-Decía Isaac.

Phineas y Ferb se pusieron manos a la obra junto a sus amigos y no tardaron en fabricar una serie de improvisados cañones con las partes de los Normbots los cuales según instrucciones de Isaac pusieron en las trincheras.

En ese momento llegaban también varios de los agentes animales de la O.S.B.A. amigos de Perry y con ellos también venían y para sorpresa y alegría del ornitorrinco, el Mayor Monograma y Carl, así como un buen número de soldados humanos al servicio del Mayor Monograma.

-En buen momento llegan, ustedes, por un momento pensé que no vendrían.-Dijo el ser con ahora su máscara rota a la mitad.

El ver una parte del rostro de Isaac puso nervioso al Mayor Monograma pero aún así hablo y dijo en respuesta:

-Nuestros agentes siempre estarán donde se les necesite.-Respondió el Mayor Monograma.-

-No, no me refería a los animales, sino a ustedes.-Sentenció el Viajero y se retiro del lugar para ver como avanzaban los demás preparativos.

Después de media hora de preparación, el mal contra el que se tenía que enfrentar llegaba desde el horizonte, ya era un poco pasado del mediodía.

-Las máquinas se acercan.-Dijo Candace desde una de las trincheras y con unos binoculares.

Pero algo era seguro y estaba batalla no la librarían solos pues en ese momento los refuerzos llegaban.

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción: The Two Towers Soundtrack 15 The Hornburg y comiencen a escuchar desde el minuto 3:10, muy recomendable en verdad.**

Entonces en medio de los preparativos una especie de tronido poderoso se escucho en el cielo y una especie de energía emanaba desde el punto de luz que Isaac había hecho con "El Farol de la Esperanza".

-Ya llegan mis hermanos y hermanas, a la batalla.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral con gran alegría.

Esto también lo vio el gran general desde una especie de nave, en la cual también venía con varios de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

-Que es lo que pasa.-Inquirió el Mayor Monograma de la Segunda Dimensión.

-No lo sabemos señor, detectamos una gran anomalía electromagnética, en este punto que marca el radar.-Dijo un tal Rodney de la Segunda Dimensión, mientras que apuntaba con el dedo a la "extraña nube luminosa".

Y de un momento a otro el ruido cesó y aquel punto de luz en el cielo se comenzó abrir como una gran puerta en cuyo interior se veía el vasto universo, entonces se vió como un gran grupo de figuras que pasaban tan rapído que solo se alcanzaban a ver sus siluetas se repartían por el Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste del mundo humano.

Esto solo duro unos segundos y un último grupo de seres Sombra bajo directamente hacia donde estaban los humanos y su hermano Isaac, cerrándose aquella "puerta" en el cielo.

La gente del Área Limítrofe se aparto espantada, pero Isaac dijo:

-No teman, no son enemigos son mis hermanos y hermanas que llegan en nuestro momento de necesidad.-

En ese momento las siluetas adquirieron forma sólida pues se encontraban antes en la forma etérea.

Al menos 100 Sombras habían dirigido su rumbo a esa zona, había no solo entre ellos Viajeros, sino también los llamados "Cazadores Sombra" que eran expertos en eliminar creaturas de las tinieblas y los Sacerdotes del planeta Magishaterra, expertos también en el uso del poder de la luz interna. Estos 2 tipos de Sombras también podían convocar las "Alas de Fuerza Espiritual". Las de los "Cazadores Sombra", eran completamente grises y las de los Sacerdotes todas sus plumas eran blancas.

**(Dejen ahora de escuchar la canción aunque creo que para este punto ya debió haber terminado ese fragmento).**

-Saludos Isaac hermano nuestro, hemos escuchado tu llamado y hemos venido a ayudarte contra esos réprobos.-Dijo una Sombra con una máscara de un hombre en pose de estar meditando.

-Me da gusto verte Roldan.-Contesto Isaac.

-Y más gusto te dará, al saber que 4 de los 7 líderes han podido venir a la batalla.-Contesto Roldan.

(Esto lo dice no porque no hayan querido venir los otros líderes restantes, sino porque al menos debían quedarse algunos al cuidado del planeta Magishaterra, además pensé que con 4 de los líderes sería más que suficiente para la batalla).

Entonces también del grupo emergió uno de aquellos líderes, nada más que Encríptico, maestro de la "Magia del Equilibrio" y líder del segundo clan.

Isaac al verlo hizo un saludo cortes y beso su mano en señal de respeto.

-Es bueno verle de nuevo a usted maestro Encríptico y un honor pelear a su lado.-Dijo Isaac.

Luego se dirigió a los chicos y les dijo: Les presento al maestro Encríptico el me enseño todo lo que se de la "Magia del Equilibrio"

-Y que no nos vas a presentar también a nosotros, Isaac.-Dijo interrumpiendo el momento, una Sombra con una máscara dorada y con una mueca de una gran sonrisa, ustedes saben, como la que se ve en el teatro junto con una máscara de estar triste poniendo la boca muy hacia abajo.

-Tú no cambias verdad, mi estimado "Comedia", claro que a eso iba.-Contesto Isaac.

Isaac en ese momento se puso a presentar a algunos de sus hermanos, más que nada con los que tenía mayor trato, por así decirlo.

(Solo describiré a unos cuantos ya que recuerden que dije que eran 100 y por lógica no los voy a describir a todos).

(El resto de los Sombras se repartieron por el resto del mundo y si se lo preguntaban el total de Sombras que vino a aquel mundo humano eran un total de 10,000).

A continuación una explicación más detallada de esos otros Sombra:

El Sombra con el que hablo Isaac al principio y como ya lo oyeron se llama Roldan, tiene los dos ojos de color gris. Es un poderoso y hábil "Cazador Sombra" posee una armadura negro azabache como todos los de su oficio, así como una espada de doble filo con unas inscripciones en rojo en medio de la hoja que son oraciones de protección contra el mal, así como una especie de látigo de energía de luz. Es muy confiable y honesto, tiene una hermana Viajera llamada Epifanía de la cual hablare dentro de poco.

El Viajero y también maestro de la "Magia Equilibrio", Encríptico es un Sombra muy poderoso y líder del segundo clan como ya mencione, su apariencia consiste en una máscara blanca del lado derecho y negra del izquierdo, tiene 7 ojos y son del color de cuando la luz se fragmenta a través de un prisma de cristal.

Tiene una túnica plateada y pantalones del mismo color, posee un par de poderosas y legendarias espadas, "Diestra" tan blanca como el mármol y "Siniestra", negra y con un toque de purpura. Es muy tranquilo pero a la hora de la batalla y cuando su pueblo lo necesite es tan temible como no tienen idea.

El Viajero con máscara de gran sonrisa se llama "Comedia", puede usar el poder de la Pyroquinesis (el poder de crear y manipular el elemento fuego con su mente), así como también un potente mazo de guerra rectangular y con pinchos, además de también portar una de las famosas "Pyrolinternas". Es además un experto en explosivos. En cuanto su personalidad es muy alegre, siempre positivo ante la adversidad y bromista. Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado "Tragedia".

Su vestimenta es como un payaso pues esta de muchos colores en cada parte así como de una especie de tenis tan blancos como nubes, tiene un ojo amarilo claro el derecho y dorado el izquierdo.

Tragedia el hermano gemelo de Comedia, también un Viajero por cierto. A diferencia de otros gemelos estos dos vaya que son diferentes, pues mientras Comedia es muy alegre, su hermano Tragedia es muy serio, callado y poco paciente en ciertas cosas, tiene a veces un modo despectivo cuando está enojado lo cual es frecuente por cierto. Su máscara es la de una especie de cráneo plateado con una especie de líneas azules dibujadas a modo de adorno, su ojo derecho es de color azul cielo y su ojo izquierdo es negro como la noche.

Sus ropas son conformadas por una túnica azul oscuro, camisa negra, pantalones grises y zapatos tan negros como el carbón. En cuanto a sus poderes es un maestro de la hidroquinesis (el poder de controlar el elemento agua con la mente), así como un gran espadachín, su arma principal es la hermosa espada "Ventisca", hecha con un raro cristal transparente y con la cual puede rebanar o congelar a sus oponentes según desee. También porta un montón de dagas y cuchillos con diferentes efectos, ya saben veneno, explosivos, paralizantes y congeladores por supuesto.

Epifanía la Viajera, hermana de Roldan, posee el poder de la "Magia de la Naturaleza", complementado con sus grandes habilidades en la Alquimia con la cual logro crear tres poderosos golems llamados: Estocada, Mandoble y Guadaña. Posee como arma la "Raíz de Dominio" una especie de vara larga con raíces secas enrolladas y de color café y verde brillante en algunas partes.

Su máscara tiene rasgos femeninos como los de una estatua griega finamente esculpida, tiene tres ojos 2 verde claro el derecho y el izquierdo y el del centro verde oscuro. Su ropa consiste en una camisa verde, pantalones de color café y botas blancas, tiene el pelo tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura y esta recubierto por un singular adorno, un montón de flores grises, que lo cubren todo. Es muy amable, protectora de la naturaleza y muy sabia.

(Unos cuantos Viajeros mas aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos pero ya hablare de ellos y se los describiré más adelante).

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción: The Two Towers Soundtrack 16 Forth Eorlingas.**

Tras haber terminado con las presentaciones de unos cuantos de sus hermanos todos se dispusieron a la batalla, los seres de la raza Sombra saludaban amistosamente a los humanos y se agrupaban y acomodaban entre sus filas, aunque algunos estaban recelosos ante la apariencia de aquellos seres otros los veían con curiosidad o alegría.

En especial el grupo de Phineas y Ferb quienes saludaron con entusiasmo al pueblo de Isaac.

La gente del Mayor Monograma, estaban impactados por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Pues ahora esto explica muchas cosas sobre el extraño socio del doctor Doofenshmirtz.-Se limitó a decir el Mayor Monograma.

En ese momento las tropas del "Gran General" bajaban en gran cantidad desde las naves o vehículos terrestres que les transportaban y comenzaban también a tomar posiciones para la batalla.

Isaac se dirigió al maestro Encríptico y le dijo algo en voz baja, este respondió con su cabeza en señal de aprobación y entonces Isaac se puso delante de aquel grupo y dijo con su sepulcral voz lo siguiente:

-Así es gente del Área Limítrofe, como pueden observar esta batalla aún no termina aún falta el último desafío, pronto "El Gran General" y sus esbirros vendrán a por nosotros.-

-Pero no debemos desistir ni temer. Es momento que demos lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, si quieren seguir en libertad y tener un mundo con esperanza para sus descendientes, ya llega la hora de enfrentar el último embate de nuestros enemigos, una hora de gran oscuridad en la que no debemos de fallar, es el momento en que hay que luchar contra el miedo y la opresión, además no estarán solos, mis hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí para apoyarles. En este día demostradles a sus adversarios, hijos de Adán y de Eva de lo que están hechos, que sepan que no pueden tomar lo que es suyo sin luchar, que teman ante nuestro clamor de batalla, que caigan bajo nuestro poder y que lo último que vean sus ojos sea su inminente perdición por nuestras manos.-Finalizo el extraño ser.

Tras terminar ese discurso todos se quedaron callados, pero aquello solo duro un par de segundos y luego todos gritaron con gran júbilo y extendieron sus manos y sus armas una y otra vez al cielo en señal de estar listos para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Entonces avanzaron con paso firme hacia sus enemigos estos al verlos apuntaron con sus armas y abrieron fuego.

Pero de inmediato y ante su sorpresa nada les sucedió a sus enemigos, pues los Viajeros que estaban en el grupo convocaron el Protect Santorum "la defensa definitiva".

Volvieron a abrir fuego pero fue inútil, cuando ya se disponían a abrir fuego por tercera vez varios Sombras avanzaron todavía a mayor velocidad y quebraron la vanguardia enemiga. Y además otro grupo de Sombras ya se habían dispersado o mejor dicho teletransportado, con ayuda de los que eran Viajeros, hacía donde había los transportes y máquinas voladoras de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

-Pero quienes son ustedes.-Dijo el doctor Rodney de la Segunda Dimensión, muy asustado por lo que veían sus ojos.

-Tú sentencia.-Dijo un Viajero, y luego de ello aquel Zepelín voló en pedazos y sus destructores salían de ahí teletransportados justo a tiempo.

Todos volaron en pedazos en cuestión de segundos por el gran poder de las Sombras. "El Gran General", para su suerte había bajado hacía unos momentos de su máquina voladora y lideraba a sus tropas desde tierra.

Los Normbots versión 2.0 y 3.0 avanzaban contra sus enemigos pero, aunque eran muy poderosos no se comparaban contra aquellos seres venidos de otro mundo y el poder desatado de los humanos.

Ahora unas escenas en camára lenta:

Tragedia el Viajero cortando un hidrante y dirigiendo su agua hacia un tanque enemigo para luego congelarlo con su poder y luego decirle a su hermano Comedia para que lo destroce de un solo golpe con su mazo. Luego de ello Tragedia se encarga de liquidar a varios Normbots con un solo toque de su hoja con la cual los rebanaba como mantequilla.

Epífania convocaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza para crear mini terremotos, amplificar el poder de los árboles y plantas para que con sus raíces y ramas destruyeran a los invasores así como ser apoyada en la batalla con sus poderosos golems.

Roldan usando su espada y su agilidad para encargarse el solo de un Normbot gigante, subiendo por el sin ningún problema con sus "Alas de Fuerza Espiritual" y luego dándole poderosos cortes con su espada, para luego hacer un gran salto y caer en picada partiéndolo en dos desde la cabeza.

El maestro Encríptico por su parte usaba el poder de su "Magia del Equilibrio", con sus espadas y tanto curaba a sus aliados con la espada "Diestra", como causaba estragos en las filas enemigas con su espada "Siniestra".

Phineas y Ferb junto a sus amigos, el Viajero Isaac y el doctor Doofenshmirtz, con su hija Vanessa y su ex esposa y los padres de Phineas, Ferb y Candace quienes se reunieron recientemente a la batalla hacían un gran equipo dándole con todo lo que tenían.

Lo mismo hacía Perry el ornitorrinco y sus compañeros agentes de la O.S.B.A. junto al Mayor Monograma quien se encargaba de dirigir sus tropas y disparar desde uno de los cañones improvisados y hechos por Phineas y Ferb, con partes de los Normbots vencidos.

Cuando el Viajero Isaac vio la oportunidad que buscaba, ya que el "Gran General", se encontraba cerca de ellos en una especie de tanque gigantesco, Isaac le dijo a Vanessa y al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz que vinieran con el ya que tenía un plan. Le dijo al resto del grupo que los cubrieran y a varios de sus hermanos y hermanas de la raza Sombra que les abrieran camino entre los Normbots.

Así lo hicieron y cuando tuvieron frente a frente al "Gran General" este rió y les dijo:

-Así que ustedes son, parte de ese grupo que se ha entrometido en mis asuntos, pues ya no lo harán más.-

Y entonces disparo una gran cantidad de misiles contra ellos y otros puntos donde se encontraban tanto humanos como Sombras, obviamente esto no sirvió pues los Viajeros de inmediato usaron el Protect Santorum.

-Igual de necio, que su otro yo.-Dijo Isaac irónicamente.

Entonces Vanessa e Isaac atacaron de frente con sus artefactos mágicos, mientras el doctor en su Norm Omega hacían lo propio atacando a los flancos derechos e izquierdos de aquel tanque.

Todo esto hizo que sus armas y defensas cayeran sin remedio.

-Jamás, jamás me dejare vencer.-Dijo "El Gran General", con rabia.

-Actívate arma final.-Dijo el Mayor Monograma alterno.

Y entonces un poderoso cañón emergió de aquel tanque y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía, una parte venía de su núcleo interno y otra de la energía solar que absorbía en ese momento.

-A mi señal, Vanessa, Doc.-Dijo Isaac.

-Entendido.-Dijeron Padre e hija.

-Hasta nunca.-Dijo "El Gran General", desatando el poder de su cañón.

-Ahora.-Grito Isaac.

Y en ese momento aquel rayo de poder se vio como decirlo "frenado", por los poderes combinados del "Farol de la Esperanza" y la "Garra de Peste" de Isaac, "El Cetro Espiritual" de Vanessa y el cañón de energía de Norm Omega, alimentado del poder del "Pizacio Infinito", que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz le puso.

Esos tres poderes juntos hacían retroceder poco a poco el poder del cañón del "Gran General", poco a poco iba cediendo hasta que tras unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, el poder combinado supero al del "Gran General" y le devolvió todo ese poder a él.

Una gran detonación energética se hizo presente, todos los Viajeros protegieron a sus aliados y a ellos mismos con el Protect Santorum y vieron como aquel tanque se reducía a trizas.

"El Gran General" no murió con eso ya que alcanzo a salir del tanque con un mecanismo eyector. Cayo unos cuantos metros de ahí en paracaídas y cuando toda esa explosión se disipo, comenzó a correr, pero ante su horror no veía salida alguna solo a sus hombres y máquinas caer ante el poder de sus enemigos.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban llego hasta la zona central del Area Limítrofe, pero de repente se paro en secó, pues se topo contra aquellos tres oponentes que lo habían retado.

Isaac los había teletransportado junto con él.

-Todo termina aquí.-Dijo Isaac.

Trato de huir nuevamente el Mayor Monograma de la Segunda Dimensión y le disparo con una pistola, pero Isaac uso su forma etérea en el acto y se coló a través de su sombra y emergió de frente de él y con su "Farol de la Esperanza", tumbo su pistola lejos.

Y sin decir más usando el poder de la "Garra de Peste", hizo que tomara sus dedos forma como de cuchillas y las clavo en el cuerpo del "Gran General".

A continuación una parodia homenaje a Assassin Creed:

De repente toda la pantalla se hace de color azul y blanco muy brillante, el Viajero deja caer suavemente el cuerpo con poca vida del "Gran General" y este con las pocas fuerzas vitales que le quedan dice:

-Lo único que yo buscaba era orden y paz.-

-Jamás se obtiene verdadera paz y orden, mientras que el pueblo este oprimido, sin esperanzas y sueños. Esto debiste de verlo primero, en vez de cegarte con tu soberbia. Requiestcace in pace.-Termino diciendo el Viajero Isaac, y luego cerró los ojos de aquel hombre.

La batalla había terminado el líder de los enemigos de la Primera y Segunda Dimensión, había finalmente caído.

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. Por cierto esta historia ya está a unos pocos capítulos de concluir, sin embargo esta no será la última historia de las aventuras de Isaac y su raza en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb, ya lo verán próximamente. ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. Cabos sueltos por atar.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

Si se preguntaban que paso con los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. de la Primera Dimensión, pues por órdenes del "Gran General", todos ellos fueron aniquilados, por sus otros yo de la Segunda Dimensión, pues no quería que sus seguidores "tuvieran competencia". (Algo parecido a lo que paso en la película con el doctor Doofenshmirtz y su otro yo alterno, solo que más trágico).

Y mientras que la victoria se daba en la zona de Danville, en el resto del mundo la batalla también llegaba a su fin, con la ayuda del pueblo de Magishaterra.

Por ejemplo en India donde los ejércitos del "Gran General", desplegaron no solo a las máquinas sino también a un buen número de Gozzims (esas bestias peludas y que están en jaulas cuadradas), fueron controladas por uno de los líderes, Eco Pacha la maestra de la "Magia de la Naturaleza" y líder del cuarto clan.

Quien con sus poderes logro amansar a aquellas bestias y las puso en contra de los invasores y junto a un grupo de Sombras liberaron esa zona.

Su vestimenta consistía en una hermosa túnica verde esmeralda y unas botas de cuero café, traía una especie de corona hecha de lo que parecían raíces y una máscara de anciana. Tenía cuatro ojos, 2 de color blanco los de arriba y los de debajo de color verde claro.

Su arma era una especie de bastón blanco y dorado conocido como: "Raíz Primordial"

En China el maestro guerrero Xiau Long líder del quinto clan, convoco una técnica llamada: "Furia Dragón", sobre unos cuantos dragones del planeta Magishaterra, para amplificar sus poderes al máximo y así ayudar a acabar con los invasores.

Los dragones del planeta Magishaterra están recubiertos por una especie de exoesqueleto plateado y liberan de sus fauces una gran cantidad de energía color azul y blanco en vez de fuego.

El maestro guerrero Xiau Long vestía un traje, como los que usan los humanos del Oriente, era una especie de Kimono con unos pantalones de un material parecido a la seda, pero más fino y resistente, pues era de su mundo, todo ello de color rojo y dorado en los bordes. Sus armas eran sus puños y sus técnicas de combate combinados con una magia muy única en su tipo.

Tenía una máscara de dragón blanco y dos ojos, uno rojo claro y otro rojo oscuro.

Y finalmente el sabio Umbra maestro de los Viajeros y líder del primer clan se encontraba en la región de Africa, pues ya había despachado a buena cantidad de su gente hacia la zona Europea. Una vez allí junto con otro grupo mas de Sombras, hizo gala de sus poderes teletransportandose en medio de un gran grupo de Normbots y antes de que estos se lanzaran sobre él, convoco el poderoso hechizo: _Armagedón._

Con ello rocas de fuego cayeron del cielo aniquilando de un solo y devastador golpe a todo aquel ejercito.

La gente que era ayudada y salvada por los singulares seres del mundo de Magishaterra estaban entre asustados y agradecidos, aunque todavía no sabían si confiar en aquellos visitantes.

Mientras que los restantes científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. al ver los poderes de los Sombras, estaban atónitos y muertos de miedo por lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo no dudaron en pedir refuerzos desde la Segunda Dimensión, pero para desgracia y sorpresa de ellos no fueron sus tropas de robots lo que contestaron su llamada de auxilio, sino la gente de la Resistencia, quienes tras cruzar los portales creados por el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz alterno, aparecieron en las diferentes zonas donde habían llegado aquellos invasores.

Y dijeron con sarcasmo y malicia: "Que con mucho gusto los esperaban en casa con los brazos abiertos y que les iban a dar una bienvenida que no olvidarían".

-Estamos perdidos.-Dijo uno de los científicos al ver esto.

-Maldición.-Dijo otro

Y esto fue lo último que dijeron antes de que la gente de la Resistencia se les lanzara para capturarles, poco fue lo que pudieron hacer para defenderse y luego fueron llevados "de vuelta a casa".

Así los últimos vestigios de aquél ejército fueron vencidos finalmente.

Viendo esto la gente del planeta Magishaterra puso sus banderas en señal de victoria, su bandera era de color verde oscuro en el fondo y su escudo era el de la silueta de un Sombra sosteniendo un libro abierto del cual salían las palabras, "conocimiento" y "sabiduría" en la lengua arcana. Toda esa imagen encerrada a la vez en un círculo blanco.

Aquella bandera también era erigida en el Área Limítrofe tras su gran victoria, la gente aclamaba en vítores y aplausos aquel gran triunfo.

Phineas, Ferb y los demás niños volvían con sus respectivas familias. Estaban muy contentos tanto padre como hijos de que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Por su parte el Viajero Isaac, con ayuda de Vanessa y el doctor Doofenshmirtz, ponían el cuerpo del "Gran General", en un lugar digno y lo cubrían con una manta negra, para así devolverle a la Segunda Dimensión, donde Isaac se proponía enterrarle.

Tengan por seguro que Phineas y Ferb tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones a su madre por las cosas increíble que habían hecho aquel día, Candace estaba feliz pues finalmente y en cierto modo había finalmente logrado atrapar a sus hermanos, sin embargo aquello ya no le daba la satisfacción que alguno vez pensó.

Pues todas las aventuras que habían vivido aquellos días, le había ayudado a reflexionar mejor y cambiar un poco para bien.

Estando en aquel asunto la familia Flynn-Fletcher, fueron interrumpidos por Perry el ornitorrinco, quien les dijo que tenían que venir con él.

-Perry habla y camina como nosotros.-Inquirieron Linda y Lawrence los padres de los chicos.

-Es algo que ya les explicaremos.-Dijo Candace sacada de repente de sus pensamientos.

Perry el ornitorrinco los llevo frente al Mayor Monograma, ahí les explico lo siguiente:

-Como ustedes supieron hace poco, yo soy un agente secreto al servicio de la O.S.B.A. y como tal mi identidad deben siempre permanecer en secreto.-

-No te preocupes, tu secreto siempre sabremos mantenerlo, no es así Ferb.-Dijo Phineas.

Ferb asintió levantando su pulgar.

-Me temo que no es tan simple.-Dijo el Mayor Monograma.

-Si la identidad de un agente secreto es descubierta, el agente debe dejar a su familia y ser reubicado con una nueva.-Agrego el Mayor Monograma.

-Entonces eso quieres decir que tienes que irte, acaso no hay otra solución.-Dijo Phineas con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas, si hay otra solución, una máquina para borrar la memoria.-Dijo Carl el interno.

-Con ello podríamos borrar sus recuerdos, y así podrían conservar al agente P.-Dijo Carl al Mayor Monograma.

-Es una buena idea, Carl.-Respondió el Mayor Monograma.

-Pero si hacemos eso olvidaríamos, la gran aventura que tuvimos en la Segunda Dimensión, no es así.-Inquirió Phineas.

-Me temo que si.-Respondió el jefe de Perry.

-Nosotros todos los días tenemos grandes aventuras pero solo tenemos un Perry, aceptamos este sacrificio, sin con ello conservamos a nuestro ornitorrinco.-Dijo Phineas tras pensarlo un poco.

El resto de la familia Flynn-Fletcher conmovidos, apoyaron la decisión de Phineas.

-Y hay alguien más que sepa del secreto del agente P.-Preguntó el Mayor Monograma.

-Pues de hecho….-Respondió Candace.

Y tras decir eso, fueron a convencer a todos sus amigos para que vinieran con ellos y les borraran la memoria para conservar a su ornitorrinco, todos ellos aceptaron pues no querían que Phineas y Ferb perdieran a su ornitorrinco.

Jeremy por cierto andaba por ahí ya que participo también en la batalla junto a su familia, pero debido a todo aquel ajetreo apenas hasta aquel momento se pudo reunir con Candace, ella se alegro de verle de nuevo y se abrazaron.

Ella le explico que tenía que ausentarse por un momento con su familia, no le dio más detalles para que a él no le borraran también la memoria de aquel día.

También luego la gente del Mayor Monograma se encargaría de que los habitantes jamás volvieran a mencionar aquella batalla, a todos a los que se les iba a borrar la memoria, dándoles excusas falsas del porque de aquella petición.

Pues era seguro que si les mencionaban lo de la batalla de Danville tendrían que darles muchas explicaciones y aún con la memoria borrada podrían estimular aquellos recuerdos y de nada les serviría el que les hubieran borrado la memoria.

Cuando los chicos le comunicaron esto a Vanessa, al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y a su ex esposa Charlenne, quienes se encontraban en aquel momento, en camino hacia el edificio del doctor, que por cierto hacía tiempo cambio su letrero al de: "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados".

Pues ellos se negaron al principio, ante semejante propuesta, pues decían que como se atrevía el Mayor Monograma a hacer eso después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Sin embargo a Isaac se le ocurrió hablar aparte con Vanessa, su madre y el doctor y les dijo que tenía un plan, que confiaran en él y que dijeran que aceptaban aquello.

-Estás seguro de esto.-Inquirió el científico alemán.

-Claro mi estimado doc, sabe bien que no les he de fallar.-Respondió el Viajero.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron las tres personas al unísono.

Y así se encaminaron todos ellos a los cuarteles generales de la O.S.B.A. para que su memoria les fuera borrada.

Por lógica no se llevaron al Viajero pues como decirlo, al ser de otro mundo "estaba fuera de su jurisdicción". Aunque aún así le dijeron que no debía mencionar nada acerca del viaje a la Segunda Dimensión y de todo lo que paso con ello.

El Viajero les respondió:

-Créanme, no será ni siquiera necesario que me digan esto caballeros.-Respondió Isaac, y sin que ello supieran que sus palabras tenían un mensaje oculto para ellos.

Y mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales de la O.S.B.A. todos los que vivieron aquella gran aventura en la Segunda Dimensión y los padres de Phineas y Ferb que habían visto lo que Perry era realmente, estaban ya preparados para su borrado de memoria.

Phineas y Ferb se "despidieron" de la siguiente forma del agente P:

-Fue un gusto conocerte agente P, te quiero.-Y tras decir esto Phineas y Ferb abrazaron a su ornitorrinco.

El Mayor Monograma no pudo evitar llorar por lo conmovedor de aquella escena.

-Está llorando, señor.-Pregunto Carl a su superior.

-No, claro que no Carl, estoy llorando por los ojos.-Respondió de manera evasiva el Mayor Monograma.

Perry el ornitorrinco fue y se reunió al lado de su jefe y Carl.

Phineas y Ferb, sabían bien que hacían aquello para poder conservarlo, aunque con ello volverían a la misma rutina de no saber a dónde se iba, mientras que ellos hacían sus fabulosos inventos.

En ese momento, a Isabella se le ocurrió hacer lo siguiente:

-Disculpe Mayor Monograma, entonces no vamos a recordar nada de lo que paso verdad.-

-Así es.-Respondió aquel hombre.

Al ver aquella oportunidad, Isabella no dudo en aprovecharla y entonces sonrío y agarro a Phineas por los hombros y le planto un gran beso en los labios.

Phineas estaba atónito ante lo que había sucedido y solo alcanzo a decir muy sorprendido:

-Isabella…-

-Ahora Carl.-Ordeno la niña de pelo negro.

-No, no, esperen.-Dijo Phineas.

Mas en ese momento aquella máquina para borrar la memoria se activaba, sin embargo no disparo su rayo desmemorizador, como se había planeado, sino que en ese momento un gran crujido se escucho y la máquina se desplomo en pedazos.

Y entonces una voz sepulcral y muy conocida se oyó, solo que esta vez sonaba de un modo diferente, de tal modo que hizo que todos los ahí presentes se les erizara la piel.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y su padre sonrieron.

-Jajajajaja, pensaste que había olvidado.-

-Pensaste que había perdonado.-

-No voy a dejar que todos esos preciosos recuerdos se esfumen, acaso no sabes que la memoria es un gran tesoro, que recordar es vivir.-Sentenció el Viajero Isaac, quien emergía en ese momento de una zona oscura de aquel lugar.

Y sin previo aviso y con la "Garra de Peste", levanto al Mayor Monograma por el cuello

-No interfieras, ornitorrinco, hay cosas que tengo que arreglar aquí.-Dijo Isaac y usando su magia aparto a Perry de ahí y lo puso junto a sus dueños.-

-Siento que me has decepcionado, ornitorrinco, en verdad pensé que podías hablar a favor de tus dueños y evitarnos todo este asunto.-

-Esperaba que tomaras en serio las enseñanzas de aquel sueño.-Dijo el extraño ser.

(Para más información véase el capítulo 4 de este fic.)

-Todavía sigues atado, a esta agencia, acaso no vez que tienes potencial, para cosas mejores, recuérdalo, analiza lo que se te enseño y mostro en aquel sueño.-

Y luego dirigió sus palabras al Mayor Monograma, al cual bajo en el acto, pero siguió sosteniendo con aquellos macabros "dedos".

-Escúcheme acaso no sabe que algunas reglas están hechas para romperse, tenía la ligera esperanza que dejara a su mejor agente, seguir viviendo con su familia después de todo lo que hizo.-

-Pues bien, viendo que no tenía la intención de ello, le diré que haremos desde ahora, usted dejara a Perry y su familia y amigos en paz y no volverá a querer borrarle la memoria, ni a él ni a nadie más, pues me parece algo abominable.-

-Y para estar más seguros…-Termino diciendo el extraño ser para luego, con su magia "hackear", la computadora y eliminar todos los datos de aquel invento.

-Y ya que estoy en eso, hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.-Dijo Isaac y entonces soltó al Mayor Monograma.

Se teletransporto entonces y medio minuto después, el extraño ser volvía con todas las invenciones que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz había usado en sus planes y que Perry el ornitorrinco se había encargado de tomar sus datos con su collar, igual que lo había, hecho con los inventos de sus dueños.

-Creo que esto le pertenece doc.-Dijo Isaac y con un ademan de sus manos uso su magia para enviar todas esas invenciones al edificio del doctor.

-Sépase, Mayor, de que ahora en adelante, me asegurare de que sean patentados todos esos inventos, para que así estén bajo el nombre de a quien le pertenecen realmente.-Sentenció el ser de voz sepulcral.

-Bien creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que decir, muy bien, Vanessa, doc, señora Charlenne y el resto del grupo vengan conmigo, hay una última cosa que yo y mi gente debemos hacer y será en la Segunda Dimensión.-Y tras decir esto Isaac creó un portal para que fueran todos hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Nadie del grupo dijo nada solo asintieron.

El Mayor Monograma también, no supo que decir y sabía que era mejor no intentar meterse con aquel ser.

Antes de partir el Viajero Isaac dirigió unas palabras a Carl el interno y dijo:

-Tú también tienes potencial muchacho, deberías dejar de lado un trabajo en donde he visto que no te aprecian como deben todo tu trabajo, y que para colmo ni siquiera te pagan.-

-Si algún día lo deseas, búscame en "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados" y podremos hablar con más tranquilidad de algo que tengo en mente para ti.-Dijo finalmente el Viajero Isaac antes de partir.

Carl el interno se quedo pensativo con aquellas palabras.

Al llegar ahora al centro de la ciudad, vieron ahí a todo el ejército de Sombras reunido y no solo los que habían venido a Danville sino también el resto de las Sombras que tras vences a los invasores, del resto del mundo, se habían teletransportado hasta el Área Limítrofe, alrededor de ellos se encontraban tambien la gente de la ciudad.

Isaac fue y se puso a saludar con una reverencia, a los 4 líderes que habían venido a la batalla, el sabio Umbra, maestro de los Viajeros, el maestro de la "Magia del Equilibrio" Encríptico, el maestro guerrero Xiau Long y la maestra de la "Magia de la Naturaleza", Eco Pacha.

Ahí estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, y después de unos minutos Isaac se dirigió a sus aliados y les dijo:

-Esperadme un momento, hay algo que tengo que hacer.-Dijo Isaac y luego se teletransporto.

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces volvió con nada menos que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión y con un bulto envuelto en una manta negra, que puso a cargo de Roldán el Cazador Sombra.

-Mis hermanos y hermanas, debemos de ir a la Segunda Dimensión, tanto ellos como yo tenemos que hacer algo ahí, volveremos al anochecer de este día.-Dijo Isaac.

-Y entre esos asuntos pendientes, cumpliré con la promesa que se hizo de devolver vivo al doctor de la Segunda Dimensión con su hija, Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

Isaac con todo su esfuerzo abrió un portal a la Segunda Dimensión, pero esta vez al tener a su gente para apoyarle, pusieron su poder mágico para amplificar el portal que Isaac había hecho y así lo hicieron más grande y resistente, para que así todos ellos pudieran pasar sin problemas.

Tras cruzar el portal llegaron a la Segunda Dimensión, Isaac les indico el camino, a la base de la Resistencia, una vez ahí, la gente de la Resistencia se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que tenían frente a ellos y fueron a traer de inmediato a su líder Candace.

Ahí, Isaac le explico la situación que se había desarrollado en la Primera Dimensión y del triunfo que tuvieron los humanos y su raza. Así como también les presento a sus líderes.

-Un honor conocerles.-Dijo la líder Candace.

Ellos le dedicaron una reverencia cortes en señal de respeto.

Cuando la gente de la Segunda Dimensión supo de la derrota y muerte del "Gran General", así como la de su ejército, exclamaron con gran júbilo.

Por su parte Candace le informo que tuvieron éxito en su mundo, en tomar control total de las instalaciones, de sus enemigos y que gracias a ello ya no tuvieron refuerzos que les apoyaran en la invasión.

Isaac agradeció todo aquello y también su gente y le entregaron el cuerpo del "Gran General" y le pidió de favor que a pesar de lo que había hecho, enterrara su cuerpo en un lugar adecuado.

-Así lo hare tienes mi palabra, ser de otro mundo.-Respondió la Candace alterna.

-Y aquí tienes al malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, te pido que le dejes ver a su hija Vanessa.-Dijo Isaac.

-Y créeme que tendrá tiempo para hablar con su hija desde la cárcel.-Dijo la Candace alterna.

-Te pido que en cuanto a ella le des una oportunidad, pues demostró ser de fiar y además siento que ella sabrá aprovecharla.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.

La líder Candace asintió y le dio las gracias a la gente de Magishaterra y le dijo a Isaac que le diera saludos de su parte a la gente de la Primera Dimensión que habían venido con él.

Después de aquello los seres de la raza Sombra salieron de la base de la Resistencia. La gente les siguió y luego la líder Candace dijo:

-Que tienen planeado hacer.-

-Ya lo veras.-Dijo Isaac.

**Ahora busquen y escuche la canción:The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack-14-Lothlorien.**

Y entonces aquellos extraños seres comenzaron a concentrar todo su poder y levantaron sus brazos, una especie de energía blanca salió de ellos y fue a dar hasta el cielo de aquel lugar.

Aquel hechizo era conocido como: _"Purificación"._

Con su poder el cielo comenzó a limpiarse de todo aquel miasma causado por toda la contaminación y el mal que el "Gran General" y sus esbirros hicieron en aquella dimensión.

Todo el cielo volvió a ser claro y azul como lo fue desde tiempos antiguos, y entonces gruesas nubes comenzaron a formarse y una gran y abundante lluvia se desato.

-Ya está hecho, con esto la vida volverá a su lugar.-Dijo la maestra y líder del cuarto clan, Eco Pacha. Su voz era muy maternal y acogedora, como una abuelita a la que quieres mucho.

Con su magia los Sombras protegieron a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión de la lluvia y a ellos mismos.

Entonces la maestra de la "Magia de la Naturaleza" volvió a hablar y dijo a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión lo siguiente:

-Con estas lluvias, vuestra tierra y cielo se purificaran, reverdecerán los campos, flora y fauna se curaran de la polución y ustedes hijos de Adán y de Eva podrán volver a comenzar en un mundo mejor.-

Toda la gente de la Segunda Dimensión, les agradeció mucho lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Después de ello los Sombras se despidieron, e Isaac se puso a hacer un portal para regresar a la Primera Dimensión y nuevamente sus hermanos y hermanas lo ayudaron a amplificarlo y lo cruzaron.

Tiempo después la lluvia cesó en la Segunda Dimensión y con ello la naturaleza se curaba y un buen ejemplo de eso fue que en aquel momento en el devastado bosque de Danville de la Segunda Dimensión, retoños de muchas plantas y árboles comenzaban a crecer y muchas clases de animales terrestres y voladores, volvían al hogar que les fue arrebatado alguna vez.

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. El próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia y junto con el también publicare el prólogo.**

**Pero tengan por seguro que esta no será la última historia que hare, ya que después de terminar este fic, hare uno junto al soldado dragón. Dentro de poco les daremos más detalles.**

**Y luego de ello, publicare mas historias del Viajero Isaac junto a la gente del mundo de Phineas y Ferb, o también alguno de los otros fics que tengo planeados, mas informes de esto en mi perfil.**

**No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Final. Nuevos Horizontes.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb así como también la película de Phineas y Ferb a través de la Segunda Dimensión, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a él y a su mundo son una idea original mía.**

**En los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, me equivoque pues debí decir epílogo y no prólogo. Disculpen.**

"**No hay que confundir nunca el conocimiento con la sabiduría. El primero nos sirve para ganarnos la vida, la sabiduría nos ayuda a vivir".**

**De Sorcha Carey.**

"**La ciencia moderna aún no ha producido un medicamento tranquilizador, tan eficaz como lo son unas pocas palabras bondadosas".**

**De: Sigmund Freud.**

"**Oppia ikä kaikki (toda la vida es aprendizaje)".**

**Proverbio Finlandés.**

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Danville, Phineas y Ferb usando sus habilidades construyeron máquinas para limpiar el desastre en la ciudad, con los restos de los Normbots.

Toda la gente de la ciudad se puso a ayudar junto con esas máquinas. La madre de Phineas y Ferb ahora sabía de lo que eran capaces sus hijos, Candace sentía que en aquel momento debía de sentirse feliz, sin embargo por alguna razón se sentía vacía, pues al fin y al cabo, "Que es un cazador sin su presa".

Desde ahora tendría que hacer cosas nuevas, pues el querer atrapar a sus hermanos ya lo había finalmente logrado.

Vanessa se había acercado a Ferb para ayudarles y también para charlar un rato con él, pues aunque su novio Johnny lo había visto después de que la invasión terminara, pues había venido también para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, no estuvo mucho rato hablando con él, por alguna razón.

Candace y su amiga Stacy charlaban mientras ayudaban a la limpieza de la ciudad con sus respectivos novios, Jeremy y Coltrane.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su ex esposa Charlenne también pasaban un rato ameno charlando entre ellos.

Phineas e Isabella estaban como decirlo algo incómodos pues después del beso que le dio Isabella, ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse respecto a esa situación, solo se saludaron cuando estaban limpiando y a veces volteaban de repente a verse y se sonrojaban sin saber que decirse.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y con la ayuda y cooperación de la gente del Área Limítrofe, su ciudad quedo limpia de escombros y de todo el desastre causado por la invasión de los Normbots y sus amos. Así como también todos los edificios dañados fueron reparados y reconstruidos por completo.

Era ya el atardecer cuando terminaron con aquel trabajo, cuando de repente y en pleno centro de la ciudad, un gran portal apareció y de allí emergieron, la gente del planeta Magishaterra, cuya raza se conoce por el nombre de Sombras.

Al parecer habían llegado más temprano de lo que había dicho Isaac el Viajero, su gente se había encargado de reconstruirle su máscara y repararle sus ropas dañadas.

Isaac pudo haber hecho eso desde el principio pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que le era más urgente para él, ir de vuelta a la Primera Dimensión para apoyar a sus aliados, cuando ocurrió la invasión.

Isaac saludó a sus aliados y dijo:

-Vaya veo con alegría que han usado bien su tiempo al reconstruir su ciudad, han hecho un buen trabajo debo decirlo.-Dijo Isaac gustoso.

Y luego agrego:

-Mis superiores, han hablado conmigo y me han dicho que les informe de que tienen algo preparado para ustedes y yo, para lo cual les piden a ustedes y a todos los de su raza que vayan, a la zona del Ayuntamiento.-

-Y de que se trata.-Dijo Phineas entusiasmado.

-Ya lo veras muchacho, ya lo veras.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

Así pues los chicos, sus padres y toda la gente del Área Limítrofe se dirigieron al Ayuntamiento para una ceremonia.

La gente de Isaac llegó antes que todos ellos, pues recuerden que se tienen la capacidad de teletransportarse.

Y con su magia ya había arreglado, el lugar para llevar a cabo aquel evento, pusieron una fila con cadenas de terciopelo como las que hay en los cines o teatros, para así poner de lado derecho a los humanos y del izquierdo a los Sombras de todas las clases, como los Viajeros, los Cazadores Sombras y Sacerdotes.

Una vez ahí Isaac les informo que aquello era una ceremonia de premiación y que sería presidida por los 4 líderes que habían venido de Magishaterra

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción Star Wars: The Throne Room song.**

Entonces los héroes de esta historia caminaron por una alfombra roja, en medio de toda aquella gente, Vanessa, su padre y madre, junto a Norm Omega, iban a la cabeza del grupo, detrás de ellos venía Isaac el Viajero, luego le seguían, Phineas y Ferb, Isabella y su tropa, Baljeet y Buford y por último Candace y su amiga Stacy.

Uno a uno les fueron dadas medallas por todo su valor, y por todas sus acciones hechas para bien de su mundo y de la Segunda Dimensión.

Todos estaban contentos por ello, tanto la gente de la raza humana como la de la raza Sombra les saludaban y aplaudían.

Estando ahí, Isaac fue a hablar en privado y aparte con Vanessa y con Baljeet, sobre algo que tenía para proponerles a ellos.

-Después de conversar con mis líderes, se me ha dado el permiso de poder quedarme aquí tanto como lo desee, incluso de por vida, pues he visto que hay muchas historias que este mundo puede ofrecer a nuestra causa.-

-Y una de las cosas que tengo planeado hacer desde ahora, es tener aprendices.-

-Entonces quiere decir que…-Dijo Baljeet algo nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

-Así es muchacho, ustedes dos tienen potencial para esto que planeo, junto con otras, personas y ustedes dos, son los primeros candidatos que planeo entrenar, que responden a ello.-

-Suena muy interesante porque no.-Respondió Vanessa esbozando una sonrisa.

-No le fallare.-Dijo Baljeet muy emocionado y casi saltando de gusto.

Después de un rato, aquella ceremonia daba paso a su último evento e Isaac pidió la palabra a sus líderes, estos se la concedieron y dijo:

-Bien ahora solo queda una última cosa por hacer, mis líderes han visto que en este mundo humano, ya es posible hacer una alianza y para ello necesito que venga el primer ser humano, con el cual di a conocer mi verdadera identidad.-

-Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, venga conmigo.-Dijo Isaac.

El doctor se dirigió a donde estaba Isaac y los líderes y entonces Isaac le indico, que tomara sus manos y entonces ambos las levantaron al cielo en dirección diagonal, como haciendo un triángulo.

Entonces todos los seres del planeta Magishaterra empezaron a entonar una extraña melodía en su lengua y luego los que eran Viajeros dijeron el juramento:

"_**El conocimiento es fuerza".**_

"_**La sabiduría es más valiosa que cualquier tesoro".**_

"_**Somos los Viajeros, hemos de compartir y propagar las semillas de nuestro saber a todo el cosmos"**_

"_**Que el impío y el reprobó tiemblen ante nuestro poder, que nuestra hoja corta la carne del mal y que nuestras manos den su apoyo en tiempos de gran necesidad".**_

Tras decir todo esto una luz salió de las manos del doctor y de Isaac y se dirigió al cielo en una especie de rayo blanco, este se esparció por el mundo y lo cubrió por unos pocos segundos y luego se desvaneció.

-El ritual esta completo, desde ahora la raza humana, del planeta conocido por el nombre de: Tierra. Son nuestros aliados y siempre vendremos en su ayuda en los tiempos de gran necesidad.-Termino diciendo el Viajero Isaac.

Luego de ello su raza exclamo con gran júbilo pues ahora tenían una nueva raza como aliados y como amigos.

**Ahora dejen de escuchar la canción.**

Los humanos les acompañaron en su alegría también, por lógica el grupo de Phineas y Ferb, así como el doctor Doofenshmirtz, su hija Vanessa y su ex esposa comprendían mejor esta nueva y singular situación.

Luego el maestro de los Viajeros y líder del primer clan hablo y dijo:

-Ya que todo está arreglado solo queda una última cosa que debe de hacerse, tras haber tenido un gran triunfo como este y es hacer un….-Sin embargo en ese momento fue interrumpido por el Viajero Comedia, quien muy a su estilo apareció en medio de los líderes y grito:

-Reventóooonnnnn.-

Todos los Sombras incluyendo los líderes rieron, excepto su hermano Tragedia, quien se daba una palmada de mano en la cara.

-Bueno yo iba a decir que una celebración digna de la ocasión, pero si eso también es factible, muchacho, jajjajajaja.-Dijo el anciano Sombra.

Y con su poder mágico todos los seres del planeta Magishaterra prepararon todo lo necesario para una gran fiesta, pidiendo solo a los humanos que trajeran comida y que ellos gustosos se encargarían de prepararla para la ocasión y así lo hicieron.

Aparecieron una enorme cantidad de mesas con manteles blancos, una extraña clase de faroles para iluminar, un escenario, y un banquete digno de reyes, así mismo los Sombras que sabían tocar se pusieron a amenizar con su música todo el ambiente. Todo esto en pleno centro de la ciudad.

El grupo que había ido con Isaac a la Segunda Dimensión, se les reservaron mesas para que estuvieran todos juntos con sus respectivas familias,

El Viajero Isaac se reunió con todos ellos y allí por fin les explico la historia de cómo había vuelto de la Segunda Dimensión, tras aquella explosión y de la nueva arma que tenía y que nombro como: "El Farol de la Esperanza".

Cuando hubo terminado su relato, todos estaban sorprendidos y Phineas entonces dijo:

-Vaya yo llegue a pensar que usted…-

Y adivinando lo que iba a decir el pelirrojo, Isaac contesto:

-Oye no me confundas, jamás morí, solo estaba gravemente herido, acaso crees que soy cierto león que es rey de un mundo mágico, que ayuda a una especie de niños elegidos, que siempre entra a ese mundo de una manera cada vez más inverosímil, o que soy un famoso mago gris que lucho contra un demonio, al cual el venció y luego volvió más fuerte que nunca y con vestimentas blancas.-

Todos rieron por aquellos comentarios tan irónicos del Viajero Isaac.

Estando en eso el Viajero uso su magia para convocar aquellos "espejos", que uso en la Segunda Dimensión para comunicar a los chicos con sus padres, pero esta vez para que hablaran con sus otros yo de la Segunda Dimensión.

A ambos les dio gusto volver a verse, y por lo que veían a través de aquellos espejos la gente de la Segunda Dimensión también, estaba de fiesta.

Charlando de varias cosas supieron también, que Phineas y Ferb de la Segunda Dimensión se habían dado a la tarea, de reconstruir orgánicamente a todos los animales cyborgs que alguna vez fueron agentes de la O.S.B.A en su dimensión. Ya que como el régimen tiránico había caído, aquellos cyborgs se liberaron del control de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A y comenzaron a volver con sus antiguos dueños, o a sus hábitats, prueba de ello era que la Isabella alterna había vuelto a encontrar a su chihuahua Pinky.

También supieron que el cuerpo del "Gran General", fue enterrado en las ruinas de la O.S.B.A. y que el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, estaba ahora en prisión, claro con el permiso de que su hija le visitara siempre que quisiera.

-Y ahora que tienes planeado, hacer.-Le pregunto Candace a su otra yo de la Segunda Dimensión.

-Pues vivir una nueva vida, y hacer cosas que no podía hacer antes, sabes voy a probar con el canto, antes de la guerra, me gustaba mucho hacerlo y además ahora estoy empezando una relación con uno de mis soldados llamado Jeremy, qué opinas.-Pregunto la Candace alterna.

-Yo creo que te va ir muy bien amiga, yo creo que sí.-Dijo finalmente la Candace de la Primera Dimensión sonriendo.

-Y ustedes chicos.-Pregunto Phineas 1 a sus otros yo.

-Pues desde ahora nos encargaremos de que todos disfrutemos del verano, no es así Ferb.-Dijo Phineas 2.

Ferb 2 respondió guiñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar.

Después de aquel encuentro, se despidieron de sus otros yo de la Segunda Dimensión y comenzaron con el banquete, que en ese momento les era servido.

Muchos de los humanos ahí presentes se pusieron algo nerviosos, al ver como comían sus singulares anfitriones, pues al quitarse sus máscaras dejaban ver sus oscuros y nulos rostros en los cuales solo había ojos, ellos al comer parecía que la comida desaparecía en su bocas, aunque claramente podían oír como masticaba.

Por fortuna no hicieron mucho caso de eso, para no ser groseros con ellos y mejor se enfocaron en comer también del gran banquete que había sido preparado.

-Vaya que tengo hambre.-Dijo Isaac antes de echar en su boca un pescado y luego un par de segundos después sacar solo el esqueleto.

Mientras que comían, se le ocurrió lo siguiente a Isaac y dijo:

-Disculpen, Candace, Stacy y Vanessa porque no amenizan la velada, deleitándonos con una canción.-

Ellas aceptaron la propuesta y subieron al escenario sin embargo al llegar ahí no se les ocurría ninguna canción, además de estar nerviosas por estar frente a tanta gente y ni que decir también frente a seres de un mundo muy lejano.

-Creo que esas hembras humanas, necesitan algo de ayuda, no crees hermano.-Dijo el Viajero Comedia a su hermano Tragedia dándole un codazo suave.

-Esta es de las pocas veces que concuerdo contigo hermano, si porque no, démosle un poco de ayuda.-Contesto Tragedia con su voz seria.

Y así usando su magia aquellos 2 hermanos, hicieron aparecer una guitarra eléctrica para Vanessa, un piano para Candace y una batería para Stacy. Después hicieron que las ropas de Candace y Stacy se pusieran negras y con un toque muy gótico, casi como Vanessa y entonces finalmente se animaron y cantaron una canción, que creo que ustedes ya la han oído antes y espero que sepan quienes la cantan. ;)

**Earth, wind, fire, and air**

**We may look bad  
>but we don't care<br>We ride the wind  
>We feel the fire,<br>To love the earth is our one desire  
>(to love the earth is our one desire)<strong>

**Love the earth**  
><strong>It's only fair<strong>  
><strong>It's one big earth<strong>  
><strong>That we must share<strong>  
><strong>We love the earth<strong>  
><strong>With all our fire<strong>  
><strong>It's in our souls<strong>  
><strong>Our one desire<strong>

**Earth, wind, fire, and air**  
><strong>We may look bad<strong>  
><strong>But we don't care<strong>  
><strong>We ride the wind<strong>  
><strong>We feel the fire<strong>  
><strong>To love the earth is our one desire<strong>  
><strong>(to love the earth is our one desire)<strong>

**Nature is a precious gift**  
><strong>It will make your spirits lift<strong>  
><strong>Love the earth with your fire<strong>  
><strong>It's in your soul<strong>  
><strong>Your one desire<strong>

**Earth, wind, fire, and air**  
><strong>We may look bad<strong>  
><strong>but we don't care<strong>  
><strong>We ride the wind<strong>  
><strong>We feel the fire<strong>  
><strong>To love the earth is our one desire<strong>  
><strong>To love the earth is our one desire<strong>

Tras haber terminado aquella canción todos les aplaudieron y luego usando de vuelta sus poderes los hermanos gemelos Comedia y Tragedia, les devolvieron su apariencia original a Candace y Stacy y les dijeron que les regalaban los instrumentos, que se los habían ganado.

Cantaron tan bien que si tuviera rostro el Viajero Tragedia, hubiera sonreído.

Luego el Viajero Isaac anuncio lo siguiente, mientras que terminaba de mascar un buen espagueti:

-Ahora esta canción va dedicada al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y a todos aquellos que creen que su vida no vale nada, cuando en verdad todos valemos algo y tenemos algo que hacer en esta vida ya seamos humanos o seres de otro mundo.-

-Usted va a cantarla.-Inquirieron Phineas y sus amigos.

-No, de hecho será tocada por medio de mi "Biblioteca Portátil", a la cual puse los datos de esta canción, cuando visite la "Biblioteca Arcana" y me pareció muy buena para una ocasión especial y ahora veo que esta es la ocasión que buscaba, bueno basta ya de charla y que de inicio.-Dijo Isaac y luego busco y abrió una página de su "Biblioteca Portátil".

Y con ello sonó la siguiente canción:

**Un hilo fino en un gran tapiz  
>aunque lleno de color<br>no sabe si él es parte  
>del diseño de la gran creación.<strong>

**Y la piedra en esta montaña que**  
><strong>en lo alto puedes ver.<strong>  
><strong>¿Se creerá más importante<strong>  
><strong>que las que han de sostener?<strong>

**Más, ¿quién de su vida sabrá el valor?**  
><strong>¿O quién lo ha de apreciar?<strong>  
><strong>Nunca lo verá ojo de mortal.<strong>

**Tú lo debes mirar**  
><strong>Con la mirada celestial<strong>  
><strong>Lai, lai, lai...<strong>

**El oro puro no se estimó**  
><strong>más que agua de manantial.<strong>  
><strong>Como un rey verá su pastor<strong>  
><strong>la oveja que perdida está.<strong>  
><strong>Y si un hombre todo lo extravió<strong>  
><strong>¿Ha perdido su valor?<strong>  
><strong>¿O sólo es el principio?<strong>  
><strong>Nueva vida comenzó<strong>

**Del hombre riquezas o su vigor**  
><strong>no debes de juzgar<strong>  
><strong>por lo que ganó y lo que regaló.<strong>  
><strong>Respuesta verá,<strong>  
><strong>Respuesta verá quién va a mirar<strong>  
><strong>con la mirada celestial.<strong>  
><strong>Por eso queremos hoy compartir<strong>  
><strong>aunque poco encontrarás,<strong>  
><strong>si nada es lo que tienes<strong>  
><strong>mucho más te rodeará.<strong>

**Pues nunca lamentos encontrarás**  
><strong>si tu vida has de cambiar<strong>  
><strong>y si no sabes qué pasos dar<strong>  
><strong>sólo tienes que bailar,<strong>  
><strong>sólo tienes que bailar.<strong>  
><strong>Lai, La, Lai...<strong>

**¿Dirás que tu prójimo es de valor**  
><strong>por lo que ha de comprar?<strong>  
><strong>Nunca lo verá ojo terrenal,<strong>  
><strong>ve lo celestial,<strong>  
><strong>¡Tienes que ver!<strong>  
><strong>Sólo a través<strong>  
><strong>de la mirada celestial.<strong>

La gente volvió a aplaudir y con nuevos ánimos ahora Phineas y Ferb cantaron una de sus mejores canciones, con la cual muchos se pusieron a bailar y otros sentados la escucharon con gran gozo:

(Cambie algunas partes de la letra, por todo lo que vivieron en este fic, espero no les moleste).

**Han sido largos días, con grandes aventura y hubo veces que dudaba**

**Y en lo que vivimos al contarnos fue a Carcajadas**

**Se ha metido el Sol y llega el fin de un día Especial**

**Un nuevo día Espera y será Genial**

**¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy aquí?**

**si encontramos un buen lugar para empezar**

**lo haremos y muy enserio será**

**(muy enserio será)**

**Si lo Soñamos juntos, lo pensamos**

**todos juntos, lo logramos**

**pero antes de que se ponga el Sol**

**Apenas amanezca ponte a Pensar**

**No pierdas tiempo ponte a Inventar**

**El día es tuyo y te vas a Divertir**

**Hay millones de ideas que puedes hacer**

**No debes conformarte tienes que aprender**

**El día que desees puedes tu venir**

**Ya lo ves...**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Hoy el Verano es de todos**

**tienes que, llenarlo con Diversión**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**Muy bien, Voy a Cantar**

**Adelante ¡!**

**Viaje por otra dimensión**

**Y casi me Rendí**

**Pero tuve Fuerza y decisión**

**y todo fue por ustedes**

**Cuando pensaba en ustedes**

**los creía los Villanos**

**Ahora solo se que son Geniales**

**mis Hermanos**

**Un nuevo comienzo desde ahora he de tener.**

**Y tú debes creer en algo**

**Si, Tú debes creer en ti**

**Llegaron, y lo hicimos**

**y que Orgullosa Estoy**

**(Que Orgulloso Estoy)**

**Vinieron otro día de verdad**

**Mas lo imposible se hizo realidad**

**Pero de nuevo estoy**

**Segura desde hoy**

**La oportunidad te llega una vez**

**Así es**

**Si hoy no la tomas no habrá después**

**Lo Tienes**

**Hoy todo el mundo ya espera tu Debut**

**Por fin, Ya lo tienes**

**No estés Sentado ponte en Acción**

**Si**

**El Teatro espera, ya subió el Telón**

**De eso estoy hablando**

**Pues en esta obra la Estrella eres Tu**

**Ya lo ves...**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Hoy el verano es de todos**

**Tienes que... llenarlo con Diversión**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Bebebebebebebe**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Cualquiera que sea tu plan**

**Ya lo veras**

**Lo emprenderás con rapidez**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tuyo el Verano es**

**(Tuyo el Verano es)**

**Tu recuerda que si lo quieres**

**Tú siempre puedes**

**No dudes ni una vez**

**Tuyo el Verano es.**

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente y hasta lanzaron flores al escenario, los humanos y los Sombras.

Después de ello comenzaron los músicos Sombra a tocar melodías más románticas, para que los humanos bailaran, ya que ellos no acostumbran mucho, eso de bailar en pareja. (Esto ya lo explicare en mis siguientes historias).

Muchos hicieron parejas, hasta Isabella quien se animo a pedirle a Phineas bailar con ella para su gran gusto.

También fue su noche para Ferb, pues Vanessa le pidió bailar con ella.

Y es más hasta el doctor Doofenshmirtz y su ex esposa se animaron a bailar juntos, mas en ese momento algo inusual sucedió, ya que para ellos, solo eran ellos 2 solos en la pista de baile y entonces se juntaron más y comenzaron a cantar la siguiente canción:

**Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia**

**Tiempo fue viendo al interior**

**Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí**

**Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas**

**Y hoy aquí todo es claridad**

**Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar**

**CORO**

**Y la luz encuentro al fin,**

**se aclaró aquella niebla**

**Y la luz encuentro al fin,**

**ahora el cielo es azul.**

**Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera.**

**Esta vez, todo es diferente**

**Veo en ti la luz.**

**Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño**

**Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad**

**Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad**

**Ella aquí, luce como estrella**

**Ella aquí, todo es claridad**

**Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar**

**CORO**

**Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla**

**Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul**

**Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera**

**Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz**

**Veo en ti la luz.**

Y cuando terminaron aquella canción, algo mas paso pues en ese momento ellos terminaron besándose.

Vanessa no vio esto pues estaba del otro lado de la pista.

Los 2 estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y entonces su ex esposa o mejor dicho su esposa de nuevo, lo abrazo y le dijo en voz baja:

-Que dices Heinz si tu y yo vamos a tu edificio y…..-Termino diciéndole en el oído al científico alemán.

Un sonido de Boiinggg sonó entonces.

-Oh disculpa, es el nuevo tono de mi celular…si diga habla con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz…que…no no me interesa ningún tiempo compartido o promoción.-Termino diciendo el doctor Doofenshmirtz antes de colgar algo enojado.

-Ah sí, en que estábamos.-Dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Y entonces Charlenne tomo de la mano al doctor y se dirigieron caminando, al edificio de "Doofenshmirtz y Asociados" y en el camino iban charlando sobre todo lo que habían estado reflexionando él y ella, con todo lo que pasó desde la llegada de aquel Viajero y de la experiencia del viaje a la Segunda Dimensión. Y de muchas otras cosas suyas.

La fiesta siguió hasta muy entrada la noche poco a poco la gente se fue despidiendo y retirando a sus respectivos hogares. Los Sombras les informaron que se irían al día siguiente de vuelta a su lejano hogar.

Los Sombras limpiaron y pusieron todo el lugar en orden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego todo se dispusieron a dormir a cielo abierto y pusieron sobre el lugar el encantamiento: _Shield Warmus _para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Cuando Vanessa llego a la casa de su padre, prendió las luces pues todo estaba apagado y menuda sorpresa la que se llevo pues, vio tirada en la sala, la bata de farmacéutico de su padre, así como la camisa y zapatos de su madre, se le ocurrió seguir aquel rastro de ropa, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Ese rastro le llevo hasta la habitación de su padre, cuando llego guardo su distancia y no se le ocurrió entrar, pero en ese momento escucho la voz de su madre decir:

-Ooohh Heinz que bieennn…-

Después de eso Vanessa, abrió los ojos como platos y se fue caminando hacia atrás lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cerró suavemente y se fue a su cama cobijándose hasta la cabeza.

No sabía que pensar en ese momento, vaya que eso fue algo que no se esperaba, pero luego de meditar un poco, se descobijo la cabeza, esbozo una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir.

Un rato después llego Isaac, pero lo hizo teletransportandose directamente a su cuarto, por lo cual no supo nada de ese asunto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aunque era seguro que todo ello, también contribuiría a que hubiera cambios en el futuro y serían cambios para bien.

**Final de la primera parte de la saga de los Viajeros, en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han seguido y apoyado esta historia, tengan por seguro que no será lo último que escriba. Dentro de poco verán el fic que el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, les hemos estado preparando, no se lo pierdan. ;)**

**Lo que sigue después de este capítulo es el epílogo.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews ya sea para criticar o para apoyar este fic, su opinión es importante.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Oh si y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epílogo.**

A la mañana siguiente todos se estaban reuniendo, nuevamente en el centro de la ciudad, ya que los seres del planeta Magishaterra, volvía a su mundo ese mismo día.

Isaac les dijo a sus aliados que solo se iría por un día ya que era tiempo de que llevara todos su información recaba de su mundo y también la historia sobre las aventuras que había vivido, en ese mundo hasta ahora.

-Que tengas buen viaje.-Dijeron sus conocidos aliados.

-Se los agradezco.-Respondió Isaac

Luego de ello, todos los Sombras del tipo Viajeros, se encargaron de abrir portales para su mundo y entraron ahí despidiéndose también de los hijos de Adán y Eva.

Al Viajero Isaac le dio mucho gusto por el doc, que ahora tenía de vuelta a su familia completa, pues su ex esposa Charlenne y él se habían reconciliado.

El Viajero Isaac, volvió a su mundo y puso todas esas historias que vivio en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb, en la "Biblioteca Arcana", por medio de su "Biblioteca Portátil", de ahora en adelante toda esa información y conocimientos se repartirían a muchos otros mundos, a través del universo, por medio de los sueños y las visiones.

En cuanto a la gente de la Segunda Dimensión se dedicaron a reconstruir su mundo, un nuevo alcalde fue nombrado, nada y nada menos que Lawrence Fletcher, de la Segunda Dimensión.

La gente volvió a tener esperanzas, sueños por cumplir y una nueva y mejor vida por delante.

A la Vanessa de la Segunda Dimensión, se le dio la oportunidad de vivir entre ellos, y abrió un restaurante conocido como: "Niebla Negra". (No juzgar por el nombre, la comida ahí era realmente buena, se los aseguro).

El malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión, se encuentra por ahora en prisión, su hija Vanessa va a visitarlo cada vez que quiere, ahí ha tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Phineas y Ferb tuvieron éxito en reconstruir, a los cyborgs y devolverlos a la normalidad con sus grandes conocimientos.

Volviendo ahora con la gente de la Primera Dimensión, tras volver Isaac de su mundo, puso en regla las patentes de todos los inventos que saco de la O.S.B.A.

Así mismo se dedico a entrenar a Vanessa y a Baljeet, empezando por enseñarles la magia básica. Obviamente Vanessa demostró, un mejor comienzo pero Baljeet también pudo aprender a manejarla tras mucha dedicación y esfuerzo.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y Charlenne Doofenshmirtz volvieron a estar juntos, además tiempo después tuvieron la grata noticia de que volverían a ser padres. Ese nuevo descendiente llevaría el nombre de: Vladimir Doofenshmirtz, y también con el tiempo tendría parte en nuevas historias.

El Viajero Isaac logro convencer a los padres de Phineas y Ferb, que los dejaran seguir con sus invenciones, además de que ahora varios de sus inventos, también fueron patentados y se les hizo un fideicomiso para la Universidad, ellos decidieron que también ese fideicomiso fuera para su hermana Candace, esto la hizo sentir muy agradecida y culpable a la vez.

Phineas y Ferb continuaron haciendo sus increíbles inventos, pero ahora Phineas, también pasaba más tiempo con Isabella y de hecho había días en que hacía inventos exclusivos para ellos dos.

Perry el ornitorrinco ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre, pues como mencione anteriormente los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, fueron eliminados por sus otros yo de la Segunda Dimensión, durante la invasión y además el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz ya no volvió a hacer nada ilegal.

También muchos de los agentes de la O.S.B.A, tenían vacaciones involuntarias por así decirlo, pero la ventaja es que ahora si podían pasar más tiempo con sus dueños, igual que Perry.

Carl el interno acepto la oferta de Isaac y desde ahora trabaja para él, recabando datos importantes sobre cosas extrañas del mundo y haciendo enciclopedias virtuales descargables a un precio accesible para todos. Ahora tiene un sueldo digno y está muy contento.

La O.S.B.A. como ahora permanece cerrada indefinidamente, al ya no haber más científicos malvados que combatir. Hizo que el Mayor Monograma se dedicara a entrenar reclutas en una academia militar, no le va nada mal para su gusto, aunque a veces echa de menos su anterior puesto, para su fortuna en ese nuevo trabajo puede seguir dando órdenes.

Y en cuanto al Viajero Isaac, él siguió recabando la información de todos los increíbles sucesos que acontecían en aquel mundo, llego a considerar la Tierra como un segundo hogar y cada cierto tiempo volvía a su mundo para esparcir todas esas historias por medio de la "Biblioteca Arcana".

Sabía él que aquella aventura había sido solo el comienzo, pues presentía que muchas otras estaban por comenzar y que viniera lo que viniera no estaría solo, ya que ahora no solo tenía a su pueblo para apoyarle sino también a los humanos de la Tierra.

**Agradezco en verdad a todos los que siguieron esta historia, si hay algo que les gustaría ver en mis siguientes historias sobre la saga de los Viajeros, estoy dispuesto a escucharles. ;)**

**Próximamente verán un fic hecho en equipo con el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77. Les adelanto que ahí aparecerá otro Viajero, pero esta historia se desarrollara en un "Universo alterno", por lo que verán una situación muy diferente en ese mundo.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias. Y no olviden Carpe Diem.**


End file.
